


Там, внизу

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010), Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Имс встречает давнего знакомого, но тот не помнит Имса, хотя, определенно, помнить должен.18+Отдельно хочу отметить, что сей ориджофанфик был написан под впечатлением от фанфика Finis sanctificat media by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow), его можно найти здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908662Warning: чёрная магия, графическое описание насилия, гомосексуальные отношения между персонажами, мат, аморальный образ мышления, упоминание употребления наркотиков, нехристианская модель мира.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 107





	1. Гольдберг

Третья жена Имса была похожа на Анжелину Джоли.

Понятно, что ему многие завидовали: какой из нормальных гетеросексуальных мужчин не мечтал целовать такие губы? Да и подать она себя умела: двигалась, как королева, всегда благоухала духами, разговаривала так, что ей всё и всегда подносили на блюдечке. Мужчины падали к её ногам, как скошенные кегли. Имс вот тоже этой участи не избежал. Он вообще был влюбчивым типом.

Он был очень влюбчивым типом, однако и перегорал моментально. А ещё не терпел, когда что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось. Анжелина оказалась холодной стервой, но, сам не зная зачем (неужели пытался убедить себя в том, что наконец-то остепенился?), он пытался этот брак сохранить.

Детей у них не было, зато у обоих имелась собственность, и, в общем, развелись бы – и развелись, не умерли. Даже друзьями остались бы, он был уверен. Ведь ничто не помешало Имсу уйти от двух предыдущих жён, несмотря на детей и спорные финансовые вопросы (в каждом браке у него родилось по одному сыну, да и с квадратными метрами складывалось непросто). Но нет: тут он уперся рогом, хотя Анжелину, тьфу, Веронику уже не любил, да и никогда не любил, кому врать-то? К слову, имя Вероника на ней висело и морщилось, как плохо приклеенное. 

Сама Вероника вряд ли кого-то когда-то любила вообще, и сейчас Имс недоумевал, как же он это обстоятельство в своё время проглядел. Так хотелось трахнуть образ с постера времен прыщавой юности? Расхитительницу гробниц?

Сейчас он чувствовал себя персонажем фильма более позднего периода, а именно «Мистер и миссис Смит», поскольку Вероника потащила его к семейному психотерапевту. Зачем ей это было нужно, Имс не вникал. Но согласился, опять же из чистого упрямства. Надеялся, что всё как-то войдет в колею и он спокойно займётся новой книгой.

Да, сейчас он писал книги, и они неплохо продавались. У Имса была бурная юность, ещё более бурная молодость, которая слегка затянулась, и просто невероятно хорошая память. Воспоминаний о середине 90-х и начале 2000-х накопилось на десяток бестселлеров. По сути, он писал мемуары под видом детективов. Ну а ещё периодически почитывал лекции в нескольких гуманитарных вузах.

За свои сорок пять Имс успел поработать в политической журналистике, в политическом пиаре, в гонзо-журналистике, в промышленном пиаре, покрасоваться в роли глянцевого колумниста, влезть в шкуру консультанта по пиару для отдельных партий и ещё более отдельных персон, а потом решил, что с него хватит, и вот пожалуйста, весь в шоколаде: уже взрослые дети, красавица жена, статус автора популярного чтива и мудрого лектора, которого обожают вечно юные третьекурсницы.

Он и бороду отпустил.

Он даже забыл, почему сам себя называет Имсом (как и все его близкие): это имя родилось из псевдонима, которым он когда-то подписывал сначала свои рекламные тексты, а потом якобы ужасно смелые колонки. «Мистер Икс» он переделал на «Мистер Имс», соединив свои инициалы, когда писал статейку в журнал о дорогой мебели (в восемнадцать лет это показалось ему ужасно оригинальным). Жили в пятидесятых в США такие братья-дизайнеры по фамилии Имс. Они придумали делать мебель – в первую очередь стулья и кресла – не из дерева, а из крашеного яркого пластика, который, в свою очередь, делался из стекловолокна. Выходило дёшево и сердито, а что ещё требовалось в послевоенные годы? Со временем, правда, дешевизна превратилась в свою противоположность, и мебель марки Eames стала поистине «золотой».

Чем-то Имс напоминал себе такой стул. Когда-то создал себя из подручных материалов, а теперь вроде как перешел в статус «дорого». Смешно.

Психолога Вероника выбирала сама. Приём у него стоил немало, но всё же это была не самая высокая цена в городе: Вероника, как всегда, соблюдала баланс между качеством и практичностью. Одевалась она в люксовые бренды, но всегда со скидкой процентов сорок пять. Наверное, реальная Анжелина так не делала, ну да ведь Имс тоже не был Брэдом Питтом.

– И попридержи свои манеры, Имс, – напутствовала жена. – Не пугай врача хотя бы с первой минуты.

– А он врач? Прямо вот дипломированный психиатр?

– Хорошо, специалиста, – уступила Вероника. – Нет, он не психиатр, ты прав. Я пока не думаю, что у нас такие проблемы, чтобы привлекать психиатра.

Имс кивнул. У него вообще не было проблем.

Кабинет «специалиста» располагался в солидном офисном центре, рядом пестрели вычурные салоны красоты, языковые центры, студии взрослого творчества. Да и сам кабинет впечатлял: большая студия, залитая светом, а перед студией – приёмная с миловидной ассистенткой и белоснежными орхидеями ростом с Имса. Портьеры приятного зеленого цвета ниспадали тяжёлыми складками. Прямо картинка из каталога.

Ассистентка мило поздоровалась, позвонила по телефону в кабинет, и их тут же пригласили. Всё шло как по маслу. Вероника вежливо улыбалась, и даже презрительные носогубные складки на её лице, которые уже не убирались никакими вживлёнными золотыми нитями, почти разгладились.

У дорогого овального стола, опираясь бедром о край стеклянной столешницы, стоял стройный мужчина с тёмными волосами и глазами восточного разреза. Совсем ещё юноша, сперва решил Имс. Хотя нет, не юноша, просто молодой. Лет тридцать пять – тридцать семь.

– Борис, к вашим услугам, – психотерапевт элегантным движением протянул Имсу руку для пожатия, и тот немедленно почувствовал себя неповоротливым и погрузневшим. Белая рубашка льстила торсу психолога, безупречно его облегая, а ослепительные хрусткие манжеты скреплялись запонками из белого серебра. Вот хлыщ, подумал Имс.

Фамилия у хлыща была Гольдберг, вспомнил Имс, он же бегло читал рекламные проспекты в приёмной. Эти красивые глаза оказались семитскими, а не азиатскими, хотя от этого менее красивыми не становились. Имс немедленно вспомнил десятки анекдотов про еврейских докторов и их пациентов. Однако лицо Артура наводило скорее на библейские ассоциации. Если бы Эсфирь или Саломея родились мужчинами, они могли бы носить такие черты. Правда, Имс от души надеялся, что терапевт не обладает их характером.

Он из вредности очень крепко сжал протянутую руку.

Имя Борис на безупречном Гольдберге висело ещё кривее и уродливее, чем Вероника – на Ларе Крофт, расхитительнице гробниц.

Потому что Имс точно знал, что зовут этого парня Артур. И когда Имс впервые его встретил, тот никаким психологом не был. Он был пианистом, и все говорили о нём с придыханием, потому что он уже тогда собирал огромные залы, несмотря на возмутительную молодость, а в будущем обещал стать живой легендой, сокровищем музыкального мира столицы.

А ещё Имс в течение года трахал его так, как не трахал никого и никогда: ни до, ни после.

С тех пор он вздрагивал, если видел имя «Артур» даже в виде букв. А тут – Борис, блядь.

Имс уже целую вечность знал эти карие вытянутые к вискам глаза с отсветом дикой пустыни; и каковы на ощупь уложенные волосы, когда они не залиты гелем; и все крошечные шрамы помнил, что таились на теле этого гаденыша; и пальцы – пальцы музыканта, они остались такими же: длинные, тонкие, сильные, с аккуратными овальными ногтями. Красивее рук Имс никогда не встречал, а у него на этом нехилый такой пунктик сложился. И рот этот, похожий на древний лук своим изгибом, о, вот из Имса и попёрла романтика потрёпанного поэта.

Имс стоял и держал за руку фальшивого Гольдберга, стоял и даже не моргал.

Фальшивый Гольдберг смотрел на него сначала вежливо и бесстрастно, потом с лёгким недоумением, потом чуть-то подергал руку в хватке, пытаясь высвободиться.

– Господин Имановский, может, мы начнём?

Он явно Имса не узнавал, Имс отлично читал людей, перед ним прошли сотни фальшивых эмоций во время его сомнительных и небезопасных интервью. Гольдберг не играл, он Имса действительно забыл. Напрочь, вообще.

Имс с трудом, но допускал это, хотя для него тот год выжгли в памяти рыжей лилией палача. Ладно, пусть для Артура всё помнилось не так остро, хотя тот, казалось, помешался на Имсе в далеком 2005-м... Но всё равно всё это…

– Борис, а вы никогда не играли на фортепиано? – спросил Имс, опускаясь на мягкий диван из желтой кожи рядом с Вероникой, тщательно расправившей складки пышной юбки.

– Нет, не довелось, – всё с тем же лёгким удивлением ответил Гольдман, тоже садясь в своё кресло. – У меня в семье никто музыкой не увлекался, скорее спортом. Я на бокс ходил в юности, меня туда отец записал, но мне нравилось.

Вот это уже было откровенное враньё. Имс прекрасно знал маму Артура, хотя и не афишировал ей характер своих отношений с её сыном: та играла на скрипке в симфоническом оркестре, так что музыка передалась Артуру с генами. Ни на какой бокс Артур в юности отродясь не ходил, а вот Имс, напротив, тогда боксом очень увлекался. Кто еще мог фанатеть в семье Артура от спорта, Имс не представлял: отца своего Артур никогда не знал (ещё одна ложь!), из родных у него наблюдалась только сестра Эмма, которая, не отставая от родных, лихо наяривала на виолончели, носила фантастические винтажные платья и вечно зажигала с джазовыми саксофонистами, напрочь игнорируя спортсменов.

Имс перестал что-либо понимать вообще. В отупении он сидел и смотрел на Артура – Артура, который тогда, пятнадцать грёбаных лет назад, бесследно исчез – не только из его жизни, а вообще, и никто его так и не нашёл, а незадолго перед этим глупо погибла Эмма, и Имс не посмел прийти к их матери домой, чтобы разделить свою боль, потому что отыгрывал роль шапочного приятеля Артура.

А ему было очень больно. Ему было больно до сих пор, и он знал, отлично знал, что именно тогда его жизнь пошла под откос, несмотря на большие успехи в профессии и серьёзное бабло, которое он начал зарабатывать на всём, к чему прикасался, – совсем как царь Мидас. Только, как и в случае с Мидасом, никакое бабло не могло утолить его жажды.

– Как я могу к вам обращаться? – спросил Артур.

– Зовите меня Имс, – с улыбкой белой акулы сказал Имс.

Он сидел на мягких кожаных подушках, как паинька, и напряжённо разглядывал запонки новоявленного психотерапевта, боясь сорваться с катушек, если поднимет взгляд снова. Сладкая кремовая пудра, которой жизнь присыпала его дикость, таяла на глазах, грозя явить миру оскаленное лицо.

Это был тот самый случай, когда милая детская каруселька вдруг обернулась торнадо, внутри которого мчались Всадники Апокалипсиса.


	2. Базилик

Два с лишним десятка назад Имс в классической музыке не разбирался совсем.

Он вырос в одном большом сумрачном уральском городе, там закончил школу, там же выпустился с журфака и начал работать по профессии. В этих местах слушали и сочиняли в основном рок. Имс тусовался по квартирникам и клубам, где сигаретный дым висел плотной завесой, а в туалетах употребляли много чего интересного и грязно тискались, не разбирая полов. Рок той поры был мрачный, декадентский, потом он выплеснулся чёрной рекой в столицы и подуспокоился, но во времена Имсовой юности это было кипящее варево. Позже стали клубиться под другую музыку: хардкор, транс, драм-н-бэйс, появились громадные рейвы, и молодому Имсу всё это жутко нравилось, он не помнил ночи, когда бы не танцевал, не пил, не курил и не распутствовал.

При этом он умудрялся упорно пробиваться наверх: ещё в университете начал работать в газетах и рекламных изданиях, потом затесался в агитаторы предвыборных штабов кандидатов в депутаты и мэры, потом уже координировал работу этих штабов, потом сам эти штабы создавал и рулил политическими кампаниями. Имс умел моментально завязывать связи и не забывал их поддерживать, мало чего боялся, а иногда напрочь терял всякое чувство реальности. Его заметили в Москве после одной смешной вещи: будучи редактором региональной вкладки одной столичной газетки, он начал приписывать федеральным политическим випам высказывания о региональных лидерах. Премьер-министр, например, чёрным по белому говорил в его вкладке, как хорош владелец местного завода подшипников Василий Пупкин, никого подобного по уму и благородству премьер ещё не встречал. Это работало, и Василия выбирали депутатом.

В столице решили, что такая наглость им пригодится, и вскоре Имс улетел в Москву с одним чемоданом, оставляя позади десятки разбитых юных сердец, но даже не оглянувшись.

Он вообще считал, что сильные чувства подождут, а пока надо работать и – веселиться.

Московские клубы были в то время воплощением бесконечных экспериментов над разумом и телом. В начале 2000-х в них ещё случались бандитские разборки, и пятна крови на танцполах были не редкостью, как не редкостью были и рейды ОМОНа. Затем появились большие деньги, громкие имена, культовые заведения, где отрывались мировые звезды, и Имс стал вхож во все двери. Он был своим и на многоуровневых танцполах огромных клубов, где полуголые блестящие от пота тела корчились в химическом дыму и свете стробоскопов, и в панковых дырах, где все щеголяли с красными волосами и в кожаных штанах, жевали таблетки и пили ядовитую жуть под видом энергетических коктейлей; и в мрачных подвалах, куда ещё надо было отыскать дверь на задворках какого-нибудь заброшенного особняка, – там играли тяжёлый металл; и в заведениях, куда пускали по биркам на одежде, а клиентов развлекали синие русалки в клетках и обнажённые демоны с красными бархатными рогами.

Имс облюбовал «Дикого гуся»: здесь пускались в отрыв московские экспаты, владельцы «Феррари», в то время бившихся на ночных улицах, как сырые яйца; местные модели, жаждущие выйти замуж в Лондон или Нью-Йорк; политики, чиновники и бизнесмены. Имс даже раскручивал этот клуб через очередной глянцевый журнал, редактором которого стал – из политики он, конечно, не ушел, но перестал светиться, сделавшись серым кардиналом некоторых политических кампаний. К журналу он серьёзно не относился, но тот позволял ему зарабатывать деньги на другой территории – в заповедниках быстро расцветающего на нефтяной почве гламура.

В «Диком гусе» он Артура и встретил.

Вернее, сначала он встретил его сестру Эмму – родной она приходилась Артуру только по матери и похожа на него совсем не была. С рыжими кудрями, маленькой грудью и хриплым голосом, больше подходившим запойному моряку, чем двадцатипятилетней виолончелистке, она показалась пресыщенному донельзя Имса глотком свежего воздуха. Глуша с ней очередной ядерный коктейль, он уже намеревался напрямую предложить ей переспать, как вдруг она кому-то оживленно замахала, вращая руками, как вертолёт – лопастями, и проорала Имсу на ухо, что пришел её брат, вот он, надежда всея музыкальной столицы, юный солист Московской филармонии, Имс будет просто в восторге от него!

Они тусовались на тайном танцполе, который скрывался за стеклянной дверью, и тем не менее здесь яблоку негде было упасть, все тёрлись друг о друга в страшной тесноте.

Имс уже принял пару весёлых таблеток, и ему стало очень хорошо. Он ещё мельком подумал, что если брат симпатичный, то он пригласит и его в постель. Если вместе не согласятся, отдаст предпочтение Рыжевласке, уж больно взрывная, огненная, в постели такие девчонки – просто бомбы.

Но когда к ним пробрался, широко – до ямочек на щеках – улыбаясь, тоненький паренек с чуть раскосыми глазами, в простых джинсах и невинной белой рубашке, Имс стремительно о Рыжевласке забыл. Парня звали Артур, и нельзя было представить, что его могут звать как-то иначе. Имя, ранее для Имса блеклое и невыразительное, вдруг высветилось в воздухе огненными письменами и больше никогда уже не гасло.

Артур что-то болтал, улыбался до ушей, ржал вместе с сестрой, и они сыпали именами Генделя и Шумана даже в этом клубе, переполненном хаусом, французским и до костей коммерческим.

Имс выслушал увлекательнейшую историю о прокофьевской сонате номер два для скрипки и фортепиано (Прокофьев во время войны писал её сначала для флейты и фортепиано, потом дал послушать другу, тоже композитору, тот посоветовал переписать флейтовую партию для скрипки, Прокофьев так и сделал, но затем, о боги, в скрипичном исполнении сонату услышал один знаменитый французский флейтист и в свою очередь переписал её для флейты, просто умора, так что сейчас, когда речь идет о флейтовой версии ре-мажорной сонаты, мы чаще всего слышим её в авторстве вот этого француза, просто удивительные гримасы судьбы, и говорят, что Прокофьев хохотал до колик, когда узнал о повторном переложении на флейту).

Имсу в то время было всё едино: Прокофьев, Рампель, Ойстрах, в конце рассказа он схватил Артура за шею и засосал его рот, кажется, по самые трогательно торчащие уши. Рыжевласка только челюсть уронила.

После этого Имс утащил молодого пианиста, гордость и надежду филармонии, в своё логово и не выпускал оттуда трое суток.

А потом началось его знакомство с классической музыкой, и теперь она звучала в его наушниках постоянно. Он уже не пучил глаза, когда кто-то ему рассказывал о заниженной самооценке Чайковского или о том, какие сложные отношения связывали Листа и Вагнера. Он улыбался – криво и зло, как Джокер.

Имс мог вспоминать об Артуре только кусочками. Если он погружался в воспоминания полностью, то будто гигантская океанская волна захлестывала его, и он долго, долго тонул в ней – она грозила забрать всё, что он нажил за эти годы, как-то справившись с потерей.

Когда Имс узнал сначала о гибели Эммы, то есть не просто о гибели – а о жестоком убийстве, которому предшествовало изнасилование, а потом обнаружил, что Артур пропал – пропал по-настоящему, был объявлен в розыск, вот только никто не мог его отыскать, и с каждой неделей надежды становилось всё меньше, – он ужрался таблетками и бухлом так, что его увезли в реанимацию.

Это был апрель – май 2006-го, и с тех пор у Имса в эти месяцы начиналась жутчайшая аллергия, которой раньше отродясь у него не бывало: пыльца, цветущие деревья, шерсть, любые овощи и фрукты в это время лишали его всяких сил, голова наливалась чугуном, глаза опухали, как у жертвы пчелиного укуса; он задыхался, кашлял каким-то зелёным гноем, этот же гной копился в носу; он чесался, как шелудивый пес, и едва мог корчиться на ударных дозах антигистаминных, да и то – лишь за закрытыми окнами и дверьми.

И больше никогда, никогда и никого Имс так и не смог…

Не смог.

А теперь он увидел грёбаного Бориса Гольдберга. Кстати, фамилия тоже была фальшивой: никаким Гольдбергом Артур не был, хотя и носил еврейскую фамилию – Каллахан.

Имс, конечно же, затеял слежку. Устраивать спектакль на сеансах якобы для сохранения брака с Вероникой он больше органически не мог; он съехал от неё на следующий день после визита к Гольдбергу.

Следить он отлично умел ещё со времен работы политическим репортером; ему удалось выяснить, где Артур живёт, на какой машине ездит, в каких магазинах покупает продукты и ещё много, много чего. Артур ездил на синем «опеле», жил в хорошей квартире в районе Крылатского, ходил на йогу и тренажёры в ближайший к дому фитнес-клуб, вечером бегал по парку. Как бы долго и тщательно Имс ни наблюдал, он не заметил, чтобы Артур с кем-то встречался вне рабочего кабинета или чтобы кто-то приходил к нему домой. Артур вёл образ жизни не просто замкнутого человека, а какого-то жуткого социофоба.

Это на прежнего Артура не походило никак.

Имс следил за Артуром две недели, потом не удержался: пошёл за ним в супермаркет и уронил ему на ногу коробку печенья, а потом неуклюже толкнул в бок, отжимая к стеллажам с живой зеленью в пластиковых контейнерах.

– Прощу прощения! Ба, доктор, да это вы!

Артур взметнул глаза и как-то разом всё понял: грубую клоунаду Имса и вообще – что здесь что-то сильно не так. На лице его отразились какие-то метания, но они не были связаны с узнаванием Имса, Имс с него глаз не спускал: не то это было, не то!

– Господин Имановский? Добрый вечер. Вы, кажется, отменили запись на мои сеансы? Не захотели продолжить терапию?

– Конечно, вы же несли какую-то мутную хрень. Ничем это нам с Вероникой не помогло, мы разбежались сразу же после похода к вам, товарищ Гольдберг. Видимо, вы зря едите свой хлеб.

– Мне очень жаль, – проглотил Артур хамство, даже не моргнув. – Нашли другого специалиста?

– Нет, даже не подумали. Просто разошлись.

– Почему?

– Потому что этот брак – не то, за что стоит бороться, а наоборот – то, за что бороться глупо и жутенько. А вы не знаете, почему тут кориандр такой вялый? Прямо как мой член в постели с красавицей-женой…

– Возьмите базилик. Он выглядит свежим.

– И точно ведь, спасибо за совет!

– Рад, что хоть здесь помог вам, – отыгрался Артур. – Мне очень жаль, что в другом не получилось. Мне остаётся только попрощаться.

Но Имс вцепился в его рукав.

– Нет, – просто сказал он.

– Что?..

– Нет, я не позволю вам попрощаться, – любезно пояснил Имс. – Вам не кажется, что мы уже где-то встречались, помимо вашего кабинета?

– Мы не встречались, Максим Сергеевич.

– Имс, – подсказал Имс.

– Имс, – помедлив, согласился Артур.

Он смотрел настороженно, как дикий зверёк. Не знал, чего от Имса ждать и насколько тот может быть буйным.

– Артур, ты меня не помнишь? – устав от всякой игры, спросил Имс.

Ему всё вдруг надоело смертельно. Он смотрел прямо в чёрный зрачок – тот расширился и трепетал во влажной глубине золотисто-тёмной радужки. Они были так близко, что Имс мог видеть строение этой радужки, реснички-лучики, расходившиеся по её окружности. Видел крошечные тёмные волоски, пробивавшиеся над верхней губой. Видел трещинку на нижней губе, точно на спелом плоде. Видел едва заметные поры на гладкой, смуглой коже, хотя она слегка посерела со временем – а когда-то была совсем золотой, сияющей.

Борис Гольдберг вовсе не был социопатом, он был живым, умным, привлекательным и вежливым, однако добровольно изолировался от мира.

– Вы меня с кем-то спутали, – сказал Артур, что он мог ещё сказать.

– Ну конечно. Похоже, ты завяз в гораздо большем дерьме, чем я, Артур, – продолжал Имс. – Если тебе надо выглядеть зачем-то лощёным мозгоправом, я тебе не указ. Но у тебя очень большие проблемы, малыш. У тебя амнезия или ещё что похлеще. Но память такая штука, знаешь ли… Ничто бесследно не проходит. Ночные кошмары, сонный паралич, панические атаки, мигрени… Возможно, внезапные состояния, похожие на транс. Душа – она такая ещё дрянь. Навсегда всё выбросить и пойти дальше налегке невозможно. И ещё, Артур, я ведь был в твоей квартире. Тише, тише… Не дёргайся. Там же нет ничего личного, дорогой. Ни фотографий, ни плюшевых кроликов, ни розовой зубной щётки подружки, ни комнатных цветов. Хоть бы какой-то кактус завалящий, хоть бы одна рамка с фото, хоть бы один личный файл в ноутбуке, хоть бы номер любовника или любовницы в телефоне. У тебя ни друзей, ни секс-партнёров, ни воспоминаний. Как же так вышло? И ты врёшь, как Варенуха, по поводу своего прошлого – бокс вот приплёл… И могу поклясться: когда бегаешь по парку, слушаешь в наушниках чёртову прокофьевскую сонату ре-мажор в первой версии для флейты!

Артур серел с каждым словом – он даже не пытался вырвать руку.

– Придёшь домой, проверь почту, – наконец проговорил Имс, медленно выпуская из загребущих пальцев, точно ставших когтями, кожу пижонской бордовой куртки Артура – дорогую кожу, мягкую, как масло. – Я там тебе выслал кое-какие фото. Может, это освежит твою память. И позвони мне. Номер ведь есть у твоей блонди на ресепшн.

Артур развернулся и пошёл к кассам. Имс успел увидеть, что, на минуту встав перед небольшой очередью, он тут же передумал, поставил свою корзину с продуктами у ближайшего стеллажа и вышел безо всяких покупок.


	3. Блуждающие огни

Имс ждал.

Ему не писалось, не читалось; студентов и особенно назойливых студенточек он уже видеть не мог, хотя в университет исправно ходил. Кроме того, посещал какие-то литературные тусовки, выступал на них, даже дискутировал с кем-то; устроил автограф-сессию в книжной сети – сидел и терпеливо подписывал собственные свежие книжки, пару раз даже поучаствовал в публичных чтениях на пару с одним знаменитым поэтом. Жизнь была насыщенной, била фонтаном.

Жизнь замерла и никуда не двигалась, как стоячая вода, куда не падало ни одной капли.

В своей голове Имс наматывал круги, как хищник – по тесной клетке и хлестал себя хвостом по бокам.

Память – подлая штука, стоит ухватить за один кончик, и она, как нить Ариадны, начинает раскручиваться по всему лабиринту, даже если никто её не просил.

Он ведь был уверен, что Артур умер. Он свыкся с этим знанием, хотя нет, не свыкся, он просто утопил его, как и всю свою память, она ушла под лёд с тяжёлыми грузилищами, и Имс от души надеялся, что она никогда не всплывёт.

Он не помнил чётко лиц своих первых жен, он даже не очень хорошо помнил, как выглядят в эту минуту его сыновья: Имс вообще не был супер-отцом и с детьми виделся нечасто. Так, по выходным, а ещё он давал деньги, оплачивал лечение, образование, отдых, шмотки и не считал, что этого мало. А теперь они выросли, его дети: одному – двадцать, другому – шестнадцать, не так много, но не так и мало. Они созванивались каждую неделю, но встречались нечасто. Имс был рад, что удовлетворил главный природный инстинкт, но ему будто бы не хватало эмоций. Он стал мастером по их имитации, мог изобразить кого угодно: заинтересованного преподавателя, неравнодушного отца, пылающего желанием любовника, вдохновлённого лектора, остроумного писателя, аристократа, бандита, интеллигента, отморозка, да хоть чёрта самого, если этого требовала ситуация. Но где за этой серией масок пряталось его подлинное лицо, он начал забывать. Теперь пришлось бы долго рыться в слоях бесконечного грима, грима ментального, невидимого, чтобы откопать хотя бы труп былых эмоций, хотя бы их обглоданные временем кости.

Однажды он сношал Артура перед зеркалом и смотрел в общее отражение – в его лицо и своё; и они оба впечатались в память навечно. Он помнил свои черты как черты чужого человека, к нему уже никак не относящегося: резкие скулы, яркие полные губы, нос, недавно сломанный в пьяной драке, наглые, дикие, пьяные от похоти глаза. Он не гордился этим лицом, нет – он был красив тогда, но красив порочно, эта красота многих привлекала, но стольких же отталкивала; он не гордился и тогдашними своими поступками, сколько он дерьма натворил – не перечислить, и сам это прекрасно сознавал, что тогда, что сейчас. Но это были его лицо и его жизнь, настоящие, неподдельные. Всё, что случалось с ним тогда, было неслучайным, настоящим, плодом его выбора.

Он наматывал круги по клетке не только сейчас, вдруг пришло ему в голову. Он наматывал круги по клетке полтора десятка лет, зная, что из неё не выйти уже никогда. Но вот пришёл Борис Гольдберг, и оказалось, что пара стальных прутьев покосилась.

Поэтому Имс ждал с невероятным терпением и невероятным нетерпением одновременно, пытаясь заполнить всё свое время – с тем, чтобы это время побыстрее прошло. Чтобы началось настоящее. Чтобы Артур написал, позвонил, пришёл – он должен был это сделать. Рано или поздно.

И Артур позвонил.

***

Стоял март, и погода вела себя истерично, металась между синим бездонным небом с ослепительным солнцем – и жидкой серой моросью, переходившей в сухой белый снег, похожий на пенопласт.

Они встретились недалеко от дома Артура – около конечной остановки автобусов и троллейбусов. Снимаясь с паузы и снова выходя в город, они издавали характерное фырканье и шипение, и это почему-то напоминало Имсу детство. Дороги и асфальт сегодня развезло, они отсырели и почернели, да и вообще сильно потеплело, тучи разошлись.

Имс сидел на скамейке перед каким-то сквером – в мягкой стёганой куртке, худи с капюшоном под ней, джинсах и кроссовках – и курил уже вторую сигарету. На носу болтались зеркальные солнечные очки, и он сознавал, что не вызывает доверия, как, впрочем, и раньше не вызывал. А ещё он очень нервничал, и это было давно забытое ощущение. Не сказать, что приятное.

Артур пришёл в каком-то дорогущем на вид тёмном пальто и тонких кожаных перчатках, раньше он никогда не придавал такого значения шмоткам, ну да то раньше. Однако вид у него был бледный и растерянный, как бы он ни старался это скрыть. А ещё под глазами у него залегли синие тени – он явно не спал несколько ночей, и только, всё просто объяснялось, однако Имсу пришлось чуть шире расставить колени, когда он это увидел. Чудовищно Артур на него влиял. Имс сам превращался в чудовище.

Артур опустился на другой край скамейки и пару минут помолчал.

– У большинства людей на планете есть двойники. Иногда даже не по одному, – наконец сказал он.

– Есть, – не стал отрицать Имс.

– И я допускаю мысль, что кто-то в твоём прошлом очень на меня походил. Кто-то близкий тебе.

– Да неужели? – поднял брови Имс. – Ты заметил, что близкий? Я старался, подбирал фото.

– И я хорошо помню своё прошлое. Я помню отца, крепкого мужика с серыми глазами. За словом в карман не лез, мог навалять кому угодно. Работал на заводе, что-то там с автопромом связано, я не вникал в детстве, а потом он умер, рано. Как ни прискорбно, перепил – пил он много, несмотря на бокс и пробежки. Маму тоже помню: работала на швейной фабрике, рыжая и веселая, горластая такая, но в хорошем смысле, позитивная. Я потом и девушку похожую выбрал – рыжеволосую, с хриплым голосом. Она сейчас за границей живет, в Чехии, мы как расстались, так после института и не встречались ни разу. А мама тоже умерла, но та – спокойно, в срок, она отца была много старше. Я ушёл с головой в работу, отношений у меня ни с кем не сложилось, да и потребности не возникало особой. Так, короткие знакомства периодически.

– На одну ночь? – уточнил Имс.

– Ну да, – кивнул Артур, на удивление спокойно.

Он был каким-то замороженным сегодня, ни следа от уверенного франта Гольдберга, но и ни следа от прежнего живого Артура.

– Мужчины или женщины? Твои партнёры на одну ночь?

– Женщины, – чуть улыбнулся Артур.

– Ясно, ну что ж, продолжай, – пыхнул сигаретой Имс, глубоко, да запавших щек, затянувшись. Он ждал конца истории.

Артур долго молчал. Имс уже задницу отморозил – не май все-таки.

– Но потом, как-то ночью, я начал вспоминать всё в подробностях. Ну знаешь: цвет платья, смешные случаи, дружеские вечеринки, первый поцелуй, семейные посиделки… И понял, что на самом деле я не помню всего этого. Я не помню деталей. Это просто… просто некая документальная информация. Размытые образы – размытые до такой степени, что походят на мельком виденные картинки в журналах. Шаблоны. А ещё я… перерыл все свои вещи. Ты был прав. Нет никаких триггеров, ни одного. Моя память как стерильная операционная: всё белое, и есть только самое необходимое для срочной операции при форс-мажоре. А потом я решил позвонить в некоторые реальные места. В Прагу, например, в ту компанию, довольно известную, где якобы финансистом работает моя бывшая. Она там не работает. И не работала. Там вообще не знают женщины с таким именем и с такой внешностью. Я не поленился и сходил на свою старую детскую квартиру – вернее, я её таковой считал. Там нашел стариков, которые живут в доме больше пятидесяти лет. И они не помнят такой семьи.

– Есть версии, что с тобой?

– Конечно, – невесело улыбнулся Артур. – Я, похоже, действительно получил образование психолога.

– И?

– Диссоциативная фуга. Похоже, у меня не только диссоциативная амнезия, похоже, я пошёл дальше и создал себе новую личность. И ты, как писатель, – да, Имс, я погуглил – тоже это знаешь, потому что должен был о таком читать по крайней мере у одного французского детективщика.

– «Пассажир без багажа», – кивнул Имс. – Да, я сразу об этом подумал. Похоже, твоя память создала новое прошлое из старого. Ты рос без отца, но я – я занимался боксом, был наглым и сероглазым, вот ты и сделал подмену. Мама твоя, конечно, от швейного дела была так же далека, как я – от высшей математики. Она действительно умерла. А ещё у тебя была сестра, года на четыре тебя старше, – та рыжеволосая, хриплоголосая, которую ты описываешь.

– Была? – после паузы спросил Артур.

Имс вздохнул.

– Да. Несчастный случай.

– Несчастный случай? Какой именно несчастный случай?

– Сложно о таком рассказывать подробно. Её убили. Напали два пьяных отморозка – и убили. После этого ты исчез, и всё. Думаю, мог помешаться как раз из-за смерти сестры, вы очень друг друга любили, да это вообще шок был для всех. Но почему ты даже мне ничего не сказал, вот это для меня до сих пор загадка. Я же тоже любил Эмму, мы были не чужими людьми. И тебя я… Мы были вместе тогда, и я потом мучился постоянно: почему ты не рассказал мне?.. Но если ты однажды встал утром, и тебе втемяшилось в голову, что ты – психолог Гольдберг… это многое объясняет.

Артур молчал, сложив руки в перчатках на коленях.

– Да, это возможно, – наконец тихо сказал он. – Только сначала, наверное, был не Гольдберг. Мне надо было получить какое-никакое образование, чтобы им стать. Возможно, Гольдберг родился уже потом.

– Тебе страшно?

– Немного, – качнул головой Артур. – Все чувства будто под наркозом. Скорее удивление... но под ним холодок. Думаю, я реально испытал большой шок, и в глубине подсознания – кромешный ужас до сих пор, поэтому я всё ещё под анестезией. Но я хочу узнать, Имс. Я хочу узнать, из-за чего я попал в фугу. И кроме тебя источника у меня нет. Пока – нет.

– Так вот в чём дело, – Имс выкинул окурок в урну. – Я твой Вергилий. Проводник в глубины ада. Тоже роль, конечно… И весьма почётная.

– Ну, а чего ты ждал, Имс? – Артур впервые дал просочиться усталости в голос.

– О нет, я понимаю, я для тебя незнакомый и нездорово реагирующий мужик. Возможно, тоже психованный, к тому же явно буйный. Возможно, опасный. Да ещё и педик, который явно собирается тебя домогаться. Роскошный букет, нечего говорить.

– Ты ошибаешься, Имс. Для меня ты – как дымок над вулканом, а мне предстоит спуститься, похоже, до самого земного ядра, в кипящую лаву.

– Уж поверь мне, Артур, ад – скорее ледяные пропасти, чем огненные. Они замораживают до самого сердца. И это гораздо страшнее, чем кипящая лава. Но есть и хорошая новость, дорогой. Что бы такое ужасное ты раньше ни пережил, второй раз ты не будешь переживать это в одиночку.

– И… с чего начнём?

– С музыки, конечно! – Имс поднялся и хлопнул себя по коленям. – Что угодно ты мог забыть, только не её. Ты ведь даже вляпался в дерьмо, которое фугой называется.

***

Имс ловил себя на том, что его тоже постигла частичная амнезия. На его квартире – той, которая всегда была только его и куда он ни жён, ни любовниц, ни приятелей не допускал – стоял рояль. Стоял он там очень давно, и Имс так к нему привык, что про него не вспоминал, даже когда смотрел прямо на него. Сам он никогда не играл, но продать рояль или подарить какой-нибудь музыкальной школе ему никогда в голову не приходило. Рояль стал частью комнаты, врос в неё и потерял видимость.

А ещё Имс забыл, как он там появился.

А сейчас вспомнил.

Он купил его для Артура. В том самом году у него уже водились немалые деньги, и рояль он купил дорогой, хороший: «Бехштейн». Конечно, Артур не жил с Имсом, и у него был свой рояль дома, да и в любом месте, куда он приходил репетировать или играть, имелись свои рояли и фортепиано; Артур не то чтобы нуждался в инструменте – тот и так везде его ждал. И жить с Артуром и роялем постоянно было бы невозможно, потому что он занимался всё время: готовился то к экзамену, то к концерту, то к фестивалю, постоянно чему-то учился, получал какие-то премии, грамоты, дипломы, места и возможности сыграть в очередном месте, в очередном зале. Имс не очень в этом разбирался, но Артур мог играть часами, много часов подряд, потом делать небольшой перерыв – и снова играть. Он был страшный зануда в этом смысле, зануда и педант, и рояль всегда был прямым конкурентом Имса, но как же сладко оказывалось его побеждать.

Артур говорил, что каждый инструмент имеет свой характер, и с ним надо прийти к пониманию, как в любой паре: он может быть и мягким, трепетным, может быть и жёстким, упрямым, а может оказаться и тренажером без души. Нельзя слишком долго играть на рояле, который чувствует каждое твоё касание, каждое твое намерение, объяснял Артур, это балует и расслабляет, а потом где-нибудь, где нужно будет сыграть безупречно, тебе попадется холодная, грубая клавиатура, а ты уже слабый, разнеженный и не сможешь с ней совладать. «Бехштейн» как раз из понимающих, из чувственных, и хорошо, улыбался Артур, что я не на нём в основном репетирую, ведь он слишком развращает.

С другой стороны, задумчиво продолжал Артур, поглаживая бок рояля, только такой инструмент и может показать красоту слияния цели и средства, когда музыка будто возникает из небытия, из воздуха. А ведь за этим композиторы и пишут. Чтобы звучала музыка сфер, музыка духов и фей. Такие рояли настраивают ухо и саму душу на настоящее звучание – каким оно должно быть в идеале.

– Я понял, – широко ухмыляясь, подытожил тогда Имс. – Это как с сексом. Я слишком хорош для тебя, Артур, а? Боишься, что я тебя развращу, и потом с кем-то другим не пойдёт совсем? Но, с другой стороны, зачем тебе кто-то ещё? Приходи к нам с «Бехштейном», когда захочешь прикоснуться к лучшему.

Артур тогда даже не засмеялся. Он улыбнулся как-то грустно, тонкой улыбкой, а потом сел за рояль и сыграл, кажется, Брамса, Имс к тому времени уже начал кое-в-чём разбираться. А потом они пошли в постель, и Имс сыграл всё, что хотел, уже на Артуре.

В этот раз, конечно, Артур не сел и не заиграл, точно не бывало пятнадцати лет. Он смотрел на рояль, как на спящее чудовище, а потом открыл крышку и осторожно, невесомо потрогал белые клавиши, словно крупные страшные чьи-то зубы.

– Неужели я был так хорош? – теперь он уже спросил Имса, и у того сжалось горло.

– Ты был фантастичен, малыш. В филармонии на тебя молились.

– Интересно, каково это, – задумчиво произнёс Артур. – А сколько мне было, когда мы с тобой познакомились?

– Двадцать два. Ну, почти. Совсем мальчишка.

Артур рассеянно и криво улыбнулся.

– А Эмма?.. Как с ней… это случилось?

Имс вздохнул, открыл ноутбук и вбил запрос. А потом отдал ноутбук Артуру в руки.

Тот читал так тихо, что слышно стало, как на окне с камелии в горшке опало несколько листьев. Имс этот глянцево блестящий куст притащил из квартиры, где жил с Вероникой, но всё забывал поливать. Так что он взял лейку и пошел на кухню за водой, а потом вошёл в раж и полил все остальные цветы – в другой комнате и на кухне, даже разрыхлил в некоторых горшках землю вилкой.

– Имс, хватит прятаться, – крикнули ему проницательно, и Имс поплёлся обратно к дивану, на который посадил Артура с ноутбуком.

– Ты не говорил, что имели место… издевательства, – блекло упрекнул Артур.

– Прости.

– Знаешь, где её могила?

– Конечно.

– А тех парней... потом нашли, посадили? Или что?

– О, там была история, – чуть оживился Имс. – Их нашли, но уже в виде трупов. Когда за ними пришла полиция, эти упыри – братья родные, кстати – уже лежали синие у себя на квартире. И самое странное, что никаких следов насилия на их телах не нашли. Как и следов суицида, понятное дело. Или кто-то самосуд свершил, быстро и точно, или они ещё куда-то впутались, но в любом случае мне не понятно, что их убило. Не божья же длань, в конце концов. Я за этим делом следил как журналист, много куда был вхож. Думал, может, яд – нет, не яд, показали мне результаты вскрытия. Сердце отказало у обоих. Хотя обнаружили нечто странное: кожа на лбу у них потемнела, будто кто-то метки поставил, как в «Гарри Поттере». Однако это ведь просто потемнение было – не рана, не ссадина, не ожог, не инъекция… Больше похоже на точечное обморожение, с какой-то совсем уж крошечной областью. Так и не понял никто, что это было. Вокруг Эммы много мужчин крутилось, может, кто-то руку и приложил, но всё равно эта смерть – загадка. Зато справедливо.

– Здесь написано, что она просто шла к подруге, которая жила через двор. В девять вечера. С бутылкой вина и тортом. И никто не пришёл на помощь, пока её били, насиловали, резали ножом, а потом облили уже мёртвое тело кислотой? Ни один человек?! Это не на глухом пустыре было, не на окраине, не в лесу! Не в три ночи! Как так, Имс? Как может человек просто не перейти собственный двор?

– Ты же читал. «Позже местные жители рассказали, что слышали крики о помощи».

– Да. Читал.

– Не помнишь её?

– Нет. Но всё равно это… В голове не укладывается. Я хочу съездить на кладбище, Имс. К ней. И… и к маме.

– Хорошо, – пообещал Имс. – А теперь тебе неплохо было бы поспать.

– Да, мне пора идти. Спасибо за информацию, Имс.

– Нет, тебе не пора, – как можно небрежнее проговорил Имс, опускаясь на диван рядом с Артуром. – По большому счёту, тебе некуда идти. У тебя нет дома: та холодная квартира –что угодно, только не дом. И друзей у тебя нет. И любовника… ну, прости, любовницы, тоже ни хрена не наблюдается. У тебя нет никого, кроме меня, давай посмотрим правде в глаза.

– Не утрируй, Имс. У меня есть коллеги. И знакомые есть. Приятели.

– Если ты два раза с кем-то поздоровался в буфете или обменялся мнениями по поводу параноидной депрессии, это не приятельство, Артур, и не дружба. Даже если ты трахал какую-то бабу, пусть и совсем недавно, вряд ли она обрадуется твоему появлению с признанием в амнезии и ложной личности, уж прости за прямоту, дорогуша. Я достаточно много узнал о тебе, но характерно, что это «много» уместилось всего в две недели слежки. Ты призрак, Артур. И говорящая голова, если вспомнить твои сеансы психотерапии.

– То, что ты самодур и нарцисс, стало очевидно ещё на первых минутах сеанса.

Имс оскалился.

– Пусть так. Но сейчас мы закажем пиццу, выпьем немного вина, и ты ляжешь спать. В разных комнатах будем, не напрягайся.

– Я надеюсь, ты не ждёшь, что утром я приду к тебе в постель и упаду в твои объятья, а потом сяду за рояль и безупречно сыграю «Блуждающие огни» Листа?..

– «Блуждающие огни»? Оп-пачки, Артур…

Артур резко замолчал, точно налетел на какой-то барьер, а потом вздохнул и медленно, петля за петлей, стянул с шеи длинный вязаный шарф, в котором сидел всё это время.

– Только не «Гавайскую». Терпеть не могу ананасы.


	4. Полезные лекции

Луна качалась в небе, как фонарь, подстёгиваемый взбесившимся ветром.

Имс лежал на постели, закинув руки за голову, и не знал, стоит ли ему пойти посмотреть – спит ли Артур, или, может быть, сломать задвижку на входной двери, чтобы оставить его здесь хотя бы ненадолго, или что-то ещё. Вина было выпито не так много, но оно бродило в крови.

Этот Артур не был, конечно, прежним Артуром. Он не был бы прежним Артуром, даже если бы с ним ничего не случилось: всё-таки прошло много лет. Что можно было сказать точно, так это то, что Артур, скорее всего, испытал такой шок от смерти сестры, что его постигла диссоциативная амнезия. Он настолько был психически ранен, что его подсознание решило не рисковать и не только запустило простую амнезию, но и на всякий случай стёрло всю личность, чтобы до воспоминаний было добраться максимально тяжело. Такая вырисовывалась картинка, и да, Имс допускал, что события могли к этому располагать.

Однако он никак не мог избавиться от вопроса: неужели Артур был так хрупок, так нежен, что нечто – пусть даже и убийство любимой сестры – могло моментально стереть его в порошок? Имс был с ним всего год, ну ладно, чуть больше, но он прекрасно ощущал в этом музыкальном пареньке стальной стержень. Музыканты, на самом деле, значительно более сильные личности, чем воображают обыватели. Чтобы стать действительно хорошим музыкантом, ты должен заниматься музыкой лет с четырёх, большую часть суток и каждый день, и настолько часто преодолевать себя, что большинству считающих пианистов, скрипачей и гобоистов легкомысленными бабочками подобное даже не снилось. Разве что спортсмены да балетные танцоры могут посоперничать с музыкантами в силе воли.

Окей, Имс готов был сделать скидку на то, что у Артура имелся большой талант, и, возможно, ему не приходилось так уж сильно ломать себя, чтобы достичь успеха. С другой стороны, к талантливым детям на этой стезе и требований предъявлялось в разы больше. Так что талант Артура густо усыпал его путь шипами, прежде чем усыпать розами.

И вот человек с нервной системой, закалённой преданной службой музыке, человек, который, не моргнув глазом, окунулся в любовь Имса, будучи до этого совершенно не искушён в амурных делах, человек, который в девятнадцать лет принял на себя славу и ответственность такого масштаба, какого и плечи тридцатилетних и сорокалетних не выдерживают… – он вдруг, столкнувшись с эмоциональной травмой, вовсе съезжает с катушек, выходит из дома в ветреную весеннюю ночь и растворяется в ней без следа.

Имс читал о фуге. Чётким законам она не следовала. По-латыни fuga означала «бег, бегство». Форма музыки, так называвшаяся, тоже была построена по принципу убегания от самой себя: общая мелодия хора переносилась с одного голоса на другой. Собственно, фуга занималась самоимитацией: яркая тема последовательно звучала в разных проявлениях. Причем имитация строилась по определённой схеме: сначала тема выпевалась каждым голосом в основной тональности, затем в других, а в финале – вновь в основной. Фуги могли содержать от двух до пяти голосов (а иногда даже больше, если композитор был искусным мастером), более того, они могли быть двойными или тройными. Фуга издавна считалась высшей, самой сложной формой полифонической музыки, и пока никакая другая форма её не превзошла.

Личностное расстройство, называемое диссоциативной фугой, все эту музыкальную схему очень напоминало. Имс знал, что фуга может повторяться неоднократно, особенно если имеются другие личностные или психические расстройства. Или если первичная травма была очень страшная. То есть человек и после создания второй личности мог снова однажды внезапно потерять память, а потом создать личность третью. Возможно, это происходило тогда, когда в реальности появлялся триггер, способный пробудить первую личность, настоящую, и тогда память усиливала защиту, выбрасывала двойной щит.

Но простые фуги тоже случались: фуга не только возникала один раз, но и разрушалась довольно быстро – за несколько дней.

Имс думал, что в случае Артура о простоте можно только мечтать.

Первый раз он явно очнулся не Борисом Гольдбергом. Не те условия сложились, чтобы сразу же открыть кабинет психотерапии: у Артура не было документов, не было профильного образования, с чего бы? Он всего себя посвятил музыке, ни о чём другом не помышлял никогда.

Сначала, вероятно, он просто бродил с амнезией. Потом начал что-то припоминать, но это были воспоминания тёмной, неоформленной личности: обрывки воспоминаний, ложные вспышки. Кем он работал, где жил, как себя называл, кого любил, наконец? Как вообще в такой ситуации можно добыть элементарное пропитание? Потом, возможно, он чему-то начал учиться – вряд ли Артура надолго устроило положение бомжа, с его-то деятельным характером. И когда он уже каких-то знаний и навыков поднабрался, как-то более-менее устроился, что-то могло такое стрястись, что пошатнуло его амнезию, и тогда случился новый виток.

Строению музыкальной фуги в этом странном диагнозе соответствовало ещё и то, что человек, вспомнив старую личность, как правило, начисто забывал новую и всё, что проживал в её форме. В финале возвращалась основная тема, а вариативная – уходила, уходила уже насовсем. Хотя история знала крайне редкие случаи, когда при озарении сохранялись все памяти подряд, если фуга происходила не однажды. Однако такие случаи считались колоссальным исключением, скорее подтверждавшим правило.

Если честно, Имсу было всё равно: какую часть своей жизни будет помнить Артур. Имс теперь присутствовал и в той, и в другой части, и это главное. Что его волновало, так это, что теперь в Артуре таился не только след давнего шока, потрясения, не только давно испытанный ужас, но и какая-то глухая тоска плохо понятного Имсу свойства. Она что-то напоминала Имсу, но вот что это за чувство, Имс уловить не мог. Будто Артур не только что-то увидел и был потрясен увиденным, но и получил какое-то тайное знание, которое закрыло ему дорогу к прежней жизни.

***

Кладбища Имс не любил.

Всё это нагромождение железных чёрных решеток, заключавших могилы в клетки, все эти нелепые тяжелые камни, вся эта теснота и чудовищные искусственные цветы точно лишали человека, и в жизни несвободного, малейшего намека на свободу после смерти.

Неужели в аду тоже тесно, думал Имс. Это будет хреново. На этом-то свете не знаешь, куда деться от толпы записных идиотов, да ещё и на том будет не лучше. Очереди к котлам, наверное, как в супермаркете к кассам в пору шашлыков (сейчас она, кстати, как раз начиналась).

Артур на могилах матери и сестры постоял буквально по две минуты, а потом пошёл обратно к воротам нелепого города мёртвых, но по пути несколько раз останавливался и оглядывался по сторонам.

– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя кремировали или похоронили? – внезапно спросил он Имса.

Имс помолчал, раздумывая.

– Знаешь, наверное, чтобы похоронили. Огонь – это такой моментальный способ стать пылью, ничем. А так твои кости ещё довольно долгое время будут материальны. Ты будешь здесь, все ещё здесь. Конечно, хотелось бы быть зарытым где-нибудь в саду, чтобы потом из меня выросло дерево или цветы… Естественный цикл. Знаешь, как англичане называют лежание в могиле? «Удобрять маргаритки». А в Германии, кажется, – «нюхать корни сирени»... Гиппократ вообще утверждал, что духи умерших способствуют прорастанию семян. А финны зарывают в землю кости мертвеца, когда сеют. Немцы тоже бросают в поле вместе с семенами землю со свежих могил. А в Швеции, ты представляешь, женщины хранят в сундуках по кусочку свадебного пирога, чтобы взять его с собой в гроб. Сколько романтики, а? Так что, когда я умру – надеюсь, лет через пятьдесят, – не сжигай меня, а посади на моей могиле много цветов и положи рядом со мной кусок сладкого пирога.

– У тебя, кажется, есть кому о тебе позаботиться.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это был «кто-то». Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, любовь моя. А ты сам что хочешь?

– Я однозначно за крематорий.

– Почему?

– Не хочу стать призраком. Или живым мертвецом, если вдруг грянет зомби-апокалипсис.

– Уважительная причина. Но если ты вдруг посмеешь отбросить коньки раньше меня, твой прах я буду хранить в своей спальне. Правда, наверное, недолго. Пойду «удобрять маргаритки» уже через пару месяцев…

Артур резко остановился посреди дороги; они уже вышли с кладбища и теперь просто шагали вдоль улицы, мимо белой старой церкви. Руки он держал в карманах, и Имс заметил, что он вообще всё это время перчаток не снимал, хотя стояла довольно теплая погода. Возможно, мизофобия, решил Имс.

– Имс, – отчётливо сказал Артур. – Зачем этот спектакль? Ну правда? Ты ещё ладони к груди прижми.

– А я прижму, – пообещал Имс. – За мной не заржавеет. Ты мне лучше скажи, что нам дал этот поход?

– Да ничего он не дал, – тихо сказал Артур. – Но надо же было попрощаться, пусть даже так коряво, пусть и запоздав на десяток с лишним лет. По крайней мере… это… ну, элементарная вежливость.

Имс хмыкнул. Многое поменялось в этом мире, но всё же что-то осталось прежним.

***

– И каков твой дальнейший план действий? – спросил Имс, потому что и вправду не знал, за что дальше ухватиться.

Они до сих пор шли по улице бок о бок, хотя им, наверное, надо было разойтись или поймать такси, что вернуться куда-то вместе. Ну как куда-то – домой к Имсу, по крайней мере, Имс этого хотел. Неважно, что этот новый Артур никакого интереса к нему не проявлял. Ни намёка на смущение, на блеск в глазах, на румянец. Он общался с Имсом, как с какой-нибудь старушкой-библиотекаршей. Имс, конечно, не считал себя Николаем Ставрогиным, однако привык производить впечатление и на женщин, и на мужчин. Правда, сейчас для гримас уязвлённого самолюбия было не время.

– Имс, я даже не знаю. Сегодня я уже не горю желанием что-то о себе узнавать. Смотреть на могилы – угнетающе, даже если это лишь теоретически свои родные. И я тут подумал: если уж память так старательно от меня что-то прячет, может, так и надо? Может, не стоит соваться волку в пасть? Это разрушит мою жизнь, я уверен.

– Было бы что рушить, – уронил Имс, подпинывая валявшуюся на тротуаре банку из-под кока-колы.

– Имс, не тебе решать, есть что-то у меня или нет.

– Ты слушаешь классику? Я угадал же?..

Артур снова остановился и взглянул ему в глаза.

– Нет, Имс, ты не угадал. Я не переношу музыку. Любую. Хоть классику, хоть попсу, да и рок, джаз, оперу… не могу даже радио слушать. Вернее, слушаю, но всякие литературные и психологические лекции. А перед сном включаю шум леса или дождя и под них засыпаю. Любые связные звуки приводят к страшной мигрени…Но ты ведь хочешь ещё о чём-то спросить, так?

– Хочу, – признался Имс. – А если ты случайно слышишь… какую-либо мелодию, известную, классическую… а может быть, даже не очень известную… Ты узнаёшь её? В голове всплывают название, размер, тональность?

Артур отвёл взгляд и обошёл Имса, как какое-то дерево, а потом и вовсе зашагал прочь. Но Имс догнал его и схватил за рукав: он не собирался сдаваться.

– Ответь, Артур!

– Хочешь насвистеть мне «Маленькую ночную серенаду»? Или «Менуэт» Боккерини? Доволен? Да, у меня огромная музыкальная база в голове. Но я всегда считал, что в прошлом я был большим любителем классики, хотя этого и не помню. А после травмы что-то в мозгу повредилось, и вот теперь любой звуковой стимул – мигрень.

– Это не ты считаешь, а Борис Гольдберг, насколько я понимаю. Постой! Травма? Что за травма?

– Лет пять назад я очнулся в парке после сильной травмы головы. Всё лицо в крови, на затылке – рана. Не знаю, возможно, меня ударили – тут в памяти чёрная дыра, а может, машина сбила, а может, как-то сам упал… При мне были документы на имя Бориса Гольдберга и даже бумажник с деньгами. Причём интересно: из документов я нашел не только паспорт и права, но и сертификат на право ведения психологической деятельности, и диплом магистра от факультета психологии Московского института психоанализа. Дистанционного обучения, правда. Потом всплыли некоторые воспоминания: судя по объёму знаний, я действительно учился на психолога. Учился, сдавал экзамены и даже уже практиковал – пятнами я это помнил. Да что там, сполохами довольно прилично помнил последние лет пять. Однако я ничего не мог вспомнить из более давнего прошлого. Также я не помнил, что происходило перед травмой – это время тоже выпало, и я не знал точно, стёрлось сколько: месяц, год? Кроме того, я не мог вспомнить текущей конкретики: где я живу, где работаю? Непонятно было, зачем я таскаю с собой все документы по поводу образования и профессии – может, я как раз шёл наниматься на работу? Или я уже знал, что со мной в любой момент может случиться приступ амнезии и не хотел очнуться без имени и без профессии? Я думал, прописка в паспорте мне поможет – она была, и я пошел по тому адресу. Однако это оказался деревянный барак где-то на задворках империи, в аварийном состоянии, жить там было невозможно. Хотя, конечно, пара забулдыг там всё же жила, посреди разрухи, а в другом подъезде ютились бомжи. И я не поленился, опросил их – конечно, они меня не знали, я там не появлялся никогда. Да и с трудом представляю, как я мог хотя бы раз там ночевать, в той квартире, которая моей значилась. Очевидно, я где-то купил эту прописку – для легальности пребывания в городе, ну и, может, рассчитывал на скорый снос этой развалюхи и новые квадратные метры, кто меня знает. Я плюнул, снял нормальное жильё, открыл собственный кабинет, начал практику. Оказалось, что у меня есть банковские счета, есть кредитные карты, правда, всё в каких-то маленьких частных банках, да и денег совсем немного. Самым смешным мне показался контактный лист моего телефона, при мне сохранился мобильник… Там вообще не было контактов! Вообще!

– Но ты бы мог пойти в полицию, чтобы они разослали твои фотографии, например…

– Я боялся, Имс. Я не знал, чего ожидать от прошлого. Вдруг я влез в криминал? Вдруг меня не просто так ударили? Вдруг я наследил уже где-то? А потом я решил кое-что проверить, залез в даркнет и нашёл неких спецов. Мне почему-то не давала покоя одна мысль, и она подтвердилась. После этого я полицию обхожу за три километра.

– Паспорт был подделкой? – догадался Имс.

– Паспорт был подделкой, – кивнул Артур. – А вот все остальные документы оказались настоящими. Поэтому я сходил в институт. И да! Учёба была реальной. Я у них числился в списках выпускников, я действительно получил диплом, но в лицо меня никто не узнал. Дистанционник, что тут скажешь. Зачёты и экзамены онлайн, только защита диплома очно. Но руководитель моего диплома уже не работал в институте, куда-то уехал за границу. Всё одно к одному. Если честно, я не чувствовал тяги разыскивать родных… я ведь ничего не помнил. А когда вспомнил… ну, мне казалось, что вспомнил, – это были те факты, которые я тебе рассказал уже. Мать умерла, отец тоже. И ещё мифическая бывшая, но с чего бы я стал ей названивать, тем более что расстались мы давно? А больше никого и не было в моей памяти. Я успокоился.

– Успокоился?

– Я принял новую жизнь, начал с чистого листа, и всё шло хорошо, пока ты не ввалился в мою душу, как грязный слон.

– Выходит, единственное твоё неудобство – что ты терпеть не можешь музыку.

– Мне всё равно, для меня это не неудобство, не придумывай… Лекции полезнее, если уж на то пошло.

– Понятно, – через силу ухмыльнулся Имс. – И даже никаких «давай станем просто приятелями, по пивку в баре в выходные?» Мы ведь можем это делать, Артур, почему нет? Никаких воспоминаний, никаких допросов. Ну, психолог, психотерапевт, кто ты там, ну, Гольдберг, хорошая профессия, хорошая фамилия, окей, всё заебись!

Артур смотрел на него почти с жалостью, да что там – почти с нежностью, и Имса точно шилом проткнули насквозь, раскалённым шилом. Да еще и прокрутили это шило во внутренностях. Он знал, что это конец, что, сколько бы теперь он ни преследовал Артура, тот не поведётся на его широкие жесты и флирт, на клоунаду, даже на шантаж и угрозы, если бы Имс мог что-нибудь такое изобрести. В этом был весь прежний Артур – им крайне редко можно было манипулировать. Не то чтобы Имс не пытался – пытался каждый божий день, конечно.

– Прощай, Имс, – мягко произнёс Артур. – Пусть мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов.

Имс готовился уже расцвести вымученной улыбкой, а потом подумать, что делать дальше, потому что он всё равно намеревался бороться, но внезапно понял, что с Артуром что-то в один миг стало не так. Его вдруг затрясло, как осиновый лист, он побелел, потом посерел, потом, воочию привиделось Имсу, почернел и рухнул сначала на колени, а потом и набок, к ножкам древней скамейки.

Имс бросился к нему, не помня себя, легонько похлопал по щекам – Артур прочно потерял сознание, потом полез щупать пульс и чуть не заорал, прикоснувшись к его коже. Рука Артура испускала просто вымораживающий, страшный холод, а когда Имс, повинуясь неведомому импульсу, сдернул с неё перчатку, то увидел, что на пальцах, на самых подушечках, светятся синие, будто живые и в то же время электрические огни.

Впрочем, всё это длилось с десяток секунд, а потом исчезли и сияние, и холод. Руки Артура снова потеплели, и Имс накрыл их своей рукой.

А чуть позже потом Артур открыл глаза. Они были полны страха.

– Кажется, со мной что-то не так, Имс... – прошелестел Артур. – У меня галлюцинации... И очень… страшные. 

– Дорогой мой… Похоже, это не самая большая твоя проблема...

Имс отвёл взгляд, Артур глазами последовал за ним – и тут же привстал, озираясь.

Вокруг скамейки, по широкому радиусу, во множестве валялись трупики голубей и воробьёв.


	5. Ноктюрн

Ни в какую больницу Артур, конечно, не поехал. Домой Имс его тоже не отпустил, но для него это было естественно, а вот согласие Артура, довольно быстрое и безо всяких протестов, удивило. Видимо, что-то его и вправду очень сильно напугало.

Они сидели за столом в кухне и ели приготовленное Имсом на скорую руку овощное рагу. Перед этом оба выхлестали дважды по полстакана виски, так что Имс сомневался, что правильно ощущает вкус.

– Ты хорошо готовишь, – всё же сказал Артур.

Имс угукнул – он и вправду готовил неплохо. По крайней мере, лучше Вероники уж точно. Та выдавала такую стряпню, что Карлсон лучше справился бы. А Имс мог даже сладкий пирог испечь по настроению, а уж с рыбой вообще обожал возиться. Рыба, точно; надо съездить на рынок, попробовать отыскать, например, форель, из неё и уха, и стейки хороши.

– Ты любишь форель? – спросил он Артура. – Можем съездить на базар, развеяться…

– Развеяться? – усмехнулся Артур. – Если меня опять посреди дороги замкнёт?

– Не замкнёт, – отмахнулся Имс. – Ну даже если и так? Что же ты теперь, собираешься сутками сидеть дома, как принцесса в башне? Да наплюнь. Не эпилепсия же. Привиделось что-то, потерял сознание…

– В следующий раз может случиться и кое-что похуже.

– Не знаю, как ты, Артур, а я обожаю всякую паранормальщину. Иногда задумываюсь, знаешь, а может, мир действительно исключительно из физических объектов состоит? И всё рационально и наукой объясняется, и нет никакой метафизики, а есть просто недозревший ещё до каких-то открытий наш маленький мозг? И так мне муторно и тоскливо становится, хоть вешайся. А эти синие твои огни… как огни Святого Эльма… Страшно, но красиво.

– Господи боже, да с чего ты взял, что это обязательно нечто паранормальное? Может, мы в зоне какого-то физического явления оказались, которого не знаем. Есть радиация, есть ультразвук, инфразвук, да куча всего есть, чего человек не чувствует. Бывает, молния в человека ударяет, а тут я, возможно, попал под влияние чего-то, чего мы не видели! И не только я, но и птицы!

– Может быть, – уклончиво согласился Имс.

– Но ты так не думаешь.

– Я думаю, что источником этой невидимой силы стал ты, Артур. От тебя шёл холод, свет, ты… я не знаю, на тебе не то что лица не было, ты стал будто бы иным существом. Тебя что-то изменило. Понимаешь? Был какой-то триггер! Триггер… Интересно получается. Чтобы запустить фугу, тоже нужен триггер. Может, он один и тот же?

– Я очнулся собой, – возразил Артур.

– Я был рядом и не дал тебе нырнуть в новую реальность, почему нет?

Артур молча ковырял остывшее рагу.

– Почему ты так редко снимаешь перчатки, Артур? Даже когда очень тепло, даже в помещении?

– Что? Я… я не знаю. Мне нравятся перчатки… Меньше цепляешь всякой заразы…

– Это да, и, возможно, ты по старой памяти бессознательно бережёшь руки, как пианист. Возможно, объясняется всё просто. Но, быть может, что-то ещё? Что-то, о чём помнит твой мозг, а ты нет? Может, что-то внутри твоей памяти знает, что с тобой происходит?

– Если и знает, мне это неизвестно, – настороженно возразил Артур.

– Я вот о чём думаю… Только не бей меня. – Имс поднялся со своего стула, обошёл стол по дуге и присел на его краешек прямо перед Артуром. – У тебя, возможно, огни Святого Эльма ассоциируются со всякими там романами о корсарах, пиратах. Сабатини, Сальгари и прочие авторы, любившие описывать чёрные паруса и бутылки рома…

– Я не так начитан, как ты, Имс, – ядовито отозвался Артур.

– Но я довольно много в свое время играл в «Вархаммер». И в «настолку», и в видеоверсию, и фильм один смотрел, «Ультрамарины», о космических десантниках. Так вот, в этой вселенной пресловутые огонёчки возвещали о прорыве имматериума и появлении демонов по эту сторону реальности.

– Имматериум? Это что за дрянь?

– Ну, скажем, параллельное психическое измерение. Вселенная энергии хаоса, царство богов хаоса. Некая реальность, которая скорее подчинена духам, а наши законы пространства и времени там не действуют. Иногда её называют Эфиром, иногда Океаном душ, а обычно зовут Варп. Вообще, этот термин авторы игры бессовестно свистнули у литераторов. По-английски warp означает деформацию, а ещё так называют принцип передвижения через гиперпространство в фантастике в целом. Чёрт, я уже лекцию начал читать по привычке… Артур?

Имс всего ожидал: что Артур будет смотреть на него круглыми, как блюдца, глазами, что взглянет на него, как на сумасшедшего, что замкнётся в себе, что встанет и уйдет. Но он никак не ожидал того, что Артур будет сидеть бледный и крайне внимательно смотреть на свои руки.

– Артур?.. – И тут Имс догадался. – Что ты видел там, в своих глюках? Скажи мне, только не скрывай, ради всех богов. Ты уже наскрывал вдоволь от меня, и вот что вышло… Нехорошо вышло.

– Я скажу, Имс, но не проси меня об этом сейчас. Мне надо подумать.

– Артур, давай подумаем вместе.

– Ты мне лучше скажи… если мы были близки… ты когда-нибудь записывал мои концерты? На видео?

– Да, тогда ещё на кассеты. У меня была камера «Сони Хэндикам», очень ей гордился. Потом оцифровал, конечно. Подожди, сейчас притащу ноут. Часто жалел, что не записывал тебя постоянно.

– Я бы на твоём месте всё стер.

– Ты не был на моём месте, – резковато ответил Имс.

Пока Артур смотрел и слушал шопеновский «Ноктюрн до-диез минор» в собственном исполнении, вернее, в исполнении своей двадцатилетней версии, Имс курил в открытое окно. Он предпочёл смотреть на паршивого голубя, нагло сидевшего на жестяном подоконнике с внешней стороны окна, нежели наблюдать за точёным лицом Артура.

Тот сидел тихо, как мышка, и ни разу за пять минут звучания ноктюрна не шевельнулся. Руки он держал сцепленными замком на коленях, словно боялся их.

Имс всегда был убеждён, что этот ноктюрн – лучшее, что Шопен написал, а ещё он всерьёз считал, что лучше Артура его никто не играл и не сыграет. Глупая уверенность влюблённого, какой сейчас она казалась смешной… Но когда Имс думал о том, что Артур больше ничего не сыграет вообще – как будто, в каком-то извращённом смысле, действительно умер, то ощущал в горле острую боль, точно глотку вскрывали бритвой.

Артур как услышал, о чём он думает.

– Я ведь словно умер, Имс, – очень ровно проговорил он. – Если я умел… такое, зачем я отказался от всего этого? С ума, видимо, сошёл в самом прямом смысле слова. Ну нельзя это решить сознательно… Чтобы стать посредственным психотерапевтом? Я ведь звёзд с неба не хватаю. Никаких серьёзных работ, никаких новых идей, да и практикую я, честно говоря, спустя рукава…

– О, Артур. Ты никогда ничего не делаешь спустя рукава.

– Нет, Имс, это не то. Ты говоришь о старательности робота. Я живой мертвец. И неудивительно, что я вижу… такое же. Живых мертвецов. Ты спрашивал меня об этом: что там, в глюках. Вот что. Я вижу их, потому что сам такой же.

– Вот как… Это надо обдумать... Зато я не заметил признаков мигрени, дорогуша.

Артур вскинул на него глаза и улыбнулся, но от этой улыбки Имсу захотелось открыть окно во всю ширь и сбросить вниз во двор уже не пепел, а самого себя.

– Ты прав. Вообще никакой боли.

Имс со всей силы ткнул окурок в пепельницу на столе, чуть не свалив её на пол, и ушёл в ванную.

***

Пятнадцать лет назад в это время они с Артуром ездили на заброшенную Горбовскую ГРЭС.

Странно, Имс после Артура где только ни побывал: и в Европе, и в Америке, и в Азии, и в Африке, и по родной стране вдоволь поездил, от Владивостока до Мурманска, массу всего видел, массу всего перепробовал. Но вот одна-единственная та поездка на замороженную электростанцию за восемьдесят километров от столицы словно вырезана осталась прямо на мозгах. Или на сердце.

Ездили они на красном «пежо» Имса – спустя полгода он его продал и купил вишнёвый «вольво», но перед Артуром попонтоваться не удалось, не было уже Артура; добрались, в общем, без приключений сквозь снежную влажную морось – писатели любят такую сравнивать с серой кисеей, и Артур вышел из машины с такими удивлёнными глазами, точно Имс его привез к мавзолею инопланетного бога.

Среди заснеженных густых тёмных елей, пожелтелых сосен и бурых берегов здесь сохранились механизмы плотины – турбины, фильтры, задвижки, уцелели и сам мост, и небольшое жёлтое здание, издалека напоминавшее скорее тургеневских времен особняк, чем хозяйственное строение; не обвалился даже таинственный туннель. Но главное было в том, что окружало величественной короной это покинутое творение рук человеческих: пышный лес, бурная чистая ледяная вода и несколько островков на реке, а надо всем этим – низко нависавшее зеленоватое небо, в котором неслись налитые золотом облака.

Артур бродил вокруг и любовался каждой травинкой, пылинкой и снежинкой, а Имс наслаждался не ландшафтами, он наслаждался тем фактом, что они здесь одни, одни на много километров вокруг. Было отчётливое ощущение, что они прибыли на другую планету – или переместились в альтернативную реальность, которую сейчас могли сделать своим личным эдемом. Начать всё с нуля, с чистого листа, без ошибок и грязи, которые всегда сопровождали человечество. С ними говорило само небо – вот этими облаками, мчавшимися удивительно быстро, точно кто-то плёнку перематывал в ускоренном режиме, тишиной и шорохами, которые принадлежали не жизни людей, зато жизни всего остального – природы, разных миров, времени, вечности...

Имс сам поражался, грызя какую-то сухую былинку, своей сентиментальности, но тогда ему реально казалось, что неподалёку стоит их с Артуром космический корабль, а не банальное «пежо», и что он лично нашел, наконец, то, что всегда искал, что больше не надо никуда бежать, не надо задумываться, сколько ещё нужно будет биться на бесконечной войне жизни. Биться, может, ещё и предстояло, но теперь хотя бы стало понятно, за что.

Сейчас ему пришло в голову, что тогда, быть может, они попали как раз в Имматериум – время и пространство деформировались; если бы им вздумалось проверить законы физики, они бы не сработали. Конечно, всё это были фантазии, но Имсу хотелось верить.

И сегодня Имс тоже чувствовал себя в Варпе, но с совершенно противоположным зарядом. Их обоих словно выкинуло в безжалостную пустыню, в бескислородное почти пространство, и они пытались удержать друг друга на неведомом краю, хотя уже оба задыхались. Вокруг колебалась странная, больная психическая энергия, делая всё зыбким и неустойчивым; очертания простых вещей расплывались на глазах, правила обычной жизни не действовали. Это был грёбаный солярис, насылавший видения, от которых и Имс, и Артур в своё время бежали куда глаза глядят. Но если Артур впадал в ужас от каких-то мертвецов, то Имс скрипел зубами от боли, потому что память, вдруг освещённая белым космическим солнцем, являла ему все забытые углы и переулки давно и намеренно убитой любви.

Только вот ни хрена она не умерла, гадина.

***

Имс был безжалостен: он вывалил на Артура кучу воспоминаний, горы фотографий, записей – аудио и видео. Он не хотел мучиться один: нет уж, дудки.

И всё же больше всего его интересовало, что за мертвецов Артур видит.

– Это реальные лица? Они похожи на знакомых тебе людей?

– Имс, прекрати. Это просто какие-то условные мёртвые люди, вернее, это образы, которые роятся в моем мозгу...

– В «Шестом чувстве» мальчик видел конкретных людей, которые просто не знали, что умерли…

– Мы не в «Шестом чувстве»! Это просто армия мёртвых, лица, сменяющие друг друга, кто-то из них смотрит на меня, кто-то нет… Но все они… – Артур запнулся. – Все они будто меня о чём-то просят. Или в чём-то обвиняют? Я не пойму. Да у меня только один раз было видение, и сразу после кладбища!

Но Имс не унимался, и тогда Артур тоже не сдержался и заорал, Имс заорал в ответ, уж это он умел – жаркие итальянские скандалы, но Артур, как выяснилось (как вспомнилось потом), умел это тоже, и двадцать минут они вопили друг на друга, войдя в такой раж, что Имс не смог себя сдержать: схватил Артура за шею, на мгновение прижался лбом к его лбу и поцеловал, как изнемогавший от жажды вампир. Не поцеловал, а чуть рот ему не разворотил от жадности.

Артур пах кофе и прохладой и на вкус был как кофе и прохлада, но насладиться Имс не успел: почти сразу же его оттолкнули, а следом он получил неплохой такой хук в челюсть. Губа лопнула и расцвела кровью. Артур потирал костяшки, отведя взгляд в окно, и молчал. Ни «Извини», ни «Никогда больше так не делай», ничего вообще. Вот и разберись, что у него в башке.

От прежнего Артура Имс такого бы не дождался, да честно говоря, он вообще не думал, что у Артура приличный удар. Впрочем, отметил Имс с непонятным удовлетворением, у него и мускулы теперь были приличные.

– Профти, – прошамкал он, прижимая ко рту кухонное полотенце. – Но можно было шуть нешнее.

Артур чуть улыбнулся.

– Мы вроде на рынок собирались? Имс, убери эту тряпку, иди в ванную обработай нормально. Что за шоу!

– Шоу маст го он, – подмигнул Имс и положил полотенце на стол.

Что-то изменилось: солярис булькал иначе, уже не так странно и угрожающе. Имс вдруг понял, что после второго явления Артура в его жизни точно уже никого другого никогда не появится, не получится себя снова собрать из черепков. 

***

На базаре было дивно. Шум, толпа, возбуждённый трёп; торговцы горделиво трясли колбасами, рыбами и банками с соленьями перед гнувшими козьи рожи покупателями; мёд лился рекой – самого разнообразного цвета, переливавшийся, как драгоценные камни; рыба блестела серебром, разевала рот; в ведрах громоздились горы мороженой ягоды – морошки, клюквы, брусники, черноплодной рябины; в молочной части янтарно и кремово блестели сыры, масла и сливки; рыжели перчеными боками куски сала и шпика, подмигивал румяный копченый балык, жирно розовела буженина…

Имс специально выбрал небольшой базар (не базар даже – фермерскую ярмарку), не из тех огромных рынков, что напоминают стерильные супермаркеты и теряют всякую пряную непринужденную живость. Он сам любил языком потрепать за жизнь с каждым владельцем стихийной лавочки: где ловили рыбу, что привезут в следующий раз, чем замечателен этот сыр, где собирали этот мёд. С базара он приходил наполненный эмоциями до краев – ну, и банками и пакетами нагруженный, конечно, как вьючный верблюд, никогда денег на базаре не жалел.

Сегодня цирк он устроил пуще прежнего, потому что Артур наблюдал, и губы его слегка дрожали. Он сдерживал улыбку.

– Мёд наш дает лёгкость, не то что другие, колом в горле стоят… Вот редкость редкостная – из айланта… Белый, лёгкий, нежный… А каштановый? Это для тех, кто понимает! Элитный сорт! С горчинкой такой, терпковатый… не приторный… Алтайский вон рядом продают, он приторноват, как по мне. Откуда везём? А из Сочи, из Сочи… Вы к нам в июле и августе приходите, привезем свеженького! Этот вообще из Красной поляны, достопримечательность, можно сказать? Да-а, правильные пчёлы, вы правы! Кавказская высокогорная серая пчела! Очень, очень ценится – самый длинный хоботок в России! И нрав спокойный… И не смейтесь – это важно для пасечников!

– Итальянские сыры! Итальянские сыры из Люберцов! В нашей сыроварне итальянские сыры делают итальянцы, никакого обмана! Смотрите, что вам, молодые люди? Вот пробуйте… Чего хотите? Есть пармезан, рикотта, моцарелла… Всё свежее! Не купите вы такого в магазине! Да вы смеётесь, что ли, сыр годен всего-то десять дней, и то при нужных градусах! А чуть теплее – и вовсе дней пять! А моцарелла в магазине хранится больше месяца! И что внутри такой моцареллы, а? Всё, что угодно, но не сыр! Задорого продадут только, но никакой это не сыр! Вот, давайте кусочек, а? Не кислит нисколько! А цвет смотрите какой? Молодой сыр – он белый или кремовый! Вот у нас кремовый – значит, молоко было жирное!

– Свежая форель! Вкусная форель! Из местных рыбных хозяйств, везли недалеко! Подходите, подходите! Надоело мороженое крошево из магазинов? То-то и оно! А форель чем хороша ещё? Там жиры специальные, против склероза, да! А ещё – диетическая! Врачи из неё диету составляют, правда! И на гриле отлично! И от бессонницы хорошо, и для памяти… А вот карп есть, почти живой! Золотой карп, каждая чешуйка горит, гляньте-ка! И то, и то берите, хороший выбор!

– Надеешься, что форель пробудит мою память? – поинтересовался Артур, пока они загружали мешки и пакеты в машину Имса – снова «вольво», только более продвинутой версии и серого цвета, Имс уже давно распрощался с красными и вишнёвыми авто.

– Надеюсь, что сработает другая её функция – «от бессонницы». Каждый час просыпаюсь и думаю, что ты ушел. Или просто меня бросил, или снова твоя фуга сыграла. Хоть браслет тебе цепляй.

– Ты в курсе, что это называется «созависимость»?

– В курсе, – кивнул Имс, захлопывая багажник. – И знал бы ты, как она меня задолбала, что тогда, что сейчас. Садись в машину. Помнишь парк, где тебя нашли с травмой головы? Прекрасно, сейчас поедем туда.

– Ты мне мстишь?..

– И это тоже, – ощерился Имс. – Как же без этого.

***

Как выяснилось, под парком Артур имел в виду не просто что-то типа сквера или скопления деревьев без названия, а самый что ни на есть настоящий Леоновский парк, с которым в последнее время носились как с золотым яйцом, пафосно назвав его Садом будущего. Ну, Имс должен был признать, что парк и вправду облагородили, здесь стало гораздо приятнее. Каменные дорожки, тропинки, инфостенды, новые аллеи и цветники, нормальные газоны, даже новый фонтан установили… Кроме того, множество фонарных столбов – и, как Имс понял, множество камер видеонаблюдения. Жаль, реконструкция состоялась после случая с Артуром, в тот период парк как раз был заброшен.

От сгоревшей Леоновской усадьбы остались липовая аллея, старый пруд, большой дуб и, конечно, река Яуза, правда, с новым кокетливым прогулочным мостиком. В липовой аллее Артур и очнулся несколько лет назад – в очередной раз человеком без прошлого.

Имс придирчиво оглядел пейзаж: полуголый черноватый парк, снег ещё лежит везде, однако вороны и галки уже вовсю орут, мечутся над верхушками деревьев. Что он мог заметить, доморощенный Шерлок Холмс? Прозреть конкретный день и час? Шаманского дара он за собой не замечал. 

Артур молчал, и в этом молчании Имс ощущал привкус вины.

– И что ты делал в этом парке?

– Гулял, вероятно. Вряд ли у меня была назначена встреча с сотрудником спецслужб.

– Знаешь, не думаю, что ты просто гулял, запнулся, упал и ударился. Что-то явно произошло. Либо на тебя напали – хотя тогда непонятно, как и зачем тебе оставили деньги. Либо ты ввязался в драку, кого-то защищая, а ты мог, было уже такое, совсем иногда умом трогался, а тебе ведь руки надо было беречь. Правда, тогда только и мог этими руками махать, не то что сейчас, – Имс легонько ощупал челюсть, она всё ещё ныла. – Учитывая сохранившийся бумажник, ставлю на второе. Ты просто шёл-шёл и увидел что-то… Может, кого-то били… или насиловали… или убивали, я как вспомню этот парк пять-шесть лет назад, так вздрогну… Идеальная среда для убийства.

– Имс…

– А?

Артур смотрел куда-то под липы и медленно бледнел, будто молоко заливало его золотистую кожу. И сразу резко проступили сквозь плоть скуловые кости, подглазины, точно сама смерть вдруг напомнила о себе обострившимися очертаниями черепа.

– А ты ведь прав, – проговорил Артур. – Убийство… Но я не видел убийства… То есть… Не знаю, по-моему, я нашел тело. Только что убитого. Чёрт, у меня голова болит просто зверски…

– Наплюнь на голову, Артур. Ты нашёл свежий труп? В общем, неудивительно. А может, не было никакого убийства? Может, он сам окочурился? Нарик или алкаш? Или дедуля с сердечным приступом?

– Нет… Это была насильственная смерть, точно. Во-первых, потому что его… этого мужчину… истязали. У него была рана на голове, ожоги от сигарет на груди… И ноги были переломаны… Пульса, конечно, уже не было, когда я подошёл, но тело было ещё тёплым… Тёплым. Его убили только что.

– Сказочно, – пробормотал Имс, залезая в нагрудный карман куртки за сигаретой. На Артура страшно было смотреть. – Господи, Артур… Ну, допустим, а во-вторых – что?

– Что?..

– Ты сказал – «во-первых», а что «во-вторых»? Ты понял, что это убийство, по какому-то другому признаку?

– А, – как-то устало произнес Артур и сел на скамейку, будто ему резко стало лет девяносто. Протянул руку к Имсу за сигаретой, дождался, пока тот прикурит, и затянулся. – Я знаю это, потому что он говорил со мной.

Имс подавился воздухом и долго кашлял, пока кашель не перешёл в хрип.

– Ну, значит, он был не такой уж и мёртвый… кххх… Артур, да чтоб тебя…. Кххх... Что ты мне голову морочишь!!!

– Нет, Имс, ты не понял, – объяснил Артур, снова затягиваясь. – Он был однозначно и бесповоротно мёртв, но я положил ему на лоб ладонь, и мне так сильно захотелось узнать, что произошло, кто это сделал… кто эти ублюдки… мне было так жалко его… Тогда он заговорил со мной… и показал мне... Само убийство и убийц. Мне будто картинка передалась… Знаешь, есть легенда, что сетчатка мёртвого человека сохраняет изображение того, что он видел перед смертью?

– Была такая теория, но ведь доказали, что зрительный пурпур… эээ… бледнеет на свету и не годен для таких вот… снимков… Да и глаз не может так долго фиксировать, разве что это можно отнести к очень ярким предметам, да и то у животных, у кошек, например, такое находили, потому что сетчатка гораздо богаче пурпуром… Но у человека невозможно… в общем, чушь всё это, на сетчатке ничего нельзя разобрать!

– Но мы же не говорим о науке, Имс. Я тебе говорю, что мне передалась картинка. Того, что конкретно этот человек видел перед смертью. И это было не одно изображение, это была… будто бы запись последних минут двадцати. Роковых минут, понимаешь?

Имс тоже тяжело опустился на нагретую ярким мартовским солнцем скамейку и долго смотрел на проталины под ногами.

– А твои руки… С ними тогда что-то случилось?

– Я не помню… совершено не помню.

– А что было после того, как… как тебе передалась… ммм… картинка?

– Этого тоже не помню. Как тёмный занавес опускается. Я предполагаю, – почти скучающе пожал плечами Артур, – что потерял сознание и упал всё-таки очень неудачно, стукнулся, поранился. Предполагаю, что это был очередной сдвиг по фазе… Я думаю, что психически болен: шизофрения, навязчивые идеи, танатофобия, паническая атака, а потом острый приступ заканчивается амнезией… Приступы, вероятно, зависят от потрясений, так или иначе связанных со смертью. По идее, Имс, меня бы лучше упрятать в психиатричку. Посадить на зипрекс или палиперидон, а может, и на галоперидол…

– А я, Артур, думаю, что дело в другом. Может, ты и психически нездоров, но это цветочки. А ягодки в нашем случае невиданного урожая.

– Да разве вообще ещё есть варианты?..

– Есть, Артур. Ты просто-напросто некромант.


	6. Садовый сторож

Форель пришлось отложить. По возвращении из парка Имс накачал Артура снотворным и уложил спать. Сидел с ним, пока тот не заснул, потом решил посидеть ещё немного – шерстил интернет, потом просто разглядывал подрагивавшие во сне ресницы и бледное лицо, а потом не заметил, как сон забрал и его тоже.

Проснулся ранним утром от ломоты в шее, в скрюченной позе, с оледеневшими на полу босыми ногами. Артур ещё спал.

Имс на цыпочках вышел на кухню, с кухни – на лоджию, достал сигарету, открыл окно веранды, закурил. На улице резко потеплело.

Его вчерашние изыскания оказались не напрасны: добившись от Артура, как ему явилось в парке неприятное откровение, он нашел более чем достаточно информации о том, что случилось.

«Старший помощник руководителя СК РФ по столице рассказал, что инцидент произошел 15 сентября 2015 года. Трое молодых людей в Леоновском парке вступили в конфликт с четвёртым, им не знакомым, потому что тот был одет «не по понятиям»: длинное пальто, шляпа, очки в золотой оправе. Сначала отняли шляпу, сорвали и растоптали очки, потом принялись избивать юношу, и даже после того как тот упал, продолжали побои, нанося удары по голове».

Всё это было подробно изложено со слов свидетелей: странно одетый парень гулял в парке не один, когда наткнулся на гопников, а вместе с двумя друзьями (очевидно, такими же тощими романтиками, подумал Имс), но те быстро скрылись, когда увидели, какой оборот приняло дело, а позже выступили этими самыми свидетелями. А ведь могло быть трое на трое, равные силы. Имс чего-то в этой жизни не понимал.

Как парня жгли сигаретами, как ломали ему ноги, кто и как вывихнул ему руку (на которой были надеты старинные золотые часы), горе-приятели уже не видели. Этого никто не видел, кроме самих убийц и их жертвы.

И Артура – неведомым науке способом.

Имса интересовало, однако, не само по себе убийство молодого франта, наверняка витавшего в своих фантазиях веке в восемнадцатом. Он искал некий другой след и нашел его очень быстро.

Странность этого, в общем, тривиального дела заключалась в том, что убийц (их уверенно опознали всё те же сбежавшие друзья жертвы) вскоре обнаружили в том же парке. Судя по всему, они нашли свою смерть всего через тридцать-сорок минут после совершённого преступления. Они ещё веселились, распивали портвейн в беседке, наверняка обсуждали произошедшее, а может, напротив, забыли о нём как о рядовом случае, но что-то такое в этот момент случилось, что поразило их насмерть в несколько мгновений. На лбу у каждого из троицы нашли лёгкое потемнение, напоминавшее след от окислившегося металла (так темнеет палец от кольца, если в золото добавили слишком много меди или никеля). Или от обморожения. При них нашли снятые с убитого золотые часы и его бумажник. Сомнений в их причастности к содеянному не возникало, но причин их собственной таинственной смерти так и не нашли.

Зато для Имса теперь картина начала проясняться, включая тайну расправы над убийцами Эммы. Выходит, тем вечером именно Артур первым нашел Эмму (её и убили неподалеку от дома, всё логично). Врагу не пожелаешь такого.

Правда, в тот раз убийц он уничтожил не моментально, а через пару дней (так выходило из расчётов следствия), и не на улице, а у них на квартире. И если всё происходило по тому же сценарию _передачи картинки_ , _беседы с телом,_ то, скорее всего, те упыри были Эмме знакомы. И Артуру знакомы, поэтому он и сумел их найти. Но кто, сука, кто из знакомых мог сделать такое с Рыжевлаской? Впрочем, её всегда очень сильно ревновали парни: сколько ссор и скандалов из-за неё Имс наблюдал, можно было роман написать.

Имс бы сам этих тварей с удовольствием упокоил. А потом _поднял_ и упокоил ещё раз.

Хотя тут могли быть нюансы. Артур мог найти Эмму не сразу же после убийства. Тогда возникали технические вопросы: в течение какого времени Артур мог вопрошать мертвецов? Через час, через полдня, через сутки, через трое? Всё это Имса почему-то чрезвычайно сильно интересовало, хотя должно было, обязательно должно было пугать. Артур мог не сразу решить отомстить (хотя, перебил себя Имс, наверняка он решил это сразу, тут не может быть сомнений). Возможно, сначала он даже не понял, что конкретно с ним творится. Горе и гнев притупили его чувства, заморозили психику. Но вот потом, когда вендетта уже свершилась… пошёл откат. Разум пытался защититься от нескольких ужасов сразу: нелепейшая смерть любимой сестры, убийство голыми руками трёх человек (и это вовсе не было метафорой, Артур и вправду это делал голыми руками, Имс не сомневался – он помнил чудовищный холод, который испускала кожа Артура, и синие огни), понимание (непонимание) своей природы, шок, соприкосновение с миром неведомого, страшным тонким миром, в который раньше Артуру не было доступа, о котором Артур даже не задумывался.

Да кто о таком задумывается! Никто ведь не говорит: «А вот если я вдруг обнаружу в себе дар некроманта, то…». Может, где-то и есть миры, где возможен карьерный рост в этой роли: при дворе какого-нибудь императора или могущественного духа типа Саурона… Имс мог вообразить даже ту ветвь реальности, где во вполне технологичном, современном, допустим, Нью-Йорке некроманты могли бы выступать следователями или судмедэкспертами, допрашивать трупы, расследовать преступления, закрывать таинственные лакуны в следствии… А если бы труп можно было привести в суд, чтобы он выступил свидетелем (или обвиняемым, или обвинителем, почему нет?) – о, какие широкие перспективы это открыло бы, какой дивный новый мир! Это было бы чудесно. Ещё бы и сериал сняли о каком-нибудь симпатичном наивном молодом некроманте, чтобы развеять мрачный ореол этой профессии и создать её представителям позитивный имидж среди населения…

Чёрт побери, о чём он только думает.

Имсу срочно надо было чем-то заняться: все эти размышления о новых возможностях Артура его невероятно будоражили.

Он решил начать готовить форель – всё равно перед духовкой ей нужно было постоять часок. Из рыбы текла густая алая кровь; он уже и забыл, что в этих холодных существах скрыто столько яркой крови. Поневоле, орудуя ножом и руками, промывая форелье брюшко, счищая крупную серебристую чешую, он думал о вещах, о которых только что думать себе запретил.

Он думал об этом, сосредоточенно обмазывая рыбины крупной солью и свежемолотым черным перцем, обкладывая майораном. Он думал об этом, когда чистил картофель, когда резал лук и смешивал его с солью и оливковым маслом, когда клал рыбу на луковую подушку в стеклянную форму, когда провожал её в духовку. Когда ставил кастрюлю с картофелем на плиту. Когда насыпал свежий кофе в кофеварку. Когда слушал, как шумела вода в душе: Артур проснулся. Когда наливал себе и Артуру кофе в чашки…

Имс всегда хотел, чтобы в его жизни случились чудеса. Пусть страшные, пусть кошмарные, но свидетельствующие о существовании другого мира, альтернативной реальности, откуда бы текла магия, или божественное, или просто – иное.

В его жизни было несколько этапов. Сначала его безумно воодушевлял бег наверх по карьерной лестнице, который со временем превратился в плавное, уверенное движение на социальном лифте. Ему безумно приятно было менять шмотки, вина, машины и квартиры на всё более дорогие, привыкать к брендам тяжёлого люкса, к дальним путешествиям, к закрытым клубам. Да в конце концов, он просто любил завязывать самые разные связи и работать на износ, общаться, развлекаться – это давало ему ощущение полноты жизни.

Так длилось примерно до Имсовых тридцати пяти. Потом всё это быстро начало терять смысл. Впрочем, если честно, это потеряло смысл сразу же после исчезновения Артура, а значит, ещё раньше, однако Имс некоторое время сёрфил по волнам столичной жизни на чистой инерции, на привычке, себе назло. Но быстро выдохся.

В лекторы, в преподаватели было пойти ошибкой: как он никогда не ощущал умиления перед маленькими детьми (всего лишь будущие люди, и большинство из них станут такими же тупыми, как сегодняшние взрослые), так не ощущал и трепета перед молодым поколением. Даже самых умных студентов Имса полностью характеризовал старый анекдот: «Заходят как-то в бар мизантроп и нигилист, а бармен им и говорит: «У нас алкоголь только с восемнадцати лет».

Впрочем, многим студентам нравилось именно то, с каким наглым цинизмом Имс читал лекции и вел семинары. Когда он принимал экзамены по формальной логике, например, то неизменно посылал самых шустрых из группы за кофе, сигаретами и булочками, а порой, чего греха таить, и за коньячком, а сам либо погружался в чтение книжки, либо набрасывал новый роман. Студенты могли спокойно пользоваться шпорами и даже учебниками, однако валил Имс прекрасно и с этим подспорьем: умение строить правильные силлогизмы и делать верные выводы из предпосылок становилось понятно из короткого шутейного разговора.

Имс вообще никогда ни к кому не относился серьёзно; не испытывал нежности и даже страсти, как её многие понимают. В своё время он уезжал по срочному вызову прямо с потного пылающего тела любовницы, и, если было необходимо, мог прекратить сам процесс соития. Все неизменно считали его донжуаном, да что там, просто кобелём, однако на самом деле внутри себя он не был ни холоден, ни горяч, совсем как ангел Лаодикийской церкви.

Так было до – и так было после Артура.

С ним было так, как будто Имс бесновался на дискотеке под оглушающую попсу, а потом вдруг услышал ноктюрн Шопена. Теперь он понимал крыс, которые, забыв обо всём, теряя инстинкт самосохранения, бежали за дудочкой Крысолова. У каждого в жизни был свой Крысолов.

Очень быстро социальная жизнь перестала иметь для Имса значение. Раньше ему хотелось уехать в Америку, но это желание сошло на нет. Он вообще приходил к мысли, что о Нью-Йорке мечтают только кальвинистские души, те, для кого жизнь в труде – благо сама по себе. И, конечно, те, кому важен социальный статус. Но творческий человек, да ещё русский, вот как Имс, – помилуйте, он же всегда смесь авантюриста и пьяненького поэта мессианского толка. Русским нужна метафизика. Подъём на социальном лифте на самый верх небоскреба не приносит им кайфа. Кайф – это когда ты сходил по землянику в прожжённой штормовке своего деда, а потом пялишься на кровавый закат в садовой беседке под наливочку и жареную рыбку. И в этот момент веришь, что за этим миром есть другой, тонкий, чем бы он ни был. И что тебе дано с ним общаться.

Тут, конечно, можно сказать, что на беседку и на время, чтобы его проводить с закатами, надо ещё заработать. Но это уже другая история, это вопрос мотивации. То есть русский человек пашет в поте лица своего, чтобы в обозримом будущем попасть в земляничную нирвану, активно делает что-то – чтобы потом особо ничего не делать.

Если же предположить, что мир полностью материален и рационален, можно сразу петлю на шею набрасывать. Или жрать мухоморы и писать шизофренические романы, уже своими руками создавая иную реальность. Метафизика – наше всё.

Так думал Имс последние лет десять. Но вот теперь ему не надо было становиться вторым Кастанедой: тонкий мир не просто постучался в его двери, он вошёл в его дом.

Жаль только, что Артур этого воодушевления совершенно не разделял.

– Имс, мне надо вернуться к себе, – сказал он, выходя к завтраку уже одетым. – Я не могу жить у тебя.

– Почему? – спросил Имс.

Артур чуть улыбнулся.

– Причин куча, и тебе все известны.

– Вчера тебе было очень страшно.

– И сегодня ещё будет. Но если ты надеешься, что я всё вспомнил на этом фоне, вообще всё, – это не так. Если честно, я не знаю, чего больше хочу: забыть или вспомнить.

– Раньше ты никогда ни от чего не бежал. От меня в том числе, хотя я был не подарочек.

– Раньше я был другим человеком.

– Все мы когда-то были другими людьми, Артур, – произнёс Имс, наливая вторую чашку кофе и щедро плеская туда коньяку из початой бутылки, стоявшей на столе для всякого непонятного случая. – Решит что-то для тебя ещё один день?

– Мы уже провели вместе довольно времени, тебе мало?

– Да, – признался Имс. – Мне мало.

– Кроме того, мне надо сходить на приём, купить препараты.

– Не надо тебе никаких препаратов.

– Имс, ты же видишь – я не в себе явно. И ты немножко тоже сбрендил, судя по твоим заявлениям.

– Может, я и сбрендил, но теперь картинка выстраивается.

И Имс изложил своё видение ситуации: от Эммы до молодого франта.

– Я тоже вижу логическую связь, – задумчиво ответил Артур. – Это значит, что моя болезнь возникла, когда я нашёл Эмму, а потом каждый раз, когда я видел что-то подобное, у меня начинался приступ и вёл к амнезии и сбросу личности. Хотя, возможно, Эмму я даже не находил. Возможно, я лишь прочитал о преступлении – а потом достроил картинку. Возможно, из реальных трупов я нашёл только того парня… Если уж настолько совпало описание с новостной хроникой. Да и то никто не может поручиться, что мне просто не привиделся похожий кошмар! Ясно одно: я зациклен на вопросе жестокой и нелепой смерти. Смерти на ровном месте, без всяких причин, ни с чего.

– Я найду ещё связи, – пообещал Имс.

– Знаешь, твоя реакция на мои галлюцинации меня пугает больше, чем они сами, – сказал Артур, пристально глядя Имсу в глаза. – И я даже догадываюсь, что ты будешь искать. Похожие случаи, то есть быстрое возмездие для убийц, истязавших случайную жертву, в период между моим первым исчезновением и Леоновским парком? Так вот, я уже поискал, Имс. Я рылся в интернете, пока ты курил и возился с рыбой. И можешь радоваться: я нашёл то, что ты ищешь.

Он пододвинул Имсу планшет, который принес с собой на кухню. Пальцы у него были теплые, когда Имс с ними соприкоснулся: обычные руки обычного человека.

Заметка в одной жёлтой интернет-газетке от 15 октября 2010 года подробно, даже с каким-то извращённым аппетитом, расписывала вечернее убийство женщины в одном садоводческом товариществе на окраине Москвы. Женщина работала в саду, а потом решила устроить перекур. На перекуре её и подкараулил бывший муж, нанеся ей сорок ножевых ранений (приревновал к новому парню) и быстро скрылся, однако ушёл недалеко. Исходя из результатов экспертизы, он умер через три часа после совершённого убийства на перроне у электрички, на которой, судя по билету, намеревался уехать в подмосковное Щелково. Орудие преступления было найдено при нём, следы крови на его одежде полностью совпали с кровью убитой. Из повреждений на теле убийцы нашли небольшие тёмные пятна на шее и челюсти, они походили на следы пальцев. Однако на удушение ни намёка. У мужчины просто сердце разорвалось.

– И за каким хреном тебя туда понесло, Артур?

– Кто сказал, что я там был?

– Прекрати, ради всех богов. Ты предвидишь такие ситуации, выходит?

Артур вздохнул и забрал у Имса планшет, открыл новую закладку и вернул планшет Имсу.

– Читай. Ты слишком фантазируешь. Всё гораздо проще.

«Таинственное исчезновение садового сторожа в день громкого убийства». «В день, когда психопат зарезал бывшую жену, бесследно пропал сторож СНТ «Белые зори», где и произошло убийство».

С экрана на Имса смотрел осунувшийся, с тёмными ямами под глазами, в какой-то чудовищной рубашке и не менее чудовищной куртке – но, несомненно, Артур.

Открыв еще несколько ссылок на эту тему, Имс узнал, что пропавшего так и не нашли, хотя сначала подозревали, что он соучастник преступления, а потом – что он стал второй жертвой как случайный свидетель расправы. Однако ДНК никакой второй жертвы на убийце найдено не было. Камеры – очень криво расположенные и крайне немногочисленные, факта второго убийства и даже факта обнаружения трупа сторожем тоже не зафиксировали, но они и первого убийства, собственно, не зафиксировали.

Участники коллективного сада «Белые зори» отзывались о пропавшем как о спокойном и замкнутом пареньке, но не в плохом смысле: просто всегда читал, учился на каких-то курсах, по крайней мере, видели его с учебниками. Его за учебу даже уважали – значит, не хотел всю жизнь сторожем работать, понятно, совсем еще молодой. А впрочем, никто его особо и не замечал, зато после его исчезновения стало известно одно обстоятельство, вызвавшее довольно громкий, но всё же местечковый скандал, повлекший проблемы у учредителей СНТ: у парня при приёме на работу не потребовали никаких документов, он работал без всякого оформления, за копейки, зарплату получал чёрным налом, жил тут же в вагончике без удобств. Никто даже его фамилии не знал, знали только имя: Борис. Сады есть сады – какие права, какой трудовой кодекс. Парень ничего не требовал, да и ладно, главное – не воровал и не хамил садоводам, наоборот, всегда вежливо здоровался, не отказывался от работ на участках, если просили, за очень маленькие деньги всем помогал. 

– Вот и всё, – заключил Артур, когда Имс поднял голову от планшета. – Вся таинственная жизнь Билли Миллигана разгадана за пару дней. Если у сторожа были учебники по психологии, вряд ли фуга делала много поворотов. Всего три личности – пианист Артур, сторож Борис – на что-то большее без профильного образования я не мог претендовать, а о том, что я музыкант, я напрочь забыл и не хотел вспоминать. Но, видимо, работа в садах мне уже в горле встала, и я учился. И, так как уже имел дело с амнезией и, возможно, боялся повторения приступа, сделал себе поддельные документы на всякий случай. Однако, скорее всего, документы не с приступом даже были связаны, а с началом учебы – в официальный институт без бумажки не поступишь. Вот я и придумал Бориса Гольдберга. А дальше мы уже с тобой разобрались, как было.

– Но почему Борис Гольдберг? Я знал только одного Бориса Гольдберга, и, поверь мне, знакомство это было не из приятных… 

– Ты имеешь в виду того Гольдберга, директора большой рекламной группы, которого пытались взорвать самодельной бомбой в машине в начале нулевых? Ты ведь знал его, не так ли? Интернет всё помнит.

Запищала духовка. Имс не шелохнулся. Он смотрел на Артура, а тот смотрел на стеклянную поверхность стола. Ни кровинки в его лице не было.

– Я его знал, да, – очень медленно проговорил Имс. – Пытались Бориску подорвать в собственном «крузаке». Я активно писал об этом. Делал цикл статей, расследовал это дело, и мне угрозы сыпались в телефон, как горох. Одно время боялся, что меня самого взорвут... Бориска был шишка и в своем роде знаменитость. Я ему рекламную премию даже, помнится, вручал в клубе «Ботаник»…

– Ну вот, значит, потому у меня это имя в памяти и всплыло. Всё связано, Имс.

– И что ты собираешься делать?

– Допить кофе и пойти домой, а завтра – к специалисту.

– Думаешь, в психушке тебе будет легче?

– Имс, я не такой идиот, я пойду в частную клинику. Принудительное лечение сегодня вообще возможно только по решению суда. Даже в госдиспансерах психиатрическая комиссия может установить за пациентом только диспансерное наблюдение. А это всего-навсего значит, что мне надо будет периодически посещать психиатра для контроля состояния и выписки препаратов. И препараты насильно давать запрещено. Даже в случаях параноидной шизофрении, которая, видимо, как раз наблюдается у меня. А в платных клиниках ты вообще невидимка для государственной психиатрической помощи. Я ведь не буйный, дееспособный, мыслю здраво, в свои глюки не верю, бреда у меня нет – в классическом понимании. Да и на меня не будут стучать свои же.

– А как насчет того, что в момент приступа ты идёшь убивать, пусть и тех, кто это заслужил? Не сказал бы, что это социально ответственная позиция…

– Я не верю в то, что я убийца. Как максимум, у меня есть… реакции, напоминающие предвидение, такие случаи были наукой зафиксированы. Но вот ни одного достоверного случая некромантии не припомню.

– Ты пролистал всю историю человечества, Артур? Что даёт тебе такую уверенность? Устойчивые мифы об этом явлении идут из глубины веков, а дыма без огня не бывает.

– Ты рассуждаешь как литератор. Хочешь поверить, что чистый вымысел может воплотиться в жизнь. Но моя жизнь – не легенда, не роман, Имс. Не стоит из меня делать злого гения.

– Я рассуждаю как человек, который своими глазами видел моментальные перемены в тебе. И поверь, это не был шизофренический эпизод. Глюки не меняют физическое состояние до такой степени.

– А как же примеры смен личности, которые меняли физиологические особенности организма? У одной из личностей Миллигана, например, был диабет. А у остальных – ни намёка на него. И физической силой все обладали разной.

– Твои аргументы все сводятся к тому, что ты не хочешь поверить, что тебе дана невиданная, редкая сила, и я просто поражаюсь, Артур, как…

– Я не хочу верить в то, что я монстр! – закричал Артур.

Всё спокойствие слетело с него в один миг. 

– Почему же монстр? – мягко спросил Имс. – В своём роде это прекрасно. Абсолютно прекрасно – конечно, если ты принимаешь это в себе и умеешь этим управлять…

Артур тяжело дышал.

О форели все забыли, хотя нежный аромат запеченной рыбьей плоти струился по всей квартире.

– Валяй! – вдруг разозлился Имс. – Вали пить свои таблетки! Хочешь быть овощем? Да кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать? Понравилось быть безликим мозгоёбом? А теперь будешь мозгоёбом, посещающим сеансы мозгоёбства и сидящим на галоперидоле? Да вперёд! Я тебя держать не буду!

Имс всё ещё орал, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Видимо, Артур успел собрать сумку ещё до завтрака. Он много чего успел сделать, пока Имс тут устраивал кулинарное шоу без зрителей.

Имс схватил бутылку вина, стоявшую на столе, и со всей дури швырнул в стену.

Ушёл в спальню и долго лежал, уставившись в потолок. А потом пошёл к письменному столу и долго выбрасывал из ящиков накопившийся бумажный мусор, раскидывая его в разные стороны, как енот Ракета из того фильма по комиксам. Наконец, где-то на дне третьего ящика отрыл записную книжку в вишнёвом дерматиновом переплете.

Ему в голову пришла одна идея. Зря, что ли, в конце девяностых он завёл столько оригинальных знакомств. Пора было поднять некоторые связи.


	7. Буду вуду

С тонким миром Имс пытался пообщаться не единожды. Его жизнь в бытность работы журналистом была полным-полна встречами с самыми разными шарлатанами. Он видел задохликов, которые собирались группами и рубили друг другу «негативные энергетические хвосты». Видел «белых магов», которые ходили по квартирам и ловили домовых в «энергетические клетки». Работал как-то на телевидении с дамой-астрологом, которая постоянно рассыпала по полу свои гороскопы, а потом читала их как попало. Встречал красоток, которые за еду, даже не за деньги, гадали на таро и лечили ауру – времена были не самые сытые.

Пожалуй, с чем-то похожим на реальную силу Имс столкнулся лишь в детстве. На летних каникулах у бабушки в деревне он обожрался клубникой так, что уши покрыла золотушная корка. Покрыла – и никак не желала слезать, хотя Имс свою ошибку осознал и клубнику лопать прекратил. Но, несмотря на это, коросты на ушах никуда не исчезали, а чесались, воспалялись и, наконец, растрескались и засочились: видимо, Имс занёс инфекцию. Встревоженная мама начала таскать его по врачам – от педиатра до аллерголога и эндокринолога, Имс глотал в неимоверном количестве таблетки, но проблема только усугублялась. Вскоре Имс перестал спать совсем: уши не то чтобы сильно болели, ведь проблема была наружной, но зудели, саднили, температурили и гноились, да и просто – выглядели отвратительно.

Так прошло несколько месяцев, и все испугались по-настоящему. На мочках бедных Имсовых ушей появились незаживающие раны, тонкие щели, которые кровили и гноились, угрожая сепсисом.

И потому одним сентябрьским субботним утром мама безо всяких объяснений подняла Имса с постели, затолкала в машину (зеленую «победу», древнюю, как земная кора, один в один итальянский «фиат»), села за руль и решительно повезла Имса в другую, не бабушкину деревню (до бабушкиной вообще надо было добираться долгим поездом). Там они нашли большой деревянный дом с пахнущим сеном двором, полным куриц и котов, постучали в резные двери, зашли в прохладные тёмные сени, где пахло сушёным лабазником, а потом в просторную светлую комнату, устланную пёстрыми половиками, и на Имса внимательно посмотрела пожилая женщина, седая и светлоглазая. Мать её представила Имсу как «тётю Раю». Тётя Рая быстро смешала в кастрюльке какие-то масла, побросала туда толчёных трав, пошептала что-то над получившейся жидкой и жирной мазью, дунула, плюнула и отдала пузырёк матери, а та в ответ вручила ей объёмный пакет с продуктами.

«Деньгами нельзя, – шепнула она Имсу, – обидится». А почему обидится – не пояснила.

Имс, не особо всем этим впечатленный, внял, однако, маминым уговорам и обильно помазал уши перед сном пахучим масляным снадобьем. И сам не заметил, как заснул – будто его выключили. При пробуждении зеркало явило ему здоровую розовую плоть, гладкую, как у младенца, никогда не знавшую ни ссадин, ни корост.

– Маам! – заорал Имс так, что люстра затряслась. – Маааам!

Мама прибежала, ощупала каждый миллиметр Имсовых ушей и вздохнула во всю глубину лёгких.

– Не зря вся область к ней ездит, – сказала мама. – Только вот жаль, что такие люди всегда плохо кончают. Даже если белые, – непонятно добавила она.

Лет через десять-двенадцать, как узнал Имс, тетю Раю разбил паралич. В деревне шептались, что потому так случилось, что некому ей было силу передать, слабенькие дочки и внучки для этого оказались. Вот сила её и разбила, не находя выхода. Тогда Имс не думал, куда сила утекает, не найдя другого носителя. А сейчас ему было бы интересно получить ответ на этот вопрос.

После тёти Раи Имсу не довелось встречать реального эффекта колдовства. Хотя он делал попытки. Как-то у него угнали автомобиль – тогда ещё простую «девятку». Милиция руками разводила, хотя начальником райотдела работал Имсов одноклассник. Имс сходил к «знаменитым экстрасенсам» в один посёлок внутри города. Два мужика с длинными блондинистыми гривами, одетые в растянутые свитера, долго махали над городской картой каким-то кристаллом и наконец радостно поведали Имсу, что определили район, где спрятана его машина. Имс сообщил важную информацию однокласснику. Тот направил в указанное место опергруппу – опергруппа вскрыла несколько заброшенных гаражей, где нашла кучу ворованных запчастей, краденого барахла из десятков квартир и даже один наркосклад. Всё нашли, кроме машины Имса. Пришлось новую покупать – тот самый красный «пежо».

Много позже Имсу удалось побывать в Бенине – его возил на фотосафари друг-фотограф, известный любитель экстрима. Навидались они там вудуистских жрецов, самодовольных, толстых и увешанных бусами. Друг сделал массу экзотических фотосессий, Имс написал несколько гонзо-текстов, которые потом удачно пристроил по разным журналам за неплохой гонорар.

Строго говоря, в Бенине он тоже не увидел никаких чудес. Да вообще ничего отдалённо напоминающего сказку, пусть даже страшную: всё чудовищно обыденно и уныло – в крошечном аэропорту чернокожие люди с автоматами, потом – голый бетон городов, кучи хлама на улицах, калеки и попрошайки, ревущие раздолбанные драндулеты, которые здесь считались мотоциклами. Намного больше его заинтересовала деревня на озере – они с другом и ездившие с ними девчонки-модели даже поселились в аутентичном местном отеле. Век бы Имс такой аутентичности не видал: жара, сырость, насекомые, какие-то ядовитые пары от воды, подозрительные плески, напоминавшие о крокодилах и прочей дряни, легенды о духе озера – лоа, весьма капризном и не слишком добром: он селян то защищал, то наказывал, непонятно, правда, за что. Базары здесь пестрели прямо в воде – с баобабовых каноэ разномастный люд торговал разномастной снедью: креветки, подгнившие бананы, овощи, рыба самых разных видов. Ловцы креветок походили на статуи из черного дерева, торчали по пояс в воде со своими ловушками-корзинами – часами в неподвижности.

Всё это оставило в Имсовой голове впечатление какого-то абсурда, болезненного сумрака, но одновременно и ужасной вседозволенности. Он трахнул одного молодого ловца креветок, стройного, с бархатной кофейной кожей, но не уходящие мысли о весьма распространённом здесь вирусе иммунодефицита помешали ему получить полное удовольствие, даже при наличии привезённых с собой качественных презервативов.

Гид даже устроил их группе встречу с мамбо – вудуистской жрицей. Обычная дебелая тётка не первой свежести с цветами в чёрных волосах и в пёстром ситцевом платье, никаких особенностей во внешности. Хороший дом под большой пальмой, с качественно уложенной крышей из тростника. Имс вовсе не запомнил её лица, запомнил только руки – с длинными острыми ногтями и в медных браслетах. Она что-то долго Имсу вещала, он ничего не понял, но принял от неё в дар тоже браслет – несколько кожаных веревочек с какими-то мелкими камешками, чёрными матовыми. Браслет ему понравился, с тех пор Имс его носил не снимая, но никаких магических свойств за ним не замечал. Гид тогда уважительно и одновременно испуганно на этот браслет покосился, сказал, что это амулет и что самые злые лоа благосклонны к Имсу. Ясен пень, в Бенине любая дребедень считалась амулетом. А в лоа этих Имс верил так же, как в русскую кикимору.

Побывали они, уже в самом Бенине, и на вудуистской оргии, то есть, тьфу, сантерии, где в пламени чёрных свечей все пили мутный пальмовый самогон, трясли задницами в танце под кошмарные барабаны, чертили знаки на рассыпанной на полу муке и под конец торжественно зарезали петуха. Имсу тогда показалось, что в петухе оказалось слишком много крови, она текла и текла, точно из человеческого, а не из петушиного тела, и так ему жалко стало тупую птицу, что он быстро вышел из дома хунгана, жреца, и так туда и не вернулся, а прошатался всю ночь по опасным местным барам, нажираясь разным ядерным пойлом.

Впрочем, петух тут был не при чём.

Имс тогда, в этой пьяной мутной жаре и темноте, в этом абсурдном шоу, на которое непонятно как попал, вдруг так остро вспомнил Артура, что его скрутило в дугу. Ничего более полярного нельзя было представить, чем эта дикая экстатическая пляска в доме старого хунгана, зловредного жулика и конченого алкаша, – и тонкие пальцы Артура на белых клавишах рояля под алмазными сталактитами люстр филармонии. Ничего более полярного, но Имс совершенно явно почувствовал его запах, его кожу под руками, завитки его волос, увидел его раскосые карие глаза, и в один момент, за доли секунды, разум и выдержка помахали ему ручкой.

Он рыдал сухо, без слез, на каких-то гнилых задворках, выл, как брошенная собака, – так внезапно, так живо его бросило назад, в объятья того, кто давно умер. Давно уже – прошло уже больше пяти лет с того проклятого апреля, когда всё рухнуло. Ему точно вернули всё – и тут же снова лишили, и только тёмное, очень тёмное небо с очень яркими звездами холодно и зло смеялось над ним.

Может быть, зря он не верил, тогда подумал Имс. Может быть, в этом и заключалась жестокая, извращенная благосклонность местных духов.

Имс, конечно, потом назло себе и всему свету веселился, бухал, одарил жаркой любовью всех моделек, накупил сувениров – словом, источал смех и радость так, что их можно было в бутылки разливать и прописывать всем скорбящим этого мира.

Но он навсегда запомнил благосклонность лоа. Навсегда запомнил, на чём они его подловили.

***

Сейчас он вспомнил о поездке в Бенин и о том случае на сантерии со странной надеждой. Если тогда его так нагло использовали, значит, он мог контактировать с миром духов. Значит, не был пластиковым пупсом, которому наглухо закрыты туда врата.

Требовалось только их открыть – и здесь нужен был посредник, как в своё время им стали сначала мамбо, а потом хунган. А, может, даже петух, хрен его знает.

Но он не знал никого достаточно сильного. Тётя Рая уже умерла, а знакомы были Имсу только типичные шарлатаны, к которым смешно и думать было обращаться.

Но Имсу надо было с чего-то начать, надо было найти хотя бы маленькую хлебную крошку на пути в древний лес.

И он отправился к одной из бывших дам сердца – спелой и жаркой деве Элеоноре, которая держала «Салон Альтернативной Магии» и неплохо за счёт него приумножала свои доходы.

Имса поражало, что спрос на подобные услуги нисколько не падал со временем. Казалось бы, ну ладно, 90-е годы, очень странное время, пора слома всех привычных догм, период появления всякой пены на воде. Тогда всё это было понятно: люди пробовали новое, искали свежие объекты для веры, ударились в метафизику. Но вот пронеслись с гиком сытые нефтяные 2000-е, потом вяло проползли кризисные 2010-е, и на носу уже сидел 2020-й, а воз оставался и ныне там.

Когда миленькая молоденькая секретарь впустила Имса в волшебное чрево магической конторы, Элеонора увещевала капризную девушку с римским профилем, одетую в вишнёвые меха.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы блокировали его любовнице минетные чакры! – бурно жестикулируя, восклицала та. – Чтобы она никогда больше… вообще никогда, понятно?! И вот еще… – надо его вылечить от полового бессилия… Поможете, Норочка?

«Норочка» заверила, что всенепременно, и тут с Имс с изумлением узнал о новом, передовом средстве лечения от импотенции: надо было, оказывается, слить сперму в обручальное кольцо.

– Так он это… должен… руками? Или я ему?.. А если… ну, мимо? – на секунду задумавшись, спросила клиентка.

– Тогда пусть переделывает! – возмущённо ответила Элеонора.

Имс от всей души понадеялся, что ему никогда не придётся проделывать фокус с обручальным кольцом. Да у него и кольца-то больше никакого не было.

Но вот, наконец, клиентка ушла, и Имс с Элеонорой сели пить чай с экзотическими вареньями и шоколадами (Имс подозревал, что всё это – подношения благодарных посетителей салона). Нора питала к Имсу слабость – вернее, не столько к нему самому, сколько к его неугасимой потенции и животной наглости, не знавшей никаких рамок. О самом Имсе она знала слишком мало, чтобы что-то к нему питать.

– Похоже, ты не бедствуешь, – проговорил Имс, оценив интерьер приёмной комнаты: материалы дорогущие, мебель тоже недешёвая – натуральное дерево, не пластик и не опилки.

– Ой, с миру по нитке, – притворно вздохнула Нора, стреляя в Имса колдовскими зелёными глазами.

Линзы, конечно – свои глаза у нее были блёкло-голубыми, не очень выразительными. Ресницы она тоже нарастила – для драматичных взоров. Имса даже лет двадцать назад было такими взорами не пронять, а сейчас уж и подавно.

– Тут один мужичок приходил… – продолжала Нора. – Так знаешь, чем расплатился? Притащил крестик золотой и говорит: мне бабушка в наследство оставила свои золотые зубы, а я из них крестик выплавил. А то, что сейчас его отдаю, бабушка бы поняла, она меня так любила, так любила…

– Что хоть просил за крестик-то?

– Приворот, конечно. В основном все за этим ходят.

Имс отправил в рот ложку фиолетового варенья и как мог изложил ей свои желания. Об Артуре, конечно, рассказывать не стал, но Нора женским чутьем что-то уловила. А может, и в самом деле имелись у неё какие-то способности.

– Для себя, Имс, такое не просят, видимо, кто-то важный для тебя здесь замешан.

– Почему не веришь в простое любопытство? – улыбнулся Имс.

– Да потому что! И всё у тебя желания, Имс, какие-то космические по масштабу… Нет бы тоже приворожить кого-то попросил… А я ведь была уверена, что никогда это тебя не затронет… Думала, не для тебя это вовсе…

– Что – это?

– Любовь, – любезно пояснила Нора. – Ой… Ой! Ты бы своё лицо видел… Видимо, ошибалась я, тебя тоже не обошло…

– Так есть у тебя кто-то на примете?

– Ты вправду хочешь, чтобы тебе кто-то открыл путь _вниз_? – нахмурившись, переспросила Нора. Казалось, она Имсу всё ещё не верит. Да Имс на её месте тоже не верил бы.

– Я уж не знаю, вниз или не вниз. Может, вбок. Если по-простому, я хочу доступ получить, чтобы увидеть некоторые вещи _оттуда._ Понимаешь ли, как тебе сказать… Кое-что _оттуда_ пробралось _сюда_ , так мне кажется, и я хотел бы узнать, можно ли им управлять. Отсюда управлять невозможно, но, вероятно, возможно оттуда. Из какой-то другой параллели. Он должен существовать, другой мир. Мир духов. Я знаю.

– Но ты же понимаешь, что за всё есть своя плата?

– Душу свою бессмертную продать? – усмехнулся Имс.

– Да нет, – поморщилась она. – Душу продать вот так нельзя, все эти договоры на перекрёстках – сказочки для детей. Но потерять можно, если сильно в дебри углубишься. Тьма там, тьма и сумрак, и призраки, и много извилистых тропинок, и хитрых чудовищ, и всё вообще непонятное и смутное, и нет правил игры никаких, ничему и никому верить нельзя, огни на болотах и кипящий кисель вокруг... Я пару раз взглянула, да и то не по доброй воле, и больше не хочу ни за какие коврижки. Даже за большую любовь или за возврат юности, представляешь, что это значит? Не хочу!

– Я хочу, Нора.

– Ладно… Есть один дядька. Будешь смеяться, чем занимается: духи винтажные и украшения коллекционирует и продает через инстаграм. Старый уже, а прошаренный, дела у него отлично идут. Покупают пачками, подписчиков около миллиона. Байки рассказывают, что он в своё время даже в Париже с Сен-Лораном вживую встречался, поэтому и вещицы самые любимые у него от Лорана. Очень большой фанат, так что можешь ему что-то под этой маркой в подарок преподнести. Для лучшего, так сказать, разговора. Можешь на меня сослаться, мы с ним довольно мило общаемся, хотя и редко. Феликс Степанович Сумароков. Только он тот ещё фрукт, сразу предупреждаю.

***

Ничего винтажного от Лорана у Имса, конечно, не было. Хотя мама Артура в своё время обожала классический «Опиум». Ох, и ядовитые были духи – и в память врезались намертво: Имс узнавал их из сотен других, даже если ветерок запах издалека доносил. Каждый раз не по себе становилось.

Зато у него имелся автограф актёра, сыгравшего главную роль в известном байопике про Лорана. Несколько лет назад актёр этот с премьерой приезжал в Москву, Имс тогда еще был важной птицей, и один крупный модный журнал пригласил его на премьерный показ. Имс и сам не знал, зачем подошёл за автографом: тот ему на хрен не сдался, скорее хотел поближе посмотреть на этого темноволосого красавчика с живым лицом и очень синими глазами. Тот вздрагивал и подскакивал при каждом шуме, при каждом неловком движении поклонников, вскидывал голову, как породистый конь. Актер был, конечно, привлекателен, но уж слишком нервозный и фарфоровый, на Имсов взгляд. Открытку с автографом Имс наглухо похоронил в ящиках письменного стола, а вот смотри-ка – пригодилась.

Феликсу Степановичу он не звонил, не писал, а сразу явился под двери его квартиры.

Жил тот в невысокой сталинке с очень просторными и чистыми, а главное – тишайшими лестничными площадками. На площадке этажа Сумарокова красовался, будто давно увядшая кокетка, поцарапанный во всех местах полированный трельяж тёмного дерева с мутноватым трёхстворчатым зеркалом.

Имс подошел, всмотрелся.

Зеркало было мутным, но, похоже, покрыли его когда-то серебром, поэтому к гостям своих глубин оно благоволило. Крепко сбитому, не очень высокому мужчине с рыжеватой бородкой, пухлым ярким ртом, острым слегка искривленным носом и тонким шрамом, идущим через бровь и продолжавшимся на щеке под глазом, можно было дать равно и тридцать лет, и сорок. Имс всё ещё оставался привлекателен и, возможно, всё ещё оставался опасен. Однако он сам уже не знал, насколько трезва, насколько корректна его самооценка. Может, он успел превратиться в пустомелю, в шута, в бойца с ветряными мельницами, не способного ни на что реальное.

Что ж, появился хороший шанс проверить.

Феликс Степанович открывал дверь, кажется, целую вечность: долго смотрел в глазок, звенел цепочками и замками, выглядывал на площадку как-то частями. Имс сначала увидел худые пальцы, потом – рукав лилового бархатного пиджака, потом – чёрную сорочку с какими-то рюшами, потом – очки в черепаховой оправе, потом – лысину и орлиный нос.

– Я от Элеоноры, – отрапортовал Имс, глядя в сиреневые стекла очков, как в тихие омуты. – Говорят, у вас есть особый дар. Видеть то, что другие не видят.

И вдруг этот хрупкий, нарядный и жалкий старичок расплылся в такой ужасной улыбке, что Имсу стало страшно.

– Ну, наконец-то, – будто каждое слово оказалось сладчайшим, проговорил Феликс Степанович, по-кошачьи жмурясь всем своим лицом. – А я-то уж думал – не дождусь.

И склонился перед Имсом в старомодном поклоне.


	8. Ночью на болотах

Щуплый старичок владел квартирой, в которой с лёгкостью разместился бы армейский гараж. Правда, всё в ней дышало ветхостью, великолепием настолько давно ушедших дней, что даже память о них стала хрупкой, истончившейся, наполовину ушла в вечный туман. Каждая вещь здесь походила на аромат старых духов, которых никто уже не помнит, и лишь на донышке по случайности где-то забытого флакона сохранилось эхо запаха, которым сейчас уже никто не решился бы воспользоваться.

Впрочем, духи были вполне реальны: диковинных форм фланкеры заполняли поверхности сверкающими рядами, словно последние рыцари умирающего мира.

Имс сморгнул.

Старичок сидел в кресле с умильной улыбкой. Только вот глаза у него не улыбались: неопределённого цвета глаза, маленькие и тусклые, но очень цепкие. Очки он снял.

– Элеонора мне звонила насчет тебя… Имс, – он будто попробовал на вкус имя, решая, разгрызать этот орех или пока покатать на языке. – Говорит, просишь входа в Нижний мир, но сам не знаешь, что это такое.

– А есть Верхний? – уточнил Имс. – А, стоп, я понял. Так ты шаман, что ли, Феликс?

– А ты к кому шёл?

– Да кто вас знает. Да, думаю, ты прав, мне нужен Нижний.

– Конечно, я прав. Не для Верхнего ты, сынок, если уж такой честный у нас разговор пошёл. Да и сам я не для духов Верхнего, не умею я с ними разговаривать.

– И что, всё так, как рассказывают на лекциях по культурологии? Птичьи костюмы, шлемы из перьев, бубны, варган? Отвары нужно пить, в транс впадать, чтобы организовать камлание?

– Ну, Имс, мы же не на Ольхоне. Всё это уже нафталин, кошмарное ретро.

– Не думал, что встречу здесь торжество инноваций, – признался Имс.

– Всё гораздо проще, чем в диссертациях по сибирскому шаманизму. Поверь, я сам в своё время кучу исследований проделал, с десяток научных работ написал… Да и книги мои в своё время успешно продавались, пожаловаться на судьбу я не могу.

– Этнограф?

Феликс Степанович расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– И этнограф, и антрополог, и религиовед. Действительный член Русского географического общества и Философского Платоновского общества, прошу любить и жаловать.

– Интересный вы человек, Феликс Степанович. Что ж мне Элеонора сразу про вас не сказала? Может, я пару книжек ваших прочитал бы, прежде чем на поклон идти. И к интервью подготовился. В прошлом точно такого шанса не упустил бы.

– Журналист, значит, – протянул Феликс Степанович.

– Сейчас в основном тоже книжки пишу и лекции читаю, правда, до вас мне далеко, я не учёный.

– Значит, в каком-то роде мы коллеги.

Имс тоже сел в пыльное круглое кресло. Ему казалось, подоплёку этой встречи он прекрасно понимает, поэтому решил не миндальничать.

– Вы умираете?

Феликс Степанович издал смешок.

– Похоже, что так. Свои полтораста лет я прожил, пора и честь знать.

– И такое бывает? – живо заинтересовался Имс.

– Всё бывает.

– Я так понимаю, однажды ваши научные исследования закончились полным погружением, и после… сами исследования, как и книги, стали вам не очень-то нужны?

– В корень зришь, сынок. Однажды я – да, _погрузился,_ мне нравится это слово, и погрузился сразу довольно глубоко. И много с кем… познакомился, скажем так. А сейчас главный мой знакомец ищет нового друга, поскольку я уже старый пень и его ни по каким критериям не удовлетворяю. Но это должен быть подходящий человек, не каждый конь такого всадника выдержит. Ты подходящий.

– Как вы это определили, интересно? Цвет ауры?

– Аура здесь ни при чём, с этими делами к Элеоноре – она и почистит ауру, и… что там ещё? – помоет и накрахмалит… У нас всё проще. Это он тебя видит.

– Дух?

– Дух-спутник, да. Хочет получить другого взамен меня. Одного прошу тебя не забывать, что ты не обязательно должен пристегнуться к нему навечно, хотя он тебя и будет в этом уверять. Может, ты найдёшь там кого-то другого. Но чтобы войти, сперва ты должен расплатиться с тем, кто тебя поведёт вниз. Это справедливо.

– И как?

– Как он пожелает.

– А если я ему не понравлюсь?

– Никуда тогда не войдёшь просто-напросто. Да это самый лёгкий вариант. А вот если понравишься… и не захочешь с ним остаться, может и беда случиться. Здесь мифы не врут. А ты, может, и не захочешь… 

– Что там, внизу?

– Слова ничего не скажут тебе, Имс. Надо увидеть, и не обычными твоими глазами, ты же всё понимаешь, не дурачок. Только вот не пойму, зачем тебе это всё? Не думаю, чтобы тебя интересовала сама природа шаманства. Нет пока в тебе этого интереса. Так скажешь?

– Скажу, – улыбнулся Имс, – но только ему. Духу.

– Непростой ты парень, – подмигнул ему старичок.

Лёгкое отвращение начало расти в Имсе: этот ветхий этнограф уже казался ему лишь старой грязной дверью, за которой ждало что-то действительно важное. Имсу не терпелось миновать эту дверь – и самому стать дверью, чтобы не было больше между ним и другим измерением никаких завес и препятствий.

– И что вы используете для входа?

– Знаешь ли, я много времени посвятил изучению совместного применения рунической магии и шаманизма… Многие практики протестуют против этого – говорят, разная база у этих подходов. Руны прямолинейны и рациональны, а шаманство, оно больше на чуйке, на эмоциях, на подсознательных течениях… Однако я изучал шаманство Северной Европы и скандинавскую мифологию и пришел к выводу, что сами руны были открыты, скорее всего, в момент шаманского инсайта, а та ведовская магия, сейд, которая в мифах северян отводится вельвам и ведьмам, – она и есть смесь рун и шаманской практики… Помнится, сам Один её практиковал… Считалось, что по мирам Игдрасиля и вовсе нельзя иначе путешествовать…

– Локи, помнится, за такое ведовство Одина назвал женоподобным.

– Локи ли было такими словами бросаться, – улыбнулся Феликс Степанович.

– И то правда, – согласился Имс, автоматически переходя на язык Сумарокова – какой-то дореволюционный, старинный, каким изъяснялись персонажи Достоевского. – Локи сам наполовину девица.

– Руны задают путь и цель, хотя и бубном их можно задать, ибо на бубне обычно особая карта рисуется, и карта эта полезна путешественнику в неведомое… Хотя есть сведения неоспоримые, что у лапландских шаманов на бубнах были нанесены руны. И со временем сложилось у меня в голове представление, что рунический футарк для северных народов был картой всех миров, которые они ощущали в космосе. Какие-то – нижними были, какие-то – верхними, а какие-то – посерёдке болтались, и двадцать четыре руны соединяли их, как двадцать четыре моста… Каждый мир охраняла особая руна, как врата. Необратимые руны – знаешь ведь, что это значит? С постоянным значением, не перевернуть и не отзеркалить… Их ведь тоже девять, как и девять миров в легендах…

– Я читал, что даже необратимые руны можно перевернуть… Кажется, при проклятье. Но долго ли мы будем обмениваться занимательными фактами, Феликс Степанович? Лекций я на своей работе ещё наслушаюсь и сам их во множестве начитаю. Если мне будет интересен ваш опыт этнографа, я куплю пару ваших книжек – только черкните названия. А сейчас мы попросту теряем время.

– Но там – _там_ времени будет достаточно, – снова подмигнул всем лицом Сумароков, и Имса прошибло вдруг странной яростью.

– Ну приступим тогда, и начну я с краткого ликбеза, – засуетился Сумароков, видимо, считав с лица Имса его мысли, – совсем не как полагалось опытному магу, а как полагалось скорее мнительному пенсионеру. – Обычно чертится круг – это и вправду так: чтобы никто не потревожил шамана и не провалился в то измерение, где он находится. Иногда это делается, чтобы оберечь других людей, иногда – чисто из эгоизма шамана… Но главное значение круга – ты обозначаешь вход в другие миры. Как будто очерчиваешь бездну, куда падаешь.

– Значит, всё же падаешь…

– О да. Даже в миры, находящиеся сверху, ты падаешь – только в ином направлении. Хотя иные и падение вниз называют полётом, это уж как ощутишь, сынок. В круге чертишь рунами имя духа, к которому взываешь, или обозначаешь что-то, с ним связанное. Можно кинуть что-то в жертву. Духи любят сладости и вино, иногда цветы и украшения, пристрастны к любой красоте вообще. Иногда это просто одна руна, обозначающая стихию, иногда кеннинг духа или бога…

– Бога? Там есть и боги?

– Там есть всё, – часто закивал Сумароков. – Чего только там нет, всё там есть…

– Но если я не знаю рун…

– Ты их узнаешь там, если сможешь туда попасть, – успокоил Феликс Степанович. – Все знания, все значения и смыслы ты получишь уже там. И если сумеешь усвоить, то всё пройдет спокойно…

– А если нет? – усмехнулся Имс, глядя, как старичок ползает в своём лоснящемся обвисшем бархате по сероватому паркетному полу и чертит круг детским мелком.

– Шизофрения, сынок, шизофрения, как и было сказано…

Имс хотел возразить, что хоть и было сказано, но не ему и совсем при других обстоятельствах, однако не успел.

***

Не стало ни комнаты, заставленной вытертой мебелью, ни старинных едких духов, ни букетов сухих трав, пересыпанных солью для острого запаха, ни мёртвых засушенных роз на глазурованных подносах, ни тибетской поющей чаши на столе, ни позеленелой рынды, висевшей под потолком, ни коллекции перламутровых и серебряных мундштуков на фарфоровом розовом блюдце под жёлтым кактусом, ни китайской бронзовой курильницы в виде снежного льва, ни молитвенной медной мельницы, покрытой узорами и вязью неведомых письмен…

Странно, что всю эту комнату он отразил и целиком, и в мельчайших деталях как раз в тот момент, когда она исчезла, будто длинным эхом она прозвучала и отпечаталась в памяти мгновенным снимком.

Сейчас он стоял где-то совсем в другом месте, и оно плохо поддавалось описанию. Какое-то болото, не южное, тропическое, каких Имс навидался в Бенине, а скорее северное, холодное – голубоватые мхи, красные ягоды, холодные коряги, туманная даль… Деревья вот только выглядели непонятно: не видел Имс таких еще – листья и цветы на них казались то каменными, то живыми, меняли цвета, звучали по-разному. Мелькали там и сям какие-то искры, огонёчки: то ли светляки, то ли далёкие костры, то ли чьи-то глаза. Имс не мог определить, день ли здесь пасмурный или ранний вечер – или даже белая ночь.

Так и не заметил он, что смотрит уже не на огни, а в чьи-то глаза. Серо-синие глаза, похожие цветом на можжевеловые ягоды, под трагически изогнутыми тёмными бровями. Само лицо было очень красивое: резкий профиль, тонкая лепка, только слишком уж страстно подвижное, ломаное, искривлённое, невротическое, как у иных шутов. Всё остальное – длинные тёмные волосы, длинные тёмные одежды – сливалось с местностью.

– Это ты меня ждёшь? – грубовато спросил Имс.

Красавчик, как птица, склонил голову на один бок, потом на другой.

– А может, ты меня? – парировал он. – Феликс мне тебя вместо себя подкладывает, как будто вы куски одного и того же пирога… Только тесто-то разное, вот что я тебе скажу… Хотел ты открыть врата – ну вот, открыл, ты здесь. А сказать, чего хочешь, – трусишь.

– Я ведь не знаю, с чем имею дело, – осторожно сказал Имс. – С кем. Вижу тебя первый раз, и не вызываешь ты у меня доверия, дорогуша…

Дух улыбнулся. Улыбка ему страшно не шла, казалась чужеродной, нелепой на худом бледном лице.

– Ты тоже, Имс, ты тоже не вызываешь у меня доверия. А кроме того, гордыня тебя точит. Ничего ты у меня так и не попросил, а мы уже вечность здесь стоим, пшеница налилась и осыпалась на полях раз пять с тех пор, как ты прибыл.

Имс вздрогнул и понял, что давно уже поплыл. Чудные глаза были у этого гадёныша, затягивали в себя, как вода без дна.

– Хочу, чтобы ты помог моему другу. Он был обычным, но потом случилось горе, и он стал видеть мертвецов, которые просят его о чём-то и гневаются, что он не отвечает их мольбам. А ещё он стал говорить с умершими и… убивать их убийц безо всякого оружия. Руками. И руки у него стали ледяными. Но сам он во всё это не верит и считает себя безумцем. Считает свою силу изъяном разума.

– И чего же ты хочешь, Имс, в чём тебе грезятся желанные перемены? Ты пока только портрет страдальца описал, а в чём желание состоит?

– Я хочу, чтобы он стал снова… человеком. Хочу, чтобы его перестали мучить кошмары, безумие и потери памяти. Хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.

Тут дух оказался совсем близко, измученным, смущающим своей красотой лицом вплотную к лицу Имса, и заглянул своими невозможными глазищами под изломанными бровями прямо в его глаза.

– Лжёшь ты, Имс, и ни одной черточкой не дрожишь. Совсем не этого ты хочешь, признай, а сюда с враньем не ходят. Благодарить меня должен, что понравился мне и хочу взять кое-что от тебя… А то бы худо пришлось.

Имс смотрел в глубины мерцающих вод – серых, синих, чёрных, в глубины вечного моря, которое видело всё, что случилось с человечеством, но никогда не плакало над ним, никогда не верило ему.

– Я хочу, – отчётливо прошептал он, – чтобы он узнал, кто он такой, и принял свою силу полностью. И понял, что это – дар, редкий дар, который мало кому достаётся. Что это не наказание, а избрание.

Дух поднял худую руку и длинными пальцами ощупал лицо Имса, как слепой.

– Вот теперь молодец, – похвалил он. – И как ты воображаешь сделать это?

– Этого я не знаю… – пожал плечами Имс. – Мне не известно, как тут всё устроено. Может, есть дух смерти? Или кто-то подобный, с кем можно поговорить?

– Имс… – расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха дух – выглядело это так, будто рот ему просто разрезали. – Нет духа смерти, смерть – это смерть, она совсем иное, и «пообщаться» с ней уж никак нельзя, кроме как лишь однажды, да и не назвал бы я это общением…

– А можно ли разделить такой дар – и стенания беспокойных душ? Не хочу, чтобы они его мучили так сильно.

– Тут надо посмотреть на твоего друга и понять, что с ним случилось. Может, это его истинная природа, а может, проклял его кто, может, дух зловредный в нём поселился, а может, он действительно безумец, а ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть… Тебе придётся опустить его вниз, вместе с ним опуститься, чтобы тут на него посмотреть и увидеть, что перед нами. И не факт, что он совсем с ума не сойдёт. Хотя если он мертвецов поднимает и живых упокаивает, в Нижний мир пройдёт безо всяких препятствий. Но если боится своей особенности, да еще души мятущиеся его беспокоят, то здесь они его найдут легко и просто, и кто знает, что станет с разумом твоего друга тогда… Риск большой, Имс, а ты горазд распоряжаться без спроса. Не только своей жизнью, но и чужой рискуешь, в самой малой мере – чужим разумом …

– Но ты тогда на что? – прищурился Имс. – Неужели не сумеешь нас защитить?

– Может, и сумею, – то ли погладил, то ли похлопал его по плечу дух. – Но не гарантирую. Ведь я вижу тебя в первый раз, _дорогуша._

Имс чуть улыбнулся. Это уже походило на торг, а есть торг – будет и сделка. Да и ему, несмотря ни на что, нравился этот бес с обликом ослепительно красивого Пьеро. Глаза эти заозёрные не просто манили вглубь – они жаждали сладкой муки, жаждали боли, жаждали причинить боль, и уж Имс был достаточно опытен в любовных делах, чтобы начать догадываться, какая у духа ещё есть природа, кроме явной водяной.

– Ты суккуб ведь, милый, – ласково произнёс он. – И просьбы твои будут простые и понятные.

– Я хочу твои сны, – сказал дух уже безо всякой улыбки. – И не сильно тревожься – бесконтрольно я тебя пить не буду. Но если за измену беспокоишься, то нам не по пути.

– Не беспокоюсь, – оборвал его Имс. – Хорошо, что не попросил половину жизни, и на том спасибо.

– Какой умный, – восхищённо пропел дух. – Только ведь с проводником связываются на всю жизнь, знаешь ли?

– Слышал я, что духа переманить можно с помощью сладости или свинины, что непостоянные они очень, так что можешь мне не грозить тем, что нас любовь до гроба не разлучит. Карту бы лучше мне дал, билет на вход или хотя бы своё имя назвал. А то я как дурак выхожу: ты обо мне всё знаешь, а я о тебе – ничего.

– Всё тебе будет в одном, – проворчал дух, и тут Имс заметил, что он изменился: лицо теперь мерцало золотом, глаза оказались накрашены синим, на щеках алели румяна, да и одежда изменилась – теперь то были не тёмные ткани, а словно бы пласты тумана, которые постоянно меняли цвет и форму.

Красавчик сунул в рот пальцы, облизал их, а потом мазнул ими Имсу по шее, вычерчивая какой-то влажный знак.

Кожу защипало, обожгло, будто змея укусила, гадюка болотная, а потом Имс враз оледенел и со страшной скоростью покатился куда-то вниз, в чёрную, вертевшуюся волчком яму. Чёрная вода, нет – скорее торфяная густая жижа – схлопнулась над его головой с хлюпом, кто-то завыл вдалеке, по лицу хлестнули длинные стебли кувшинок, и он потерял сознание.

Проснулся в своей постели, у себя в квартире, точно визита к Феликсу Сумарокову и вовсе не случалось. Только вот всё тело ломило, а в голове разливалась боль. Имс пылал, как печка. Кряхтя, он потянулся к телефону, лежавшему на прикроватном столике, включил камеру в сэлфи-режиме и осмотрел шею. С левой её стороны чернела татуировка в виде отзеркаленной единицы. На этом все силы Имса закончились, и он отключился во второй раз.


	9. Артур

Артур не отвечал на звонки.

В первые дни Имс решил сильно не настаивать, к тому же сам был занят поисками посредника в общении с духами.

Потом, после свидания на болотах, долго валялся с лихорадкой. Жар в его крови бродил страшный, Имс лежал как тряпочка, только пару раз раскалённым старым драконом дополз до кухни, чтобы попить и принести к своей мокрой от пота постели стеклянный кувшин с водой. Кувшин он, конечно, грохнул об пол уже на второй день, не удержав в трясущихся руках, а на то, чтобы подобрать осколки, его не хватило. С тех пор пользовался металлическим ковшом. Как этот допотопный ковш появился у него дома, Имс не помнил, хоть убей.

Всё это время Имс Артуру не звонил по нескольким причинам: во-первых, просто не мог говорить, голос у него пропал, да и слабость мешала даже подумать о чём-то всерьёз, он витал в сонных фантасмагориях; во-вторых, не хотел общаться с позиции слабой стороны. Имс чувствовал, что Артуру нужна чужая сила, а у Имса никакой силы не наблюдалось сейчас.

К середине третьей недели Имс немного оклемался. Не настолько, чтобы пойти на лекции и читать со студентами по ролям Платоново «Государство», а на логике – придумывать силлогизмы с сексуальным подтекстом, но настолько, чтобы набрать несколько сообщений в мессенджере.

Артур отключил телефон.

Имс начал беспокоиться. Артур мог сменить не только номер, он мог поменять адреса – и рабочий, и домашний, мог легко сесть в поезд или самолет и оказаться в другом городе, на другом конце мира. Имс прекрасно представлял его хоть в Лондоне, хоть на Пхукете, хоть в Чикаго – Артур всюду вписывался идеально. 

Всерьёз волноваться ему не позволяло состояние полубреда, в котором он до сих пор находился. Что характерно, дух тоже не являлся. Впрочем, Имс его понимал: если бы его интересовала плотская любовь, вряд ли бы он сейчас собой соблазнился. Жар, сопли, пот, дрожь, ватные ноги, кровоточащие губы, повисший член – ничего привлекательного.

Когда Имс встал на ноги, он первым делом поехал на квартиру Артура. К таким замкам грех было не подобрать отмычку. Впрочем, Артур их даже не поменял после того, как Имс признался, что проникал к нему домой. Виделась в этом для Имса какая-то крохотная надежда.

Большинство вещей осталось на своих местах. Однако квартира стояла пустой явно недели две или три. Артур её покинул вполне сознательно, поскольку холодильник явил Имсу пустой и стерильный зев, а комнаты оказались вылизаны до блеска. Кровать заправлена без единой морщинки, ванна отдраена до арктической белизны.

Артур хотел сохранить контроль. Артур приготовился к долгому отсутствию – или же просто попрощался. Совершенно в его стиле было уйти по-английски, переведя арендодателю деньги, оплатив все счета, приведя в порядок каждый уголок занимаемого пространства, оставив свои личные вещи отглаженными и пригодными для раздачи в приют или монастырь. Просто исчезнуть, стереть о себе всю память. Ни одной записи, ни одной личной бумаги Имс не нашёл, хотя перерыл всю квартиру вверх дном – Артур зря так старался сделать её безупречной.

Имс, конечно, понимал, что своим лихорадочным поиском он совершает старую ошибку. Он надеялся, что Артур оставил что-то для него. Ушёл ли он на время, или уехал, чтобы начать новую жизнь, или хотел убить себя, или его застала очередная фуга (Имсу приходилось допускать все варианты), он мог бы оставить хоть какую-то мелочь, намёк, подтверждение того, что Имс был значим для него.

Но, видимо, Имс не был.

Он ведь и тогда ошибся – много лет назад. Артур ему не позвонил, не пришёл к нему, дрожа от шока, не кинулся на грудь.

Это Имс что-то сделал не так, или это Артур всегда был помешан на контроле, или просто его ослепила единственная цель, а потом стало поздно, Имс не знал. Но он боялся, что снова опоздал, а третьего шанса судьба не даёт никогда, он знал это совершенно точно, она и второй-то даёт раз в тысячу лет, Имс просто всегда оказывался везунчиком.

У Имса была одна версия, но он не имел возможности её проверить. Он слабо представлял, как обзванивает все психиатрические больницы города с требованием предоставить информацию об Артуре. Его бы, конечно, сразу послали. Кроме того, оставались частные клиники, где личность пациента вообще была засекречена.

Можно было обзвонить морги, но Имс еще не дошёл до такой степени отчаяния.

Сам не зная зачем, он остался ночевать в квартире Артура. Забрался под его одеяло, понюхал его подушку, хотя ведь Артур наверняка сменил постель перед уходом – никак иначе. 

Имс потрогал татуировку на шее, даже погладил её, но просить ни о чём не стал. Ему стало вдруг так тоскливо, что он не отказался бы даже от визита духа – от простого разговора с ним. Странным образом там, на болотах, заброшенный в другое измерение, он чувствовал себя более естественно, чем в этой пустой квартире. Чувствовал себя менее покинутым, более живым.

Он провалился в сон, как в нефтяное озеро, однако из этого озера его выдернул посреди ночи писк сообщения. Сообщениями уже редко кто пользовался, все общались в мессенджерах, но, видимо, отправитель хотел быть уверен в том, что его весточка дойдет до получателя даже при отсутствии интернет-соединения.

Имс уже знал, от кого оно, когда щурился на экран, как ослеплённая сова, не в силах сразу разобрать букв.

В сообщении был только подмосковный адрес, больше ничего. 

В шесть утра Имс уже катил за пределы столицы, одну руку держа на руле, а другой заливая в себе кофе. Его едва хватило на то, чтобы почистить зубы, он даже не причесался.

Его ожидания оправдались: он увидел несколько корпусов хорошей платной клиники – «клиники неврозов», как она изящно называлась. Корпуса выглядели свежо и бодро, будто Имс приехал в новенький апарт-отель. Как там обычно пишут в рекламных проспектах? «Обаяние старинной усадьбы и достоинства фешенебельной гостиницы». Внутри тоже оказалось мило: ненавязчивые интерьеры, успокаивающие цвета, дорогая кожаная мебель зон ожидания, большие фикусы в глиняных горшках, картины на стенах. Ослепительной роскоши не встречалось, но и цены на лечение и уход не убивали наповал – Имс поинтересовался из любопытства, послав несколько безукоризненно точных улыбок молодому смазливому администратору.

Здесь не было решёток, замков, перегородок, смирительных рубашек и насильственных инъекций, окна палат выходили в зазеленевший уже парк, в холле работал кофе-бар, звучала тихая музыка. Однако когда Артур вышел в этот самый ароматный кофейно-цветочный холл, то выглядел так, будто его держали на шоковой терапии. Имс едва сохранил лицо.

Он помог Артуру надеть пальто; подождал, пока вынесут готовый пакет документов – Артур, конечно, уже везде успел расписаться; даже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться на прощание персоналу.

– Не помогло лечение? – спросил он, уже выруливая с парковки.

Он хотел пролететь с максимально возможной скоростью по Новорижскому шоссе и скорее вернуть Артура домой. К себе домой.

Артур помолчал, потом попросил:

– Тут рядом мост… мост через Истру… Посмотри по навигатору. Съездим туда.

Имс хмыкнул, вспомнив Горбовскую ГЭС: у Артура всегда имелась необъяснимая страсть ко всему брошенному, недоделанному, забытому, оставленному. Недостроенный железнодорожный мост располагался примерно в пяти километрах от клиники, так что думать тут особо было нечего.

Когда приехали, Артур вышел из машины и ушел по рельсам метров на сто пятьдесят – на середину моста, встал там, загляделся на расквашенную шинами грузовиков глинистую дорогу внизу. Мост как мост: не очень высокий, уже оранжево-ржавый, рельсы сняты, рядом несколько заброшенных строений. Никто его не охранял, никому он не пригодился. Вот разве что Артуру.

Оглядываясь, Имс вдруг понял, что вокруг повсюду – зелёная дымка деревьев. Пока они варились в своих страстях, успел пройти март, и вот уже апрель подкатывался к финалу. Над деревьями разливалась тишина, в небе кто-то трепетал сияющими крыльями – Имс надеялся, что птицы, а не ангелы.

Артур стоял на мосту, засунув руки в карманы; обычно уложенные гелем волосы растрепались, кроме того, в больнице они отросли, и теперь Артур напоминал старшеклассника из фильма «Кирпич» Джонсона – то ли отличника, то ли бунтаря.

Имс, кстати, так и не смог определить за тот бесконечно огромный год их отношений, кто же Артур на самом деле – даже в его двадцать с маленьким хвостиком лет. Артур, с одной стороны, обожал стройную систему и чёткие правила, а с другой – так самозабвенно порой посылал всё это к дьяволу, что смущал даже Имса. И при этом никогда не испытывал сладкого ужаса сбежавшего из монастыря послушника. Обе модели поведения были для него одинаково естественны, он не рисовался и не притворялся. Что Имс безумно ценил в Артуре: тот никогда не играл, в отличие от самого Имса, который, кажется, родился пересмешником. Имса, который менял личность по сто раз на дню и лгал как дышал, порой даже не осознавая своей лжи, это подкупало. При этом Артур никогда не был замечен в осуждении, актёрство Имса его восхищало порой до детского восторга.

Артур казался Имсу и младше своих лет, иногда почти подростком, и намного взрослее его самого – в некоторых случаях. Порой он молчал, когда Имс начинал истерить, или давал кому-то по физиономии, когда Имс ещё просчитывал, насколько это опасно. Имс старался не задумываться в те времена, кто на самом деле ведомый в их паре, и продолжал играть в ленивого хищника, татуированного леопарда, которому пока слишком хорошо, чтобы он бросился на ласкающего его человека.

Но тайное знание всегда было при нём, Имса никто не назвал бы дураком.

И теперь, видя тонкую тёмную фигуру на мосту, Имс ощущал, как вокруг его шеи снова захлёстывается стальная петля.

В одну страшную секунду ему показалось, что Артур сейчас бросится с моста вниз, но тот обернулся и махнул ему рукой. Имс испустил чудовищный вздох.

– Что ты тут нашёл? – спросил он, подойдя ближе и окинув взглядом пейзаж внизу. – Никаких особенных красот, тут тебе не Рио-де-Жанейро… Но если тебя успокаивает зелень, можем накупить растений в горшках и расставить по всей квартире… А можем вообще снять дом в деревне, кому сдалась эта Москва. Или вот в Истре поселиться… Живописный городок, прямо картина маслом…

– Ты только что сказал, что тут не Рио.

– Ну, не Рио. Можем и в Рио поехать, что нам мешает?

– Может, то, что я чокнутый?

– Брось, Артур, ты же не кидаешься на людей!

– Разве? – очень ровно спросил Артур, и Имс осёкся.

Вообще-то, плевать ему было на людей. Он никогда их особенно не любил. И сейчас ловил себя на мысли: если Артур и отправит к праотцам еще десяток сволочей, мир станет только чище.

– Ты не ответил, – снова начал Имс. – Разочаровался в терапии? Что они с тобой делали, кстати?

– Да ничего ужасного, – пожал плечами Артур. – Лечащий врач вообще рассмеялся мне в лицо. Никакая, говорит, у вас не шизофрения, батюшка, это всё замаскированная депрессия. Пара галлюциногенных эпизодов, потом обморок… Бреда как такового не наблюдается, а что кошмары и фобии, так это повышена тревожность, панические атаки, при них иногда что только ни чудится… Но тревожность может быть симптомом депрессии, как и депрессия – следствием тревожного расстройства. Всё же мне поставили депрессивное, а не тревожное. Очевидно, потому, что на вопросы о смысле жизни и планировании будущего я искренне выпучил глаза. А что, такое бывает, доктор? Кто-то видит в жизни смысл и строит планы на будущее? Если честно, Имс, я вёл себя безобразно... А ведь всего-то психотерапия, антидепрессанты, антиоксилитики, мембранопротекторы, даже ничего токсичного… Можно жить и радоваться!

– Ты поживи, порадуйся, потом приходи ко мне, – тихо сказал Имс. – Всё как у классика.

Артур прикрыл глаза и тоже тихо рассмеялся.

– Всё так и есть. Я всего-то три недели пожил, порадовался и прибежал к тебе. А ведь мне дали хорошего терапевта: умный парень, чередовал деликатность и провокацию. Но, знаешь ли, трудновато лечить пациента с множественными амнезиями… Чем тут провоцировать? А гипноз на меня не действует. Да и потом, я всё понял про этого мальчишку. Он базирует свой метод на одном допущении: поскольку сегодняшние проблемы коренятся в старых непролеченных травмах, то осознание человеком самой травмы – девяносто процентов успеха. Однако это не так. Куча людей живёт со вполне осознаваемыми травмами, однако справиться с ними всё равно не может.

– И почему? – поинтересовался Имс. – Почему это не работает?

– Частично потому, что многие люди остаются в модусе «ребенок – родитель», а взрослый здесь отсутствует. Ну, ты же читал Бёрна? Ребенок боится, родитель наказывает или равнодушен. Взрослого, который бы примирил ребенка и родителя, нет. Поэтому, когда человек снова совершит ошибку, не проявит волю, а проявит порок, круг замкнётся: внутренний ребенок будет паниковать, из паники пойдет вразнос, внутренний родитель будет пытаться остановить хаос и накажет ребенка. И это не лечится лишь осознанием расстановки позиций. Взрослого надо вырастить, сформировать, но сил на это часто уже нет, да и знания о том, как это – быть взрослым, нет тоже, и внутренне его неоткуда взять.

– Психотерапевт, я так полагаю, в этом случае становится костылём…

– Да, ты прав, – кивнул Артур, поколупав лепестки старой краски на ржавом металле. – Если позволяют средства – то на всю жизнь. Поэтому случаи переноса так часты. Психотерапевт становится сразу всем: заменой и матери, и отца, и друга, и возлюбленного, и священника, и врача, он единственный может дать совет, что делать. То есть – это единственный взрослый для человека с травмой, которому жизненно важно на кого-то опереться. Тут, конечно, важны качества личности: у каждого очень выборочно случается перенос, он не происходит с любым терапевтом. Но если терапевт закрыл гештальт пациента, это сродни страсти. Огромной страсти, зависимости.

– С тобой самим такое случалось, когда ты практиковал? Ну, перенос?

– Случалось, – признался Артур. – С весьма яркими женщинами лет сорока.

– Воспользовался ситуацией и нарушил правила, а, Артур?

– Дважды, – улыбнулся Артур. – Я вовсе не такой моралист, каким ты меня считаешь.

– О, я вовсе не…

– Имс, дело в другом, – Артур смотрел прямо и пронзительно, – дело в том, что ты – _мой_ _костыль._ И, похоже, не только сейчас. Похоже, ты всегда им был. Пару раз я встречал мужчин, похожих на тебя… Внешне, имею в виду. Все эти мускулы, татуировки, замашки брутального самца, а порой – вообще гопника и в то же время иезуита-умника… Взрывное сочетание, кого угодно собьёт с толку в сексуальном плане…

– Ну, спасибо, Артур…

– Я вёлся на всё это, но потом, конечно, меня обливало ужасом. Я думал: с чего бы? Мне ведь вроде женщины нравятся. Так ничего и не предпринял. А в клинике я вдруг понял одну вещь. В этих красивых самцах я нахожу какое-то эхо. Это типаж, конечно, не буду врать: типаж, личный триггер для меня. Но ещё и эхо чего-то утраченного, настоящего, безумно сильного. Я встречал лишь бледных призраков, но чьих – я раньше не знал, потому это вызывало такие неприятные ощущения. Теперь знаю.

– Ух ты, как терапия на тебя повлияла… Ты мне раньше ничего подобного не говорил… Редко давал пряник, дорогуша, очень редко.

– Последние времена настали, Имс.

– И на что ты готов сейчас?

– Имс, я не иду ни на какую войну. Я буду принимать лёгкие транки и возобновлю практику. И, видимо, буду общаться с тобой.

– Общаться? Какой широкий термин…

– Посмотрим, как пойдёт.

– Это ты мне кусок мяса кидаешь в дрессировочных целях?

– Имс.

– И ты правда этого хочешь? Снова стать доктором Гольдбергом?

– А чего ты от меня ждёшь? – огрызнулся Артур. – У тебя всё время завышенные ожидания! К тебе не вернётся твой любовник-пианист!

Имс заткнулся. Но лучше не стало.

Ярость бродила в нём, как молодое вино в старых мехах, и грозила разорвать. Свою кожу он теперь чувствовал как слезающую шкуру, под которой таилась новая сущность, и ему не терпелось отряхнуться, извернуться и сбросить облепивший его хлам.

Артур долго смотрел на него, потом вздохнул.

– Ты как бомба, Имс. Вроде и не огромная гора на вид, и ручного пулемёта не держишь в руках, и по интеллекту не орангутанг… А порой находиться с тобой боязно: вот-вот рванет. И бежать уже поздно, даже бояться поздно. Тикает только что-то… 

– Как раз это тебя и заводит, – буркнул Имс.

– Да, – легко согласился Артур. – Так что ты мне предлагаешь? Эзотерику?

– Прогулку в мир не очень добрых духов.

– Хорошо, – сказал Артур. – Но я ведь ни во что не верю, будет ли толк?

– Возможно, станет только хуже. Но вот тогда уже точно будет поздно беспокоиться.


	10. Курильщик

Артур, конечно, к Имсу не переехал и практику не бросил. Таблетки пил тоже, оправдываясь «лёгкостью современных препаратов».

А вот Имса чуть не выперли из университета за постановку ролевой игры на семинаре. В курсе политологии значилась тема коммуникаций с различными социальными институтами, и Имс не нашёл ничего лучше, как организовать псевдо-ток-шоу на тему рекламы с использованием религиозной атрибутики. В городе недавно случился реальный скандал: одна ресторанная сеть повесила рисованные «иконы» штопора, соковыжималки, мясорубки и вилки в залах и в туалетах над умывальниками.

Имс решил воспроизвести ситуацию и разыграть её по ролям. Студенты живо включились в игру. Имс распределил роли: психолог, учёный-медиевист, журналист, директор ресторанной сети, настоятель храма, посетители ресторана. Каждый отыгрывал свой образ с таким жаром, что дело чуть не дошло до драки. Девочки и мальчики, покрывшись гневным румянцем, бросались друг на друга, как раззадоренные бойцовские псы, а Имс потирал руки.

Он успел провести четыре таких семинара, а потом его вызвали на ковер к ректору, где он узнал о себе много нового. Ну и старого тоже: ему живо припомнили «порочную природу аморального до костей журналиста смутного времени».

Он не знал, кто на него стукнул: напрямую студенты или коллеги-преподаватели, которым студенты проговорились случайно, или, скорее всего, родители, с которыми чадо обсуждало необычные занятия. Перед лицом ректора он прижал руки к груди и страстно покаялся. Руководство изобразило великодушную власть. Имс понял, что из университета надо валить, потому что он умрёт здесь со скуки.

А ведь он только коснулся представлений других людей о реальности – легчайше, воздушным поцелуем. Его собственные представления о реальности недавно были разбиты в прах, и на этом прахе потопталась тысяча чертей, но ему некому было жаловаться, некуда было писать гневные письма с требованием убрать все элементы хаоса и вернуть всё на место, как было.

Хотя проблема заключалась как раз в том, что Имс не хотел вернуть всё – как было.

Он ощущал себя как человек, перенесённый в чудесный сон, а по возвращении обнаруживший вместо своего города лишь пустыню, покрытую пеплом. По Имсову миру точно прошла стена огня, хотя там, внизу, он пока видел только влажную топь и сумерки.

Но он знал, что это лишь край того мира, лишь начало тех времён. И сейчас подумал: какого чёрта? Определенно, последние несколько лет превратили его в бабу. Как только косы не отросли.

Садясь в машину, он набрал Артуру сообщение: «Пора прогуляться, приходи вечером».

***

Имс едва успел отъехать на две улицы от университета, как воздух зарябил, точно над костром, а следом закружилась голова.

Имс понял, что происходит, когда сладко заныл низ живота, а потом жар обволок всё тело, и потянуло откуда-то гарью, будто пожар заполыхал на далёких торфяниках…

– О, да будь ты проклят! – буркнул он, выворачивая руль и съезжая через открывшуюся арку в какой-то двор, полный густых деревьев, гаражей и разрисованных граффити бетонных заборов. – Нашёл время… Почему, блядь, именно сейчас?

В голове кто-то издевательски хихикнул, потом зашипел, в глазах всё поплыло, и Имс почувствовал, что никакого кожаного сиденья под ним уже нет, а когда выплыл из ядовитого тумана, понял, что лежит на стволе огромного поваленного дерева, то ли привязанный, то ли обездвиженный, и всякая одежда с него испарилась, и какие-то жёлтые и розовые огни мелькают вокруг, хотя нет – не огни, а мерцающие в полутьме тропические цветы, влажные и языкастые, нежные и хищные.

Потом лицо суккуба появилось прямо над ним, всё такое же бледное и томное, и разверзлось в улыбке, той самой, так поразившей Имса впервые: измученной, соблазняющей и полной острых зубов. Имс сполна оценил их остроту, когда они впились в его шею.

Одновременно странным образом он видел перед собой огромного гладкого змея, покрытого скорее переливчатой кожей, чем чешуёй, розово-жёлто-зелёной, как лепестки хищных цветов. Змей вздыбил на голове красный гребень, как живое пламя, и быстро оплёл кольцами обнажённое тело Имса вместе с деревом. Имс извивался и шипел не хуже, чем сам змей, одновременно под двумя телами – человека и чудовища. Такого просто не могло быть, но так было, и все органы чувств у Имса враз закоротило, они отказывались принимать то, что с ним творилось.

Змей полоснул злым взглядом узких жёлтых глаз и коснулся своим раздвоённым языком Имсова языка. Тут Имса разодрало такой раскаленной похотью, что его вопли, казалось, сотрясли лес до самых вершин. Ощущая внутри своего тела суккуба сразу в двух обличьях, он бился о несчастное дерево так, что синяки расцветали огненными цветами на его коже.

Очнулся он в том же дворе, в своей машине, однако раздетым догола и на заднем сиденье. Очевидно, в бреду он бесновался, поскольку лежал теперь головой на полу, а ногами к потолку салона. Всё вокруг было заляпано его собственной спермой, из укусов на шее и груди текла кровь, но ранки оказались мелкими. А вот усталость навалилась такая, будто Имс волочил на себе в гору вагонетки с углем.

Он с трудом натянул брюки, выбрался из машины, но тут же упал на землю. Полуголый, разбитый, он стоял на коленях в крохотной рощице, окружавшей груду разбитого кирпича. Кажется, раньше здесь располагалась больница, но теперь она лежала в руинах.

Впрочем, одна целая стена без окон сохранилась, и на ней Имс разглядел удивительно натуралистичный, тонко выписанный и яркий рисунок: бородатый татуированный мужчина безвольно вытянулся на стволе опрокинутого дерева, а между его ног извивался змей, пастью погружённый в его плоть. На лице мужчины была написана такая мука вожделения, что Имса вырвало прямо на кирпичи.

Сплюнув, он открыл дверь машины, кое-как надел рубашку, пересел на водительское место и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Первый долг он выплатил, теперь духу осталось исполнить своё слово.

Впрочем, на слово это Имс не сильно надеялся. Вполне могло выйти, что его просто поимели.

Зато теперь у него в мозгу прочно сидело имя: Аспис. Так звали эту скользкую тварь, с которой Имс связался, может быть, на время, а может быть, и навсегда. Аспис свернулся теперь в его разуме и в самом теле неприметным тёмным клубком, спящей змеей, которая в один момент могла развернуться в допотопное зло.

Хуже всего было то, что его до сих пор скручивало оргастическими судорогами даже при простом воспоминании о жёлтых и розовых огнях. Имс никогда не врал самому себе.

***

Артур с любопытством смотрел, подбрасывая в руке жёлтый теннисный мячик, как Имс чертит круг посреди своей захламлённой за долгие годы забвения и так не разобранной до конца гостиной.

Безыскусно чертит, неровно, простым мелком, каким дети обычно рисуют классики на асфальте.

Видимо, таблетки, которые Артуру прописали, оказались действенными, потому что выглядел он хорошо. Не цветуще, но вполне живо, и к нему вернулось вежливо-насмешливое выражение лица.

Зато Имсу смеяться совсем не хотелось. Придя домой, он хотел немедленно тяпнуть виски, а то и водки, но вовремя вспомнил о погружении в Нижний мир. Что-то ему подсказывало, что под алкоголем туда спускаться – не самая удачная мысль.

– И что, только меловая черта? Ни соли, ни трав, ни знаков?

– Будут тебе знаки, – мрачно ответил Имс. – Ещё отмахиваться устанешь.

Он злился – и неизвестно на кого, злился, что всё так же слеп, что ничего не знает, что Артур прав: круг, вероятно, надо защитить заклятьем – или же он автоматически защитится, Имс не ведал. В сказках ведьма хотя бы объясняла доброму молодцу, как до цели добраться, прежде чем он в приключения пускался: кого и как обмануть, кого и как отпугнуть. А тут? Не считая того, что плоть Имса взбесилась, – пшик, пустота!

Тем не менее, Имса, как и всегда по жизни, гнало вперёд звериное чутьё. Он полагался на инстинкты, и Артур это знал и ему не мешал, хотя никакой логики в их действиях сейчас даже в зародыше не находилось. Артур тоже полагался на инстинкты Имса – он и раньше это делал в любой ситуации. В любой, кроме той, которая их сейчас сюда привела.

– А, впрочем, зачем я всё это затеваю, Артур? – вдруг остановился Имс. – Может, ты сейчас сидишь на своих волшебных таблеточках – и у тебя всё чудесно, и ничто тебя не тревожит? Может, прошло всё, отпустило?

Артур с силой кинул мячик в самый дальний угол.

– Если бы всё прошло, я не пришёл бы, – сказал он с легчайшей, едва заметной злостью, быть может, заметной только Имсу, никто другой о ней никогда не догадался бы. – Если бы всё прошло, я, может, перестал бы общаться с тобой, Имс. Если бы я стал починенным.

– Ты никогда не был починенным, Артур.

Артур обнажил ровные зубы в улыбке, но ничего не ответил. Это был какой-то новый Артур, точно теперь в нем жил некто ещё – или нечто, но Имс старался об этом не думать. В конце концов, он теперь страдал таким же недугом. Внутри него тоже жило нечто ещё.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он, даже не пытаясь шутить.

Артур подошёл, на секунду остановился, а потом шагнул внутрь чуть не дорисованного круга. Имс закрыл круг меловым штрихом, а потом в его центре размашисто начертал руну, сестру той, что носил на своей шее, и крепко обнял Артура. И позвал духа по имени.

Круг вспыхнул по всей линии сине-зелёным пламенем, потом пламя осело и превратилось в иней, а в следующую секунду они уже летели вниз, и становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, так что Имс подумал: они превратятся в ледяные сосульки задолго до того, как достигнут цели.

Но вдруг стало тепло.

***

Земля под ногами была мягкой, даже нежной. А ещё она качалась, шевелилась и дрожала. Опустив глаза, Имс выматерился. Внизу сплетались и расплетались змеи; казалось, на эту маленькую полянку они сползлись отовсюду – разных мастей и размеров, так что ногу было некуда поставить.

– Аспис! – заорал Имс во всё горло. – Убери своих долбаных тварей сейчас же!

Тут картинка дрогнула, и вот они уже стояли на болоте, а под ногами не змеи извивались, а качались моховые зелёные кочки и окна с тёмной водой. Местами алыми пятнами полыхала клюква и розовыми – кувшинки фантастической величины. Цветы и плоды перемешивались, будто времена года здесь не сменяли друг друга.

Имс медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на Артура. Он ожидал увидеть страх, изумление, неверие, напряжение, но лицо Артура было бесстрастным, как у деревянного божка, а тёмные глаза провалились и стали совсем чёрными. А вот зрачок – зрачок, напротив, стал серебряным, острым и сверкающим, как кончик иглы.

На кончике иглы всегда сидела смерть – так говорилось в старых сказках.

По шее Имса поползла противная струйка холодного пота.

Болото переходило в густой лес – Имс внезапно обострившимся зрением видел всю глубину его ветвистых чащ, чёрную от опавших листьев землю, чёрные конусы огромных елей, звериные тропы и какие-то огромные белые и фиолетовые грибы.

Сбоку маячило огромное серое дерево с отклеившейся корой, развернувшейся парусом. Имс вздрогнул, когда дерево обратилось в человека в сером плаще.

– Аспис, ты хочешь, чтобы я инфаркт схватил только на пороге твоего мира? Не должен ли ты заботиться о своем спутнике?

– Мне кажется, я совсем недавно был достаточно заботлив, разве нет? – спросил дух и облизнулся.

Имс снова ощутил меж бёдер горячее гибкое тело и тут же содрогнулся от укола сладострастия – чуть не осел на замшевую мягкую землю, так ослабели колени. Аспис держал его в самых пошлых и древних путах, путах жаждущей плоти, и Имс впервые в жизни почувствовал себя обыгранным на все сто.

– Дай я посмотрю на него, – промолвил дух и подошёл к Артуру.

– Как это могло с ним случиться? – спросил Имс. – Он оказался вблизи источника магии, и _что-то_ перепрыгнуло в него?

– У тебя представление о духах как о кроликах, Имс. Тебя послушать – стоит по улице пройтись, и с любого карниза в тебя запрыгнет могущественная сила, а ты только семечки щёлкаешь.

– Я думал о том же, что и Имс, – подал голос Артур, пристально разглядывая Асписа. – Значит, ты считаешь это неверным? Ты дух-спутник? Как у шаманов?

– Почему _как?_ – улыбнулся своей ужасной улыбкой Аспис. – Имс теперь и есть шаман. У него большой потенциал. Да и у тебя сила не меньшая, если не большая. Но спешу вас разочаровать, гости мои: если вы думаете, что такая напасть из-за попадания в душу мелкого озорного демона приключилась, то зря надеетесь.

Он взял лицо Артура в ладони нежно, словно прикасался к давнему возлюбленному, и приблизился к нему настолько тесно, насколько это было вообще возможно.

Артур позволил, будто бы духи каждый день обнимали его.

Имс смотрел на них, не мигая, пока глазные яблоки не стали отчётливо угрожать лопнуть, а когда моргнул, то увидел лишь переплетение дымов, белого и чёрного, а когда моргнул еще раз и прищурился, они стояли уже далеко друг от друга, и у Асписа из носа текла кровь – тёмная, как сок граната.

– Когда-то ты захотел справедливости, Артур, – прохрипел он, как-то странно откашливаясь, а потом Имс понял эту странность – Аспис и из горла отплёвывал кровь. – А высшая справедливость – это исправить то, что исправить нельзя. И отчаяние твоё было столь велико, что унесло тебя в такие дали, какие даже нам недоступны, и вернуло уже с частичкой самого великого уравнителя всех подонков и праведных. И теперь, как и ты раньше, _они_ _все_ хотят справедливости от тебя. Хотят, чтобы ты сотворил эту справедливость своими руками.

– Я знаю, – глухо сказал Артур.

Он не шевелился, только был белым, как снег.

– Нет, ты еще не знаешь, кто ты, – возразил Аспис. – Хочешь только избавиться от своего дара и от себя истинного, хочешь снова стать слабой бледной молью, хочешь снова сделать свой мирок маленьким, как клетка для крысы… Это глупость, которая граничит с безумием.

– Я всего лишь человек.

– Ты уже не человек, и давно, Артур. Я даже не уверен, что ты смертен так же, как человек.

– Значит, я хочу стать человеком.

– Вряд ли тебе удастся, – ощерился Аспис.

– Я хочу перестать слышать их просьбы.

– Хочешь стать глухим?

– Хочу стать снова пустым, чтобы не было внутри меня ничего, кроме меня самого.

– Это не дух, мой милый, не паразит, не проглоченная мошкара. Это деформация всех материй. Можно ли выправить то, что покорёжено огнем? Можно ли вопросить пепел? Существует ли тот, кому это подвластно?

– Уже по твоему игривому тону ясно, что существует, – заметил Имс. – Не крути мозги, Аспис. Ты даже знаешь его. Только не хочешь привлекать большую силу, чтобы самому не проиграть.

– О, играть буду не я, а ты, Имс. Ты ведь у нас великий шулер, вот тебе и карты в руки.

– Я никогда не играл, – слегка удивился Имс. – Азартные игры мимо меня прошли.

– Только по ту сторону двери, откуда ты пришел. Но есть и другие двери. Двери, за которыми ты живёшь, не усыпляя себя, не анестезируя, Имс. На полную катушку. Думаешь, я стремился бы получить тебя, если бы ты был просто рассказчиком чужих теорий или собственных воспоминаний – не слишком выдающихся, признай? Ты везде актер и лжец, но в эту версию жизни… – как же мало ты взял от самого себя!

– Ты путаешь и льстишь, Аспис, но зачем?

– Не в этом случае. Ты игрок, Имс, но тебе придется сесть за стол с игроком в тысячу раз опытнее. И у его игры нет ни правил, ни инструкций.

– Кто он такой? Люцифер?

– Ты мыслишь слишком плоско, Имс, – прошелестел змей, царапая чешуйчатым брюхом усыпанную хвоей тропинку. Звук выходил такой, точно по песку тащили картон, а сам Аспис обратился в обычную серую гадюку, только гигантских размеров. – Ты уже повстречался со змеем. Но, кажется, не оценил его величия.

Имс не успел ничего возразить по существу, а успел только прикусить себе язык – буквально, до крови, потому что теперь они с Артуром стояли вовсе не посреди полного дивных деревьев и грибов леса. Они теснились на крошечном каменном пятачке посреди бушующего океана, который, казалось, занимал собой всю вселенную – беспредельный, жестокий, с волнами высотой в небоскреб, тёмный, как та тьма, которая окутывает умирающего. Но ещё темнее было тело змея, скользившего в волнах и, казалось, не имевшего конечной величины.

Имс некстати вспомнил, что знак змеи – это еще и знак бесконечности, и что-то мелькнуло в его разуме, какая-то подсказка, какое-то изначалие, точка, от которой пошел отсчёт, но верная мысль ускользнула, смытая ужасом.

Но тут же всё схлынуло, и Аспис предстал вновь в своём человеческом обличье: высокий человек в сером плаще – ядовитый, эксцентричный, жаждущий, беспощадный, холодный и пылкий одновременно. И Имс уже знал, что он снова хочет проявить власть.

– У меня есть одно условие, Имс. И ты ведь умный мальчик, поэтому понимаешь, какое оно. Я хочу получить твоего друга так же, как тебя, мой сладкий.

– О чём это он? – спросил Артур, потирая глаза.

– Он суккуб, – неохотно проговорил Имс. – И я уже с ним в связи.

Артур пожал плечами.

– Если бы ты видел то, что вижу я, Имс, и слышал то, что слышу я, ты бы даже не считал это чем-то важным.

Аспис покачал головой, засмеялся, хлопнул в ладоши и пропал.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, будто бы все миры умолкли и не двигались, будто бы замерли в ожидании чьих-то шагов, чьего-то запаха, чьего-то голоса, будто поводили носом, как затаившиеся псы.

А потом Имс понял, что перед ними стоит незнакомец. Хотя сперва они приняли его за сгусток тумана.

Сначала Имс подумал, что он курит: человек стоял спиной, и от него расходились клубы сизого дыма. Опущенный капюшон серого плаща обнажал длинные рыжие волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам.

Высокий стройный молодой человек стоял в сумерках, на ветру, в вихре сухих листьев, и курил. Ничего страшного и необычного. Даже Аспис являлся эффектнее.

Имс невольно придвинулся и вдохнул дым – почему-то невероятно сильно этого хотелось. Запах дыма был как мёд, как сушёные травы, хранящие солнце и тепло ушедшего лета, как ранняя багряная осень, как терпкое вино, как сладкое увядание цветов и мечт, как поздняя любовь, как новая встреча старых врагов. Столько всего было в нём, столь о многом он рассказывал истории, что Имс потерялся в них, забыл, зачем шёл сюда, забыл, о чём хотел попросить.

А вот Артур не забыл. И не растерял умения ставить чёткие вопросы.

– Кто ты? Как твоё имя?

Незнакомец рассмеялся тихо и почти ласково, но лица не показал, не повернулся, продолжал курить. 

– Это одна из загадок, которые вам нужно разгадать. Вы пройдете мои испытания – раз, а два – вы отгадаете моё имя и назовёте его, призовёте меня и попросите – по-настоящему. Пока я вижу только холод и высокомерие, да ещё беспокойные мыслишки, как бы подтасовать карты к своей выгоде. Но мне смешны шулера и ненавистны принижающие меня.

– Что за испытания? – спросил Имс, встряхиваясь, как собака.

– Вам не обязательно распознавать их – вам достаточно их пройти. Но это не для всех достижимо. Ведь, как говорится, лето проходит, и нельзя последовать за ним.

– Ничего не попросишь заранее, как Аспис?

– Мне это не нужно. Вы уже в игре. Что ж, желаю удачи!

Эти слова прозвучали уже глухим эхом, которое потонуло в длинном гудке паровоза.

– О, вот же сукин сын! – простонал Имс, оглядываясь вокруг.

Они валялись на какой-то лесной поляне, в окружении вполне реальных берез, лип и лиственниц. Вокруг шелестел весенний лес, пьянил запахами, полнился жизнью, и воздух здесь был как родниковая вода – пей, не хочу. Только вот до человеческого жилья надо было ещё добраться – судя по всему, забросило их совсем не в столицу.

– Надеюсь, мы выйдем к подмосковным дачам, а не к сибирской деревне, – прокряхтел Имс и собрался было подняться, но Артур внезапно удержал его за рукав.

– Не торопись, Имс. Сейчас нам надо быть внимательнее… и смотреть вокруг другими глазами. Если этот рыжий был прав. Да и вообще… сейчас уже нечего бояться.

– Так-то и нечего? – прищурил глаз Имс.

Хотя что толку было прищуривать: вокруг висели густые сумерки. Что бы там ни воображал себе Артур, надо было выбираться поближе к людям, и как можно скорее.

– Мы не одни, Имс. Ты хоть понимаешь это? Мы не одни, и мир не материален!

– Может статься, лучше были бы одни… – с сомнением проворчал Имс. – О! Я слышу собачий лай. Поблизости деревня. Так что давай-ка всё-таки возвращаться.


	11. Danse macabre

Имс лежит в постели и смотрит на новую люстру.

Замысловатый подвесной светильник от одного известного португальского бренда.

Не то чтобы Имсу приходилось часто покупать в подарок дизайнерские люстры, но эту Артур очень сильно хотел, а Имс ни в чём не мог ему отказать.

Люстра сделана в виде скрещения нескольких духовых инструментов – этакий изящный букет труб разной длины, которые оканчиваются лампочками; изготовлена вручную из латуни и покрыта золотом. «Этот яркий светильник создаёт атмосферу джазового концерта вокруг себя, и к этому концерту никто не останется равнодушным», – вещала реклама, явно написанная филологом-недоучкой.

Впрочем, атмосфера действительно хороша: светящийся джаз, лёгкий и искристый, Имсу нравится всё больше.

Имс даже внимательно прочитал историю бренда – он все свои светильники делает музыкальными: люстры, торшеры, бра и настольные лампы, так что, пожалуй, Имс хочет прикупить ещё парочку. Да, совершенно точно – парочку можно.

Разлапистое поющее золото потрясающе смотрится в их с Артуром нью-йоркской квартире, где всё – белое и сливочное и огромные окна почти в пол. Спальня тоже очень светлая, и, конечно, Имс приволок подарок сюда.

Им есть что отметить: во-первых, двадцать лет совместной жизни, во-вторых, концерт Артура в Карнеги-холле. Впрочем, уже не первый.

В последнее время Артур так часто ездит в Штаты и его так здесь любят, что они даже решились купить в Большом Яблоке квартиру, благо у Имса не очень честный бизнес и теперь денег куры не клюют. И много, много адреналина, и он любит это ощущение – когда всё время ходишь по лезвию ножа.

Артур не одобряет, но и восхищается одновременно, Имс знает. Его заводит, что Имс постоянно ведёт опасные дела и, конечно, ещё то, что и сам Имс опасен – с каждым годом всё больше.

Имс занимается коммерческим шпионажем и вынужден так часто менять маски – и они так плотно прирастают, что он уже и сам с трудом помнит, каково его настоящее лицо. Пока не приходит к Артуру. Только с Артуром он может быть самим собой, вспоминает, кто он. Только в его объятьях он помнит, зачем родился на этот свет и зачем на самом деле живёт. Всё остальное так разнообразно, пёстро, быстротечно – и может закончиться в любой момент.

Имс не только шпион, этого ему мало. Он приторговывает некими экспериментальными химическими смесями, воздействующими на мозг в быстрой фазе сна и одновременно стимулирующими выработку дофамина и серотонина. Смеси эти – в тусовке их зовут дриммейкерами – погружают человека в такой глубокий сон, что тот очень сильно походит на кому. Но и отдых в таком сне не сравним ни с чем, так что даёт выраженный эффект омоложения и капитального оздоровления. А еще дриммейкеры вызывают – во сне же – очень яркие галлюцинации. И обычно это очень желанные для человека галлюцинации – они воплощают его самые заветные мечты. За ощущение счастья отвечает стимуляция гормонов, а чтобы составить карту и отправить сновидца в нужном направлении, с ним обычно проводится несколько сеансов гипноза, вскрывающих заветные «шкатулки» мозга. И несколько сеансов НЛП, чтобы настроить мозг на определённые образы. Иногда гипнолог не сообщает, что именно выудил из разрытого им разума, чтобы эффект – разумеется, по желанию клиента – от сбывшейся мечты оказался максимально сильным, и НЛП-сессии ведут к нужной точке тайными тропами. Это опасно и для клиентов, поскольку обычно они богатые и состоятельные и хранят немало секретов, и для гипнолога-программиста, поскольку он может вскрыть эти секреты наряду с другими (и частенько вскрывает). Поэтому ребят, участвующих в наладке сновидений мечты, часто убивают, если они, конечно, не настолько ловки и умны, чтобы скрыться вовремя и залечь на дно надолго. А лучше всего вообще сменить личность и не высовываться лет пять – впрочем, за хим-дрим платят столько, что всем участникам маленькой команды, собираемой на программирование, при отсутствии безумных трат должно хватить до старости.

После того как Имс объединил две свои работы в одну, опасность начала множиться в геометрической прогрессии с каждой процедурой хим-дрим. Он только удивлялся, что число клиентов не уменьшается, все они платят космические суммы, а многие подсаживаются на хим-дрим сильнее, чем на героин. Некоторые проживают в таком сне целую жизнь, и она гораздо счастливее настоящей, поэтому хотят повторить это снова и снова. Появляются сонные наркоманы, смеси-дриммейкеры обрастают слухами и легендами, а Имс из обычного коммерческого шпиона превращается в дилера сказочных сновидений.

Наверное, их союз с Артуром – типичный пример притяжения пай-мальчика и хулигана. Впрочем, Имс редко об этом думает. Да и Артур тоже.

Артур сделал стремительную музыкальную карьеру, теперь он уже в ранге ослепительной звезды, и когда он играет соло в самых известных концертных залах мира, на него обрушиваются оглушительные овации. Имс любит бывать на этих концертах – любит антураж роскоши, все эти колонны, лепные потолки, бархат кресел, люстры, похожие на гроздья гигантского винограда языческих богов, или на космические глетчеры, или на танец снежного огня, любит саму атмосферу: как люди затихают и замирают, ожидая, когда Артур коснётся клавиш, как будто тогда начнется не только музыка, но и магия, потому что Артур сам – божество, молодое и никому неведомое, в эти секунды неведомое даже Имсу, который к нему ближе всех, который, казалось, изучил его характер и тело до последней чёрточки, шрама, трещинки, но вот душу – душу нельзя уловить, потрогать, оставить себе, и Имса это немного бесит. Он ревнует Артура к музыке в такие моменты, ревнует к тому миру, где тот оказывается – без Имса, а Имсу доступен только краешек той вселенной, только то, что показывает ему Артур, то, к чему он открывает доступ своими тонкими, гибкими, сильными пальцами, бегущими по клавишам, будто по зачарованным засовам…

И никакие соловьиные похвалы критиков не разу не описали для Имса игру Артура: ни «сыграно филигранно, так что части сонаты стали единым целым», ни «в исполнении светится живая душа, яркая личность», ни «стремительная мелодия заполнила всё пространство зала», ни даже «в его руках Бетховен бурлил, как океан».

Когда Артур начинал играть, Имс точно оказывался в стране эльфов, которая была так прекрасна, что отдавала чем-то смертельным, напоминая древние легенды одного и того же толка: как юноша или девушка внезапно пересекали пределы волшебных земель, танцевали с принцем эльфов, забывали о времени, а когда возвращались, не находили ни дома, ни близких, ни своего мира – всё уже лежало в руинах, ибо за час танца с фейри прошли сотни лет.

Имс иногда ловил себя на этой мысли: вот он закроет глаза, и вихрь звуков увлечет его в страну Грезы, а когда откроет их снова, его будет окружать пустыня, или пепелище, или зомби будут бродить по заросшему сорняками и лианами городу.

Он не знает, как ощущают музыку Артур другие люди – те, кто не гнушается сидеть в знаменитом зале на приставных стульях, те, кто одаривает его овациями, кто присылает ему огромные букеты, и даже те, кто преследует его, признаваясь в страстной любви – такое тоже не раз бывало, как с любой звездой масштаба Артура. Хотя наверняка последние увлечены не столько музыкой, сколько самим музыкантом – природа не обделила Артура красотой, и тонкие его черты со временем не расплылись, а напротив – обозначились резче.

Сегодня Артур играл Шопена, тот был его любимчиком, и Артур всегда излучал счастье и особую нежность, когда исполнял его вальсы и ноктюрны. К этому присоединилось счастье встречи после долгой разлуки с Имсом: тот в этот раз встрял в серьёзную передрягу и вынужден был долго из неё выкарабкиваться, причем далековато и от Москвы, и от Нью-Йорка – в Найроби, что автоматом означало возведение обычных неприятностей в высокую степень. Имс решил свои проблемы, но вот каким способом, Артуру не сказал; не хотел омрачать его хрустальной музыки и чистого восторга в его глазах, эгоистично не хотел лишаться его поцелуев, весьма пылких после нескольких месяцев.

Хотя, думает он, следуя просьбам Артура в постели, хотя они всегда больше походят на приказы, а просит Артур всегда меньше нежности и больше жесткости, – возможно, Артура его признание вовсе не оттолкнуло бы, совсем нет. Возможно, даже наоборот, а может, Артур давно уже подозревал его в чём-то подобном, даже был уверен, что Имс делал это, ну, по крайней мере точно на это способен. Иногда Имсу казалось, что Артур его демонизирует. Не сильно, слегка, но всё же. Но теперь Имс думает, что Артур, может быть, просто всегда знал его лучше, чем он сам. Что, вероятно, именно Артур, казалось бы, счастливо отделённый магической стеной своей музыки от неприглядной реальности, в их паре оказался лишён всех иллюзий. 

Имс убил человека.

Имс убил сомалийца по имени Камил, наркоторговца, негодного, дерьмового человека, крайне опасного, настоящего бандита, и промедли он всего лишь несколько дней, дай узнать Камилу пару конкретных деталей о своих делах в Найроби, тот бы сам его непременно прикончил. Поэтому Имс просто сделал предупреждающий шаг. Этот сомалиец, тощий, наглый, безбашенный, превратил свои мозги в гнилую труху постоянным употреблением ката и, похоже, окончательно слетел с катушек.

Имс даже где-то ему слабо сочувствовал. Кат – та ещё гадость: кроме тяжелого отходняка, почти стопроцентно гарантирует язву желудка, очень часто – рак пищевода и кишечника, наглухо отбивает печень, и не только из-за собственных токсинов, но и из-за пестицидов, которые используются тоннами для выращивания этого кустарника. На фоне другой опасной наркоты, которой навалом в Африке, кат сперва выглядел безобидно, но это обманчивое впечатление: теперь, когда пол-Африки сидит на нём, жуя листья, будто жвачку, Сомали закупает у Эфиопии ежегодно наркотика на полмиллиарда долларов, Кения экспортирует этой дряни на сумму примерно вдвое меньше, но доход от продажи ката превосходит доход от продажи, например, знаменитого кенийского чая. Если хочешь получить важную информацию в Сомали – проще всего обменять её на кат.

Имс всё это знал не понаслышке, правда, сам это дерьмо не пробовал, а вот Камил плотно на нём сидел и огребал уже по полной: бессонница, депрессия, тремор, стоматит, острые боли в желудке, тошнота, геморрой; да кто угодно взбесится от такого сочетания!

Сомалийцу взбрело в голову, что Имс решил составить конкуренцию его кату своими дриммейкерами, поскольку завёл дела с ребятами-химиками, готовившими интересные смеси на разных растениях, в том числе и на кате. Имсу кат нахрен не сдался, ему нужна была большая предсказуемость снотворных смесей: чтобы невзначай не погрузить человека в кому на много лет, а в идеале – чтобы задавать определённое количество часов сна. Первичные дриммейкеры были синтетическими соединениями, свистнутыми из одной научной лаборатории, не прошедшими всех нужных испытаний, имели свои побочки, и программисты почти при каждом сеансе дорабатывали их вместе с химиками. Кое-кто слил Имсу информацию, что в Кении научились делать более мягкие и гораздо более кайфовые смеси, да ещё с конкретными свойствами. И, как оказалось, это не было полным враньём. Он нашел нужных химиков, и они приблизились к тому, чтобы создать подлинное совершенство, пока не вылез Камил со своей сворой громил и не начал пугать ребят, самого Имса и вообще творить беспредел. Так и до клиентов, с которыми ещё только предстояло осуществить хим-дрим, история скоро дошла бы, а уж этого допустить было никак нельзя.

Имс знал его группировку: лидеров там не было, и с ликвидацией главаря проблема решилась бы окончательно. Потому без всяких раздумий он зарезал Камила на задворках какого-то грязного ночного клуба, насквозь пропитанного ядовитым бухлом и венерической заразой.

Имсу не жалко Камила, нисколько, но он немного обескуражен тем, что чувствует почти оргазмическую дрожь, молниеносным движением вспарывая стилетом чужое горло: можно подумать: он делал это тысячи раз. Это момент абсолютной власти, и в Имса будто входит какая-то тёмная, мощная, мыслящая материя, нечто _иное_ , и в голове звучит Danse macabre Сен-Санса. Имс никогда не понимал, почему Артур с таким восторженным придыханием говорит об этой вещи, а вот теперь понимает: она идеально сочетается с брызгами тёмной маслянистой крови, оседающей у Имса на куртке и на руках.

Не то чтобы Имс считал себя ангелом, но всё же это не рядовое событие, и ему хочется увидеть реакцию Артура, но он почему-то медлит рассказать.

Сейчас Артур в ванной, смывает с себя пот, слюну и сперму Имса, а Имс смотрит на светильник в виде духовых труб, пьёт шампанское, вспоминает, как брызнула кровь, и ему кажется, что золотая люстра становится сначала сполохами огнями, языками светлого пламени, а потом – лицом человека с рыжими волосами. Имс не может разглядеть это лицо, но рыжий смеётся – тихо, едва заметно, но торжествующе, Имс уверен в этом.

Если не считать этой мимолетной галлюцинации, всё наконец-то идеально, так, как Имс мечтал, и так, как мечтал Артур, и так, как они мечтали вместе, и Имс не понимает, почему у самого сердца шевелится маленькая холодная змейка.

Змейке он пока не даёт имени, потому что она совсем незаметная, но знает: если она вдруг решит распрямиться или подрасти, имя ей сначала будет недоверие, а потом, возможно, и ужас.

Имс вообще не понимает, с чего бы. У него всегда была опасная работа, а убийство принесло ему сознание своей силы, некого освобождения, пути к себя настоящему. И дело тут не в аккордах «Пляски смерти», которые всё еще звучат в его мозгу иногда и пьянят, как тягучее красное вино; нет, дело в чём-то ином.

Артур возвращается из ванны и легко роняет себя на кровать рядом с Имсом.

– Любуешься своим подарком? Как нарциссично, Имс, – улыбается он. 

– Хочу еще пару таких, но меньше – настольных, например, – подтверждает Имс и наливает ему шампанского.

– Это будет чересчур, – возражает Артур. – Мне эта композиция нравится именно потому, что она хоть и роскошная, но несколько сомнительная. Еще чуть-чуть – и всё: перебор, вульгарщина, китч.

– Совсем как я, да, Артур? – усмехается Имс.

Артур смотрит своими карими нечитаемыми глазами, а потом ведет пальцами по спине и плечам Имса, сплошь оббитым цветными татуировками. Имя Артура среди них тоже, конечно, есть, а теперь Имс думает о новом рисунке.

– Хочу набить Пляску Смерти, – говорит он. – Недавно услышал Сен-Санса, и, знаешь, меня пробило.

– Наконец-то!

– В каком-нибудь минимальном стиле, не в средневековом, где целая процессия разных сословий, конечно… Девушка и Смерть. Или лучше… Юноша и Смерть. Но надо подыскать рисунок.

– Нарисуй сам! – с горячностью советует Артур. – Ты хорошо рисуешь, только не понимаю, почему так редко…

– Времени нет, Артур, всё просто.

– Ну да, ну да, надо ведь обязательно приторговывать наркотой на разных концах земного шара и внедряться на заводы, производящие опасные штуки, и всё это – с почти стопроцентным риском напороться на пулю или нож, – ядовито отвечает Артур.

Но руки не убирает – нежно гладит шею Имса.

– Только на шее не бей тату, – просит он. – Это тоже будет слишком.

– Артур, ты опоздал, – смеётся Имс. – Что, имеющаяся татуха уже не считается?

Он ловит пальцы Артура в свои с правой стороны шеи, как раз там, где темнеет небольшая перевёрнутая единица, руна лагуз. Имс уже и не помнит, в каких обстоятельствах её набил, но очень её любит. Она изящная, не слишком приметная и чем-то для него очень важная, словно защищающая.

– Ты невидимую умудрился набить? – хмыкает Артур. – Нет, – он придвигается ближе и внимательно рассматривает Имсову кожу. – Ничего нет, чего ты мне задвигаешь, Имс?..

Имс длинно смотрит в глаза Артуру, потом встаёт и подходит к зеркалу.

– Имс… – настороженно, как-то сразу весь подобравшись, говорит Артур. – Ты там поосторожней со своими смесями. Начинается всё с мелочей…

– Ты же знаешь, я сам не пользуюсь, – беззаботно отвечает Имс и, конечно, врёт, как сивый мерин, потому что перед тем, как накачать смесью клиента, он всегда проверяет её на себе.

И сейчас он думает: что, если Артур прав?

Что, если смесь сыграла с ним плохую шутку, и он путается в разных мирах? Может, он сделал тату в одном из своих снов и забыл, что это произошло не в реальности.

Стены белой спальни начинаются сдвигаться. Имс точно со стороны слышит своё тяжелое, хриплое дыхание.

На шее в самом деле ничего нет, и почему ему казалось, что там должна быть лагуз, когда он её набил? Может, всё же не во сне, может, в мечтах юности, хотя Имс никогда не вспоминал о мечтах юности, зачем, ведь главная у него сбылась: он получил Артура.

Получил ли? Внезапно он понимает, что всё слишком идеально, слишком, так в реальности быть не может. Слишком прекрасна эта жизнь – эти концерты, белоснежные квартиры, алые розы, золотые трубы, эта безоговорочная любовь, которой дарит его Артур, даже зная о том, чем он занимается, – разве поступал бы так настоящий Артур?

И что это значит: _настоящий Артур_?

Может ли так быть, что Имс – всё ещё во сне? Может ли так быть, что он сам стал жертвой хим-дрима? И впервые ли это с ним, или он давно уже тоже наркоман и всю жизнь проводит где-то на кушетке под действием дриммейкера? А может статься, и не на кушетке вовсе, а в какой-нибудь грязной вонючей дыре в Найроби, Могадишо или Кампале – на потрёпанном одеяле, в луже своей мочи и рвоты? Вернулся ли он из Найроби? Был ли Найроби в его жизни вообще? Что вообще – его жизнь?

Имса пробивает холодным потом. Он не понимает сам себя, и скользкая тварь в его груди начинает расти.

Он слышит шёпот и шелест и чувствует под ногтями змеиную горячую чешую; где-то вдалеке висит в воздухе собачий лай; и теперь он уже точно видит, что на круглом потолке горит золотом не дизайнерская люстра, нет, это развеваются рыжие волосы существа, которое он хорошо знает и в то же время не знает совсем. Имя, которое может стать ключом ко всему, блуждает, горит в мозгу Имса, но оно как огневушка-поскакушка – Имс не может его поймать, зафиксировать, хотя оно очень простое, проще некуда.

Он смотрит в зеркало, и оно постепенно становится водой, зеленоватой, мутной, и в отражении на коже проступает перевёрнутая единица. А потом белый потолок идет чёрными трещинами, весь мир идет трещинами, и напоследок Имс действительно видит их: юношу и Смерть, танцующих вместе в странном танго; у Смерти нет лица и одновременно тысяча лиц, и они все здесь, но за ними страшная пустота, чёрная и бездонная, такая глухая, такая слепая, что придавливает к земле тысячетонным молотом, а юноша хрупок и молод, в белой рубашке, тонкий и темноволосый, и Имс, конечно, не удивляется, когда видит, что это Артур…

После этого мир ломается, как плитка шоколада, и выбрасывает Имса в бегущую сквозь тьму электричку, к окну, на неудобное пластиковое, лишь слегка сверху затянутое тканью сиденье. За окном чернильная ночь, очень ломит спину, Артур спит у него на плече, и под глазами у него залегли лиловые тени.

Имса знобит, руки трясутся, и, мягко освободившись, он идет в тамбур покурить. И только через несколько минут до него доходит, что он не в начале двухтысячных и курение сегодня под запретом везде: в купе, плацкарте, вагоне-ресторане, туалетах, тамбурах и даже на сцепке…

А ещё ему кажется, что за стеклами дверей мчится вместе с поездом отражение золотой люстры из духовых труб. Хотя отражаться чему-то такому здесь совершенно не от чего.


	12. Любитель спиц

Ещё в электричке Имс вынужден был признать, что вылазка в Нижний мир вместе с Артуром не только ничего не дала, но, напротив, много чего забрала и приготовила новые ловушки. И как из них выбраться, Имс пока не представлял. В основном потому, что плохо различал, где та самая ловушка, пресловутая игра, в которой требовалось, в полном согласии с каноном любой сказки, выиграть неизвестно что, а где – постоянные искажения реальности как побочные эффекты взаимодействия с миром духов.

Кроме того, что его самого втолкнули в магическое казино к загадочной рулетке, он еще и продал Артура духу-извращенцу. Причём продал непонятно за какие блага. Браво, Имс, просто блестящие результаты.

К полуночи они всё же вернулись из подмосковных Луховиц на Казанский вокзал, поймали такси, и вот Артур снова спал на диване в гостиной (наотрез отказался занять спальню Имса, но к себе домой вернуться тоже не захотел), а Имс сидел под жёлтой, как деревенское сливочное масло, настольной лампой, нажирался вискарём и бездумно рисовал в блокноте всё, что подкидывала ему память. Иногда она подкидывала то, чего он в действительности не видел, но понятие действительности за последнюю ночь претерпело сильные изменения.

Он рисовал и Артура, и Асписа, и того рыжего курильщика. Рисовал и море, и змей, и деревья в лесу, и тупой нос пригородного поезда, и зал Карнеги-холла, и дома Бенина и Найроби.

«Есть и другие двери», – сказал ему змей.

«Как же мало ты взял в эту жизнь от самого себя».

Имс, будучи гуманитарием, не слишком дружил с астрофизикой, но, конечно, слышал о теории струн, которые, вибрируя, создают из космоса безразмерный симфонический оркестр. И о концепции мультивселенной тоже слышал. Знал, что учёные допускают существование параллельных миров, где мы проживаем свои жизни по-разному, и если некоторые параллели отличаются между собой незначительно, то другие – кардинально.

Имс также читал, что теорию мультивселенной сравнивали с теорией колоды карт. С точки зрения математики, из колоды в пятьдесят две карты нельзя было составить неограниченное количество уникальных комбинаций. Рано или поздно комбинации начинали повторяться. В мультивселенной, как говорили некоторые теоретики, на которых пока смотрели косо, частицы материи, которые уже ни на что не делились и ничего не содержали, кроме самих себе, также не могли сочетаться бесчисленно и со временем начинали повторяться, создавая похожие миры в бесконечной вселенной. 

Имс не верил в такое чисто физическое мироустройство, где в какой-то далёкой галактике, в другом отдельном маленьком мире, он торгует сновидениями. Если бы миры клонировались с расхождениями, ему легче было бы представить себя космическим пиратом и поставщиком неведомого ядерного топлива для инопланетных кораблей. Однако если параллельные измерения действительно существовали, они действовали по законам, людям неведомым. То, что удавалось отследить человеку в свои телескопы и микроскопы, было лишь легчайшей пылью, осыпавшейся с реальной вселенной, которая жила, двигалась, пела и пылала, не подозревая, что чей-то жалкий разум пытается её осмыслить. Реальность так же походила на представления о ней человека, как Млечный путь походит на рисунок Млечного пути на пузатом заварочном чайнике, расписанном слепым ребенком.

Духи и боги, те существа, которых мельком видел Имс _внизу,_ знали больше, но и они не знали всего. Хотя, возможно, тот Рыжий – знал больше всех. И ему не требовалось для этого знание квантовой механики или теории относительности, ему и так ведома была пресловутая _теория всего_ , над которой бились лучшие головы земного шара.

Волосы Рыжего пламенели, от него шёл дым, и Имсу не давало покоя одно сравнение – где-то он его вычитал в интернете в процессе подготовки к лекциям: вибрацию невидимых струн, пронизывающих каждую мельчайшую частицу вселенной, иногда сравнивали с огнём. Огонь и материален, и не материален одновременно – мы его видим, он обжигает, но, пытаясь дотронуться до него, мы ничего не находим, кроме энергии.

Имс допускал, что при попытке коснуться Рыжего он тоже ощутит только энергию и ожог, возможно, им овладеет безумие, возможно, он ощутит невероятный кайф или чудовищную боль, но его пальцы не нащупают мускулов, волос, кожи... С другой стороны, в его разуме открытой раной зияли воспоминании о вполне плотском слиянии с духом, который поначалу тоже показался ему бесплотным.

Имс снова пытался подогнать вселенную под рисунок на боку чайника, только и всего.

Что Имс знал точно – в каких бы галактиках ни болтались множественные миры, в них всегда находились два явления.

Смерть – как то, перед чем бессильно всё сущее, как самое несказанное и торжествующее без всякого торжества, как изначальный дефект живого, который, может быть, и делал его совершенством.

И любовь.

И то, что он всегда натыкался на любовь, как на раздирающий грудь шип, Имса неизменно поражало.

Он никогда не был фанатом этого чувства, и это ещё мягко сказано. Он видел, что оно творит с людьми, и с ранних лет надеялся (в то время как его сверстники надеялись на обратное), что его убережёт судьба и он не вляпается коготком в это асфальтовое озеро. Он оступился только один раз, с Артуром, но одного раза оказалось вполне достаточно. Это случилось в одну секунду, и мысленно он только успел тогда сказать с невероятной злостью: «Нет, только не это», но нож уже прилетел ему в сердце: очень быстро, даже не отследишь – как летит.

У Имса были друзья, которых он ценил, уважал и с которыми любил проводить время, приятно и комфортно. У Имса были любовники и любовницы, которые заставляли его плоть плавиться и которым он был за это благодарен. И у Имса был Артур, которого он любил. И хотя Артур тоже был ему другом и любовником, любовь к этому никакого отношения не имела. Она существовала сама по себе. Имс мог бы не делить с Артуром обычную жизнь, не рассказывать ему о своих планах и мечтах, лежа в кольце его рук, не признаваться в своих самых тёмных тайнах; он мог бы никогда даже не коснуться его – и он всё равно любил бы его. Нисколько не меньше.

Это был яд, который пронизывал всю душу Имса, и не находилось никакого объяснения, почему этот яд действует так сильно и так долго – почему он вообще не имеет срока действия.

Имс никогда не был ценителем Бродского, но ведь всё оказалось, как тот однажды написал: в настоящих трагедиях не гордый герой умирает, а изнашивается кулиса.

В Имсовой жизни за пятнадцать лет декорации поменялись раз сто, но одно оставалось неизменным центром: Артур. Все кулисы истлели, догорели костры, исчезло тепло и кружащие голову сладостные пары, даже горькие дымы исчезли, но остался беспощадный свет. Имс дрожал в кругу этого света, от которого не мог никуда спрятаться или сбежать. И он был обречён на это, пока не придёт тьма и не прикроет ему глаза навечно.

И вот это неразумные люди называли любовью. Идиоты.

***

Ранним утром раздался звонок в дверь, и пока Имс с похмелья продирал глаза, Артур почти неслышно босиком прошел по коридору (Имс отчётливо представил его узкие ступни и широкие брюки пижамы) – и открыл дверь.

Кто-то сбивчиво запричитал, и по голосу Имс узнал соседку – бабу Машу.

Баба Маша жила одна, болела диабетом, носила астигматические очки и любила включать сериалы в пять утра, отчего соседи, жившие этажом выше, неизменно страдали, а ниже располагался только подвал. Имсова квартира находилась выше более чем десятком этажей, да и бывал он здесь редко до недавнего времени, поэтому с бабой Машей здоровался без всякой натужности.

У бабы Маши было две дочери, которые баловали её визитами раз в год, и два кота – белый в рыжую крапинку и сиамский, гордый и прекрасный, как принц. Коты были молодые, игривые и свободно гуляли по окрестностям. У Имса пару раз мелькала мысль, что полуслепую одышливую толстую и хромую хозяйку они надолго переживут.

Только вот судя по тому, что баба Маша просила лопату – как объяснил Артур, зайдя в спальню, Имсовы прогнозы не сбылись.

– Надо свозить её до леса, Имс, – сказал он. – И помочь вырыть могилу. Она же его собралась прямо на клумбе под окнами похоронить, это же незаконно, да и вороны разроют. Чего она там накопает? Пару-тройку взмахов лопатой…

– До леса она не доберётся больше никогда, а ведь ей наверняка захочется всплакнуть на могилке …

– Тогда до ближайшего парка. Большого парка…

– Это тоже незаконно.

– Да и хрен с ним…

– А ближайший к нам парк – это тот самый парк, где…

– Я понял, – быстро сказал Артур. – Пойдёт. Одевайся.

Имс вздохнул, поднялся и полез в шкаф за одеждой.

Из последующей беседы выяснилось: ещё вчера баба Маша озаботилась тем, что одного из котов нет уже сутки, обычно каждый вечер оба кота просачивались домой через открытую форточку, прежде запрыгивая на жестяной подоконник и гремя как черти. А тут пришёл только рыжий, и то какой-то очень напуганный: сразу залез под диван и не выходил оттуда даже на соблазны куриной грудкой.

Баба Маша ночью глаз не сомкнула, и никакие сериалы не могли её отвлечь. В четыре утра она не включила телевизор по обыкновению, а кое-как оделась и пошла по дворам искать сиамского принца. И через полтора часа – со своей слепотой, в голубоватом неверном свете раннего утра – умудрилась найти.

Кот лежал недалеко от дома, за старыми гаражами, уже застывший и почему-то весь мокрый. Сначала баба Маша подумала, что его сбила машина, выезжая из гаража, а позже кто-то отнёс мёртвое тельце подальше, к забору, чтобы под ногами не валялось. Однако потом она увидела тёмную лужу под скрюченным трупиком, а еще спустя несколько минут обнаружила и рану на пушистом кремовом брюшке: зверя проткнули насквозь чем-то острым. Чем, стало ясно моментально – тут же, у забора, валялась окровавленная толстая остро заточенная спица.

Они ехали по направлению к парку, и навстречу пока попадалось очень мало людей и немного машин. Лопату Имс нашел в квартирной кладовке – при желании там и поломанный инопланетный корабль можно было отыскать. Кота завернули в большое махровое полотенце («Чтобы не замёрз в земле, пока ведь не лето», – сказала баба Маша), потом положили в коробку из-под обуви, которую Артур нашел в той же кладовке. Ещё баба Маша взяла с собой пакетик с семенами садовой незабудки – «цветы голубые, как его глаза, пусть и вырастут с ним рядом». Откуда только взяла... Хотя, может быть, на балконе выращивала.

Могилу вырыли глубокую, под большой старой липой, чтобы бабе Маше легче было найти место, потом коробку с крикливой надписью Nike тщательно засыпали землей, присыпали листьями и посадили по краю могилки семена. Имс сомневался, что цветы вырастут, но ничего не сказал: кто знает, может, ещё прорастут и будут цвести, как иным садоводам не снилось.

Потом, уже проводив соседку лить беззвучные старушечьи слёзы, они сидели на лоджии, и Артур задумчиво листал новости в телефоне. Оказалось, что в их районе просто кошачий мор: сиамец бабы Маши был седьмым за три недели, кого убили спицей.

– Я не знал, что есть маньяки, которые зациклены на животных… – хмуро проговорил Артур.

– Почему нет? – пожал плечами Имс. – Если мозг больной, то кто знает, куда его повернёт. А если ещё суеверия к этому прибавить? Чёрных кошек жгли, помнится, будь здоров, а этому, может, все кошачьи покоя не дают.

– Говорят обычно, что убийцами маниакального типа становятся те, над кем издевались в детстве…

– Ага, – кивнул Имс, жуя зубочистку, – давай их еще пожалей. Индульгенцию им дай. Чем раньше такого уничтожишь, тем спокойнее будешь спать. Выстрелить, потом перезарядить и снова выстрелить – для уверенности. Одно скажу: хорошо, что у нас нет кота.

– Нет, – эхом повторил Артур.

– А хочешь, заведём? – воодушевился Имс. – Я, конечно, больше собачник, но кот – тоже неплохо. Будешь чесать его за ушком, раз уж меня не чешешь.

– Нет, не заведём. По крайней мере, пока по улицам ходит… этот. Но почему он был мокрый?

– Я не знаю, но вряд ли от уточнения этого факта что-то изменится. Вынырни, Артур, мы уже сделали доброе дело. А кот… Прости, дорогой, но даже ты не сможешь допросить мёртвого кота. Или ты опять видел… картинку?

– Нет, ничего такого. Просто жалко, и всё. И понять не могу. Не знаю, застопорило…

– Давай-ка, Артур, выпьем кофейку, а потом съездим за продуктами, и я сегодня что-нибудь особенное приготовлю.

– Ты любитель готовить, оказывается.

– Если бы ты помнил… ты бы помнил. Звезда шеф-повара угасла во мне, да не совсем.

***

Имс назло суровой жизни решил блеснуть всеми гранями своего таланта и увлёк Артура в супермаркет, который больше напоминал кулинарный музей. Самые обычные продукты стоили здесь в полтора-два раза дороже, чем в обычных магазинах у дома, зато витрины в изобилии демонстрировали гастрономические редкости.

Имс упорно таскал Артура за собой, заставив вникнуть в процесс выбора крольчатины и специй для приготовления конфи, тёр между пальцами розмарин, разглядывал этикетки на бутылках вина, бальзамического уксуса и оливкового масла; потом решил, что приготовит ещё и говядину по-бургундски, и они не меньше часа убили на придирчивую оценку грудинки и лисичек, курицы и тимьяна, а завершился этот великий поход стоянием у стены вина и сидра.

В итоге багажник Имсового «вольво» они загрузили полностью, Артур даже разрумянился и пару раз почти улыбнулся, как будто над ними ничего не висело, как будто они давно были вместе и просто решили приготовить вкусный ужин, посмотрев за едой и вином какой-нибудь фильм или концерт. Разве это было настолько недостижимо, разве Имс многого просил у судьбы? Просто ужин, чёрт вас всех подери, просто ужин, ничего больше, без всяких зловещих теней, без всяких memento mori!

Когда они подъехали к дому, Имс вышел из машины намеренно лёгкой походкой, почти насвистывая, навьючил на себя основную часть пакетов и щёлкнул замком сигнализации. Он твёрдо решил, что сегодня вечером ничего больше не произойдёт.

Но Артур вдруг тронул его за рукав.

– Посмотри… Да не туда, на детскую площадку… На скамейку.

Имс чуть повернул голову, но ничего занимательного не увидел.

Площадка была пуста, только на одной из веселых жёлтых скамеечек сидел неприметный человек.

В чём-то сером, не грязном и не чистом. И сам он был не блондин и не брюнет, не худой и не толстый, не красивый и не уродливый, не шумный и не запуганный. Без татуировок на кистях рук, без мёртвых очертаний черепа под пергаментной кожей, какие встречаются у бывалых сидельцев, без хищного оскала уголовника, без нервного тика. Ничего в нём не было опасного, да и не делал он ничего криминального: просто сидел и смотрел на пустую площадку, обычный тридцатипятилетний мужик, упрекнуть его было совершенно не в чём.

И всё же какая-то красная точка запульсировала у Имса в мозгу, завыли репортёрские навыки бессознательного считывания информации.

– Это он, – сказал Артур голосом низким и таким холодным, словно говорил вовсе не Артур, а какой-то древний чревовещатель. Имс не хотел думать, что это за чревовещатель.

– Наш любитель спиц? – как мог небрежно спросил он. – Ты уверен? К тебе и убиенные коты уже взывают? Артур, это же и смешно, и страшно… Ты зациклился…

– Я просто чувствую, – упёрся Артур. – Я знаю, понимаешь. Не могу объяснить. Пойдём, спросим его о чём-нибудь, и посмотри ему в глаза. Ты же умеешь прикидываться шутом, давай…

– Ну, спасибо, – буркнул Имс, поставил пакеты обратно в багажник и с ослепительной улыбкой попёр прямо к незнакомцу.

– Здрасте-здрасте! Это вы ведь в сто одиннадцатую недавно заехали, ремонт делаете уже три недели как? Хотелось бы обсудить этот животрепещущий вопрос!

Мужчина медленно поднял глаза от холодного песка, и Имс заглянул прямо в них, как и советовала ему его любовь.

Светлые, светлые до странности, будто зеленоватый раствор уксуса, они стали мёртвыми ещё много лет назад, возможно, вселенная была младше на целых три десятилетия, и Артур был прав: что-то гнило в этом человеке, какая-то дыра чернела в его груди и побуждала к мерзостям, о которых Имс не хотел знать.

Окровавленная спица замаячила перед его взглядом, и мокрое пушистое брюшко молодого беззащитного зверя, и его удивлённый оскал, точно спрашивавший, зачем у него отняли жизнь – и почему именно так; и Имс понимал, что это глупо, что жертва – не старик, не женщина, не ребенок, даже не его собственный питомец, что он не должен так реагировать, но руки у этого светлоглазого были в крови по самые плечи, и уже так давно, и Имс не хотел, чтобы ещё одно живое существо легло в жёлтую пыль, оставшись навечно удивлённым.

– Вы ошиблись, – скрипуче ответил мужчина, и Имс вдруг почувствовал, как резко вздёрнулась его собственная верхняя губа, сморщившись и оскалив зубы: автоматически и совершенно по-волчьи.

Человек, мелькнула в голове у него короткая и донельзя презрительная мысль: вот он, человек.

– Нет, мы не ошиблись, – после крохотной паузы ответил Имс. – Мой друг никогда не ошибается.

И дальше, засунув руки в карманы, он с невероятным удовольствием наблюдал, как Артур подходит к убийце, быстро прикладывает ладонь к его лбу и так же быстро убирает её. Светлоглазый застыл, тоже с невероятно удивлённым видом, и завалился набок на скамейку. Под глазами у него моментально разлилась чернота.

– И больше никаких спиц, – полюбовавшись на дело рук некроманта, заключил Имс. – Но пойдем выгрузим продукты, сколько можно. Я зверски проголодался.


	13. Волна

– О, люди Лайонесса, Лотиана и всего Корнуолла, не хотите ли послушать историю о вечной бессмертной любви, прекраснее которой нет на свете? Любви Тристана и Изольды, которые встретили друг друга на великое счастье и на великое горе?

Оборванный, но вполне довольный жизнью менестрель тренькал на своих гуслях, завывая на все лады.

Имс сплюнул. Сплюнул прямо на менестреля с высоты своего вороного жеребца, не жалея слюны.

Мало того, что этому парню стоило приплачивать, чтобы он рта не раскрывал, так ещё и сама история набила оскомину. И потому, что Имс её на своём веку слышал уже раз двадцать, и потому, что вовсе не время сейчас было для любовных песенок, ну и, конечно, потому, что Тристан, о котором заливался менестрель, приходился Имсу отцом.

Имс родился, разумеется, не от белокурой Изольды, ведь история той великой любви, как знали все от мала до велика, не имела плодов. Однако папаша, несмотря на свою великую любовь, успел зачать двух сыновей от разных женщин и потом со спокойной совестью их оставил в не очень благополучном к тому времени королевстве. Умер, как известно, сразу же, как только ему сказали, что парус на корабле чёрный, а не белый, а это значило, что златовласая Изольда забыла его.

Имс этой страсти, по сравнению с которой меркло всё остальное, не понимал. Конечно, терновник, выросший из одной могилы и вросший в другую, каждую весну божественно благоухавший и собиравший соловьёв по всей округе, стал истинным чудом. Однако о королевстве и о семье забывать не стоило.

Имсу ещё повезло: его старший брат, которого назвали в честь отца, в конце концов сошёл с ума на почве пересказов этой истории, преследовавших его на каждом шагу. Имсу пришлось взять на себя обязанности короля Лайонесса, сделавшись советником брата, который трон занимал по праву. И вроде бы Тристан Младший совсем уж дурачком не стал – так, чтобы на коне не держаться и родных не узнавать, но ничего путного от него давно уже не ждали. Пил, как не в себя, пропадал в дешёвых харчевнях, скрывая лицо под капюшоном плаща, кидался на каждую юбку. Слабовольный, истеричный и крайне зависимый от женской любви.

Имсу это не грозило. Имс вообще женщин не любил. И детей заводить не собирался. Семейных романтических саг ему хватило с избытком.

Имса занимали другие проблемы, которые множились со скоростью сыпавшегося снега. С урожаем последние десять лет была беда: зерно повсеместно гнило, потому что островное королевство захлестывали наводнения. Они становились всё сильнее и сильнее, и вода приходила всё более высокая, а потом не уходила, затапливая поля и сады.

Пять лет назад Лайонесс еле отбился от новой угрозы, связанной уже не с водой, а с противной ей стихией. Острова подверглись внезапному нашествию нескольких драконов – мелких серых, вовсе не страшных, однако они много поселений пожгли, а урожаю досталось и того больше. На десятках полей до сих пор поблескивали угольные круги, где больше так ничего и не выросло. Драконы любили кружить, а их пламя содержало яд.

Вдобавок ко всему Лайонесс, находясь в давнем союзе с Артуром Пендрагоном (при дворе которого воспитывался Тристан Младший), регулярно пополнял своими воинами его армию сначала для отражения нашествий саксов, потом – для завоевания новых земель, когда Артур расширял свои владения, а затем – для затянувшейся войны с Мордредом. Это отнимало и немалые средства, и крепких людей, и редкие светлые умы. Сам Имс к Пендрагону нежных чувств не питал, но тут последнее слово оставалось за легальным королём.

Народ ещё не созрел до прямых обвинений правителя и его приближенных, но роптал уже заметно и кое-где пошёл вразнос с вилами и топорами. На дорогах бесчинствовали разбойники, а в болотах, скалах и лесах резвилась нечисть.

Люди начали просить помочь с урожаем и миром ведьм и ведьмаков, и те заклинали и воду, и драконов, и мор, и чуму, принося в жертвы животных, а порой и людей, но толку выходило мало. В одной деревушке крестьяне сожгли за слабость чар сначала ведьмака, потом колдунью, а потом их кто-то науськал на совсем молодого мага, который в прилюдных выступлениях замечен не был и, судя по всему, никогда и не собирался устраивать показательное волшебство.

Народ, надо сказать, в деревушке к тому времени уже совсем озверел от неурожая и голода – поговаривали, что сельчане убивали и ели друг друга без особого стыда. Вот и этого высокомерного мальчишку после его отказа попробовали прирезать, а потом сожрать.

Только мальчишка оказался вовсе не прост. Он _поднял_ небольшое кладбище – оно как раз располагалось неподалёку от деревни. И после того как его обитатели расправились с бывшими односельчанами, история не закончилась. Живые мертвецы пошли по другим деревушкам, поскольку маг их _не остановил_.

Имс думал, как же этого мальчишку надо было так довести до ручки. С другой стороны, если бы его самого кто-то вознамерился съесть, он бы тоже не церемонился.

Как бы то ни было, Лайонессу грозило быть истреблённым за очень короткое время, а потом мёртвые двинулись бы и дальше, но тут наконец-то, впервые за всю историю, на руку лайонесцам сыграла дружба с Пендрагоном. Мерлин прислал трёх драконов – и уже не тех мелких серых вредин, а черных огромных, настоящих монстров, и они спалили всех неживых, не дав им расползтись с островов в Корнуолл. Но даже драконам пришлось летать над островами несколько дней, чтобы побороть напасть, и Имсу сжимала сердце ледяная рука, когда он думал о том, что было бы, не прилети Мерлиновы чудища на выручку. Правда, драконы напоследок, делая прощальный круг над главным островом Лайонесса, хорошенько дыхнули на королевский замок, так что треть башен обуглилась, но возмущаться было не время.

Самого мага Имс сжечь не дал. Сначала ему было интересно просто посмотреть на него. Но когда Имс увидел тонкие пальцы, хрупкие запястья, прямую спину и ледяные тёмные глаза, он понял, почему ему никогда не нравились женские округлые изгибы и зазывные взмахи ресницами.

Имс заточил мага в наполовину обугленную башню замка, чтобы оставить там навсегда. «На всякий случай, если вдруг придёт совсем уж большая беда, и тогда я, быть может, попрошу его о помощи», – говорил себе Имс, но прекрасно сознавал, что бессовестно врёт самому себе. Ведь и армия мертвецов, и неаккуратная драконья помощь – всё это проистекало из реакции темноглазого юноши на просьбы. Кто-то шепнул Имсу, что в роду у мальчишки были друиды и сам он не чужд друидических практик, однако Имсу было совершенно безразлично, какие практики тот применяет. В нём была заключена стихийная, врожденная магия такой мощи, что Имс вовсе не был уверен в целостности тюрьмы. Да что уж там, он не был уверен в целостности всех островов Лайонесса, вместе взятых, получив такого пленника.

Артур, так звали мага, совсем как Пендрагона, – оставался Имсовым узником уже три года. Но башня не горела, не падала, решётки внутри не шатались, стражники не умирали. Артур никаких бед на королевство не насылал.

Хотя надо сказать, кормили его хорошо, и спал он на очень мягком для тюрьмы соломенном матрасе, и воду ему всегда приносили чистую, и на прогулки во двор выводили через день. И даже помыться устраивали регулярно. Просто сладкий отдых, а не тяготы заключения самого опасного преступника королевства.

Только был у них с Имсом один секрет на двоих. Раз в месяц, а порой и два раза Имс приходил к своему пленнику и отсылал всех стражников на несколько часов, чаще – на всю ночь. Входил к нему с кинжалом, потому что он был опасен безо всякого оружия. Но Имс его не заковывал, не связывал и рот не затыкал, чтобы лишить возможности проклинать. Каждый раз он шёл в тюрьму Артура как на войну, как на самый страшный, последний бой, но не приходить не мог. Знал, что может в один миг лечь на солому срезанным колосом, но всё равно приходил.

Они почти не разговаривали, а если разговаривали, то говорил обычно Имс; Артур обычно смотрел на него, как на вошь. Но ещё ни разу ни врезал Имсу заклятьем. Хотя Имс был жесток, когда овладевал им, жесток не намеренно, а потому что не мог сдержать себя, становился зверем, хотел крови, хотел завладеть не только телом, но и душой, всем, что было в Артуре, возможно, самой его магией, всем до капли. С Артуром он ничего не видел и не слышал, смотрел в каменную стену слепыми белыми глазами, оглушённый ревом крови в ушах и жаром собственной плоти.

Никто не знал. Никто не догадывался. Все думали, что визиты Имса связаны с пытками. Артур выглядел после его ухода истерзанным: весь в синяках, кровоподтёках, укусах, ушибах. Если смотреть правде в глаза, иногда думал Имс, для Артур всё это и было – пыткой.

Однако он терпел. Уже больше тысячи дней.

Почему, Имс не знал.

Иногда ему казалось, что не знал даже и сам Артур.

***

Лайонесс не мог похвастаться размерами – всего-то пара десятков островов разной величины близ полуострова Корнуолл. В основном – скалы и море, немного пригодной для возделывания земли, местами – леса, покрывавшие горные склоны. Имс часто спрашивал себя: почему бы судьбе не оставить в покое его маленькие и не сильно обласканные счастьем владения, ведь на свете есть края, гораздо более осиянные величием и значительно более сытые. Где же справедливость?

Нашествия саксов, которые король Артур до поры до времени успешно отражал, постепенно смешались с интригами собственной семьи Пендрагона, его знаменитых рыцарей и жены, которая не отличалась верностью. Мерлин уже долгое время сходил с ума, пребывая в мире грёз, откуда выныривал всё реже, поэтому на его магию надежды не осталось никакой. А вот своего бастарда Пендрагон недооценил, проворонил сильнейшего колдуна, совершил ту же ошибку, что и крестьяне более не существовавшей деревушки, когда не разглядели источник опасности в стройном темноволосом пареньке, томившемся сейчас в чёрной от драконьего огня башне королевского замка.

Мордред владел магией не хуже, чем Мерлин, как полагал Имс. И магия эта была чернее тьмы, а еще – сходна с магией Имсова пленника. Только вот если Артур поднимал простых мертвецов, то Мордред наслал ещё более грязную нечисть: армию слуа, воинство духов умерших, тела которых не были погребены как следует, а души из-за своих тяжких грехов оказались отвергнуты всеми иными мирами и остались неприкаянными. Слуа успешно разбивали даже воинства Благого двора; да что там, даже Неблагие, которые пользовались их услугами, держали их в жёсткой узде, побаивались и презирали их. Эти духи завладевали душами живых. И стоило только войску увидеть призрачную орду изуродованных мертвецов, как чёрные скворцы несшихся по воздуху и заставлявших гудеть само небо, как наихрабрейшие рыцари впадали в панику.

Слуа были быстрыми, умными и обладали собственной магией, что делало их в тысячу раз страшнее обычных мертвецов. Но друиды справлялись и с ними, хотя, как Имс помнил из старых легенд, всегда платили за это большую цену.

Имс был готов отдать что угодно, когда Мордред и Артур прикончили друг друга на реке Камлан и слуа вырвались на свободу. Теперь ничья власть их более не сдерживала, и они продолжали из охотничьего азарта гнать разбитую армию великого короля, и она бежала прямо на Лайонесс. Имс не против был поддержать Пендрагона, не против был помочь воинам, потерпевшим поражение, ведь среди них были его собственные рыцари и лучники, но стаи слуа, нёсшиеся прямо на его земли, – это было явно слишком.

Драконы уже не могли помочь, так как единственный из людей, кого они слушали, теперь днями напролёт собирал душистые травы в туманных лугах, что-то весело насвистывая. Мерлин забыл, кто он и над чем он властен. И Имс знал ещё лишь одного мага, на силы которого смел надеяться.

Когда до Имса дошла весть, что король Тристан погиб, задавленный обезумевшими солдатами армии погибшего сюзерена, он твёрдым шагом отправился в обугленную башню.

Артур стоял к нему спиной – наблюдал через маленькое зарешёченное окошко ураганом вертевшиеся стаи, похожие на обезумевшие птичьи.

Имс подумал, что за минувшие три года запястья его стали ещё тоньше, а спина – ещё прямее. Удивительно.

– Удивительно, что сегодня впервые ты пришел ко мне в кольчуге. Впервые – именно тогда, когда просишь меня о помощи как человека, а не используешь как вещь. В первый раз ты по-настоящему боишься меня, рыцарь. А следовало бы раньше.

– Не было ни дня, когда бы я ни испытывал страха перед тобой, Артур, – тихо сказал Имс. – Но теперь у меня осталось никого, кроме тебя. Мне ты помогать не будешь, но помоги земле, на которой родился. Всей Британии… Людям, которые здесь живут…

– Людям? – со злым весельем поднял бровь Артур, резко развернувшись. – Переговорщик ты ужасный. Как ты помнишь, люди не сделали мне ничего хорошего. Как ты помнишь, всё было совсем наоборот. Иначе мы не стояли бы здесь сейчас.

– Эти слуа… – бессильно проговорил Имс, сжимая кулаки. – Они страшные твари. Ты не можешь быть на их стороне.

– Я вне всякой стороны, Имс. Это ваша битва, а вы, люди, так ненавидите магию… Ваша мечта сбылась – у вас есть теперь только собственные силы. Так боритесь и побеждайте!

– Меч бессилен против мертвеца, тебе ли не знать. Но я понял. Понял. Я уйду, и мы все сгинем, и я оставлю тебя здесь, Артур, и, конечно, ты найдешь способ выбраться – или нет, я не знаю… Я не знаю, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал. И если способа нет, то ты будешь либо жить вечно и сойдешь с ума от одиночества, либо умрешь, и твой труп будет гнить здесь… а возможно, те же слуа заберут твою душу, и ты присоединишься к ним и будешь летать высоко над полями, не зная покоя… Я готов умолять тебя на коленях, но ты решил отомстить за всё, и я понимаю… Я понимаю, Артур.

– Отойди, – вдруг сказал Артур.

Имс удивлённо замолчал.

– Отойди, – повторил Артур, и Имс послушался.

В следующее мгновение решётка, служившая дверью в камеру, упала на пол, подняв кучу пыли.

Артур подошёл вплотную и взглянул глаза в глаза, злой, как раненый вепрь, но и торжествующий.

– Если ты думаешь, что есть способ без всякой платы избавиться от армии, что парит сейчас в воздухе и терзает твоих подданных, ты ошибаешься. Я могу уничтожить слуа и спасти твоих людей, но это сила магии места, и Лайонесс рассыплется в пыль через несколько дней после того, как лишится всей своей силы. Он и так уже держится на волоске, но магический выплеск подточит его. Твоё королевство уйдет под воду.

– А люди?..

– Если ты поторопишься переправить их на другие земли, они успеют спастись.

– И духи… они исчезнут? Насовсем?

– Эти – да. Но когда-нибудь проклятые души появятся снова.

Имс молчал. Неизвестно почему его вдруг стал остро волновать один вопрос, хотя, казалось, волновать был совсем не должен.

– А ты? – спросил он. – Что будет с тобой?

Артур смотрел на него не отрываясь, но Имс плохо понимал его взгляд. Будто не чёрные глаза перед ними были, а пылающие угли.

– Это настолько сильный обряд, что он истощит меня, – наконец ответил Артур. – А без магии я жить не хочу. Это судьба худшая, чем быть живым мертвецом. Я предпочту уйти под воду вместе с Лайонессом, мой король.

Имс помедлил и кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Хорошо.

***

Артур сдержал слово.

Он взошел на самую высокую башню замка, взметнул руки в небо, сам похожий на лёгкую птицу, прокричал какие-то древние слова, и что-то прозрачное, светлое мелькнуло на секунду перед ним, а потом объяло весь воздух над островами. Никто не успел ничего понять. Поняли только, что вместо воплей и скрежета слуа теперь тишина. И небо – чистое и голубое. И нет там больше никаких чёрных стай.

Вот только сразу после этого вода между островами начала тихо клокотать, будто закипая, а скалы стали издавать гул, точно затянули песнь, всё громче и громче. И Имсу пришлось собрать всю свою выдержку, чтобы с помощью королевской воли и остатков собственного войска очистить острова Лайонесса от их жителей, которые на лодках потянулись прочь, покидая земли, должные скоро исчезнуть, и от осколков воинства Пендрагона.

Всё уже сыпалось и разваливалось, земля разъезжалась под ногами, Имсу приходилось перепрыгивать через трещины и разломы, в которые хлестала вода. Три дня, данных Артуром для спасения людей, истекли.

Имс искал его на погибавшей земле, среди разрушавшихся домов, среди торжествующе пожиравшего сушу моря, среди поваленных деревьев и осыпавшихся камней, и не мог найти. Его обуял доселе незнакомый ему ужас. Он не хотел, чтобы Артур умирал один. Их ждала общая могила, и это наполняло Имса сладкой болью.

Хотя, возможно, Артур не боялся смерти, ведь она была в какой-то мере послушна ему. А может быть, именно поэтому боялся больше, чем все остальные.

– Артур! – заорал Имс так, что вблизи с грохотом обвалилась целая груда камней. – Артур!!!

Имс стоял во дворе королевского замка, в белом, залитом солнцем кругу. Сквозь камни пробивалась зелёная трава, и всё вокруг выглядело таким мирным, и Имс очень искренне попросил всех богов, чтобы Артур обманул его и попросту исчез. Только бы остался жив. Пусть Имса зальёт здесь одного, он был согласен, согласен!

Но Артур вышел в тот же белый круг и покачал головой.

– Ты-то зачем здесь остался? Здесь больше никого и ничего нет. Только прошлое, но и оно скоро потеряет свою силу. Ты мог бы стать королём на других землях, найти себе собственную Изольду и родить много детей, у которых было бы много внуков, а у них родились бы свои дети и внуки, и твой род продолжился бы, и ты стал бы бессмертным – так, как все люди понимают бессмертие. А что выбрал ты? Пустоту и тишину. Море. Смерть.

– Я выбрал тебя, – просто сказал Имс. – Хотя сейчас я смотрю на тебя и понимаю свою ошибку. Неблагие ведь не умеют любить, им это неведомо.

И вправду, сомнений теперь не оставалось. Артур выглядел так, что можно было, наконец, отбросить все сплетни о том, что его предки были друидами, что родился он от простой женщины и колдуна, что его воспитала лесная ведьма, – да что только об Артуре Имс не слышал. Только вот Артур, похоже, был человеком только наполовину, а может, на какую-то совсем маленькую свою часть: об этом говорили сейчас его светящаяся кожа и пылающие золотые глаза, маленькие острые клыки и голос, который звучал как песня ветра в глубоком лесу. Он был страшен и прекрасен, как никогда, и Имс вдруг с оглушительной ясностью понял, что это существо никогда бы не подпустило его к себе, если бы не… Если бы не…

– Для короля ты слишком неразумен, Имс, – вздохнул Артур. – Может статься, даже и хорошо, что ты не пытался стать мудрым правителем и овеять себя славой. Ничего бы не вышло. Оставим это Пендрагонам и им подобным. А ты, мой господин, иди ко мне.

Имс покорно сделал шаг, завороженный совершенно, и Артур улыбнулся ему и погладил тонкими холодными пальцами по щеке.

И Имс был так потрясён этой улыбкой, первой, которую он получил от Артура, что не заметил, как гигантская волна стеной поднялась над островом и захлестнула его.


	14. Кано

Над городом висел уже июнь, но какой-то серый и дождливый, хотя и тёплый. Мутный, смутный – от такой погоды болит голова, настигает непонятная дрожь и путаются мысли. Временами сквозь облака сверкало солнце, но быстро скрывалось, словно бросив на землю быстрый взгляд и тут же разочаровавшись в увиденном.

Имс никогда не замечал за собой метеозависимости, но причудливые сны, если честно, его начали утомлять. Проснувшись очень рано, он прокрался в гостиную, где тихо спал Артур, посмотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом так же, крадучись, оделся в то, что нащупал на спинке кресла – свет включать страшно не хотелось, и выполз наружу, в мокрое утро.

С собой он прихватил фляжку коньяка, вспоминая старый анекдот, как парень из неблагополучного района проявил волю и закончил школу с золотой медалью, а спился уже в Оксфорде.

Сны смущали его, потому что он не понимал смысла этого квеста. Сами сны уже были испытанием или только предваряли его? И как можно было узнать, пройдено ли испытание? У Имса всегда были развиты формальная логика и воображение, но очевидно, здесь ничего из этого не имело значения, как всегда, когда ты думаешь, что с тобой играют в шахматы, а оказывается, что в карты. Имс не знал, как сделать ход, более того, он не знал, ждут ли от него хода вообще.

Он шагал по улицам, уворачиваясь от струек воды из водостоков и крупных капель, падающих с листьев медленно, тяжело, как многогранные алмазы; дымил, как паровоз, прихлёбывал из фляжки, что-то насвистывал – помятый, небритый, в тренировочных штанах, затрапезной футболке и короткой куртке, как какой-нибудь маргинал. Шёл куда глаза глядят. Искал волшебную тропинку, которая куда-то бы его вывела – как снаружи, так и внутри себя.

Сейчас Имс хлестал из горла «Мартель», однако его терпкий вкус странным образом привел его к другому времени, когда он тоже накачивался коньяком по самые уши, только далеко не таким дорогим.

Воспоминание пришло из очень давней поры, ещё до знакомства с Артуром. Имс был совсем молодым, только начинал ожесточаться, зато ни страха, ни совести не имел, и ему впервые в жизни предложили рулить выборным штабом в одном мрачноватом северном городе, городе газовиков и нефтяников.

Босс Имса, кандидат в депутаты городской думы, решил задавить конкурентов скорее количеством агитационных материалов, чем качеством, поэтому под началом Имса работало не меньше полусотни агитаторов, расклейщиков и опросчиков. Большинство, конечно, совершенно отвязные пацаны, и шла всего лишь вторая неделя кампании, когда холодное утро Имса окрасилось кровью: двое расклейщиков разбились на своем авто насмерть – с пачкой плакатов, на которых красовалась угрюмая рожа кандидата, и мешком конопли в багажнике.

Имс замел следы виртуозно, даже похороны успел устроить по-быстрому, однако этот эпизод стоил ему первых седых волос. Надо сказать, что после него он каждую оперативку не ленился начинать с промывки мозгов насчёт безопасности, однако на местную молодежь подобные лозунги действовали как красная тряпка на быка.

Имс и сам не мог выступать образцом осторожности, ведь именно с его подачи парни ночами незаконно портили агитки противников – писали пошлые слоганы на стенах, забрасывали их презервативами с краской, резали и срывали листовки. Вскоре в городе началась спецоперация по поимке вандалов, и Имсу пришлось выворачиваться угрём. Он разделил своих геростратов на три бригады, делившие между собой оборудование: в одной машине – краска, в другой – презервативы, в третьей – водяные ружья; неприметная одежда, неприметные машины с грязными номерами. Правда, когда Имс узнал, что водитель одной бригады – гонщик недоделанный, да ещё и укуривается насмерть каждую ночь, выходя на маршрут, он вышиб его из штаба безо всякой лирики, причем в буквальном смысле: съездил по роже. Занятия боксом вновь пригодились, Имс все свои знания с успехом применял, ничего у него не залёживалось без дела. 

В первую неделю кампании Имс выпивал вечером дома – для снятия напряжения. Во вторую неделю он и два его ближайших помощника пили в обед пиво, а вечером – крепкий алкоголь. На третью неделю пили уже с утра, в штабе стоял стол, заставленный спиртным на самый разный вкус и градус. В целом кампания прошла успешно, кандидат победил, никого не поймали и не убили, однако вкус дешёвого коньяка Имс чувствовал во рту и сейчас.

Именно тогда Имс, замороченный бледным неприветливым Севером, на алкогольных парах и на белой ярости впервые трахнул парня. Хотя в краю суровых нефтяников это было, конечно, неосмотрительно, за такое здесь могли не только рыло начистить, можно было и костей не собрать. Он толком даже не помнил, с чего всё началось, просто к полуночи в штабе из двоих помощников с ним остался только один – совсем мальчишка ещё, лет девятнадцати, учился в местном ПТУ. Хотя сам Имс был ненамного старше. В ту ночь в нём плескался не только коньяк, но и самогон, а у парня при почти белых волосах оказались восточные темные глаза. И на Имса он уже давно этими миндалевидными глазками смотрел, как недоеная корова, хотя и сам, наверное, не замечал, а вот Имс замечал абсолютно всё, в его работе без этого было никак. Пока Имс его сношал, долго и довольно жестоко, слушая всё больше заполнявший голову белый шум, парень скулил в шапку и дрожал, как пойманный оленёнок. А потом каждый день краснел от лба до шеи, ронял всё, к чему прикасался и как помощник растерял для штаба всю свою полезность. Однако кампания уже подходила к концу, а Имс – тот даже имени смазливого помощника не запомнил, просто галочку для себя поставил. Бисексуальность сродни знанию иностранного языка: удваивает шансы хорошо провести время, как говаривал Вуди Аллен.

Тогда Имс и не думал, что эта кривая выведет его к Артуру.

Сейчас кривая вывела его к веранде какого-то бара, который расчудесным образом был открыт с утра. Ну как с утра (Имс воткнул взор в часы) – время уже подходило к полудню, но для московских баров всё равно неимоверно рано. Июнь, воскресенье, выглянуло солнце, мир высох, насколько возможно, так что Имс опустился за круглый столик, вынул пачку сигарет, заказал ленивому официанту кофе и решил покинуть тёмные долины рефлексии.

Веранда оказалась просторной и светлой, а ещё на ней, кроме Имса, сидел за таким же деревянным столиком только один человек – молодой мужчина с коротко остриженными рыжими волосами, в круглых зелёных очках. Имс на своем веку повидал фриков и уже ничему не удивлялся. Хотя… – он снова посмотрел на мужчину, даже юношу – нет, слово «фрик» к нему не подходило.

Имс тут же начал искать новые эпитеты, однако все они выскальзывали, как мёртвые жемчужины, не желая приклеиваться к незнакомцу, а с Имсом редко такое случалось.

Пора было перестать притворяться. Пора было перестать притворяться, что общение с суккубом ничего в нём не изменило. Можно было врать самому себе, можно было прикидываться, что к Артуру его влечёт только великая и чистая любовь, но правда состояла в том, что теперь в нём поселилась совершенно дикая похоть, которая пробуждалась не так уж часто, но становилась бешеной в какие-то доли секунды.

Парень его сильно заинтересовал. Он выглядел одновременно городским сумасшедшим и наследным принцем. Длинные ноги были облечены в джинсы с многочисленными рваными дырами, блеклые, точно пролежали на солнце три года, и дорогущие, Имс умел определять на глазок цену таким вещам ещё со времён работы в гламуре. При этом паренёк кутался в латаную-перелатаную безразмерную кофту цвета бледного яда, которая могла бы принадлежать его бабушке. На длинной шее болталось множество цепочек и ожерелий, запястья были унизаны браслетами разных мастей – и металлическими, и кожаными, и веревочными. Очки тоже были какие-то нестандартные: меняли цвет от зелёного до фиолетового, от жёлтого до розового, при этом не были зеркальными хамелеонами, Имс и не знал, что такие делают. Оправа у очков сверкала на солнце – тонкая, золотая, тоже старинная.

Юноша шелушил орешки на блюдце и совершенно нагло глазел на Имса. Неприкрытым, оценивающим взглядом. На Имс давно так не смотрели: как на жеребца на ярмарке. Он даже комично оглянулся, нет ли рядом ещё кого. Его удивляло столь пристальное внимание: одетый кое-как, заросший щетиной, скрывавший за тёмными очками воспалённые глаза, да ещё явно овеянный с утра коньячными парами, он никак не думал напороться на приглашение.

Имс назло врагам подхватил чашку кофе и сигареты и враскачку направился к столу рыжего.

– На мне картинки нарисованы, так разглядываешь?

Рыжий оскалился до ушей и кивнул на Имсовы татуировки.

– Нарисованы, а как же. Смотреть не пересмотреть.

Имс и не заметил, как стянул куртку и остался в футболке.

– Нравятся татуированные мужики?

– Может быть, – снова улыбнулся рыжий.

Рыжий – Имс его уже прочно для себя так назвал.

Тот вообще был настроен весело; Имс подумал, что припудрился, наверное, кокаином. Хотя нет, нервозности он не заметил, понаблюдав еще несколько секунд: паренёк был расслаблен, спокоен и уверен в себе, как языческий бог.

Имс приобщился к орешкам и задумчиво их пожевал, рассматривая детали: тонкие пальцы, тонкий нос, тонкие губы, бледное лицо с нежной кожей, какая бывает только у рыжих, всё какое-то лисье. Таким был, наверное, Тиль Уленшпигель – вроде ничего особенного, а бабы с ума сходили. Имс любил таких – они вливались в душу подобно яду, незаметно. Этот весь был как «Лето» Вивальди – пахучие розовые и белые цветы, вихрем летящие в лицо в порыве дождя и ветра.

– Сними очки, – попросил он.

Но Рыжий, к его удивлению, мотнул головой, отказываясь.

– Что ж ты, – с нежным укором сказал Имс. – Сказал А, а Б не говоришь. Так не делается, малыш.

И он своей рукой стянул очки с хрупкой переносицы.

Мимолётная гримаса скользнула по лицу парня, а потом он всё же взглянул прямо на Имса. Тот смотрел, смотрел и не мог разобрать цвета. И выражения тоже. Он ожидал увидеть влечение, может быть, смущение, может быть, насмешку, может быть, холодный сексуальный расчёт, но теперь не мог сосредоточиться. Хорошо, что очки остались в его руке, он держался за них, как утопающий.

– Доволен? – спросил парень, и Имс вдруг понял, что ему до хрена лет. Может быть, тысячи.

Рыжий положил свою ладонь Имсу на руку чуть выше локтя.

– Помнится, ты размышлял, _можно ли коснуться нас_. И что ты чувствуешь сейчас: боль или сладость?

Имс что-то промычал. Мозг его разъединился с языком, точно в момент небывалой страсти.

Рыжий убрал ладонь, только вот на коже Имса остался красный след, как от ожога, похожий на птичий клюв. Больно не было, но Имс чувствовал себя как заклеймённое животное. Жеребца всё же купили на ярмарке, а он был так глуп, что думал – ещё сможет вывернуться, ещё сумеет отказаться от игры.

Рыжий исчез, но яркие солнечные блики всё еще резвились на гладком дереве стола. Хотя за пределами веранды снова лил дождь.

***

Имс не знал, куда делся его день, но, видимо, где-то он ещё бродил, поскольку домой притащился под вечер.

Почему-то он был уверен, что Артур ушёл, но Артур не только не ушёл, а приготовил ужин и ждал его. Паста болоньезе, и вполне сносно приготовленная, а это значило, что Артур не просто что-то побросал в воду и дождался кипения, нет, он озаботился приготовлением мясного соуса, то есть обжариванием лука, чеснока и фарша, нарезанием сладкого перца, измельчением помидоров в блендере и прочее, и прочее. И он не прикоснулся к пище, пока не явился Имс.

Артур и раньше не стеснялся что-то делать в Имсовом доме, но, похоже, теперь его последние сомнения развеялись. И пока Имс не знал, стоит ли ему осторожно радоваться или же пока не дразнить судьбу.

Вполне возможно, что паста болоньезе предваряла какой-то не очень приятный разговор, думал Имс – и не расслаблялся.

И не зря: Артур смотрел пристально, и глаза его были чёрными и пылающими, совсем как у того мага-некроманта, который с лёгкостью подарил всё Имсово королевство мёртвым.

– Имс, тебя что-то беспокоит?

Имс не хотел врать, поэтому промолчал, сосредоточенно наматывая пасту на вилку.

– Это связано с… любителем спиц? Из-за этого ты смылся на рассвете, а теперь от тебя разит так, будто ты купался в коньячном фонтане?

– Нет, тот урод здесь не при чём. Просто мне кое-что снилось. И, кстати, в роли строгой женушки ты мне совсем не нравишься.

– Ого, – сказал Артур, глазом не моргнув. – Да ты определённо уже достаточно _заведён._

– Угу.

– Так, может, расскажешь, что тебе снилось?

Имс положил вилку и ложку на блюдо, помолчал, посмотрел в тёмную стеклянную столешницу, а потом взял и рассказал. Подумал – хуже не будет; если уж он выбрал Артура парой, информацией надо делиться.

Он не ждал от Артура никакой определённой реакции, однако всё же не ожидал того, что он скажет.

– А ко мне во сне приходил твой дух-проводник. Эээ… закрыть сделку.

Имс долго соображал, что скрывается за этим термином, а когда понял, заледенел внутри. По сути, он продал Аспису не только себя, но и Артура, а что они за это получат – они до сих пор не знали. Хреновая сделка, Имс в былое время за такую любого своего менеджера по продажам вышвырнул бы безо всякого второго шанса. Теперь этим безмозглым продавцом оказался он сам. Полез в воду, не зная броду.

– И как? – тупо спросил он.

Он и сам не понимал, о чём спрашивает. Был ли Артур впечатлён так же, как Имс? Выворачивало ли его после сношения со змеем? Происходило ли это как-то иначе, может статься, дух-суккуб с каждым предавался страсти по-своему, почему это Имс отказывал ему в фантазии? Был ли он с Артуром нежнее, чем с Имсом, было ли тому сладко? Сможет ли он теперь вообще смотреть на смертных – после того, как отдался духу? Будет ли, напротив, распалён почти всегда, как сам Имс?

– Я почти умертвил его, – помолчав, ответил Артур.

Он стоял, опираясь бедром о подоконник, скрестив руки на груди и смотрел куда-то в пол. Выглядел он так, словно вернулся из долгого и трудного путешествия.

– Проклял его? – не успел удержаться Имс, просто тут же вспомнил свой сон – и всё смешалось. – Не подпустил?

– Что? – ошарашенно поднял голову Артур. – Да нет же… Проклял… Имс, я даже не знаю, как это делается! Да я и не хотел! Я… не думал сопротивляться, это же сделка.

– Но что-то в тебе, значит, сопротивлялось…

– Не знаю… Не думаю, что я сопротивлялся. Просто… змеи боятся холода, Имс, это же всем известно. Они могут оттаять в тепле, когда замерзают, но всё это до определенной границы, после они погибают. Во мне какой-то ужасный холод, Имс. И… и мы оба знаем, что это такое.

– Он и в первую вашу встречу кровил носом и ртом, так что только его собственная глупость, что полез к тебе второй раз.

– Возможно, он думал, что всё будет иначе, если я дам согласие. Он обнял меня и поцеловал, и я… я даже ответил, но тут он начал замерзать, и очень быстро. Попросил меня отпустить его, хотя я его совсем не держал. Попросил уйти. Ему… было страшно, Имс. Ему было очень страшно. Хотя я совсем не желал ему зла.

– Угу…

– Меня выбросило из сна, и я не знаю, он вообще жив или нет.

– Если ты не хотел его смерти, с чего бы ему быть неживым? Да и кто их, духов, знает, что значит «жизнь» в их понимании? Это существа другой природы.

– Ты бы проверил, Имс.

Имс удивлённо воззрился на Артура.

– Ты переживаешь за человека, то есть даже не за человека, а за некого фейри, который хотел тебя использовать для исполнения своих прихотей, поймав в ловушку? Который принудил нас к сделке, зная, что мы от неё не откажемся? Серьёзно, Артур?

– Имс.

– Окей, я проверю.

– И мы могли отказаться. Всегда есть выбор.

– Ну да, ну да, – усмехнулся Имс. – Кто бы говорил.

– Имс… А тебе тоже страшно? – глядя куда-то вбок, спросил Артур.

Имс откинулся на спинку стула.

– А я тоже замерзну насмерть, если обниму тебя?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Артур, тут же замкнувшись в себе.

– Понятно, – кивнул Имс. И встал, скомкав в руках бумажную салфетку и бросив её на стол. – Спасибо за ужин. Пожалуй, пойду и вправду навещу его. Аспиды – они могут быть хрупкими, знаешь ли.

– Имс! – бессильно позвал Артур, но теперь уже Имс не смотрел на него, и зов этот затронул только его спину. Обжёг, но Имс не обернулся.

Он и сам не знал, почему так злится и на кого.

***

В детстве Имса раз в два года отправляли на лето к бабушке в сибирскую деревушку. Любимым бабкиным занятием было бродить по лесу и собирать либо ягоды, либо грибы, а потом варить варенья и солить соленья. Местный лес щедро предлагал свои дары – здесь начиналась уже настоящая тайга. Бабушка была крепким орешком: в свои семьдесят два жила совсем одна, сама подновляла большой дом, колола дрова, честно покупая их у леспромхоза, и складывала их в поленницу, вскапывала каждую весну огород, летом и осенью собирала с него урожай, лихо курила вонючие дешевые папиросы, могла прошагать десятки километров по бурелому и ничего не боялась.

В одно такое лето, после третьего класса, Имс это и увидел. Сначала полянку, заросшую спелой земляникой, да так густо, что она казалась алой. Полянка раскинулась вблизи большого болота – и вся была кочковатой, поросшей густой травой. Имс ринулся было к крупным ягодам, но бабуля его резко остановила и своей палкой, без которой в лес никогда не ходила, осторожно раздвинула траву на ближайшей бархатной кочке.

Под кочкой десятки – а с великого страха Имсу показалось, что и сотни – гадюк свивались в клубки и, казалось, танцевали лёжа.

– Змеиные свадьбы, внучек, – пояснила бабушка и задвинула траву обратно, будто театральный занавес. – Пойдем-ка отсюда, ну её, эту землянику. Негоже за нее платить так дорого…

Помнится, такое же шевелящееся живое «одеяло» встретило Имса, когда он спустился вниз с Артуром. И в эту ночь, отправившись проверить Асписа, он ждал того же, поэтому сразу приготовился к уколу омерзения.

Однако вокруг было пусто и тихо, только изредка протяжно стонали ночные птицы. Ни одной змеи Имс не увидел, хотя местность вокруг расстилалась как раз змеиная: он шел мимо каких-то сгнивших корней, мимо больших каменоломен, где самое место для змей погреться на широких плитах под закатным солнцем (оно плело огненные сети в чёрных ветвях деревьев – огромное, горячее, кроваво-красное), торфяные низины сочились холодной зелёной водой, там и сям лиловел пахучий можжевельник… Порой попадались ослепительно белые и алые цветы, только начавшие раскрываться; другие же цветы, напротив, плотно сомкнули свои бутоны до утра. Но Имс искал другое: не аленький цветочек ему был нужен, а чудище невиданное, порочный змей.

– Аспис! – кликнул он, сначала негромко, а потом всё громче. – Аспис, отзовись, я тебя ищу!

Наконец на очередной каменоломне глубоко в овраге он увидел что-то. Не змею – человеческое тело, забившееся в широкую щель между плоскими камнями, скрюченное и на вид очень маленькое.

Имс начал спускаться в овраг: плиты образовывали нечто вроде лестницы, и идти по ним было легко. Легко до того момента, пока он не понял, что не приближается к нужному камню ни на шаг – спустившись на одну ступень, он снова оказывался на ступень выше. Один раз ему удалось спрыгнуть сразу на три ступени вниз, но потом он обнаружил, что эти же три ступени преодолел вверх. Всё это напоминало знаменитую лестницу Пенроуза, только вот в реальном мире такая лестница могла существовать только на рисунке, физические законы мешали ей воплотиться в жизнь.

Тут Имс снова вспомнил бабушку, с которой однажды попал в лесу в такое же зазеркалье. Казалось бы, ничто не предвещало напасти в тот солнечный августовский день. Они неспешно ходили по лесу и набрали каждый по ведерку светлых скрипящих от упругости рыжиков, на которые в тот год был ранний урожай, и розовых крепких волнушек с налипшей на шляпки хвоей и паутиной, тихо разговаривали, а потом вышли на солнечную опушку, заросшую боярышником, усыпанным оранжевыми шариками ягод. Невдалеке поднимался пригорок, где паслись два рыжих бычка, мирно щипавших травку.

Ничего не подозревая, двое с корзинками, старый да малый, продолжали свой путь. За этим пригорком начиналась дорога на родную деревню, даже Имс – в то время просто маленький Максимка – это хорошо знал. Правда, именно с этой опушки они вышли в первый раз, обычно шли другими тропинками, ну да не всё ли равно: вот он, пригорок, рукой подать.

Но они шли и шли, а пригорок всё не приближался. Бычки по-прежнему смиренно паслись на зелёной травке, ярким пятном выделяясь на фоне светлого неба, однако каждую минуту словно отодвигались к горизонту.

Бабушка остановилась, поставила корзинку, развязала и вновь завязала под подбородком узлы косынки, потом вынула из кармана кофты мятый платок, отёрла вспотевший лоб и снова засунула платок в карман. Руки её слегка дрожали, заметил Максимка, и ему стало немного страшно. Сейчас бы ему стало гораздо страшнее.

– Лес нас водит, видать, Максимушка. Пойдем-ка другой дорогой.

И бабушка повела его обратно в густоту деревьев. Они вновь зашли в глубину леса и нашли там другую тропу. Но она привела их на ту же опушку.

Бабушка вздохнула и присела на поваленное дерево, роясь в недрах своей безразмерной кофты.

– Злится на нас _хозяин_ , и не ведаю, за что. И орешков я ему поклала на пенек, и сахару кусок большой, нетронутый, рафинаду. Да и не бедокурили мы. Разгулялся что-то, на пустом месте пугает. Только вот запомни, если и вправду лес обидел, если вина на тебе всамделишная, не отпустит тебя _вольный_ , покуда кровь не прольешь. А нынче мы сами выйдем, пустым капризам потакать не станем.

Бабуля вынула из провисшего кармана маленький узелок с солью и рассыпала её обильно по тропе, что лежала перед ними. Тотчас же вспыхнуло, мигнуло вокруг, и оказалось, что пригорок с бычками уже далеко за спиной, да и бычков нет никаких на нём, и трава там не зеленая и сочная, а желтая и пожухлая, а впереди, уже совсем близко, виднеются крыжовниковые палисадники первых домов деревни.

Но теперь, здесь, Имс знал, что солью не отделается. Вина лежала пусть и не на нём, но, видать, тяжела была, тяжела, как огромные валуны внизу, – просто так не откупишься.

Поэтому он раскрыл складной нож (стоило его только вообразить, он сразу и появился) и полоснул себя по пальцу. Капнул кровью на камни, на мох, на листву. А потом припечатал палец ранкой к руне на шее, точно замок открывал.

– Сука, – прошептал он неизвестно кому. Хотя нет, он прекрасно знал, кому. – Скотина ты рыжая, он же умрёт. Хочу помочь ему, дай ему помочь… Дай помочь!

Ветер нежно скользнул по веткам елей, по шее Имса, будто чьи-то прохладные пальцы приласкали. И его пустили.

Лицо у Асписа уже посинело, а сам он был ледяной на ощупь, закоченевший, будто мертвец. А ещё Имс увидел на его коже нечто, похожее на вживленные алмазы, – сверкала вся его плоть, и Имс не сразу понял, что это не алмазы, а кристаллики льда.

Однако Имс своего проводника хоронить не торопился: змеи оттаивали, бывало, от довольно глубокой заморозки, хотя вот за людьми такого замечено не было.

Имс похлопал Асписа по щекам, помассировал ему пальцы, шею. Аспис дышал, едва различимо, но не просыпался. Тогда Имс сел на каменную плиту, опёрся спиной о другой валун, заросший красным лишайником, посадил Асписа к себе на колени и обнял, прижав к себе. Ему казалось, что холод, сковавший худое тело, пробирался теперь и в него самого, до самого сердца.

Он снова выдавил из ранки на пальце несколько капель крови – прямо в рот Аспису, и спустя некоторое время тот шевельнулся.

– Холодно, – почти неслышно прошелестел он. – Очень холодно…

А то Имс не заметил. Он и сам уже зубом на зуб не попадал, его трясло так, точно они не в летнем лесу солнечным вечером находились, а среди арктических льдов. Или даже в самой глубине вселенной, где царит абсолютный ноль.

Но потом Имс кое-что заметил. Он застыл от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, но маленький кусочек плоти выше локтя на левой руке не только сохранял, но как будто даже распространял тепло вокруг себя. Имс просунул пальцы под куртку и свитер и пощупал кожу – она и в самом деле была ощутимо теплой, словно нагретой палящим солнцем. Потом Имс вспомнил очертания руны, которой пометил его Рыжий, кем бы он ни был.

Видимо, Имс совершенно зря учил историю народов мира, если не узнал руну сразу же.

Он разрезал теперь уже не палец, он разрезал себе запястье и в страшной злости начал срывать с себя куртку, свитер, а потом и майку, воя от неестественного холода, и утопил знак на своем теле в своей же крови, и заорал не своим голосом, так что лиственницы вокруг затряслись лихорадочно. Имса и самого затрясло, и с губ его полились шипящие и свистящие слова на чужом языке, которого он никогда не знал, лились, будто его рвало этими словами, и он не мог это прекратить.

Пламя поднялось в нём изнутри и захлестнуло жаром, будто в сухой бане, он разделся догола, чувствуя, как каждый мускул и каждый нерв в нём расправляется, как кожа его испускает живительное тепло, как сам он становится факелом, костром, солнцем, живым пламенем, способным согреть целый мир. А потом он раздел догола и Асписа, и оплёл его руками и ногами, и впечатал свой горящий рот в его, и тот ожил и застонал, напоённый кровью и огнём.

– Не бросай меня, возьми сейчас, – просипел он, поднимая на Имса мокрые глаза и неловко утирая ладонями слёзы – или это таял вмерзший в плоть лед, Имс не разбирал. – Хочу расплавиться в тебе, Имс… Хочу жить.

И дважды Имса просить не пришлось.


	15. Жнец

Имс давно уже ходил на похороны друзей.

Они начали умирать ещё тогда, когда ему было чуть больше двадцати: ревущие 90-е часто требовали юной крови за быстрый успех. По мере того как он двигался по жизни, поток знакомых начала разрезать и другая коса – рак, который стремительно молодел. А потом всё покатилось снежным комом: инсульты, инфаркты; кто-то разбился на сноуборде в горах, кого-то утащило на мотоцикле под фуру, кто-то утонул пьяный, кто-то покончил с собой от несбывшихся надежд… Были и те, кого утащили в могилу наркотики, и те, кто подцепил вирус иммунодефицита. Один приятель Имса полез в горящий дом за своими собаками – двумя молодыми далматинами, успел их вытолкнуть, а его самого накрыло рухнувшей кровлей. Другого разрезала почти пополам, как магическая сектусемпра, сорванная ураганом железная крыша гаража – и это в городе, не на берегу океана. А кто-то погиб в настоящем тайском цунами.

Выбор смертей был настолько велик и разнообразен, что Имс не уставал удивляться. Смерть представала миллионами лиц, пряталась за каждой вещью, за каждым явлением, за каждой секундой, и потому Имс давно перестал осуждать людей, которые верили в разные предостерегающие знаки, носили защитные амулеты, следовали глупейшим ритуалом. Каждый, кто просил судьбу не насылать на него беду, в конечном счёте пытался заговорить, умаслить самого главного врага, отсрочить его приход хоть ненадолго, попросить его прийти не сегодня.

И, конечно, никто уже не верил в то, что _последний враг истребится_ – когда бы и где бы то ни было.

Имс хорошо помнил, что раньше у Артура, когда он сильно нервничал, случались приступы сильнейшей танатофобии. Имс не раз был свидетелем панических атак и пытался справиться с ними как мог. Артур задыхался, терял голос, не мог вдохнуть, не мог сглотнуть, ему казалось, что он умирает, казалось, что сердце рвётся из груди и отказывают лёгкие; он цеплялся за Имса скрюченными пальцами и хрипел, хотя молчал, но молчал так, что лучше бы кричал. А вот когда атака настигала его во сне, он просыпался с криком, умоляя кого-то, шепча в страшной мольбе: «Ну пожалуйста, ну не сейчас, не сейчас, ну пожалуйста», и сначала Имс думал, что в кошмарах ему является реальное лицо, реальный человек или хотя бы существо чётких форм, но потом Артур ему рассказал.

Артур умолял то, что было равнодушно ко всем мольбам.

Получается, Артур вынужден был умирать сотни раз, а этого Имс не пожелал бы никому.

Артур даже не столько боялся, как объяснил потом Имсу, сколько не понимал. Не понимал, как живое может стать неживым – вещью, предметом. Именно непостижимость перехода окунала его в липкий ледяной ужас. Он не мог вообразить, что за тем, что так пёстро плелось и пело в пене дней, стоит бездна, в которой нет ничего. Ничего вообще, такого ведь просто не могло быть. Но было.

Артур говорил, что страхи не тревожили его с тех пор, как он понял, что надолго вместе с Имсом. Говорил, что Имс так жизнелюбив и горяч, что отгоняет любой холод. Говорил, что телесная страсть помогает бороться с пустотой. Что оскал смерти меркнет перед лицом действительно прочной связи, подлинной связи между людьми.

Всё это Имс уже читал в книгах тысячи раз и столько же раз видел в кино, ему твердили об этом на каждом углу. И он бы посмеялся, да, во весь голос посмеялся бы, если бы это говорил ему не Артур, поскольку чаще, чем хотелось бы, он видел, как нелепые случайности растирают в порошок самых любящих людей, как один погибает, а второй остаётся жить, но превращается в скрученное, лишённое света, воды и воздуха, искривлённое неутолимой жаждой дерево.

Но Артур был молод, наивен, у него была тонкая психика, и Имс его ни в чём не разубеждал. Если Артур видел в нем огонь, то Имс старался быть огнём. Он знал, какими мощными могут быть убеждения. В конце концов, у каждого была своя реальность. Для Артура извечный сюжет оставался свеж, и кто такой был Имс, чтобы лишать его этой иллюзии?

И да, Имс стал более ответственно относиться к собственной безопасности. Потому что ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Артур превратился в покалеченное дерево после его смерти.

Только вот судьба решила совсем наоборот.

Теперь Имс с возрастающим изумлением наблюдал, как некогда умозрительные конструкции становятся вещественными. Как идея становится воплощением. И огонь, и лёд, и смерть вдруг обретали лицо.

Он сам десятки раз талдычил своим студентам о воззрениях Эпикура: «Когда мы есть, смерти ещё нет, а когда смерть наступает, то нас уже нет». Кто не знал этих слов? И, конечно, Имс был с ним согласен целиком и полностью. У него не было таких высоких отношений с Мором, как у Артура, он считал себя очень приземлённым. Да и потом, он всегда полагал, что умирать надо один раз, а не всю жизнь. И Артуру всячески старался передать эту истину, в том числе с помощью своей возбуждённой плоти, выдергивая его из глубоких раздумий. Впустую изводить себя смешно и вредно, считал Имс, ведь когда на тебя смотрит холодный глаз пистолета или узкий профиль ножа, о смерти не думаешь совсем, просто некогда, мозг быстро просчитывает варианты, как не стать жертвой самому и как сделать трупом соперника. Точно так же недосуг рассуждать, когда в тебе двигается чужое тело, развращая и превращая в дрожащее желе. Больше действия, больше страсти, меньше покорности, меньше слёз.

Однако даже у Имса имелся некий пунктик по поводу гибели всего живого. Ему всегда было странно после гибели приятеля или друга видеть его фотографии, письма, да даже перебирать картинки-воспоминания о нём в своей голове. Вот двенадцатилетний паренек с дымчатыми глазами, запускающий воздушного змея в солнечное небо: он не знает, что через тридцать лет, упившись в дымину, попадет под проходящую электричку. Вот девочка с косичками-кренделями на берегу моря строит песочные замки: разве знает она, что ей ещё не будет тридцати пяти, когда она так заработается в своем дизайн-бюро, что её хватит инсульт, от последствий которого она уже не оправится? А вот бесшабашный студент, танцующий в веселых леопардовых плавках дикарские танцы на кухонном стуле: разве ему снится в тревожных снах похоронившая его альпийская чёрная трасса? Нет, все они, во всех этих картинках, надеялись на лучшее, на прекрасное, на милосердие и пощаду – то ли жизни, то ли смерти, тут и не поймёшь.

Имс никак не мог объяснить это своё чувство – и даже не мог понять, было ли оно гневным или смиренным, светлым или чёрным, как осенняя ночь. Иногда ему казалось, что наиболее точно смерть описана в вездесущей сказке про мальчика со шрамом на лбу: призрачная завеса, из-за которой маняще зовут неясные голоса. Ветхая, неказистая, неприметная на первый взгляд, но никогда и никого не возвращающая назад.

Если человек был кораблем, плывущим к неизведанному, то смерть была морем под ним, а жизнь – пенящимся кильватерным следом.

***

После того как Имс вырвал Асписа из объятий холода, он снова сбежал от Артура. Рано утром выбрался из квартиры, как вор, как большая бесшумная кошка, и почти бегом припустил в частный институт, где преподавал в дополнение к университету. В утреннем расписании сегодня стояли лекции по логике для первого курса, так что у Имса имелось железное оправдание.

Пары он отвёл на автомате, потом некоторое время тупо сидел на кафедре, расточая улыбки, разбрызгивая нектар на жадных до мужского внимания перезрелых дамочек, глушил кофе и даже сожрал, не чувствуя вкуса, подозрительный пурпурный салат, принесённый в честь чьего-то дня рождения.

Иногда ему казалось, что его жизнь прервалась в тот самый момент, когда исчез Артур, и пошла совсем по другой линии, странной и неправильной. Порой он будто бы рывком просыпался и смотрел на окружавший его мир изумлёнными глазами: вот эта квартира, эти стол, диван, телевизор, зеркало, цветы на подоконнике; вот эта работа, лица студентов, корпоративы; вот эти лица – жен, детей, приятелей… – они будто случились не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Почему, недоумевал Имс, почему всё это есть в моей жизни, ведь оно не моё, оно даже отдалённо не походит на моё, почему же я живу среди всего этого и не рыпаюсь?

Артур всё же настигал его: во снах и внезапных воспоминаниях. Однажды, аккурат во время какого-то свидания в ресторане, где присутствовали свечи, вино и даже букет роз, преподнесённый стройной шатенке, он вдруг вспомнил, как Артур однажды, по пьяной лавочке, рассказал, как с его точки зрения выглядело их знакомство.

Первое умопомрачение в клубе Артур самокритично и рационально списал на наркотики, алкоголь, собственную наивность и полное отсутствие опыта. Имс был как ослепительное световое шоу, от которого Артур был не в силах оторвать глаз. После тех трёх дней, когда Имс им полностью владел, они не виделись целый месяц – Артур уехал с концертами в Прибалтику. Там, в тихих прохладных городах, у него было время подумать. И он, конечно же, понял, что ничего серьёзного из всего этого не выйдет. Хотя впечатления он получил ярчайшие и не собирался вычеркивать их из памяти. 

Но по возвращении Артура в Москву, в самой середине ночи, Имс спокойно, даже как-то безмятежно ждал его в аэропорту, держа в руках плакат с корявой надписью: «Звизде Масковской Фелармонии». «Звизда» фыркнул и позволил Имсу взять свой рюкзак, и они сели в такси на заднее сиденье. И Имсова ладонь сразу же легла на колено Артура. Артур дёрнулся так, что ударился головой о светлый кожаный потолок.

– Расслабься, детка, – сказал Имс без улыбки, и тогда Артур понял, что он вовсе не спокоен, что он на чудовищном взводе, и ему почему-то стало страшно, и он судорожно вцепился в Имсову руку, намереваясь отодрать её от своего тела.

Вместо этого его пальцы сжали пальцы Имса, а потом переплелись с ними, будто склеенные. И Артур не смог и слова вымолвить за всю поездку – ни когда Имс сжал в ответ его руку, ни когда назвал таксисту свой адрес.

Он не смог ничего сказать и тогда, когда Имс тащил его по винтовой лестнице на четвёртый этаж, вытирая его пиджаком свежую известь со стен. Горло и язык отказали ему, и он молча наблюдал, как Имс снимает оранжевую рубашку с африканскими узорами. Кровать освещали только огни рекламы со здания банка напротив, но даже при их свете Артур видел контуры агрессивных татуировок на теле опасного, непонятного и совершенно случайного в его жизни типа, который жадно вылизывал его шею.

Имс напоминал Артуру шамана, совершавшего магический обряд, вызывавшего духов, изгонявшего бесов: он колдовал над телом Артура, точно Артур не имел к этому телу никакого отношения. Точно оно только и ждало Имса, жаркого, дикого и похотливого.  
И как шаман Имс был наделен поистине опустошающей силой. Ибо если в начале ночи Артур не мог оторвать руки от кровати, чтобы просто дотронуться до него, точно приколоченный гвоздями, то под утро внезапно осознал, что обнимает его как жена, дождавшаяся мужа с великой войны. В эту встречу они даже не притронулись к бутылке.

Третьего раза Артур ждал три недели, и в конце концов ему стало казаться, что ничего уже не будет. Но Имс появился и увез его куда-то в глушь, в старый, почти рассыпавшийся дом, стоявший на хилой сонной зелёной речке, где водились караси и плотва. После каких-то нервных, отрывистых и глупейших споров ночь напролёт они переплелись телами уже на рассвете, среди сырости, старых зеркал, розово-серого неба, заглядывавшего через полуоткрытые окна, запаха рыбы, гнили и кофе.

Четвёртый раз походил на изнасилование. У Имса тогда случились какие-то разборки с бандитами, и это сильно покорёжило его нервы. Он ввалился в квартиру Артура пьяный в люльку, и когда Артур увидел его бешеные глаза, то почувствовал моментальную слабость в коленях.

– Когда же ты оставишь меня в покое, Имс! – с совершенно искренним яростным отчаянием шипел он, пока Имс раздирал на нём рубашку. Мелкие пуговицы рассыпались градом, как бусы.

– Когда-нибудь оставлю, – шипел Имс в ответ.

Утром Имс светским тоном попросил сварить ему кофе и не менее светски сообщил, что уезжает в Самару на выборы губернатора на два месяца, а потом, пожалуй, ещё недели на три махнет куда-нибудь в Среднюю Азию – давно, признаться, хотел посмотреть Самарканд, Хиву и Бухару. Артур в гробу слышал все его признания, он просто вздохнул так, как будто перед ним открыли дверь клетки. Имс уловил этот вздох и замолчал. Потом выпил кофе и очень быстро попрощался. Артур долго стоял посреди пустой спальни, где ещё витал запах Имса, и смотрел на свою растерзанную рубашку, тряпкой валявшуюся на полу. И на мелкие пуговицы по углам.

Прошло полгода. За это время Артур несколько раз пытался позвонить Имсу, однако абонент традиционно оказывался недоступен. Но ничто не длится вечно, и Имс позвонил сам. Артур сбежал из филармонии и ждал его три часа подряд, просто сидя на кухне и глядя на белый кофейный сервиз, изучая все его трещинки и пятнышки.

Имс был неправдоподобно весел и ещё более неправдоподобно вежлив. Артур до последнего не верил, что всё закончится кофепитием, пока Имс не потянулся к ручке входной двери.

– Я тебе наскучил? – спросил Артур.

Имс замер, так и не повернув ручку.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогой?

– Мы не виделись почти шесть месяцев, а ты… – Артур сглотнул. – Я больше тебя не интересую, Имс?

– Артур, ты мне сказал, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое.

– Странно, а я никогда раньше не замечал, что ты идиот.

– Да неужели? – прищурился Имс, разворачиваясь.

– Может быть, ты чуть позже оставишь меня в покое?

– Насколько позже?

– Лет через десять, например. Или двадцать. Хотя не знаю. Может быть, ещё немного позже.

Но Артур сам нарушил своё слово. Ведь это он оставил Имса уже через полгода и навеки.

А сейчас он вернулся – но будто бы и не возвращался. И Имсу было тяжело и с ним, и без него. И он не знал, что ему делать.

Поэтому сейчас он шёл и рассматривал, точно через огромную лупу, заржавевшие кованые ограды, лепных ангелочков на фасадах, трещины на стенах, древние трамвайные рельсы, всё ещё по привычке грызущие асфальт, заросшие лопухами и мальвами дворы, невесть как хранившие великую тишь посреди столицы. Прошёл дождь, и трава горела серебром. С мира сдёрнули какую-то пленку, и теперь он пульсировал и пылал, хрупкий и тонкий, как в юности, как будто Имсу снова было без году тридцать. Даже как будто ему не было ещё двадцати, так дрожало в груди сердце.

Как бы ему ни было сейчас с Артуром, линия его жизни вильнула, прошла рассекающим лезвием через всю его душу и наконец-то выправилась.

***

Клуб походил на синий светящий куб, внутри которого бесновались, будто змеи, полуголые тела. Белые лазеры рассекали синь, как прожекторы во время катастрофы. Глухие басы добавляли тревожности, но Имсу, уже накачавшемуся палёным джином, в который он опустил пару стимулирующих таблеток, море было по колено.

Он ощущал себя полным дерьмом, хотя совершенно не помнил, почему. Если честно, он вообще не помнил, как в этом клубе очутился. В ушах уже шумело и даже хрустело, точно кто-то отплясывал чечётку на попкорне, однако Имс ещё оставался в боевой готовности. Он искал приключений, только вот все в клубе казались ему неимоверно скучными: томные мальчики, нарциссичные мажоры, малолетки на шпильках размером с Эйфелеву башню, обезумевшие от одиночества холёные дамочки, с хищностью коршуна высматривавшие зазевавшуюся добычу…

Да и сцена выглядела не лучше: живое выступление «главных денди актуального электронного гламура» (Имс недоумевал, как вообще можно было поставить все эти слова рядом) на поверку оказалось вечеринкой дуэта, которым был молодым и известным ещё в период Имсова студенчества. Из «главных денди» уже основательно сыпался песок, но они всё ещё прыгали в кожаных штанах и рваных чёрных майках и хлопали себя по заднице. Тут даже смеяться было не над чем.

Или, вдруг пришла в голову Имсу мысль, потому что он вдруг вспомнил, что живет в 2025 году, это была голограмма? Тогда её автору можно было даже поаплодировать: парни выглядели хоть и перезрелыми, но вполне реалистично. А так, может быть, сейчас их и в живых-то не было. Не то чтобы Имс сожалел.

Браслет Имса непрерывно сканировал всех присутствующих в клубе и сортировал их по желанным параметрам. Но даже тех, что Игорь – так звали виртуального помощника Имса, его персональный искусственный интеллект – тщательно отбирал, Имс браковал, едва глянув. С нотками отчаяния, как показалось Имсу, Игорь предложил всё же записать некоторые имена и контакты, а также спросил, не включить ли режим записи видео на контактных линзах, чтобы, возможно, потом подумать и по здравому размышлению всё же завязать знакомство. Имс поржал. Ещё не хватало ему эти пляски святого Витта записывать. Впрочем, сначала, когда Имс и Игорь только притирались друг к другу, тот вообще пытался «шутки и интересные истории» подсказывать для диалога.

То, что ему было нужно, Имс нашел сам. Стройный, темноволосый, с чуть вытянутыми к вискам скифскими глазами. Сначала показался совсем молодым, но, приблизившись, Имс понял, что уже не мальчишка, ближе к тридцати, а то и к тридцати пяти. Что ж, тем лучше, Имс не любил нежную зелень. Чёрные джинсы, чёрная лёгкая рубашка, ничего приметного, однако Имс будто приклеился взглядом.

Парень, казалось, знакомств не искал. Потанцевал как бы сам с собой, потом примостился в углу у бара, заказал виски.

Имс попёр напролом. Он даже не помнил, что именно говорил, когда наклонился вплотную к лицу, которое казалось ему лёгким раствором дикой экзотики. Всё в этом парне было в меру, ничего лишнего, ничего недостающего – редкое свойство. И в Имсе, конечно, взыграла жажда противоречия: до жути захотелось эту сбалансированность размазать. За ту пошлятину, что лилась из его рта, как дождь из жаб, он бы сам давно дал в морду – даже в антураже этого места, куда стыд никогда не заглядывал.

Как бы то ни было, знакомство завязалось, но когда Имс обнаглел до того, чтобы поцеловать парня – Артура, как выяснилось, – то был остановлен лёгким движением. Артур положил ему ладонь на грудь и шутя удержал на расстоянии, хотя в Имсе было немало веса и немало похотливой жажды.

– Имс, – сказал он и ясно улыбнулся. – Не гони, я тебя умоляю. Мы обязательно продолжим, но не всё сразу.

– Почему, малыш? – спросил Имс, действительно недоумевая. – Какая разница, переспим мы на первом свидании или на пятом?

– Я подумаю, Имс, – объяснил Артур. – Подумаю, нужна ли мне такая головная боль, как ты, потому что это уж точно будет головная боль.

– О, мои боги, – осел на табурете Имс. А потом всхохотнул. – В каком мире ты живёшь, детка? Да сейчас даже в магазин выйти – из тех, что остались еще в реале – головная боль, в клуб зайти – беспримерное мужество, но ты же сделал это? Почему не пойти дальше?

Артур кивнул, будто соглашаясь, но движения навстречу не сделал.

– Видишь ли, у меня и так много рисков в жизни, – сказал он. – Серьёзных рисков, Имс. И я не про магазины и клубы.

– Тем более надо расслабляться, – Имса несло так, что он стал совершенно тупым.

– Может, ты и прав, – стрельнул глазами Артур. – Но не сегодня.

– Окей, – поднял руки вверх Имс. – Окей. Но если бы ты сразу меня послал, мы бы сэкономили кучу времени.

Он неуклюже слез с табурета и поплыл к выходу, как тяжёлый линкор, только уже изрядно потрёпанный в боях, ещё немного – и можно сдавать в утиль. Слишком много выпало всякой дряни на его долю в последние шесть лет, да и не только на его долю, конечно, все узнали, что такое настоящее дерьмо... Но почему-то именно сейчас он почувствовал себя очень уставшим. Что-то ныло внутри, и всё сильнее по мере того, как он делал эти шаги, удалявшие его от Артура, парня, с которым он разговаривал каких-то двадцать минут и о котором ничего не знал.

Он вышел из бункера, в тумане его ждало, приветливо подмигивая разноцветными огоньками, такси-беспилотник. Имс бухнулся на сиденье, назвал боту адрес и попытался расслабиться. Всё было пока в порядке с ним лично, несмотря на то, что в последние полгода он с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, раскапывал очень грязные секреты. И даже успел их опубликовать на нескольких площадках, причем не только в даркнете. Но пока всё было в порядке, а значит, его не смогли отследить…

А об этом странном красавчике, холодном и сверкающем изнутри, как алмаз, скоро забудется.

Однако Имс расслабился рано. Не успели они проехать и пару кварталов, как автомобиль вдруг нырнул в глухую подворотню, совсем мимо маршрута.

– Система управления перехвачена внешним источником, – бесстрастно сообщил женским голосом искусственный интеллект.

– Дура, а чего ж ты не защищалась? – прошипел Имс, тыкая в кнопки пульта перед собой, но, конечно, спьяну ни хера не способный сделать.

– Защита была взломана в обход всех имеющихся протоколов безопасности, – обиделся ИИ.

– Блондинка! – Имс врезал по тому месту, где у нормальных автомобилей располагался руль. Лучше бы он нелегала поймал, ей-богу.

Потом попытался незаметно вывалиться из машины и, согнувшись, пошлёпал в темноту, надеясь, что успеет.

Не успел.

Твою мать, как можно было быть таким наивным! Ещё говорил себе: все равно эта твоя правда звучит как фантастика, никто даже не поверит, все только поржут, зачем рисковать? И действительно – зачем?

Первый удар ногой предсказуемо пришелся по рёбрам. Они предсказуемо хрустнули, и мир предсказуемо стал красно-зелёным, цвета боли. Имс даже не смог завопить, только захрипеть. Их было вроде бы четверо, все в тяжёлых ботинках, и, конечно, Имс, в котором была полно бухла и наркоты, стал крайне лёгкой добычей. Он закрыл голову руками и попытался насильно расслабить тело, чтобы повреждения были легче. Но он знал, что рано или поздно и до головы доберутся, а там здравствуй, сотрясение, и прощай, привычная жизнь…

Впрочем, какая, блядь, жизнь, они же его собрались прикончить!

Бесславный конец, Имс, отвратительный, не так помирают крутые пацаны, не из-за ударов по почкам в ссаной подворотне. А вот глупые зарвавшиеся и никому уже не нужные журналисты кончают так чаще всего. Всё логично…

Он уже плавал в багровом тумане, время растянулось, стало упругим и медленным, и Имс словно видел себя со стороны, себя и четырех молодчиков, мутузящих его ногами. Четверо коротко стриженых волков в чём-то похожем на камуфляж.

И вдруг кто-то прокричал:

– Эй! Парни! Вы что делаете?

Парни замерли в движении, а потом медленно обернулись. И нехорошо оскалились.

Артур, замер от изумления Имс, несмотря на оглушающую боль. Это Артур шёл к ним – высокий, прямой, тонкий, как струна, и зачем-то закатывал рукава своей рубашки, вызывающе лёгкой на колючем осеннем ветру.

– Это мой парень, – спокойно пояснил Артур (Имс изумился ещё больше). – За что вы его? Вам деньги нужны? Так нет у него ничего…

– Да знаем мы, что он нищеброд… Постойте… а вы голубки, что ли? Вот это номер! Слышь, ребята?

Кто-то что-то пробубнил, намекая, что им нужен только Имс.

– Да брось, – рассмеялся блондин с острым худым лицом, видимо, главный. – Ну кто нас тут видит… А этот вообще сам пришел. Довольно симпатичный у тебя ёбарь, а, строчила?

– Это я его ебу, – прохрипел Имс, пытаясь развернуться на булыжниках мостовой.

– Надо же! – усмехнулся блондин. – А теперь мы его выебем. А ты сначала посмотришь, а потом мы тебя прикончим. Хороший план?

– Чек… Смотри! Чек… он чего делает, Чек?

Беловолосый Чек развернулся, ещё лениво, ещё презрительно: ну что там мог делать безоружный гражданский, да ещё после посещения клуба, где бухло – рекой и наркотики – берегами?

А Имс, когда увидел, не отследил даже, как за одну секунду переместился сразу метра на три и прижался спиной к стене.

Артур поднял и раскинул ладони, и на кончиках его тонких пальцев зажглись синие огни. Маленькие светящиеся искры. Выглядело очень красиво. И сам жест вышел такой непринужденный, танцевальный.

«Мать твою, – заколотилось бессвязно у Имса в мозгу. – Боже милосердный, это правда, они существуют…»

Чек, видимо, тоже о чём-то таком слышал, всё же имел отношение к тем структурам, о которых писал Имс, и успел издать невнятный звук.

А потом Артур, не останавливаясь ни на миг, просто впечатал с размаху ладонь ему в лицо. И точно то же повторил с остальными. Просто и безыскусно. 

Это реально занимало секунды, Имс пучил глаза, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и никак не мог поверить. Крепкие молодчики, наверняка спецназовцы, валялись вокруг Артура полукругом, как срезанные колосья.

– Жнец… – прохрипел Имс. – Так вот ты кто. Как же меня угораздило…

Артур подошёл к нему, присел на корточки, взял пальцами за подбородок, повернул Имсову рожу влево и вправо, внимательно вгляделся. Огней на его пальцах больше не светилось, но холодный пот всё равно ринулся Имсу за шиворот. Это было, блядь, опасно, опаснее, чем совать голову в пасть крокодилу. Но Артур оставался спокоен и даже улыбался. И глаза его тоже улыбались.

– Пойдём, горе-ухажёр, – сказал он. – За углом стоит моя тачка. И там есть руль, в отличие от твоего такси.

– Ты же пил вроде как…

– Принял отрезвляющее. Давно выветрилось.

– Окей, – проскрипел Имс, обнимая Артура за плечи. – Значит, я всё же произвел на тебя впечатление…Ну, потешь остатки моего самолюбия… О… Не говори, что это твоя тачка. Нет. Признайся, ты сын шейха? Нет, сын шейха и чемпиона «Формулы»?

– Заткнись, – уже откровенно засмеялся Артур и нажал на браслете крохотную кнопку, отпирая двери машины.

Но тут сзади что-то лязгнуло. Или заскрежетало. Или скрипнуло.

Имс не смог бы описать этот звук, несмотря на почти тридцать лет репортерского и писательского опыта. Но волосы у него встали дыбом. Словно по всему хребту шерсть поднялась.

Он не видел того, что разворачивалось сейчас у него за спиной, зато видел глаза Артура. В свете фонаря было видно, как зрачок дрогнул, а потом залил собой всю радужку.

– Вот дерьмо, – сквозь зубы сказал Артур, выпуская Имса из рук. – Он заражён. Он был заражён! Но как? Их же должны проверять постоянно…

Он явно намеревался шагнуть к тому, что стояло там, у кирпичной стены, на которую минут пятнадцать назад опирался Имс, и уже сделал неосознанное движение ладонью; наверное, подумал Имс невпопад, Росомаха из комиксов так же совершенно автоматически раскидывал пальцы, чтобы высвободить когти. Но на Имса что-то вдруг нашло, он протрезвел – раз, и два – понял, что ни за что сейчас не пустит туда Артура, пусть он хоть сто раз профессионал и, может быть, даже не совсем человек.

– Имс! – заорал Артур. – Я должен его упокоить! Пиздец, ты хоть понимаешь?

Но Имс держал его, и сзади что-то снова лязгнуло, и снова, это были челюсти немертвого, понял Имс, ничего страшнее и отвратительнее он в жизни не слышал, а потом внезапно загремела жестяная крыша гаража, что-то прыгнуло на эту крышу, тяжело, точно глыба каменная упала, а потом существо, как орангутанг, перебросило своё тело вперед и вдаль, загудела вторая крыша, третья, и всё стихло.

– Попробуй, – кивнул Имс на Артуровы руки.

Артур поднёс ладонь к глазам – она лишь слабо искрилась.

– Ты выпил немало. Потом я подсунул тебе таблетки, каюсь. Потом ты пил отрезвилово. Потом убил четверых. Это слишком много даже для опытного… жнеца. А свеженькие зомби… сам знаешь, они очень шустрые… И пока они в стадии заражения или сразу после, их трудно упокоить. Это ты тоже знаешь. Располосовал бы…

– Но я не могу быть зомбирован, – тихо сказал Артур. Он внимательно наблюдал за Имсом.

– Да, но кишки у тебя не казённые, дорогуша.

– Ты очень в теме, Имс. Для простого обывателя.

– Я журналист. Думаешь, почему они за мной пришли?

– Да, я понял, но всё равно – твоя осведомленность впечатляет.

– Я долго искал вакцину для своего сына. У него астма, и он в группе риска. И пока искал, нашел много информации… Не очень приятной.

Артуру не надо было ничего рассказывать, он и так всё знал. Возможно, он знал всё намного раньше, чем узнал Имс. Но сначала все они были в неведении. Зимой 2019 года в одном китайском городе люди начали умирать от неведомого вируса, который походил на простой ОРВИ, только давал значительно большие осложнения на лёгкие и сердце. Впрочем, сначала он не отличался не слишком высокой вирулентностью, ни слишком высокой патогенностью. Однако с каждым месяцем мутировал. Появлялись как более лёгкие формы, так и более тяжёлые, иногда вирус соединялся с другими ему подобными. Гибриды уже давали опасные осложнения, а смерть от них была мучительной, хотя и небыстрой. Лаборатории по всему миру экспериментировали на добровольцах, усиленно работая над вакцинами от разных типов вируса, а также над противовирусными препаратами, предлагали всё новые формулы, и однажды случилось то, о чём так долго рассказывал страшные сказки Голливуд.

Препарат «лавитал», изобретённый в Японии и позднее получивший внутри закрытых структур название «некротал», попадая в организм заражённого человека, каким-то образом, если можно так выразиться, «повышал интеллект» вируса. Тот развивался некоторое время в организме, подавляя волю и разум личности, а потом находил другие таким же образом развившиеся вирусные формы по принципу роя. Получалась сеть, единый интеллект. По сути, вирус прогрессировал в мощного и разумного паразита, немного схожего по принципу действия с вирусом бешенства или токсоплазмой, хотя последняя и не была вирусом. Имс читал версию, что вирус так же, как рабиес, поражает нервные центры, вызывая в нервной системе воспалительные, дистрофические и некротические изменения. Также, по-видимому, он блокировал нейромедиатор октопамин.

Имс не был врачом и не углублялся в тонкости. Важно было то, что новая форма, рождённая во взаимодействии с некроталом, использовала человеческое тело до полного трупного разложения и имела роевой разум. Что надо этому рою, задавать вопрос боялись, как казалось Имсу, даже в самых секретных бункерах. Потому что ответ мог быть абсолютно любым.

Побочным эффектом экспериментов с неудачным лекарством стало появление некромантов. Некоторые люди, заболев новой формой вируса после приема некротала, побороли болезнь, выработали антитела и неожиданно приобрели новые способности. Теперь они были неподвластны вирусам в принципе, а заодно могли убивать живых и упокаивать немёртвых голыми руками. Правда, как потом выяснилось в ходе опытов – бесчеловечных, надо сказать, поскольку некоторые политические персоны даже отказывались признавать некромантов людьми – _поднимать_ они тоже могли. Как – механизм пока не был изучен. Ясно было одно: они излучали какую-то неведомую ранее энергию – возможно, тоже биотического толка.

Имс читал в даркнете увлекательную статью пожилого биолога, который сравнивал некромантов с тропической лягушкой – голубым древолазом. Её кожа выделяла фосфоресцирующее синее вещество, чтобы её все видели даже в темноте, однако также испускала и сильнейший яд, защищавший лягушку и от врагов, и от вирусов, бактерий и грибков. Индейцы мазали ядом древолаза свои стрелы, и одной лягушки хватало на три десятка стрел. Микроскопическая ранка – и погибал леопард. Возможно, размышлял профессор, в случае с некромантами имело место нечто похожее.

Однако Имс считал, что биолог выжил из ума. Никакой жидкости руки Артура не выделяли. Это было электричество, похожее на то, что ночью возникает в море.

Впрочем, очень немногие, как профессор биологии, способны были умиляться некромантам и сравнивать с древолазами. В даркнете их сразу же стали называть «жнецами», звучало мрачно, но весьма точно, вынужден был признать Имс, наблюдавший сегодня результат действий Артура.

Однако для Имса Артур походил на марсианского принца, на воплощение самой хрупкой, ослепительной и смертоносной красоты, какая только существовала в мире.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что у нас теперь есть нулевой пациент? – вывел его «принц» из задумчивости. 

– Ой, да сколько таких нулевых образовалось с момента испытаний некротала? За три-то года?

– Но никто из них раньше не вырывался на улицы, – проговорил Артур и сел на багажник своего автомобиля, дорогого, как единорог. – Ты начал апокалипсис, Имс. И теперь наверняка исчезнут бензин и вода, и мы будем ходить вооруженные топорами и отсекать головы.

– А это помогает? – заинтересовался Имс.

– Это всегда помогает. Спинной и головой мозг – главные нервные центры.

– Ну хоть это воодушевляет, – сказал Имс, присаживаясь рядом с Артуром и глядя на луну, вышедшую из-за мутных туч. – А тачку твою жаль. Наверняка заржавеет и сгниет где-нибудь на свалке.

– Пошёл ты, Имс.

– Я с удовольствием, дорогуша.

– Сожалею, но вот прямо сейчас мне надо сделать пару звонков.

– А я тебя подожду, – сказал Имс и с удовольствием забрался на переднее сиденье из мягкой, будто масляной кожи.


	16. Имя

Проснувшись, Имс некоторое время смотрел за окно, скрытое белыми занавесями, трепещущими, как паруса, на летнем сквозняке. Над деревьями и крышами медленно, по-медвежьи переваливаясь, всплывало пухлое, красное, объевшееся солнце.

Когда оно поднялось так высоко, что его не стало видно из окна, Имс выпутался из простыней и поплёлся к зеркалу, вгляделся в собственное отражение.

Всего три сна, всего три, и вот уже время из простой линии превратилось в шар, где менялись все понятия объёма жизни, какие только знал Имс. Кем он возвращался из тех миров, где бывал во снах? Становился он старше или моложе? Терял он что-то каждый раз или приобретал? Становился порочнее или невиннее?

Казалось, тысяча подобных вопросов должна была его занимать, но нисколько не занимала. Без удивления, словно внимательно слушая неведомую ранее мелодию, он смотрел в свои собственные глаза, как в глаза чужого человека, ничего общего не имевшего с прошлой версией: серо-зеленые и какие-то слегка рыжеватые, острые, как нож, прозрачные, как стекло. В груди тяжело ворочалось желание узнать, сколько у него ещё может обнаружиться лиц. Насколько их много. Какие они. Что бы ни ждало в конце игры, проигрыш или выигрыш, это уже не имело значения. Имс заигрался. Его засосало. Он думал о том, что три испытания – обычное число для нечистой силы, для всех сказок и легенд, каким бы временам и народам они ни принадлежали, а за ними последует финал, разрешение. И, возможно, он вернется в пустоту.

Но ведь он затеял это всё ради Артура, не ради себя. Если он хотел путешествовать по мирам и реальностям, то хотел той же судьбы и для Артура. Что бы ни менялось, это была единственная константа. Без него он везде оставался потерянным, не цельным, разбитым.

Оставался всего один вопрос: почему он так боялся Артура здесь и теперь? Ведь тот был некромантом во всех реальностях. Даже в той, идиллической, нью-йоркской и музыкальной, Имс был уверен, они рано или поздно столкнулись бы с этой проблемой. Возможно, там это ещё просто не случилось – или случилось, а он об этом не знал.

Имс чертыхнулся и, уже не раздумывая, пошёл прямиком к Артурову дивану. Диван оказался хорошим предлогом, чтобы начать разговор.

– Долго ты собираешься ночевать в этом доме, как бедный родственник?

Артур, судя по виду, проснулся уже давно или, закралось у Имса подозрение, вообще не ложился.

Он сидел на этом самом диване в своей чёрной дорогущей пижаме и что-то быстро печатал на ноутбуке. Очевидно, строил рабочие планы: вид у него был очень сосредоточенный, а на тонком носу примостились квадратные черные очки, и Имс от этой картины даже заскользил на гладком паркете в дверях. Никогда раньше он не видел Артура в очках, это делало его странно беззащитным. И ещё более совершенным. Имс давно приметил, что привлекательных людей по-настоящему притягательными делают мелкие несовершенства: родинки, сутуловатость, близорукость, легкая неуклюжесть, смешная походка… Имс тошнило от безупречных людей, обычно за этой безупречностью скрывалась гниль.

А когда Артур снял очки и устало потёр покрасневшие глаза, то и вовсе показался Имсу тем мальчишкой, с которым он познакомился в клубе, совсем юным и, несмотря на всеобщую любовь, одиноким под бременем рано расцветшей славы.

Только вот теперь бремя Артура было гораздо тяжелее. И Имс не понимал сейчас, как мог оставить его одного хотя бы на час, на минуту. Как мог от него бежать, как мог думать только о себе. Впрочем, он всегда был эгоистом, тут некому было врать. Но сейчас стыд сделался таким острым, будто Имса запекали в духовке, как буженину.

– Не начинай, – сказал Артур.

Имс хмыкнул и сел рядом с ним. Диван всхлипнул.

– Детка, скажи мне, тебе что-то снится в последнее время? Не кошмары, не Аспис, а что-то… что-то похожее на другую реальность?

Имс пристально следил за каждой мелочью и только потому заметил, как чуть сжались губы, как чуть сжались пальцы, как Артур слегка сжался весь. И на его виске Имс увидел тонкую голубую жилку – раньше она не бросалась в глаза.

– Все сны похожи на другую реальность.

– Артур. Чего ты боишься? Ты ведь чего-то очень боишься… Чего?

– А ты считаешь: нечего бояться? – вдруг очень спокойно спросил Артур. По скулам его побежали алые пятна. – Ты же спускался после меня к Аспису, признайся! Ты потому и сбежал от меня! И сбегал не один раз! Он умер, так ведь?

– Аспис – живучий гад, я же тебе говорил. С ним всё в порядке.

– Я вижу один и тот же сон… Один и тот же, хотя и в разных условиях. Я вижу, как убиваю кого-то и… и отпускаю его… _Погулять_ , если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я делаю из живых людей неживых, но они и не мертвы. И отпускаю их на городские улицы. Я не знаю, зачем это делаю. Я думаю… я думаю, что злюсь. Там, во снах, я очень злюсь и потому обрекаю весь мир на такой вот конец. Это даже звучит смешно, как анекдот, боже мой! Но так и есть.

Имс некоторое время молча рассматривал пустой чёрный экран телевизора. Пыль надо вытереть, вот что.

– В этих снах есть я? – наконец спросил он.

Артур тоже помолчал, потом помотал головой.

– А ещё кто-нибудь есть рядом с тобой? Кто-то близкий?.. Может, это не кто-то, а что-то? Что-то, что бы защищало, оберегало тебя?

– Нет... Защищало? От чего меня защищать, это же от меня надо всех защищать!.. Имс!

– Что?

– Ты никогда не сможешь быть со мной. Никогда. Если даже…

– Если даже дух не смог? Ну, во-первых, дорогой мой, вдруг я окажусь сильнее, чем этот холоднокровный? Во-вторых, в связи твоей с Асписом не было главного элемента. Пятого, так сказать. Квинтэссенции всего сущего. Дыхания жизни. Ты знаешь, что это. Вся культура человечества только и талдычит об этом, как заведённая.

– Всё время забываю, что ты преподаёшь философию…

– Ты забываешь всё время не об этом, Артур, – мягко произнёс Имс. – Ты так носишься с этой своей, прости уж за пафос, дихотомией жизни и смерти, так трепещешь над ней, так скован ужасом и тревогами… Но ведь раньше ты был гораздо мудрее. Ты говорил, что во мне жизни хватит на двоих, что я заставляю тебя забыть о страхе смерти. А теперь ты зачем-то решил, что ты совсем один. И должен один нести эту тяжесть.

– Я боялся смерти? – удивлённо спросил Артур.

– До пены из рта, мой милый.

– Но теперь… мы же совсем в другой ситуации, я вовсе не боюсь смерти, я… я…

– Ты сама смерть, хочешь ты сказать? Брось. Ты лишь её скромный агент, Артур. Так сказать, мальчик по вызову. Не льсти себе, не такой уж ты и страшный. А что до холода, так мне дали оружие против него, – Имс указал пальцем на кано на своём предплечье.

– Кто дал?..

– Мне только предстоит догадаться. Но это подождёт, подождёт…

Имсу вдруг становится очень жарко. И хотя прогноз действительно обещал адскую жару в эти июльские дни, Имс не может понять, как такое возможно, ведь ещё утро, раннее утро.

Это огонь обнимает всё тело Имса, начинает гулять по его венам, не смертельный, но требующий зажечь всё вокруг. Огонь далёких солнц, неведомых звёзд, к которым Имс ещё, может быть, полетит – или которые когда-то давно оставил висеть в тёмном космосе, как ёлочные игрушки.

Перед Имсом распахивает пасть горячая тёмная бездна, голова кружится, губы сохнут, он вот-вот сорвётся, и это совсем не так, как он ждал: нет никакой похоти, нет никакой пошлости, только воздух звенит, точно над полями в дикий летний полдень, дрожит, будто над костром. Жажду чувствует Имс, слышит какой-то требовательный зов, и в ушах свистит, и ему кажется, что вокруг – рыжая трава, жёлтая земля, бледное от зноя небо, и ему требуется немного холода, немного тёмной воды, что есть в Артуре, Артур полон ей до краёв, и Имс сейчас в неё окунется, по самую макушку, и будет долго, долго плыть в ней… Он просто мечтает об этом.

Имс снимает майку одним движением через голову.

Артур смотрит на него глазами совершенно круглыми, несмотря на экзотичный разрез, но Имсу на всё плевать.

– Мы не можем, – сипло выдавливает Артур.

– Хочешь ещё поговорить? Не наговорились? – усмехается Имс и ощущает, как усмешка съезжает на звериный оскал. – Раздевайся.

Артур, как ни странно, слушается, но тут Имса почти покидает зрение (наверное, _перед смертью_ , внезапно думает он с нехорошей ухмылкой, именно так и бывает), и он ориентируется только на шорох пижамы, на какие-то почти неразличимые звуки, на частое дыхание, на дрожь тела под руками. Это то, к чему Имс так давно шёл, чтобы просто вернуться, – и всё равно оно сейчас едва переносимо.

– Обними меня, – велит Имс.

И Артур снова слушается и неловко кладет руки на Имсову шею, по которой уже течёт пот и на которой вздуваются жилы, а они ведь ещё даже шага друг к другу не сделали по-настоящему.

– Я скучаю по тебе, – вдруг шепчет Артур, срываясь, и обнимает крепче, тянет к себе. – Скучаю по тебе… – кажется, его коротит, но нет, это что-то другое, понимает Имс, вовсе не нервы, а что-то, что пропускает через мелкую мясорубку само сердце Артура.

– Я скучаю по тебе! – повторяет он, глядя Имсу в глаза, словно впервые видит его после нескольких месяцев их странной жизни бок о бок, после всего, что с ними произошло, словно боится, что Имс его не услышит, не поймёт, не догадается.

И тогда Имс ещё и глохнет, и вокруг будто вздымается стена пляшущего огня, и никакого холода, никакого намёка на холод, прижимая к себе Артура, он, конечно, не чувствует.

***

Жара всё же Имсу не причудилась. Конец июля выдался жаркий на диво, дышать в городе моментально стало нечем, асфальт плавился в кисель. Вскоре потянуло и непременным дымом с загоревшихся торфяников.

Слава богам, наступили каникулы, и Имс мог позволить себе отдохнуть, а значит, можно было снять дом где-нибудь за городом и свалить из душной пластиковой тюрьмы мегаполиса. Он уже присмотрел дом в одном посёлке в направлении Мытищ – его сдавала вдова какого-то генерала, перебравшаяся на юг. Поселок был закрытый, пускали туда через шлагбаум и будку охраны, в соседях – сплошь бывшие военные, везде курчавятся жимолость и девичий виноград, растут старые груши и сосны, а в соснах встречаются почти что виллы из металла и стекла, похожие на североевропейские. Имс туда съездил на разведку, дом ему понравился. Ещё ему понравилось, что от московской квартиры до душистого рая на машине ехать всего тридцать пять минут (без пробок, конечно). Артуру чистый воздух пойдёт на пользу, решил Имс.

Имс заплатил за дом на полгода вперед, и вот мечта уже совсем готова была воплотиться в жизнь, как вдруг раздался звонок от Имсовой коллеги по университету, которая летом не желала жить спокойно, как все нормальные люди, а вела литературно-философский клуб для таких же трудоголиков-студентов.

С коллегой этой, носившей звучное имя Авада Львовна Финкельштейн – похожей на воблу высокой и сухой теткой, увешанной деревянными бусами и носившей в пику пенсионному возрасту розовые батистовые пачки, Имс даже близко не общался, только обменивался дежурными шутками на кафедре. Авада вела культурологию, риторику, историю религии и что-то ещё близкое по духу. В последнее время клуб, как поведала она Имсу, увлекался одновременно японским артхаусом, философией безрассудства (на почве чего дружил с Философским клубом Винзавода) и мифами северных народов. Имс с трудом мог вообразить, как всё это сочетается, ну да ладно, его просили провести всего три занятия клуба, пока Авада лежит в больнице с рецидивом давней хронической болезни. «Ведь вы же известны как молниеносно адаптирующийся к любым обстоятельствам эрудит, мой милый Максим Сергеевич».

«Максим Сергеевич» слегка обалдел от таких комплиментов и только этим мог впоследствии объяснить своё согласие.

– Вам даже делать ничего не придётся, только прослушать небольшие эссе, что я задала ребятам, а потом задать новое на произвольную тему. А, только я обещала им, что это обязательно будет занятие на природе, всё же лето… Да и так глубже доходит тема… Нет-нет, не поход, не пугайтесь, просто выберите место и устройте пикник, на любой полянке среди сосен. Они будут любоваться зеленью, рассуждать о великих истинах, сокрытых в скандинавских мифах, а там, вот увидите, дискуссия, которая освежает молодые умы, расцветёт сама собой…

Имс помотал головой, как лошадь: фразы бисером сыпались одна за другой и погружали его в транс. Он сильно сомневался, что «дискуссия расцветёт сама собой», но сходился с Авадой в одном: дорога открывается, когда ты делаешь шаги вперёд.

«Полянку» он выбрал неподалеку от посёлка с только что снятым домом, чтобы, впечатлившись философскими рассуждениями детей от восемнадцати до двадцати двух лет, позволить себе немного эдема.

Артур покусал губы, когда узнал о философском пикнике, а потом спросил, дозволено ли ему будет хоть одним глазком взглянуть на Имса в роли мудрого наставника? Имс хмыкнул и величаво согласился.

Дальше светопреставление начало разворачиваться стремительным клубком, как индийская кобра.

А ведь Имс готовился. Готовился, как наседка, игнорируя смешки Артура: взял браслеты с репеллентами от комаров, запасные свитера, огромную клетчатую скатерть, сэндвичи от известной фастфуд-сети, воду и колу. Он не забыл об аптечке и пластиковой посуде, приготовил жидкость для розжига и топорик, хотя, в общем-то, костров не планировалось, как и гитар – Имс содрогался от одной этой мысли. Сложил в рюкзак обычный нож, консервный нож и штопор, несколько пледов, влажные салфетки, бумажные полотенца, целлофановые пакеты для мусора и спички.

Да что могло пойти не так? Имс сотни раз читал лекции, проводил семинары и всячески организовывал студентов. Он предвкушал сплошную халяву: вкусная жрачка на пленэре среди сосен и цветов и часа два юношеского бреда, пропитанного нигилизмом и сентиментальностью. В свой термос и термос Артура он без зазрения совести налил грушевого сидра.

И вот сухим и жарким июльским утром, невозмутимо восседая на безразмерном одеяле, он смотрел в шесть пар недоверчивых глаз.

Первая тройка: мальчик, похожий на ангела Возрождения, с каштановыми локонами и оленьими глазами; полноватая девочка с короткой стрижкой, вся увешанная серебряными украшениями и мягкими игрушками (Имс определенно не понимал любви нынешних подростков к брелокам в виде нежных свинок); депрессивная розоволосая блондинка с русалочьими глазами и кольцом в носу.

Вторая тройка: долговязый конь в смелом леопардовом свитере и с русым хвостом, перетянутым аптечной резинкой (наверняка любитель ролевых игр с деревянными мечами в пшеничных полях); ярко накрашенная косплеерша с кошачьими ушками на ободке и (Имс моргнул) как минимум третьим размеров груди, чего никак не скрывало её декольте; вылитый крапивинский мальчик, как они Имсу и представлялись: ясноглазый и с пронзительным лицом, такие лица любили рисовать на обложках советских воспитательных романов. Правда, под ясными глазами лежали тени, будто присыпанные пылью, – последствия частого курения, а может статься, и не только курения, такие мальчики часто оказывались натуральными оборотнями и пристрастия демонстрировали самые порочные.

Имс понял, что по привычке сбился на чисто преподавательский образ мысли – и попытался расслабиться. В конце концов, пока все они трындят, грушевый сидр его спасёт.

Артур скромно жевал сыр и читал книжку, устроившись на пледе поодаль. Имс представил его как своего ассистента (в чём интересно, спросили глаза Артура, в чём я тебе ассистирую, какими такими опытами мы занимаемся).

Когда ритуал знакомства был пройден и юные философы начали жевать сэндвичи с тунцом, индейкой, ветчиной и сладким луковым соусом, Имс отхлебнул из термоса и развернул в планшете почту от Финкельштейн.

– Насколько я понимаю, леди и джентльмены, Авада Львовна задала вам написать эссе о… о роли Локи в скандинавской мифологии и… и языческой мифологии вообще… Одобряю выбор, Локи выгодно отличается от всего туповатого и алчного эддического пантеона… Все готовы выступить? Отлично, тогда берем эти чудесные малосольные огурцы и поехали… Начнем с тебя… эээ… Тимофей.

Имя «Тимофей» родители дали флорентийскому ангелу не подумав, Имса так и тянуло назвать его, к примеру, Джулиано. Друзья его называли совсем иначе, к гадалке не ходи, как-нибудь хитро. Мальчишка был прекрасен, как принц дома Атрейдесов, и рассказывал свободно, лишь временами кидая взгляд в планшет, лежавший на коленях.

– Хочу вам сказать: меня несказанно фрустрирует, что «Марвел» всем жестко наврал и всё извратил.

Имс чуть не подавился сидром и быстро утёр подбородок.

– Да ну?!

– Сделали Локи не побратимом Одина, а приёмным сыном, капризным и истеричным, крайне принизив его роль и влияние на миры Игдрасиля. А инеистых великанов приравняли к ледяным, хотя ведь сказано, что тот иней рождался на перекрестье льда и огня. И Локи, несомненно, является богом огня, мы уже обсуждали это с Авадой… с Авадой Львовной, то есть. Хотя и многие современные исследователи относят Локи то к ледяной стихии, то к воздушной, так как один из его кеннингов – Лофт – явно соотносится с воздухом. А вот Якоб Гриим, например, считал Локи и демоном огня, и одновременно его добытчиком вроде Прометея. Но я считаю, это чушь собачья.

Имс хмыкнул.

– Ну давай, излагай собственное видение.

– Я согласен со старыми мифологами. Во-первых, я думаю, Локи – сложный бог и очень древний, гораздо древнее всего староскандинавского пантеона, возможно, поэтому асгардцы считали его абсолютным чужаком. Он пришел из другой веры. Скорее всего, его образ – вообще арийский след, эхо образов Индры и Агни. Но меня больше заинтересовала трактовка образа Локи как олицетворения жертвоприношения. Древние народы отправляли жертвы богам либо по воде, либо путём священного огня. Этот вид огня разжигался, когда в нём нуждались – когда надо было очистить от злых сил земли, исцелить заболевших животных, когда надо было кремировать умершего или же – когда надо было принести жертвы богам путём сожжения. Об этом говорит Гуннар Андерсон в своей статье…

– Именами можешь не сыпать, я потом посмотрю сноски в работе, – быстро сказал Имс. – Мысль давай.

– В общем, у индийцев всем этим заведовал Агни, такой вид огня персонифицирован именно через него. Видимо, с Локи то же самое. И если учесть, что этот огонь сопровождает умерших в иной мир, неудивительно, что дочь Локи – богиня мира мёртвых Хель. Таким образом, Локи есть врата между мирами. А ещё именно прямым отношением Локи к кремации можно объяснить то, что как только христианство ступило на земли скандинавов и германцев, его сразу же страшно демонизировали! Ведь католическая церковь отрицала кремацию: чтобы всеобщее воскрешение стало возможным, нужны были целые тела… и людей стали хоронить в земле… Ну и я не стану приводить широко известный анализ сцены из «Малой Эдды», где великан Логи, тоже символизировавший огонь, победил Локи в поедании горы мяса. Локи проиграл, потому что оставил кости, но именно священный огонь оставлял кости целыми… Есть ещё лично меня увлекающая ассоциация с тем, что именно Локи – кормчий корабля мёртвых Нагльфара. Этот образ мог появиться из реальности: люди отправляли в море корабли с мёртвыми телами и поджигали их…

Имс оглянулся. Артур отложил книжку и смотрел на мальчика во все глаза, казалось, даже не дышал. У Имса засосало под ложечкой.

– Ты прав, я знаю про Логи, – кивнул он. – А вот образ кормчего впечатляет, соглашусь… Представьте себе эти корабли, уходящие вдаль по тёмной воде. На носу каждого из них горит огонь. И в очертаниях этого огня люди видят… фигуру бога. Бога очень неоднозначного, но, все всяких сомнений, прекрасного. Однако не смущает ли тебя, Тимофей, что роль эта – священного огня – плохо вяжется с образом Локи-трикстера?

– Мне кажется, это как раз связано с очернением Локи христианами. Одни делали из него демона, другие – шута, ну а третьи – и то и другое вместе.

– Отлично, Тимофей. Кто следующий? Не стесняемся, пьём колу и рассказываем обо всём, что пришло в голову!

«Конь-леопард» скучно пробубнил доклад о том, что Локи – бог огня, потому что лишь рожденный в Муспелльхейме может прикасаться к вещам, которые сделаны там же, а поскольку Локи правит созданным муспеллями Нагльфаром, очевидно, что... Эти утверждения Снорри Стурлусона было уже всячески обсосаны в интернете, и Имс слушал вполуха. Возможно, пыхтел «конь», именно Локи – владелец огненного мира, а Сурт – лишь его страж с пылающим мечом. Этой версии тоже было триста лет в субботу. Однако Имс «коня» не перебивал, следил, не блеснёт ли жемчужина в куче дешёвого бисера.

– Если считать Локи королём одного мира, а Одина – королём другого, их побратимство может быть стратегическим перемирием, а не просто свидетельством дружбы…

– А еще жена Сурта Синмара охраняет меч, выкованный Локи в Хельхейме! Об этом говорится в поэме «Речи Свипдага»! – звонко выкрикнула косплеерша, и Имс зыркнул на неё – судя по румяному виду, в её бутылке плескалась совсем не кола. – Кстати, Синмара обозначает «бледный ужас»!

– Не повезло ей… – улыбнулся Имс, стараясь удержаться взглядом на лице этой спелой девицы Виктории и не сползать ниже. – Вика, ты написала эссе?

– О да, – хрипло выдохнула Вика, и все парни на полянке вздрогнули, – меня всегда интересовал эпизод в «Перебранке Локи», когда Локи обращается в лосося, чтобы сбежать от асов. Ведь это позволяло трактовать его образ даже как бога воды! Кроме того, Локи изобрёл невод! Правда, сжёг впоследствии, чтобы его не поймали… Так вот, изобретательство сети как раз указывает нам на его происхождение как бога огня! Вы спросите, конечно: почему же?

– Почему же? – спросил Имс.

– Да потому что есть мифологические параллели! – торжественно выпалила Виктория, и кошачьи ушки встали дыбом. – В «Калевале» бог неба Укко теряет рыбу, которая выступает сосудом для огня! Все её ловят, а когда это удаётся, огонь сбегает из рыбы и сжигает всё вокруг! В случае с Агни пламя тоже укрывается в воде и должно быть пленено! А в индейских мифах огонь добывался как раз из лосося, ведь у него красное мясо... И наконец, Гефест, он же Вулкан, – тоже изобретатель рыболовной сети! В Риме на его алтарь бросали крошечных живых рыбок…

– Этого не знал, – честно сказал Имс.

Тут включился крапивинский мальчик.

– Есть археологическая находка, камень из Снаптура, с датского пляжа, который говорит нам, что Локи был кузнец. Его портрет на этом камне… Ну не портрет, конечно… изображение… Там у человека зашиты губы. Это может быть только Локи! Такие камни использовали, чтобы защитить меха от огня… И тут уже говорили, что Локи сам ковал мечи. А потом, о чём мы спорим, если Локи рожден от молнии – Фарбаути и дерева – Лаувея... Тут же всё просто, как яйцо!

Имсу вдруг стало очень хорошо. Сидр давал лёгкое опьянение, ребята жгли, как могли, Артур был рядом, и даже сильная жара на лесной поляне пока не очень беспокоила.

– А я собрала пословицы и поговорки, – тихо сказала розоволосая с кольцом в носу. Она вообще была немного пугливая и будто старалась спрятаться за своими яркими короткими кудряшками. Наверное, излишне строгие родители, отметил Имс. – Мне кажется, они тоже служат свидетельствами… огненной природы Локи. В интернете гуляет перевод эссе некого Акселя Ольрика начала двадцатого века, где он исследует образ Локи в культурном наследии разных народов. Он ещё удивляется тому, что эддический образ Локи мы видим у кельтов – в Шотландии, в Англии, которые были завоеваны викингами, а вот в Дании и Норвегии он совсем другой... Там Локи упоминается скорее как фейри света и огня, дух капризной погоды… Например, про солнечные блики в Копенгагене в давние времена говорили: «Локи-озорник играет на стене». «Локи пасет своих коз» – это когда в жару при ярком свете над землей дрожат потоки воздуха, как «скачущие козы». Какое романтичное мышление, да? Это поговорка из Ютландии. Сейчас мы бы даже не подумали о таком… И в других местах крестьяне звали волнистую дымку над холмами в зной «овсом Локи» – «Lokes havresæd». Эту дымку встарь ещё называли «фата-моргана», она упоминается в сказках Андерсона… А если жаркое марево искажало фигуры животных на пастбище и мешало их видеть, говорили, что Локи их увёл… В Швеции и Норвегии известен такой персонаж, как Локке, Локкеман или Лок. Lokke Lejemand – так называются блики на воде или на стене. В Исландии «loki» называют узлы на запутавшейся пряже… Исландское же «Lokalygi» означает очень наглую ложь. В Швейцарии, когда из очага сильно летят искры, говорят «Lokje dengje rbon’e sine» – «Локье бьет своих детей». В Норвегии в старину, когда кипятили молоко, пенки бросали в пламя – на съедение Локье. Здесь Локье – дух огня, который заботится о доме. Правда, в некоторых местностях он был злым духом, говорили, что ночами он похищает детей. А в Южной Норвегии Локье часто выдают за самого сатану. Имя Локи можно встретить в обозначении серного запаха с горячих источников и в названиях многих растений, даже водорослей… И, наконец, всем нам известно слово «lokabrenna» – это и звезда Сириус, самая яркая на ночном небе, и «летний зной», что тоже связано с духом жаркого марева… Сам Ольрик говорит, что всё это – взаимное заимствование, поскольку мы видим особенности характера, которые роднят Локи из поверий и Локи из мифов… Видимо, формирование архетипа трикстера, Юнг же его явно определял, но тут, мне кажется, в него ещё входит огненная природа…

Дальше Имс слушал сквозь нарастающий шум в ушах.

Крапивинский мальчик поведал о том, что понимание Локи как образа огня кремации косвенно подтверждено тем фактом, что именно Один повелел сжигать умерших на костре вместе с их имуществом.

– Потому что в Вальгалле всем этим можно было пользоваться! И если Один изобрёл кремацию, то побратимство его с Локи приобретает сакральный смысл. Кроме того, есть факты, говорящие о том, что древние северяне практиковали ритуальный каннибализм при кремировании. И здесь опять выходит на сцену Локи, но очень зловещий: в некоторых эпизодах эпоса он расщепляет кости, чтобы достать мозг. Об этом же говорит и один из его кеннингов, Gammleið, «путь грифа». Гриф очищает кость от гнилого мяса, как огонь очищает всё от скверны, как смерть очищает дух от плоти. Кстати, в индийской традиции есть миф о грифе как о птице, хранящей огонь для людей, отсюда пошёл миф о фениксе. Индусы приносили в жертву Агни козлов, а в древней Дании козла жертвовали звезде Сириус, о которой уже сказала Вика. Сириус, который считали «факелом Локи», – одновременно часть Созвездия Большого Пса, да и сам зовётся Звездой-Собакой, потому что выглядит как пёс звёздного охотника Ориона. «Собакой» его звали шумеры, на Севере тоже называли Hundastjarna – Звезда-Пёс, и у разных народов он ассоциировался с жарой, внезапными грозами, лихорадкой, безумием и бешеными собаками. Дело в том, что в июле Сириус после периода невидимости снова появляется на небе, причём восходит почти одновременно с солнцем, даже чуть раньше, и древние люди обвиняли его в наступлении раздирающего, злобного зноя, считая, что вдвоём светила нагревают землю сильнее. Эту пору везде называли «собачьими днями», англичане до сих пор говорят – the dog days, и Сириус Блэк, чёрный пес, неслучайно встретился с Гарри Поттером в июле. В некоторых источниках Локи ассоциировался и с Сириусом, и с псом – например, есть легенда о боге-чужаке с собачьей головой Мундифлоре, который вращает мировую мельницу, перемоловшую тело Имира в пыль космоса. Одна из версий легенды гласит, что под маской Мундифлора скрывается Локи. Да, ещё я хотел упомянуть, что «собачьи дни» считаются днями раздора и невезения, и мы сейчас как раз их проходим, так что будьте осторожны, когда ругаетесь с кем-то… В общем-то, неудивительно, ведь Сириус – факел трикстера, получается...

– Спасибо, – выдавил Имс. – Осталась у нас ты, милая… – обратился он к увешанной серебром скромняшке, не поднимавшей всё это время головы от пухлого ежедневника, на обложке которого тоже прыгали розовые свинки.

«Милая» пролепетала что-то невнятное, потом немного покашляла и наконец виновато подняла на Имса глаза.

– Я ничего не приготовила на тему, почему Локи – это огонь… Мне кажется, все уже столько об этом сказали… Я думала над другим: какая руна может быть руной Локи. Чтобы вызвать его или ощутить его присутствие. Есть кано, руна огня, есть перевёрнутая ансуз для обозначения трикстера. И есть лагуз – это обман, маскировка, сновидения, женская магия, а ведь Локи и женскую волшбу вершил, и в женщину не раз оборачивался. Но есть ещё и руна пертх – пророчества, коренные переломы, большие переходы в другие реальности… В общем, я составила руноскрипт вызова… В нем альгиз рядом с кано – как обозначение божественной сути огня, а пертх – рядом с ансуз, что обозначает тайны, секреты, которые можно удержать, или раскрыть, или перевернуть, если захочется… И я пробовала, но у меня не получается. Я даже соорудила алтарь и принесла на него всякое сладкое… и побрякушки разные, сама их сделала, говорят, он любит…

– Ты и вправду пробовала вызвать Локи? – услышал Имс голос Артура.

Тот наблюдал за собравшимися с каким-то научным интересом, почти энтомологическим.

И тут все загалдели, зашумели, как настоящие дети, Имс и подзабыл, каким эмоциональным можно быть в восемнадцать.

– Да мы все пробовали!

– А мне кажется, руна Локи – турисаз!

– А я думаю – иса!

– А феху, почему никто не думал о феху?!

– А с чего бы Локи вообще должен быть назван в рунах Одина, он же пришел из других земель!

– Да вы что, Локи – это хаос, а руны – это система, для вызова Локи нужен шаман! Даже если есть руны…

После этого для Имса будто выключили звук. Он по-прежнему видел, как разеваются рты, краснеют щеки, вздымаются руки, но не слышал ничего.

Блики, яркие блики танцевали перед ним на поцарапанном столе летней веранды, пока за ёё пределами бесновался ливень.

Имс всегда любил хаос. Любил распространять его вокруг себя, любил вселять его в сердца других, он не терпел систем, правил, законов. Хаос был его морем, где он резвился как рыба. Но теперь хаос развлекался с ним самим, и ему некому было пожаловаться, некого было попросить прекратить, стоп-слова здесь не существовало – или Имс его не знал. По крайней мере, до сих пор.

Ему хотелось орать наконец узнанное имя, орать и одновременно шептать, выпустить его на волю, сам его звук жёг глотку, но рот будто связала кислая ягода, будто губы зашили неразрывной нитью, такой же, какой воспользовались однажды злопамятные цверги, чтобы лишить магии того, кто сам был магией.

Имс не знал, мычал ли он на самом деле – или ему показалось, и дрожал ли мир взаправду, и открылась ли огненная дорога до самого горизонта, и вскипели ли моря, и скисло ли вино, и сошли ли с ума все собаки, кроме одного рыжего пса, всегда бегущего краем реальности, но очнулся он от отчётливого запаха гари.

А потом в его плечо впились пальцы Артура, и Имс понял, что ему не чудится. В небо поднимались столбы дыма, а потом из леса вылетел фонтан искр из горящих ветвей и хвои. На них с бешеной скоростью нёсся верховой пожар.


	17. Магия

Имс совсем немного знал о лесных пожарах. Даже в бытность репортёром ему доводилось писать лишь о городских джунглях, а наедине с природой он был вовсе не воин, не рыцарь, не победитель. Нет, Имс, конечно, не стал изнеженным мальчиком мегаполиса: он хорош был развит физически, мог кого-то поколотить при необходимости, даже если силы оказывались неравны, отлично плавал, уверенно водил автомобиль и мотоцикл, иногда устраивал долгие велосипедные прогулки, умел обращаться с огнестрельным оружием и не задыхался при подъёме в довольно большую гору. В городе этого было достаточно, чтобы выглядеть круто. Но он не был ни бойцом спецназа, ни пожарным, ни полицейским. Он был журналистом в прошлом и преподавателем философии в настоящем, а в будущем, возможно, ему во всём светила форма круга: круглые очки, круглое брюшко, круглый второй подбородок и сочинение сентиментальных стишков с гладкими рифмами.

Имс содрогнулся от этой перспективы, которая вдруг откуда ни возьмись пронеслась у него в голове за те секунды, пока он смотрел на огненные языки, поднимавшиеся над лесом. Эти секунды были долгими, и он ещё о многом успел подумать.

О том, что он когда-то такое уже видел: как огонь поднялся до небес и поглотил весь мир.

О том, что надо спасать Артура. И ребят, конечно.

О том, что надо спасать землю и лес, ибо теперь Имс слышал его не так, как всегда слышал раньше: теперь он знал боль и страх каждого живого существа, что таилось среди травы, листвы, мха и камней.

О том, не виновен ли он сам в этом пламенном нашествии, ведь он так хотел призвать бога, имени которого даже не имел сил вымолвить; или пожар, детка, – это иногда просто пожар.

О том, что, возможно, надо принести жертву, а перед тем понять: как правильно это сделать.

О том, что сам огонь вслед за облаком искр будет прямо на поляне минут через пятнадцать.

О том, что у них только одна Имсова машина, да и то наполовину забитая дрянью типа складного мангала, который он за каким-то чёртом в последний момент прихватил с собой; ах да, они же хотели отдохнуть в новом сельском доме после клуба, в свежеиспеченном раю. А студенты приехали на электричке, все вместе.

И о том, что огонь иногда останавливают встречным огнем.

– Кто из вас умеет водить?

Руки подняли Тимофей и крапивинский мальчик.

– Отлично! – кивнул Имс, выудил ключи от «вольво» из кармана джинсов и бросил Тимофею. – Все бегом к моей машине и уматывайте отсюда! Эй, ты что, хочешь, чтобы тебя похоронили с банкой огурцов в руках? Рюкзаки взяли – и бегом!

– А вы? – Тимофей ключи поймал одним неуловимым движением, но на его нервном лице отразилось сомнение. – Ваша машина? А вы сами?

– Мы решим, – негромко сказал Артур. – Делайте, что говорят.

На удивление, студенты не метались по поляне, как обезглавленные курицы, а довольно быстро добежали до «вольво», утрамбовались в него, и машина, пару раз бестолково дёрнувшись, тронулась, набрала скорость и всё быстрее и быстрее поползла по тропинке к большой дороге. Водительского опыта у Тимофея, очевидно, наскреблось только на сдачу прав, однако, чтобы спастись, характера ему должно было хватить. Эти нарисованные маслом ангелы обычно обладают стойкой волей.

– Имс! – слегка нервно сказал Артур, неотрывно глядя на горящий лес. – Мне тоже скажи, что делать!

Вой огня уже был отчётливо слышен.

– Черти круг! – рыкнул Имс и завозился по карманам в поисках складного ножа.

Артур схватил длинную ветку и быстро нацарапал круг на сухой земле.

Имс схватил его за локоть и толкнул внутрь круга, а потом надрезал свою руку и пролил крови немного на землю и немного на метку кано.

Воздух тихо загудел и загустел одновременно, языки пламени вздымались теперь как на замедленной киноплёнке, а потом и вовсе стали едва шевелиться. Искры застыли в полёте, и, если бы Имсу было когда оценивать картинку, он подумал бы, что это очень красиво.

Так, подытожил Имс, а вернее, кто-то внутри Имса, мы _опустились,_ но неглубоко. Отлично. Не так глубоко, чтобы совсем оторваться от реальности, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы её поменять. Руки его знали, что делать, без него, и губы знали, что шептать, – без него. Они знали это с начала времен, и кто такой был Имс, чтобы им мешать?

И тело его, и дух, и душа, ведали, что в этом мире живо всё: и камни, и трава, и ледяные объятья рек, и жгучие языки огня, что каждая букашка стоит человека, что нет между ними никакой разницы, но что часто из пустоты рождаются чудовища, и тогда приходит время восстановить баланс. Для этого шаманы и созданы. В частности, конечно, для этого, а в целом много ещё для чего. Мир ни одной мелочи напрасно не создаёт.

Имс закрыл глаза: смотреть было не обязательно, он чувствовал всей кожей стену огня, которая выросла перед ним и, помедлив миг, будто оглядываясь и примериваясь, понеслась на встречу с пожаром.

– Встречный пал, – прошептал Артур, и Имс вдруг понял, что находится в его объятьях, что это руки Артура, прохладные, как ключевая вода, его дыхание, свежее, как эхо ледников, спасали его от безумного жара, в котором он плавал, как саламандра.

Внешний вид Артура изменился: глаза его стали серебристыми, точно ртуть залила их, а кожа – белой, как снег, и, если бы Имс присмотрелся чуть внимательнее, то различил бы все кости черепа под этой кожей, они будто светились. Но Имс не хотел присматриваться.

– Дай мне своей энергии, – попросил он, глядя в эти новые глаза – такие же прекрасные, как и всегда, хотя и по-другому. – Я переварю её и использую магию места…

– А если не переваришь? – помедлив, спросил Артур.

И какой-то холодок скользнул в его голосе, какая-то интонация, от которой Имсу – пусть всего лишь на жалкое короткое мгновение – стало страшно. Но он этот страх задавил в зародыше.

– Куда я денусь, – показал он клыки. – Дай мне руку.

И Артур протянул ему ладонь. Пальцы, сейчас словно выточенные из мрамора (Имс вновь не к месту вспомнил размноженные на тысячах фотографий скульптуры Микеланджело и Бернини, где мраморные тела ничем не отличались от живых – так же сминали плоть, так же были тонки и трепетны, так же, казалось, дрожали), сейчас искрились синевой, и какая-то часть Имса успела содрогнуться, а какая-то – зачарованно залюбоваться.

Артур смотрел пристально и нечитаемо, будто киборг, будто фигура, сотканная из лунного света, и по-своему он был совершенен, но Имс знал: большинство нормальных людей, подавляющее большинство, почти стопроцентное, сейчас бежало бы от него, завывая от ужаса.

Но Имс не принадлежал большинству. Наверное, подумал он, его и человеком-то, как и Артура, уже нельзя было считать, Аспис оказался прав во всём

Он сжимал руку Артура со всей силы и делал, наверное, больно, но сейчас было не до того. Той же веткой, что Артур начертил круг, он нацарапал на земле несколько рун, а потом оросил их кровью, и мир чуть заметно дрогнул, опустив их ещё немного глубже, что заставило Имса крепче сцепить зубы. Там, внизу, ждал уж точно не эдем.

Зато над лесом вдруг взмыла некая прозрачная сфера, сжалась над ним и будто всосалась в землю. Огонь моментально погас.

А потом Артур нахмурил брови и спросил:

– Слышишь?..

С Имса вёдрами тёк пот, он тяжело дышал, всё ещё изнутри горел, медленно остывая, и поначалу не услышал ничего.

Но потом различил в шорохе рассыпающихся в золу ветвей и обожжённой земли звуки живых существ. И в этих звуках было столько страдания, что Имс сжался от чужой боли.

Артур слышал гораздо, гораздо лучше. Он всегда слышал всё иначе, даже когда был просто юным пианистом.

– Это женщина… – прошептал он. – И собака.

***

Огонь шипел, как умирающая змея, под щитом магической сферы, лес издавал сотни звуков – и с живой, и со сгоревшей сторон. Верховой пожар, вероятно, распространился из низового – в этом лесу было много хвойного подроста и много низких крон, и как только подул ветер, он моментально помог пламени вырасти и охватить весь лес. Имс необъяснимо видел пожар словно с высоты: вытянутое огненное яйцо, сожравшее довольно большую площадь, но всё же не гигантскую, и так и не дотянувшееся, слава богам, до жилых посёлков, которые здесь были разбросаны невпопад, как небрежно ссыпанные с доски шахматные фигуры.

Артур прислушался, склонив голову, и кивнул в сторону засыпанной чёрной пылью проселочной дороги, уходившей к нетронутой части леса – в отличие от той, по которой укатило «вольво» Имса.

Имс выдернул их на поверхность, и они вышли из круга.

Даже там, куда огонь не дотянул свои лапы, всё выглядело как после апокалипсиса. Везде летал чёрный, а порой и горящий пепел, воздух вдыхался с трудом, как резиновый, то и дело со свежего пепелища тянуло горьким дымом, а кое-где, островками, пламя снова оживало, несмотря на давление щита. Если бы не магическая сфера, всё вокруг заволокло бы дымом так, что глаза бы разъело. И сфера, понимал Имс, долго не выдержит, не хватает ему ещё сил для такого, нужен дождь. А вот дождь он один создать из воздуха как раз и не сумеет. Надо звать подмогу. Надо звать Асписа, активировать лагуз, снова бросать на это силы…

Но Артура, похоже, волновали совсем другие вещи, и Имс послушно шёл за ним сначала по дороге, потом по обочине, а потом по жёлтой запылённой траве, так как Артур с дороги свернул.

– Они умирают, – сказал он, болезненно морщась. – Кто-то убил их, убил и бросил в агонии…

Они нашли _их_ примерно в ста метрах у дороги. Те силились и ползли, и даже почти доползли, не хватило совсем немного. Впрочем, не факт, что их даже на самой дороге кто-нибудь нашёл бы: никому сейчас не хотелось соваться в облако горького смога и возможный очаг повторного возгорания.

Когда Имс увидел их, то крепко сжал зубы. Может быть, конечно, бестревожная преподавательская жизнь так его избаловала, однако он мог поклясться, что даже в девяностые, которые сейчас принято было считать временем дикарей, такого он не видел.

Девушка с короткими кудрявыми каштановыми волосами лежала на боку и сипло хрипела. В грудь ей нанесли пару ударов ножом, машинально отметил Имс, очевидно, пробито лёгкое, но, скорее всего, рана не смертельна. Имс проследил взглядом за подвёрнутыми рукавами кофты – в прошлом кокетливой голубой кофточки с любовно вывязанными выпуклыми ягодками – и уставился на загорелую кожу.

Руки не было. Не было самой кисти, от неё остался один обрубок. Обрубок кое-как был замотан в какую-то тряпку, очевидно, ещё несколько часов назад это был головной платок. Но тряпка, уже насквозь мокрая от крови, не скрывала полностью свежего увечья. Вторую руку девушка неловко подвернула под себя, она осталась цела, виднелись пальцы, алые и глянцевые.

Кровь стелилась по траве, как багровый шёлк, быстро темнеющий на воздухе, и сверху её медленно засыпало седым снегом пепла. Что-то японское, по своему зверскому эстетству, было в этой картине, и у Имса голова пошла кругом, ему показалось вдруг, что он смотрит кино, кино в летнем уличном кинотеатре, а воздух просто доносит запах дыма с горящих, но очень далёких торфяников, так что с пожарами на них справится кто-то другой, и совершенно без его помощи. Красотка в голубом, с обрубленной рукой, на кровавом пепле, могла быть только извращённой чьей-то выдумкой, артхаусным сюжетом, и наверняка актрису за эту роль ещё наградят какой-нибудь хитрой наградой, типа Нефритового журавля, Ониксового лиса или что там ещё придумали…

Тут за спиной девушки что-то шевельнулось и издало звук, который Имса шарахнул по виску, возвращая в реальность.

Молодой лабрадор был когда-то белым, вернее, нет, он был того нежного сливочного цвета, каким отличаются настоящие, густые деревенские сливки. Этот цвет назывался палевым, он находился в той же палитре, что и бежевый, и кукурузный, а вообще так обозначали розовато-бежевый оттенок жёлтого, от французского слова paille – «солома». Не зря Имс учился в художественной школе когда-то, хотя и бросил её, посчитав в пятнадцать лет, что алкоголь сам себя не выпьет, рок сам себя не послушает, да и девчонкам самим с собой развлекаться скучновато. И сейчас мозг судорожно пихал ему-то какие хаотичные ассоциации, только бы отодвинуть прямое восприятие увиденного.

Теперь лабрадор не было розовато-бежевым, он был сплошь красным от собственной крови, залившей его лобастую голову. Очевидно, его били чем-то тяжёлым, может, битой, а может, поленом, в конце концов, они ведь находились сейчас в сельском секторе, многие тут топили дома настоящими дровами. И спасло пса только то, что он потерял сознание. Но сейчас пришел в себя и издавал звуки. Звуки, от которых сердце Имса корчилось в груди.

Артур стоял так неподвижно, что, казалось, только коснись его, и всё вокруг разнесет на атомы. И Имс понял, почему.

Он тоже хотел это увидеть – хотел увидеть, потому что намеревался испить чашу боли до дна и посмотреть, до какого края может дойти человек. Чтобы никогда больше не испытывать жалости или сомнений. А ещё он хотел взять часть неподъёмного бремени Артура на себя, хотя вовсе не был уверен, что это работает именно так. Его просто вела интуиция.

И он выдрал руку Артура из кармана, нашел холодную ладонь и сжал её, тесно переплёл пальцы – как будто они были в постели или на каком-нибудь нелепом романтическом свидании, но нет: здесь и сейчас Имс взял своего человека за руку, чтобы разделить с ним ад.

Он не удивился, что видение разделилось так легко и быстро и что было таким отчётливым, – Имсу было не до удивления. Он смотрел сквозь серебро и холод внутреннего зрения Артура, тем его взглядом, которым на всех смотрели Жнецы: отстранённо, но с лёгким удивлением, которое напоминало Имсу запах металла. В этом холоде скрывалось презрение ко всему роду человеческому, будто к роду каких-то мерзких, но занятных тараканов, но Имс сейчас был благодарен за это: холод ставил некоторую преграду между ним и тем, что он видел.

Он видел _тех_. Это была пара – женщина и мужчина, с виду вполне обычные, не бомжи, не нищие, не алкоголики, но на них точно лежала _тень_ , Имс явно её видел, и в груди у них зияла дыра, и они были страшнее, чем зомби всех времён, вместе взятые. Имс иногда встречал таких _теневых_ людей в разных местах: с ними было что-то очень сильно не так, точно злое безумие гнездилось в их груди развивавшимся зародышем Чужого и вот-вот готовилось вырваться наружи, но пока ещё дозревало. На людей виктимного типа эти полумертвецы оказывали гипнотическое влияние, но Имс, видя, как такой оскаленный типчик с горящими глазами пишет мочой на снегу, проходил мимо довольно быстро. Он не хотел проверять, насколько глубоко разящее гнилью болото.

Имс видел и _сам процесс:_ как они били собаку по морде, как женщина душила её каким-то шнуром, как выбежала девушка из двери дома, как стала кричать, как её и пса затолкали в машину, как привезли в лес, как били девушку битой, как ударили ножом в грудь, как отрубили руку топором с короткой рукояткой, как этим же топором – по случайности обухом – ударили пса по голове. Он и так уже был полуживым к тому времени.

Когда и девушка, и собака остались лежать на земле неподвижно, из леса резко потянуло гарью, а над деревьями взвились огненные змеи. Тогда убийцы заторопились, быстро сели в машину и уехали.

Придя в себя, девушка некоторое время лежала, а потом вцепилась в холку собаке и, волоча её бесчувственное тело – наверняка оно казалось ей тяжелее гранита, поползла к дороге. И сумела проползти около трёх сотен метров: невиданное расстояние, Млечный путь, нет, вся Вселенная не были такими бесконечными… Правда, пес потом пришёл в себя и некоторое время пытался ползти сам.

Она сделала это ради собаки, понял Имс. Она бы даже не пыталась выжить, если бы осталась одна.

– У нас нет машины, – сказал Артур тихо. – Имс…

– Я поймаю машину. Мы недалеко от шоссе, – ответил Имс.

– Время не в нашу пользу.

Имс поймал себя на том, что всё еще держит Артура за руку. И ему вдруг пришло в голову кое-что. Кое-что странное.

– Помнишь, – медленно начал он, – ты говорил, что огня во мне – на нескольких человек?

– Что?

– А ты – ты можешь отогнать… отогнать _её._ Или я не знаю, как это назвать. Попросить _подождать._

– Имс, ты в своём уме?!

– Артур, может, _здесь_ ты и не делал ничего подобного, но ты полноценный некромант. Друиды, говорят, возвращали к жизни только что умерших, если смерть не была моментальной и необратимой, если просто кто-то… не успевал кого-то спасти…

– Я не друид, Имс! – раздражённо оборвал его Артур, но глаза его – о, Имс увидел это и возликовал! – вспыхнули уже не серебряным, а золотым огнём, вернее, ещё слабым его отблеском, точно эхом приближавшейся мелодии. В Артуре жила его собственная сила, его личная магия, а не только след Смерти, Имс видел это на островах Лайонесса. Он помнил, как Артур на него смотрел – перед тем как море забрало королевство себе, помнил, какими были его глаза. Золотыми, драгоценными, сияющими.

– Просто сделай это, – попросил Имс. – А я помогу. Ты способен нас погрузить, и тебе не нужен я. Ни нужен ни круг, ни заклятья, ни даже кровь. Я перед тобой как волосок перед звездой, любовь моя. Опусти нас. Ты только посмотри на них…

И Артур посмотрел. И не просто посмотрел, ему достало мужества встретиться глазами с девушкой, а потом и с собакой. Они обе затихли вдруг, даже хрипы стали не слышны. Они ждали чего-то, и Имс не понимал: в них затеплилась надежда, или, наоборот, холодная тьма уже затапливала их, и они уплывали в неё, не в силах разобрать расплывчатые силуэты _по эту сторону…_

Тут воздух дёрнулся, и Имса окунуло в _настоящую_ _холодную тьму._ Вокруг расстилались какие-то болота, сплошная темень, хоть глаза выколи, вверху сочилось светом нечто похожее на пульсирующие звезды, а вокруг сплетались и расплетались нехорошие шорохи, совсем нехорошие, шепотки, которые ничего общего с земными не имели. Какие-то серные запахи, какие-то скользкие тела, какая-то гудящая мгла, и Имс точно знал, совершенно точно, что вокруг роятся монстры, которые только и норовят сожрать его, его душу, разум, сердце, магию, всё, что только в нём есть, сожрать или исковеркать до страшных форм.

– Имс, – прошипел Артур. – Дай света, не тупи!

Имс тут же ощутил себя оглядывающейся в тёмной подворотне восьмиклассницей, заблудившейся после пьяного выпускного.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, заключая себя, Артура и тела перед ним в слабо светящийся круг. По кругу тихо трепетало пламя, пригибаясь под сквозняками, рвущимися изо всех щелей, то и дело грозя погаснуть, – на большее Имса на такой глубине не хватало. Артур не только оказался способен погрузить их, он погрузил их так основательно, как Имсу и не снилось. Он интуитивно опасался таких уровней. Силы бы ему, возможно, хватило, да и то не сразу, а вот смелости – вряд ли.

Артур склонился над жертвами, обнимая их одновременно, заключая в кольцо своих рук, точно так же, как Имс заключил в кольцо огня. Над ними зазмеились золотые и серебряные нити, то отталкивая друг друга, то переплетаясь, а потом Имса подвело зрение: то поле, где находился Артур, расплылось перед ним, и, как он ни фокусировал глаза, не мог сделать его чётче, хотя ясно видел, как горит огненная черта. Зато он слышал тихий шёпот Артура, и тот походил на странную музыку: не такую, какую обычно человек привык слышать, какая несётся на него из радиоприёмников и телевизоров, телефонов и ноутбуков, даже не такую, какую некоторые люди приходят слушать в большие залы с массивными хрустальными люстрами. Наверное, такую, какую слышал абсолютно глухой Бетховен.

А потом Имс понял, что его со страшной скоростью несёт наверх. И там, наверху, услышал сирены пожарных машин и машин скорой помощи.

Но ещё раньше, чем его слух уловил эти звуки, он уловил другой звук.

Над лесом, точно лопнувший тугой бутон пышного цветка, зашелестел ливень.


	18. Куклы старой Магды

Пахло переспелыми винными грушами и горячим хлебом из пекарни.

Имс шёл по набережной Преголи, серо-зеленой, как его глаза, умиротворяюще тихой, и слушал, как шелестит золотая листва на буковых деревьях.

Река в этом месте, вокруг острова Кнайпхоф, ленилась и подставляла небу гладкое зеркало, однако Имсу доводилось удить из неё рыбу дальше, по берегам маленьких деревень, и улов всегда оказывался богатым: попадались не только окунь, сазан и лещ, но даже сёмга и налим. Имс рыбалку любил, местность вокруг Кёнигсберга, включая все леса и водоёмы, знал отлично, но ещё лучше знал сам город: каждую его улочку, каждый дом, каждую подворотню. Что Альтштадт, что Ломзе, что Форштадт, что Лаак – Имс везде ориентировался с закрытыми глазами днём и ночью.

Ничего удивительного в этом не было. Имс происходил из старинной семьи, которая жила этим городом, души в нём не чаяла и делала для него всё, что только могла. К примеру, дед Имса работал на строительстве и электрификации первых трамвайных линий в начале века, а отец приложил руку к скульптурным формам, украшавшим Главный вокзал. Сам Имс тоже пошел по творческой дорожке и поступил в местную академию художеств. Художник из него, получился, чего уж стесняться, очень даже неплохой. Перед войной ему прочили большое и светлое будущее. В частности, Имсу посчастливилось поучаствовать в оформлении пары залов для торжественных приёмов в Замке.

Имс любил бродить по городу с мольбертом, подолгу торчал около Замка и Собора, не уставая зарисовывать их, веселился в плотно сидевших на Кнайпхофе пивных и кафетериях, болтал со всеми, танцевал, пил, словом, вёл себя так, как будто в мире нет войны, как будто в мире никогда не было никаких войн, как будто Имс и предположить не мог, зачем и за что можно воевать и погибать.

Имс был воплощением жизни: красивый дерзкий молодой человек, обладавший сокрушительной силы чарами, одинаково пленявшими мужчин и женщин. Художник, гедонист, авантюрист и несомненный талант, Имс к своим почти тридцати имел внушительный любовный опыт и намеревался на этой дороге и дальше собирать спелые плоды.

В этот солнечный золотой день в начале октября сорок третьего, в очередной раз набрасывая маслом виды Собора у реки и хрипло что-то насвистывая, он и познакомился с офицером-искусствоведом, молодым улыбчивым капитаном Стефаном Леменом, откомандированным из Берлина в Кёнигсберг для изучения Янтарной комнаты, вывезенной из России. Гауляйтер Кох всё-таки выпросил у Гитлера выставить комнату в Кёнигсберге до создания музея фюрера в Линце.

Имс был несказанно счастлив оказаться так близко к сокровищнице, так много о ней узнать, получить возможность зарисовывать её день и ночь в деталях. К тому же он начал увлекаться фотографией и это искусство здесь тоже умело использовал. А ещё он умело использовал определённого рода навыки с Леменом, который плыл от одного только взгляда на доставшегося ему красавчика.

Стефан Лемен настолько забылся в любовном угаре, что начал водить Имса на встречи с офицерами вермахта в приватные кабинки ресторанов и закрытых клубов. Имс и там иногда рисовал – всё, что видел. Острый карандаш и острый глаз всегда оставались при нём, как и вызывающая одним своим видом улыбка. Он сам не успел понять, как оказался в постели другого офицера, который на Лемена смотрел как на говорящую вошь.

Штурмбаннфюрер СС Юрген Краузе имел крайне выдержанный характер, холодные бесцветные глаза и чёткие, словно высеченные из мрамора черты лица, и даже те, кто входил в круг его приятелей, считали его абсолютно бесчувственным. Кроме того, за ним тянулся шлейф какой-то несусветной мистики. Имс за пару недель успел наслушаться самых разных сплетен, среди которых попадались совсем уж несуразные: Краузе выступал в них гипнотизером, знатоком рун и даже колдуном. Имс к этим разговорам внимательно прислушивался, хотя виду не подавал. Роль не слишком глубокомысленного сибарита ему удавалась с блеском.

А потом Краузе проявил интерес к художественным способностям Имса и как бы невзначай спросил его, не хочет ли он зарисовывать некие опыты. Зарисовывать, а также фотографировать. 

– Нам не помешал бы свой хроникёр, – заметил он, и Имс не стал уточнять: кому это «нам».

К тому времени он уже знал, что Краузе курирует деятельность местной лаборатории Аненербе. И его нисколько не удивляли слухи, чёрными осами роившиеся вокруг его высокопоставленного любовника.

Честно говоря, этим слухам было далеко до реального положения дел. 

***

Так ранней весной сорок четвёртого, ветреной и сырой, типично балтийской, для Имса началась пора чудес, которых он предпочёл бы никогда не знать.

Он видел, что тело Краузе сплошь покрыто рунами арманического футарка, что он крайне серьёзно воспринимает всё, что связано «со следами духовности наших славных предков ариев, которые обитали в древности на Арктогее». Имс считал теорию об Арктогее и о её столице Туле редкостным бредом, но на Краузе смотрел глазами неофита, жадно впитывающего мудрость наставника.

С точки зрения Имса, нельзя было воспринимать всерьёз бредни таких нарциссических психопатов, как Гвидо фон Лист, Герман Вирт, Альфред Розенберг и Отто Ран. Не говоря уже о Гиммлере, который давно свихнулся (и это всем было прекрасно известно) на идее возрождения в своей персоне короля Генриха Птицелова, а кроме того, отличался редким садизмом, частично замешанным на сексуальных перверсиях. Спальня вообще часто оказывалась слабым местом «выдержанных» офицеров СС и СД.

Краузе был, слава богу, довольно консервативен. Имсу не составляло труда зажечь его и выжать до капли в считанные минуты. Юрген не ловил кайфа от чужой боли, он был человеком крайне жёстких правил, самостоятельно установленных, и Имс просто смёл его, как огненный смерч, сожрал с потрохами – молодой крокодил под видом яркого цветка. 

(Краузе, кстати, с Имсом довольно сильно рисковал. Если бы узнали, что штурмбаннфюрер СС, да ещё куратор одного из важнейших проектов Ананербе, трахает молодого прусского художника, ему бы пришлось туго. Тысячелетний рейх должен был сиять кристальной чистотой и никак не терпел в своих рядах гомосексуалистов, а уже такое элитное общество, как «Наследие предков» – и подавно. Специалист по культуре готов и викингов доктор Герберт Янкун, помнился, с пеной у рта доказывал, что древние германцы безжалостно топили в болотах педерастов вместе с их семьями).

Имс твёрдо держался прагматической позиции и ни в какую мистику, будь это даже обереги в виде рун, не верил. Тем более в виде рун, придуманных фон Листом. Тот и поэтом-то был хреновым. Он кусал губы, когда Юрген с благоговением взирал на собственные татуировки, а иногда снисходил из сияющих чертогов своего разума и рассказывал Имсу, что значит каждая из них. Имс послушно хлопал ресницами.

Опыты, которые Имс фотографировал и зарисовывал, проводились в двух местах: в так называемых лабораториях в четырёх зданиях на Кнайпхофе вблизи Замка и Собора – и в замке Бальга за городом, бывшей крепости магистров-крестоносцев.

Сначала Имса, если честно, всё это забавляло. Аненербе откопало в Кёнигсберге ветхий культ «кукол старой Магды» – местную разновидность вудуизма. Краузе и его команда, так же, как и сам Вирт, и летописец «Кенигберга-13», как называли люди из СС и Аненербе местные лаборатории, фон Альтов, и адепт «психоанализа в погонах» барон Рыглоу, почему-то удивительно серьёзно относились к обрядам вуду и вообще к колдовству, близкому к некромантии. Да что там: Гиммлер был помешан на перстнях с изображением Мёртвой головы, искренне верил, что некоторые вещи способны защищать от смерти, а некоторые – призывать её на помощь, заставлять служить. Да вся верхушка СС капитально двинулась на почве оккультизма, причём самого мрачного, и неудивительно, что там пышно цвели тревожность, паранойя, садизм и мазохизм.

Однако Имс не переставал наблюдать и всё тщательно зарисовывать, фотографировать и конспектировать, в том числе собственным шифром. Конечно, он пропускал мимо ушей пафосные речи о «столкновении человека и недочеловека», а вот вопросы использования в этом столкновении любого оружия, даже «живой смерти», его очень интересовали. Вообще Имса чрезвычайно интересовало всё, что касалось изобретения в «Кёнигсберге-13» любого оружия. Такой интерес был просто удивителен для ветреного художника и самовлюблённого красавчика. Имс старался проявлять его умеренно.

А оружие здесь пытались изобрести самое фантастическое. К примеру, в таком качестве рассматривали обычные сквозняки: Имс фотографировал и описывал, как подопытного садили на стул со спинкой, в которой прихотливым образом просверливали дырки, пускали в эти дырки воздух, и человек через несколько таких воздушных сеансов умирал от стремительно развивавшейся пневмонии. Правда, Имс узнал о таком исходе много позже – для него участники эксперимента просто менялись.

Однако вскоре стало ясно, что сквозняки себя не оправдали. Основное внимание сфокусировалось на «куклах старой Магды». Постепенно помещения «Кёнигсберга, 13» начали заполнять куклы, изображавшие политических и военных деятелей, воевавших против Германии. Эти куклы с пустыми глазницами, до дрожи походившие на живых людей, подвергались непрерывным уколам длинными серебряными иглами. Люди, ставившие такие уколы, считались сильными колдунами, однако Имс видел в них либо наглухо отбитых шизофреников, либо ловкачей-авантюристов. В других помещениях стояли ванны со льдом, где плавали глаза забитого скота, привезённые с мясобоен.

Имс едва сдерживал тошноту, когда смотрел на всё это: более нелепой смеси грустного цирка и сумасшедшего дома ему видеть не приходилось. Как бы ни бурлила в нём жизнь, постепенно вся эта гниль проникала и в него, истощала, иссушала, наполняла чернотой. Имс видел каждое утро в зеркале, как худеет и бледнеет его порочное отражение, как покрывается язвами красивый алый рот со слишком полными для мужчины губами, как выцветают глаза цвета тёмной стали, а подглазья, наоборот, тяжело наливаются свинцом.

Дополнительно расстраивало его то, что во всех этих опытах содержалось только безумие и не находилось никакого рационального зерна. Он зря тратил время, он зря тратил самого себя – и не мог выяснить ничего ценного. И возникал вопрос: почему? Потому что ценного на самом деле ничего не было – или потому, что Имс плохо старался, не там искал и не то слушал?

Но однажды, уже в середине мая, Краузе рассказал Имсу – с совершенно незнакомыми интонациями в голосе – о том, что они, кажется, нашли настоящего некроманта. Варлока, как сказал Краузе, зажмурясь, и вот тогда Имс узнал эти интонации: страх и восхищение. Никогда ещё Юрген ни о ком так не говорил. Имс думал, что такие чувства ему в принципе неведомы.

И всю ночь Имс гадал, что же это за очередной морок, какого очередного безумного чёрного князя с горящими глазами он увидит. Однако оказалось, что некромант – не князь, не аристократ, не «посвящённый», а скорее даже из тех, кого Третий рейх презирал и намеревался уничтожить. Во-первых, с явными семитскими корнями, как поведал Имсу один из военных психоаналитиков, пока они пили кофе в кухне перед утренним «обрядом», который для Имса должен быть стать сюрпризом – ему это пообещал уже четвёртый человек за утро. (К Имсу, кстати, привыкли, он слился со здешней средой, стал её органичной частью, а порой и несомненным украшением. К презренному гомосексуализму в Аненербе был склонен не только Краузе). Во-вторых, совсем юный, да к тому же пианист, интеллигент. В-третьих, сотрудничал он с лабораторией совсем не добровольно, его шантажировали судьбой его семьи. В общем, подводных камней было столько, что Имс пребывал в изумлении: зачем вообще было с таким типом связываться?

Но ещё больше он изумился, когда некроманта увидел воочию.

Это был тонкий юноша с некогда – в счастливое время – золотистой кожей, тёмными волосами и чуть вытянутыми, с азиатским разрезом карими глазами. А ещё у него были очень красивые руки – как же, пианист, вспомнил Имс. И длинные ноги. И прямая спина.

Имс мог бы рисовать его всю свою жизнь.

Артур, его зовут Артур, шепнул кто-то.

Артур подошёл к столу, где рядками стояли куклы – не те детально воссозданные чучела, как их называл Имс, политических персон в натуральную величину, а обычные – маленькие, лупоглазые, сшитые из пёстрых тряпок. Взял в руку куколку с белыми волосами, в красном шёлковом платьице, самую красивую. Посмотрел на неё. Погладил по искусственным светлым локонам. А потом наклонился вплотную к миниатюрному личику и что-то прошептал. И поставил куклу обратно на стол.

А дальше Имс испытал нечто совершенное новое и, кажется, впервые в жизни понял значение слова «тихий ужас».

Кукла хлопнула глазами и сделала шаг. И ещё. И ещё. А потом подняла ножку и ручку и закружилась в весьма изящном танце.

Это было прекрасно: крохотная красотка, ожившая фея в алом платьице, с огромными голубыми глазами и золотыми кудрями, двигавшаяся немного скованно, как после долгой болезни, но явно не собиравшаяся останавливаться.

Это было чудовищно.

***

После опыта с куколкой Краузе увёл Артура с собой, а потом куда-то убежали обалделой сворой все хвалёные гипнотизеры, психоаналитики, мифологи и рунологи – народу здесь толкалось всегда до чёртиков, а ещё секретная лаборатория тайного ведомства.

Имс боялся, как бы с Артуром чего-нибудь этакого не сделали, но сразу оборвал себя: тот только что стал самой ценной находкой Аненербе, самым дорогим его приобретением, глупо было такое портить, а тем более уничтожать. Скорее всего, увеличили давление, пообещали отправить родных в Аушвиц в случае непокорности или что-то в подобном духе.

Сам Имс рыбкой выскользнул из лаборатории и в одной из ближайших подворотен дождался Артура, а потом последовал за ним.

Артур шёл быстро, засунув руки в карманы брюк, белая рубашка светилась в лучах солнца и трепетала от влажного ветра. Сколько ему лет, думал Имс, – семнадцать, восемнадцать? Ну максимум двадцать, не больше.

Имс успел поймать его взгляд – когда все они смотрели на танцующую куклу. Это не был взгляд торжествующий и горделивый, это был взгляд усталых глаз, чуть припухших, покрасневших – и каких-то совсем отстранённых. Артур скользнул по лицу Имса безо всякого интереса, как по пустому месту, а такое редко случалось, прямо скажем.

Имс этого просто так оставить, конечно, не мог. Поэтому шагал сейчас по мягкой пыли, совсем не скрываясь, дымил сигаретой, улыбался попадавшимся навстречу дамочкам в шляпках, кивнул курившей на крыльце знакомой старушенции в меховой горжетке, побитой молью.

Они довольно долго шли таким образом по направлению к Кузнечному мосту, миновали его, след в след, как два корабля одной флотилии, и Имс уже начал задумываться об активных действиях, когда под очередной дворовой аркой Артур резко обернулся и спросил без обиняков:

– Что тебе нужно?

Не самое удачное место он выбрал для выяснения отношений. Арка уже и сама находилась во дворе, а вела в ещё более глухой двор и не отличалась освещенностью.

Имс подошёл вплотную. У него никаких мыслей не было, всё вылетело из головы. Артур смотрел упрямо и холодно, но вдруг смешался, сполз взглядом на губы Имса, остановился на пару секунд, потом очень быстро пополз ниже и уткнулся в безопасную пуговицу на пиджаке в районе груди.

Имс не понимал, что с ним. Стало жарко, предметы вокруг расплылись, он слышал, как кровь бьётся в висках. И ещё Имсу бросались в глаза какие-то мелочи, совсем несущественные: тень от ресниц, нежная кожа на шее, трещина на губе, трепет тонких ноздрей, завиток тёмных волос. Неужели это и есть магия, мимолетно подумал он, как занимательно…

Потом вдруг до него дошло.

Интересно, что до Артура, видимо, дошло даже раньше, а ещё интереснее, что он, похоже, нисколько не был удивлён.

– Говорят, ты пианист? – спросил Имс.

Артур, кажется, изумился.

– Ну… да, – осторожно кивнул он.

– Может, сыграешь мне что-нибудь? – продолжал Имс, и, определённо, Артур оценил абсолютно глухое желание, застившее ему взор и разум.

Имс и сам оценил: мозг ему, кажется, вконец отказал. Он даже не понимал, что несёт.

– Эээ… сейчас? – осторожно спросил Артур, косясь на Имса, как на буйного помешанного.

– А когда же ещё? – непробиваемо ответил Имс.

И они зашагали по улице бок о бок.

Артур происходил не просто из хорошей семьи, оценил Имс, а из очень хорошей и прекрасно обеспеченной. Имс почему-то, когда первый раз его увидел, вообразил его этаким бедным сироткой из депрессивных районов в районе дальних причалов, но его обманули бледность, усталость и заплаканные глаза. Артур жил в самом богатом районе города – Амалиенау, на Кёрте-аллее, в отдельном доме. Имс внимательно оглядел добротную красную черепичную крышу, пестрые фахтверковые стены, похожие цветом на марципан, грушевые и каштановые деревья в саду. Дом оказался двухэтажный, очень уютный внутри: много резной деревянной мебели, новенький патефон с огромной красной пастью, мягкие стулья, обитые шёлковым штофом, зелёные изразцы на кухне, ванна на львиных лапах и огромные медные краны в ванной комнате, тяжёлые шторы, зеркала в пол, живые цветы.

Фортепиано, небольшое и старинное, стояло в гостиной напротив круглого стола, где на подносах располагались разноцветные стеклянные графины с выпивкой на любой вкус.

Да, дом был богатый, со вкусом обставленный, но совершенно пустой, хотя явно ещё совсем недавно в нём жила семья.

– Почему ты один? – спросил Имс, хотя уже знал ответ.

Артур промолчал: он тоже знал, что Имс знает ответ.

– Какая семья у тебя? – безжалостно продолжал Имс. – Много кого увезли?

– Отец и сестра, – нехотя сказал Артур, сел на стул, помолчал неловко, потом кивнул на графины. – Есть шнапс, коньяк… Ликер вишнёвый. Будешь что-то?

– Ты так плохо играешь? – усмехнулся Имс.

Артур смешался. Имс не понимал, как это в нём сочетается: неловкий мальчишка с опущенными глазами и сильнейший иллюзионист.

– Сиди, я сам налью. Курить можно?

Артур кивнул своим коленям.

– А яичный желток найдётся? – спросил Имс, зажимая губами сигарету. – Тогда уж сделаем «Кровавую язву», пробовал такой коктейль?

Артур повёл плечами.

– Сейчас сделаю по первому классу. Всё для этого есть.

Артур притащил коробку с яйцами и молчал наблюдал, как Имс смешивает желтки и весь только что перечисленный алкоголь: и шнапс, и коньяк, и ликёр с вишней, как трясёт шейкером, как колет лед. Имс был словно джинн в кольцах голубого дыма, занятый бытовым колдовством.

– Однажды мы с сестрой решили сделать рождественский пирог, – вдруг решил поведать Артур. – А там в рецепте цукаты, вишня засахаренная, херес, коньяк… И вот мы сделали смесь из коньяка с хересом и цукатами в большой кастрюле… А потом надо было взбить масло с сахаром и сделать тесто… Но мы как-то незаметно увлеклись и сначала съели все цукаты, а потом выпили из кастрюли весь алкоголь… Мама нашла на кухне разбитые яйца и рассыпанную муку, а мы бегали по саду и безобразно хохотали, играли в снежки… Потом нас заставили отмывать кухню…

Имс хмыкнул, представив картинку.

– Сколько вам было лет?

– Мне двенадцать, ей – восемь…

– Как её имя?

– Ида. Знаешь, у Андерсена есть сказка – «Цветы маленькой Иды». Мама в честь неё назвала.

– Сказка не слишком весёлая, – заметил Имс.

– Но красивая! – возразил Артур.

Имс из шейкера разлил коктейль по узорным серебряным стаканчикам и пододвинул один Артуру.

– Выпьешь два таких – и будешь не музыкант, а бог, – пообещал он, сам отпивая большой глоток и затягиваясь сигаретой.

Огромная скала, лежавшая у него на плечах каждую минуту последних полутора лет, быстро теряла вес. Артур начал фыркать уже после первого стакана, а со второго стал воздушным, как фея Динь-Динь.

– Артур, я в самом деле хочу послушать, как ты играешь.

Артур не ломался – сел за фортепиано, но некоторое время сидел над клавишами, раздумывал. Щёки его разрумянились, воротник на шее слегка потемнел от пота, короткие волосы растрепались и завились.

Первое, что он сыграл, Имс знал прекрасно, и да, это было гениально, хрустально и брало за душу, но всё же это было банально. Имс так Артуру и сказал. Шопен, вальс до-диез минор. Безупречная классика, Имс так и представлял, что Артур играет что-то подобное, они с Шопеном сливались в гармонии, но Имсу хотелось чего-то другого.

Артур кивнул и сыграл ещё одного Шопена: ноктюрн си бемоль минор, и нежнее его сложно было что-то представить, так, наверное, падает снег на Рождество, или наоборот, раскрываются бутоны белых цветов в саду. Однако Имс и тут молчал, пуская дым кольцами, и Артур слегка прищурил глаза.

А затем его пальцы как-то особенно взметнулись над клавишами, и те завибрировали, загудели, налились скрытым гневом, словно покраснев. Потом гнев перетёк в такую же затаённую мольбу, и фортепиано обрело живой голос: он спрашивал Имс о самых важных вещах, задавал вопросы, на которые у него не нашлось ответа.

Когда Артур закончил, Имс долго смотрел в окно, потом спросил, что это.

– Это Рахманинов, прелюдия соль минор. Я слышал пять лет назад в Брюсселе, как её исполняет Гилельс. Это советский пианист. Говорят, сейчас он играет эту прелюдию на фронте для русских солдат. Музыка напоминает им, за что они сражаются на войне. Он очень смелый, хотя ещё молодой, ему даже нет тридцати… Я думаю… я думаю, он такой, как ты.

Имс от неожиданности уронил приличную горку горячего пепла на светлые брюки.

– А тебе-то, Артур, сколько лет?

– Двадцать.

– Слава богу, а то я начал чувствовать себя пожирателем младенцев. Возьми ещё выпей и сыграй мне что-нибудь… с чертовщиной. Под стать тому, что ты сегодня сделал. Как это вообще выходит у тебя, все эти фокусы с куклами?

– Это не фокусы, – сдвинул брови Артур. – Это старая магия.

– Возможно, – осторожно сказал Имс. – Возможно, ты веришь в это, но до сих пор под видом колдунов мне попадались исключительно садисты и психопаты.

– Разве ты… не разделяешь их воззрения? Ты же работаешь там… Ведёшь для них хронику…

– А ты, Артур? Ты живёшь в городе, который наводнен войсками вермахта, из которого сделали цитадель. И неплохо живёшь. Жил, по крайней мере. Пока горстка поклонников рун, придуманных патологическим нарциссом, не услышала сплетни о мальчишке, который якобы владеет магией.

– Не все руны придуманы Гвидо фон Листом.

– Я знаю, – мягко ответил Имс. – Но разве они говорят нам что-то конкретное?

– Они многое говорят. И на многое способны.

– Не будем спорить, Артур. Сыграешь что-то такое, чтобы мне черти почудились?

– А разве они тебе не чудятся уже на каждом углу? – вдруг спросил Артур, и Имс едва не подавился грёбаной «Кровавой язвой».

Мальчишка иногда такое выдавал: хоть стой, хоть падай, и ведь как в воду глядел. Имс не совсем отрицал телепатические и гипнотические способности – очевидно, у Артура они всё же имелись. Тем интереснее он становился: не просто трюкач, не просто умелый иллюзионист, а что-то действительное редкое, необыкновенное, драгоценное. Имс любил всё редкое и всегда стремился присвоить его себе.

Артур смотрел на него не мигая, а потом снова повернулся к фортепиано и разразился музыкой, которая была как злой снежный буран в еловом лесу. Имс и забыл про «Пер Гюнта», а ведь мог бы предположить, читал, что Григ, после того как написал эту музыку к пьесе Ибсена, решительно попросил, чтобы «В пещере горного короля» при нём никогда не играли. Его самого тошнило от того количества древнего зла, которое он туда поместил.

Под «горного короля» Имс незаметно допил ядерный коктейль, а потом влил и в Артура последний стаканчик. Мир качался перед ними искристой чашей.

– Что требует от тебя Краузе?

– Тебе лучше знать, Имс, ты ведь проводишь с ним много времени, – сказал Артур, и ядом в его голосе можно было отравить весь город. – Спроси у него, когда будет удобный момент.

– А ты роза с шипами, Артур, – ухмыльнулся Имс, но момент вдруг потерял своё очарование. Вот только что всё сияло – и разом потухло.

Он поднялся и взял с кресла свой пиджак.

– Спасибо за блестящее исполнение, Артур. Ты, видимо, невероятно способный парень сразу во многих областях. Мой тебе совет: наделай им этих кукол, хоть всех проткни иголками, но потом беги куда глаза глядят и не задерживайся.

Артур промолчал, но затем, когда Имс уже пошёл к двери, сказал – каким-то совершенно другим голосом, вибрирующим, как бывает от сильной, крупной дрожи тела:

– Имс, ты ведь не за музыкой приходил.

Имс остановился, как приморозило.

– Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

– Я знаю, кто ты. При сильных эмоциях у тебя прорезается акцент.

– Сильные эмоции? – вскинул бровь Имс. – Я никогда не испытывал сильных эмоций.

– Ты испытываешь их со мной, – Артур поднялся во весь рост и теперь смотрел так, точно они сражались на дуэли – и шпага Артура находилась у Имсова горла.

Имс когда-то фехтовал, он знал, как это бывает. Однако мальчишка не мог ничего знать, это был абсолютный блеф, но зачем?..

– Я знаю, кто ты, – повторил Артур. – И ты ошибся: я не испытываю презрения. Я знаю, зачем ты всё это делаешь. И дело вообще… вообще не в этом.

– А в чём? – сипло спросил Имс.

– Ты не понимаешь пока всего того, что творится. Тебе кажется это случайностью… ошибкой, которую можно исправить. Но они не выпустят меня живым, Имс, это невозможно. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько это продлится, но я не думаю, что долго. А я бы хотел… хотел узнать, как это. Ведь мне всего двадцать.

– Узнать, как… что? – сегодня Имса хватало только на тупые вопросы.

– Любить, – просто сказал Артур.

***

Имс не разбрасывался бы столь возвышенными терминами.

То, что он хотел сделать с Артуром – и то, что немедленно сделал, поскольку его не сдерживали ни идиотские комплексы, ни душевные метания, ни какие-либо другие тормоза, – он не назвал бы любовью. Не так он её себе представлял. Да, если честно, никак он себе её не представлял, не до того ему было.

В постели Имс был как тот король эльфов, после танца с которым люди забывали, кто они и откуда пришли: универсален, неутомим, жаден, бесстыден, проницателен, если надо – беспощаден. Однако раньше ни одна связь не влияла на другие. Имс всегда смеялся над понятием моногамии, над тем предположением, что, однажды соединившись с кем-то одним, тело будет яростно протестовать против принадлежности другому.

Однако, по прошествии двух дней раздеваясь в спальне Юргена Краузе, он начал понимать, насколько влип. Сама плоть его впитала Артура, как солнечный свет, и теперь помнила только его, жаждала только его.

Имс испытывал даже не отвращение, а глубочайшее непонимание, глядя на бледную грудь Краузе, на его поджарые ягодицы, на длинную спину. Юрген был симпатичным мужчиной, физически довольно привлекательным, у него не имелось неприятных привычек, он маниакально следил за гигиеной и обычно был покорен Имсу, как временно зачарованная змея. Но Имс не понимал сейчас, зачем он опустится на белые хрустящие простыни, зачем обнимет этого человека, зачем войдёт в него – или позволит войти в себя. Это недоумение хрустело в ушах, как корка проламываемого льда.

Слава богу, сегодня от него не потребовалось активных действий, а то Имс впервые усомнился в себе. Вернее, Имс сам спровоцировал Юргена на активность, поскольку был чертовски, абсолютно не уверен в себе.

Он всё списывал на то странное, гипнотическое, что таилось в Артуре. Любовь с менталистом, пусть даже ещё совсем молодым и, наверное, не слишком опытным, оказалась плохой затеей. Но Имс даже сам себе не мог соврать, что это больше не повторится. Повторится, он знал, и будет повторяться до тех пор, пока солнце не погаснет.

Зато Имс действительно задал Юргену вопрос в «удобный момент» – когда они лежали и курили, облитые потом.

– Ты и в самом деле веришь в фокусы этого вчерашнего школьника? – как можно небрежнее поинтересовался он. – Чего можно от него ожидать? В цирке и не такие иллюзии иногда показывают, там целые стены исчезают и живые слоны, не то что куколки танцуют…

Краузе разродился слабой снисходительной улыбкой, и Имс перевёл для себя: «Тупой красавчик снова несёт околесицу, какое удивительно примитивное животное, хотя и притягательное». Хорошо, подумал Имс, хорошо.

– При его даре, мой милый, он может создать нам армию. Ты удивишься, на что способен этот иллюзионист. Я чувствую, понимаешь ли, настоящую магию. Он ею переполнен. Куклы полезны, но наша задача – не они. Но полно об этом, если увидишь сам, то всё поймешь. А теперь, пожалуй, я способен на второй заход, мой мальчик…

Имс чарующе улыбнулся, медленно потушил сигарету о блюдце и плавно перевернулся на живот. Вот только зубы у него при этом хрустнули, так он сжал челюсти.

***

Задачу, поставленную Аненербе Артуру, Имс сумел вычленить из неясных перешептываний, восклицаний, восторгов и ещё более неясных приготовлений. Но пока не спешил её озвучивать даже для себя.

В том помещении, где Артура «испытывали», установили что-то вроде клетки из стекла – толстого, бронебойного, этакий прозрачный куб. Потом в клетке появился хирургический стол на металлической подставке, с ремнями, которыми можно было пристегнуть больного.

Имс не спрашивал Артура ни о чём, а тот ему, конечно, ничего не рассказывал, хотя Имс успел наведаться к нему несколько раз до того дня, когда произошло то, что произошло, и провести у него несколько ночей. Они успели выпить ещё с десяток бутылок хереса, Артур успел сыграть ещё с десяток ноктюрнов Шопена, Имс успел полюбить его (раз уж Артур предпочитал этот глагол, хотя Имс выразился бы совершенно иначе) по меньшей мере ещё дюжину раз, будто торопился впрок: и в спальне, и в гостиной, и в ванной над огромной белой раковиной, и даже в садовой беседке, скрывшись в тени раскидистых груш и каштанов. Груши и каштаны цвели, от них плыл сильный пряный сладкий аромат – он Имса потом будет преследовать всю жизнь.

В то утро Юрген велел ему быть с фотоаппаратом в лаборатории очень рано, гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Имс, когда шел по Зелёному мосту, любовался на лилово-розовый рассвет – его лучи обливали фонари с гербами города, облизывали металлические арки с картушами, изображавшими солнце и парусники, превращали в розы морские раковины, рыбок и змей на кованом ограждении. Рассвет этот был безмятежен и нежен, как в прежние времена, несмотря на военные машины, рытье траншей и мешки с песком повсюду (Кёнисберг неустанно укрепляли), несмотря на чёрные мундиры, наводнившие улицы, несмотря на тревогу в глазах прохожих, тревогу, росшую по мере вестей с фронтов, а ведь округ Замланд находился в явном фаворе у германских властей.

В лаборатории Имс совершенно сливался со средой, как только брал в руки фотоаппарат, – сразу становясь продолжением своего инструмента, лишаясь самостоятельной личности. Он знал, что многие убийцы используют этот эффект профессии, скрываясь под личинами таксистов, медицинских работников, уборщиков, продавцов газет, чистильщиков обуви – людей, которых никто никогда не замечает, которые теряют индивидуальные черты. Своё лицо он прятал в высокий ворот безразмерного свитера, надевал серую кепку, словом, растворялся как мог. Гораздо больше внимания притягивал сам его фотоаппарат, здесь было на что посмотреть: Hasselblad 500, модульная среднеформатная камера, сменные видоискатели, сменные задники для плёнки, великолепная оптика, центральный затвор. Именно с таким фотоаппаратом сделал свои самые громкие снимки великий Анзел Адамс.

Когда в лабораторию вкатили каталку, накрытую простыней, с явными очертаниями тела под ней, Имс сделал первый кадр и перестал чувствовать что-либо совсем.

Это не он, а кто-то другой наблюдал, как в клетку ввели Артура, и тот был настолько бледен, что Имса словно кто-то полоснул по горлу ножом. Клетка плохо пропускала звуки, но событийного ряда Имсу было предостаточно и без звукового сопровождения. Краузе сказал что-то отрывисто и быстро Артуру в самое ухо перед тем, как в клетку вкатили труп и переложили его на стол, откинув простыню, но сам внутрь не пошёл, впустил за Артуром лишь двух автоматчиков, донельзя перепуганных, хотя это были вовсе не зелёные молокососы, а вполне опытные охранники, Имс не раз их видел в лаборатории, они всякого перевидали за четыре года войны.

Имс точно сам превратился в камеру: просто снимал, просто фиксировал, не хотел ни думать, ни чувствовать, он сделает это позже, может быть, завтра, может быть, лет через пять, а может быть, никогда, да, этот вариант казался ему предпочтительным.

Артур, хрупкий юноша, Артур, глаза, губы и тело которого Имс успел изучить до мелочей, Артур, который был полон чего-то, Имсу неведомого и поэтому доселе напрочь отрицаемого, Артур, запах которого Имс не хотел смывать с себя, чтобы подольше побыть с ним, даже в объятьях другого человека, – он, как бы Имс ни прятался от этого факта, был и тем самым Артуром, который подошёл к трупу и положил ладонь на жёлтый, давно ставшим бумажным лоб.

Тело принадлежало истощённому мужчине лет сорока-пятидесяти, оно было истерзано донельзя, скелет просвечивал сквозь кожу, и всё же труп находился не в самом плохом состоянии – и не в самом плохом состоянии этот человек трупом стал, Имсу доводилось видать и худшее. И всё же очевидно было, что привезли мёртвого и ещё десятки ему подобных из тех самых лагерей, что славились лаконичными лозунгами, выбитыми над воротами. Так же очевидно было, что его некоторое время держали во льду, заморозив для опытов, как мясо про запас. Фантазия Третьего рейха на предмет того, что можно сделать с живым человеком и с его мёртвым телом, оставалась поистине неистощима.

Имс видел, что происходит в клетке, но мозг отказывался объяснять картинку. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие.

Истерзанный скелет, обтянутый пергаментной кожей, с лопнувшими глазными яблоками в кровавых глазницах, скелет, у которого совсем не было языка (вырвали при жизни) и частично губ (совершенно непонятно, что с ними сделали), уже не лежал неживой вещью на металлическом столе. Он стоял у стены клетки и царапал стекло костлявыми пальцами с длинными острыми когтями.

Артур стоял позади немёртвого, как статуя. Автоматчиков сдуло в дальний угол, лица их посерели до цвета мокрого гранита. Через несколько бесконечных, мучительных секунд Артур обернулся к ним и сказал несколько слов. Автоматы тут же вскинулись, словно морды готовых к команде псов.

Артур повторил им что-то, судя по всему, громко и отчётливо, как для детей или как для идиотов. Потом (Имс не мог заставить себя поверить) повернулся к Краузе, будто в ожидании приказа, и тот, слегка помедлив, кивнул.

Тогда Артур подошёл к стоявшему у стекла немёртвому – и что-то произнёс, чуть наклонившись к страшному подобию лица, а потом начертал в воздухе некий знак. Руна, понял Имс. Эта руна зажгла сама воздух и тут же погасла, оставив после себя чёрный дымок.

На мгновение сгустилась в клетке плотная тьма, хотя вроде ничего не изменилось, только лампы одновременно мигнули под потолком, а потом мертвец развернулся, принюхался и одним звериным, каким-то обезьяньим, уродливым прыжком вскочил на стол, а дальше почти без промедления его тело метнуло себя в тот угол, где жались охранники… и оттуда раздались беспорядочные автоматные очереди, оставляя в воздухе искрящиеся трассы.

Труп рухнул наземь, разбрызгивая остатки мозгов из прошитого пулями черепа.

Один автоматчик кулем повалился следом, второй сел на корточки и начал раскачиваться, как надувная кукла на ветру.

В правое ухо Имс постепенно влился какой-то мелкий дробный стук, будто крошечные молоточки стучали о фаянс суповой тарелки. Имс оторвался от фотоаппарата и оглянулся. Опытный военный психоаналитик, месмерист, менталист, гипнотизер Фридрих Майер, известный самыми изощрёнными опытами с человеческой психикой в Дахау, вцепился рукой в спинку деревянного стула так, что костяшки стали жемчужно-белыми. Дробный стук издавали его зубы.

Имс попятился, а потом быстро пошёл по коридорам лаборатории, всё быстрее и быстрее по мере того, как миновал бесчисленные двери и приближался к свежему воздуху. На улице, в тёмном вонючем углу, его вывернуло. Некоторое время он стоял, опёршись руками о кирпичную стену, и глубоко дышал. Потом вышел из подворотни и зашагал ещё быстрее, плотно запахивая пиджак, замерзая на тёплом, уже летнем ветру.

Через пятьдесят три минуты он тихо стучал в неприметную квартиру в доме в районе Кай, на западной набережной Кнайпхофа, где сливались воедино два рукава Преголи. Отсюда просматривались склады Лаака, здесь на каждом шагу прохожий натыкался на телеги, запряжённые лошадьми, о трамваях будто никто не подозревал, на задние дворы дешёвых кабаков отгружали пиво в бочках, и людей в чёрной форме не наблюдалось совсем.

Дверь открыл высокий худой юноша в больших круглых очках и с рыжими всклокоченными волосами. Смотрел он настороженно, как грач, хотя Имс ему был хорошо знаком.

– В Блэтчли, через ближайший пункт, – отрывисто сказал Имс по-английски. – Сверхсрочно, сверхважно, бегом!

«Грач» на секунду застыл, потом метнулся к огромному древнему шкафу, разрыл ящики с цветастым затхлым тряпьём и вытащил из пёстрых недр массивный чемодан из старой желтой кожи. Ещё через секунду он надел наушники.

*** 

К дому Артура Имс пришёл в сумерках, крадясь, как кошка, и стучать не стал, а вынул из потайного кармана кожаной куртки футляр с отмычками.

Артур нашелся живым и невредимым в своей спальне. Он лежал в одежде на белой заправленной постели и смотрел в потолок. Комнату освещала лишь небольшая жёлтая лампа, бросавшая на потолок узорные тени.

Имс сел рядом, не смея прикоснуться.

– Тебе надо бежать, Артур. Скоро от города останутся руины, по крайней мере, от центра. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Я думаю, они их не отпустят, – как-то скрипуче сказал Артур, словно не слыша. – Они их не отпустят, что бы я ни делал, на что бы ни соглашался. А это значит, они тоже останутся… в руинах.

– Артур.

– Они уже мертвецы, хочешь ты сказать? В последнее время вокруг многовато мертвецов.

– Артур.

– Я слышал, Имс. Рад за тебя и твою миссию. Наверное, ты прав, и я прислушаюсь к твоему совету. А теперь уходи.

Имс колебался.

– Дай мне знак, по которому я мог бы тебя найти. Адрес… пароль… что-нибудь. Где тебя искать?

Тут Артур поднялся и сел на постели, глаза его засверкали, и он схватил Имса за руку.

– Знак, говоришь? А я хотел стереть тебе память. Охране пришлось, иначе второй раз они бы за это стекло не пошли. А сейчас пойдут.

– Нет, – ужаснулся Имс. – Я хочу помнить вечно. Всегда носить тебя у сердца.

– Вечно? – переспросил Артур, склонив набок голову, и что-то проступило в его тонком лице, то ли страшное, то ли прекрасное, что-то нечеловеческое, точно на Имса смотрел кто-то совершенно иной. – Не заберёшь ли назад своё намерение, пока не поздно?

– Нет, – хрипло ответил Имс, борясь с отчаянным желанием отодвинуться и бежать прочь, воя и дрожа. – Не заберу.

Тогда Артур левой рукой распахнул на нём куртку и приложил ладонь к его груди. Имс дернулся, охнул – к рубашке точно приложили раскалённый утюг. Потом всё стихло.

– Иди, Имс. Иди и делай всё, что должен.

И Имс повиновался, как прогнанный пёс.

***

Ночью двадцать седьмого августа сорок четвёртого года Кёнигсберг подвергся первой бомбардировке британскими ВВС в составе ста семидесяти четырёх бомбардировщиков «Ланкастер».

Первые бомбы упали не особенно удачно, но даже после них в городе начались пожары, которые не прекращались. Через три дня уже сто восемьдесят девять «ланкастеров» сбросили на город четыреста восемьдесят тонн бомб, включая впервые в истории применённые напалмовые. Историческому центру пришел конец, Кнайпхоф разнесло полностью, хотя там не находилось ни одного военного объекта. Кафедральный собор чернел рваными остовами стен. Университет сложился, как карточный домик. Ни одной кирхи не уцелело. Амалиенау пострадал не полностью, но половина домов тоже легла в пыль, включая дом семьи Артура (потом Имс выяснил, что его отец был действительно богатым человеком, владел несколькими магазинами женского платья, парикмахерской и большим баром). Из трёхсот семидесяти тысяч горожан двести тысяч потеряли кровь, а около четырёх тысяч двухсот – жизнь.

Разрушение довершила через восемь месяцев советская артиллерия. Кёнигсбергу не удалось стать неприступной цитаделью ни для англичан, ни для русских.

***

Имс отлично помнил, как они пришли к нему в лондонскую студию в феврале сорок третьего. Двое в сером и отглаженном, очень опрятные: один – простоватый и улыбчивый, точь-в-точь чей-то милый дядюшка, который слегка по-дурацки всегда шутит и собирает модели парусников; второй – такой сладкий, точно его только что выпустили из серпентария, предварительно скормив ему живьём с десяток мышей. Представились они Блейком и Китсом, и Имс хохотал бы во всё горло, если бы к тому времени уже не понимал, что в этой жизни к чему.

Тем не менее он зубоскалил до последнего. До того самого момента, когда Блейк и Китс разложили перед ним веер фотографией и в подробностях рассказали ему о его собственной жизни, включая наставление рогов самым высокопоставленным мужьям королевства, оргии с юными студентами Кембриджа, наследниками больших состояний, банальное воровство, а самое главное – очень, очень нехорошие махинации с подделками малоизвестных картин великих художников, в том числе успешные продажи этих подделок неопытным и богатым любителям живописи.

Имс ведь и вправду получил художественное образование, только не в Кёнигсбергской академии художеств, а в Центральной школе искусств и ремесел в Лондоне, а потом в Голдсмитском колледже.

Он вообще получил прекрасное образование, как и прекрасное наследство, успел отслужить в армии и даже чуть не женился на вполне выгодной партии, однако соскочил в последний момент и по уши увяз в наркотиках, криминале и бесчисленных грязных связях. В момент, когда к нему заявилась сладкая парочка, он как раз заканчивал подделывать небольшое и не очень известное, но крайне перспективное в плане возможных сделок полотно голландца Фабрициуса. Пара-тройка таких холстов при удачном раскладе могла обеспечить Имсу довольно длинный временной отрезок беззаботной жизни, но он занимался всем этим не из-за денег. Ладно, не только из-за денег. Он нуждался в стимулах, нуждался очень сильно. Имсу смолоду казалось, что он знает об этом мире абсолютно всё. Ему просто было скучно.

Но судьба преподнесла ему сюрприз. Его спросили, не хочет ли он, наконец, послужить своей стране, которая столь многое готова ему простить. В том числе искусное уклонение от участия в боях на передовой.

– Как же так?! – спросил Имс, улыбаясь слегка напряжённо, – разве МИ-6 не брезгует гомосексуалистами, наркоманами и ворами, разве не требует кристальной чистоты своих рядов?

– А мы не из Ми-6, – мармеладно расплылся Китс, тот, который сбежал из серпентария. – Мы из Объединённой технической коллегии. Слышали о такой? Нет? О ней вообще мало кто слышал. А мы, знаете ли, всем открыты: и принцессам, и уголовникам. Живём в тёмные времена, мистер Вернон.

– И, кстати, именно на воров нам ещё не приходилось жаловаться, – ввернул Блейк.

– А вы нужны нам на совершенно, так сказать, конкретном поле боя, мистер Вернон. Мы как раз искали такого человека и когда наткнулись на вас, просто не поверили своей удаче, – ещё немного, и с лица Китса потекла бы патока.

– И что же будет моим полем боя?

– Постель, – сказал Блейк и ясно, по-родственному улыбнулся.

Но они его обманули. Постельных навыков оказалось мало, и только после того, как Имс прошел курс в Инвернессшире, где его научили биться с превосходящим по численности противником – как с оружием, так и без него, освоил взрывное дело, чтение карт, работу с компасом, телеграфную связь и прыжки с парашютом, а кроме того, сдал экзамены по психологической устойчивости, его забросили в Кёнигсберг как агента Управления специальных операций – секретной британской разведки, о деятельности которой даже в правительстве Соединённого Королевства знали единицы.

И Имс послужил своей стране – как мог и как умел.

Однако даже Китсу и Блейку он не сказал, какую занятную вещицу отыскал в пыли Артурова дома, куда он, конечно, побежал после первой же бомбежки и где бродил по развалинам с клокочущим от горя горлом. Он нашел там куколку, явно изображавшую Гитлера – усики, плешь и глаза навыкате не оставляли сомнений. В грудь куколки была воткнута длинная игла. Имс осторожно вынул её и сразу почувствовал запах горького миндаля.

Куколку отравили цианидом.

***

После войны Имс продолжил работать на разведку. В начале шестидесятых его забросили в Мехико, и в один прекрасный ноябрьский день он оказался на улице в водовороте карнавала ярких и сладких черепов. Мексиканцы с любовью праздновали День мёртвых. Его преследовали ослепительные девушки и женщины в затейливых одеяниях Катрины, дерзко распускали руки, подмигивали, но Имс ловко уворачивался, улыбаясь, лавировал среди цветов, лент и сотен свечей, среди жёлтых стен и вездесущих лестниц.

Вдруг дорогу ему преградила молодая стройная красотка в узком корсете и пышной вышитой юбке. Лицо её было покрыто белым и чёрным гримом, имитирующим оскаленный череп, голову с тяжёлыми шёлковыми косами украшал венок из алых роз. Самая красивая Катрина во всем огромном городе, несомненно.

Она ткнула в Имса пальчиком и тоже подмигнула, на запястье зазвенели многочисленные браслеты.

– No, no, no me necesitas,* – поднял ладони Имс.

Но красотка вдруг приблизилась невозможно тесно, прижала Имса к стене рыжего старого дома, будто запечатав пространство: весь шум, все пляски и выкрики карнавала остались где-то там, за невидимым щитом.

– Sigues esperando a tu joven?**

Имс понял сразу, его точно ударили. Голос отказал ему, сорвавшись в хрип:

– Sí. Y aun duele.***

Тогда Катрина просунула руку ему под рубашку и довольно ощутимо ткнула в левую сторону груди, как раз под сердце.

– Mentiroso cobarde.****

Имс вздрогнул, ощутив ожог, зашипел от боли. Красотка засмеялась и моментально скрылась в толпе, только хлестнула шёлковым подолом по ногам.

В старой, пропахшей какой-то сладкой гнилью огромной ванной, где с потолка пластами отваливалась сырая штукатурка, Имс разделся перед зеркалом в рост. Зеркало было намного старше Имса и само по себе выглядело сокровищем в резной раме чёрного дерева, Имс обожал такие вещи и сделал уже много фотографий – фотографию он не забросил, а напротив, всячески совершенствовался в этом искусстве.

В зеркале отражалась тёмная надпись на его теле – три руны, теперь Имс знал их значение: турисаз, иса, эваз. Артур пометил его сразу, но, видимо, давал ему время – или же испытывал, чёрт его разберёт.

Но Имс всегда был готов. Всегда. И теперь он жутко спешил, когда надрезал запястье ножом, спешил, когда окрашивал в красный руны, спешил, когда спешить было уже некуда.

Зеркало осветилось изнутри и явило Имсу путь. Имс улыбнулся и перешагнул резную раму.

_* Нет, нет, я тебе не нужен. (исп.)_

_** Ты всё ещё ждёшь своего юношу? (исп.)_

_*** Да. И это всё ещё больно. (исп.)_

_**** Трусливый лжец. (исп.)_


	19. Волки Локи

Имс сидит и слушает дом.

Они с Артуром всё же переселились за город и вот уже пару недель августа наслаждались тишиной и свежим воздухом.

Имсу вообще всё нравилось в этом доме и особенно в этом саду. Нравилось, что здесь густо растут кедры, туя, можжевельник, а рядом на грядках зелёными полосатыми поросятами прячутся под широкими листьями кабачки, что забор оплетает настоящий виноград, который украсился уже гроздьями белёсых янтарных ягод, грозящих вскоре налиться кровавым соком.

Ему нравился даже огромный китчевый фонтан, сейчас сухой и пустой, воздвигнутый явно в бесстыдные девяностые, так пафосно выражал себя архитектор, усадив на верхушку фонтана гигантского гипсового орла с метровыми крыльями, который топтал когтистой лапой гипсового же кролика, прижимая его к грубо обтёсанному камню.

Впрочем, на морде кролика читалось такое умиротворение, что можно было подумать: он не умер, а просто спит и видит сладкие сны.

Имс сидит и слушает дом и сад – теперь он слышит их так же, как слышит лес и землю. Они живые, они поют, шепчутся, ворчат и потрескивают, и в каждом шорохе, в каждом скрипе таится свой шифр, свой смысл.

Заведём кота, умиротворённо думает Имс, или собаку, будем жить здесь всегда, тихо и вечно, в любви и покое.

Но на самом деле всё совсем, разумеется, не так.

Сказка впустила его к себе и оплела собой, завертела – Имса интересует, чем она кончится.

Имс сидит и пьет кофе так, словно у него не желудок, а бездонный мешок, прислушивается к разным звукам, к разным голосам, потирает татуировки под майкой – те, которые Артур поставил ему в Кёнигсберге, наутро проявились новыми рисунками на теле Имса и здесь. Однако на самом деле он занят только одним: он ждёт Артура.

Но когда Артур наконец приходит, ещё полусонный, в белой футболке и широких спортивных штанах, слегка встрёпанный, в учительских черных очках на носу, Имса хватает только на пошлости и на какой-то совсем уж грязный скомороший юмор. Так бездарно он не шутил и в свои пятнадцать.

С каждым новым днём, который позволяет ему быть с Артуром, Имсом всё больше овладевает чувство принадлежности: такого он ещё никогда не испытывал, даже в те далёкие дни полтора десятка лет назад. Он ощущает голод и жар, он будто бы парит в воздухе. Он видит Артура прекрасным – и одновременно пугающим, человеком, который мог бы стать великим королём, но не стал им, потому что выбрал большую силу.

Поэтому Имс бывает так жесток в любви. Он стремится изо всех сил, чтобы и Артур так же безраздельно принадлежал ему, но тот ускользает, как тёмная вода, как сама темнота, как звёздный холодный свет, хотя тело его в свете лампы всегда кажется Имсу золотым. Он слишком крепко держит Артура за горло, слишком сильно тянет за волосы, слишком резко двигается, слишком туго затягивает узлы, если дело доходит до ремней, слишком грубо целует и тискает. Со стороны это так сильно походит на насилие, что Имс сам бывает поражён: он ведь ни разу не слышал от Артура ни протеста, ни жалобы, ни даже просьбы быть чуть мягче. Может быть, дело в том, что Имс, несмотря ни на что, не берёт, а отдаёт таким способом – всего себя, весь свой жар, всё своё сердце, хотя со стороны кажется, да, со стороны всегда кажется, что он владеет Артуром не из любви, а из ненависти. 

Но Артур всё видит и понимает, чёртов менталист, Артур всегда всё понимал про него – Имс читает это в его самозабвенном взгляде, потемневших, почти страшных глазах, когда в минуты соития их почти покидает трезвое сознание, когда зрачок и радужка сливаются воедино и опрокидывают Имса в себя, точно отражение звёзд в глубине чёрной реки.

– Что случилось, Имс? – спрашивает Артур, в свою очередь нажимая кнопки кофе-машины, похожей на модель серебристого инопланетного корабля.

– С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?

– У тебя руки дрожат. Очень сильно.

– Я выпил четыре чашки чёрного кофе.

– Имс.

Имс молча поднимает майку и почти яростно тыкает в три руны на груди.

– Ты меня пометил. Очень давно, Артур.

– Ты же сам этого хотел Имс, правда? – очень спокойно отвечает Артур – и не поднимает глаз.

До Имса не сразу, но довольно быстро доходит.

– Так сегодня ты видел _это_ , дорогуша? И только ли сегодня? А? Только не ври мне!

Артур молчит и мешает ложечкой кофе в чашке, хотя никакого сахара там, конечно же, нет. Потом говорит:

– Я видел, да. После того случая в лесу я вообще… видел все те сны, что тебе снились раньше. Ну, про нас. И про Кёнигсберг тоже… И не могу отрицать, что, видимо, я действительно сделал что-то, чтобы тебя привязать.

– И делал это каждый раз! Каждый долбаный раз, Артур! – не преминул ввернуть Имс.

– Возможно, – кивает Артур. – Возможно. Получается, злодей здесь я, можешь радоваться.

Имс фыркает.

– Меня не волнует вопрос, кто виноват. И даже то, что я – невинная пташка, попавшая в твои силки. 

– Тебя волнует вопрос, что делать, – кивает Артур, и он, разумеется, прав, хотя Имса так и подмывает ответить в рифму. Но Артур сам же и даёт ответ: – Мы должны спросить _его_ напрямую, для чего мы ему нужны.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что не стоит задавать вопросы, если не хочешь получить ответы?

– Почему же мы не хотим получить ответы? – искренне изумляется Артур. – В любом случае мы уже в игре, и возврата нет. Что бы он ни потребовал, мы уже готовы, Имс, мы готовы, и ты знаешь это сам. Он изменил нас – изменил для себя, для какой-то своей войны. Так затачивают мечи.

– И ты – ты так кротко с этим соглашаешься? Я не верю своим ушам.

Артур пожимает плечами и кривит рот.

– Это лучше, чем болтаться без имени, без дела, без роли, и не понимать, что ты такое.

– Ещё весной ты пел совсем иначе, милый.

– То было весной. Ты начертишь круг? Я хочу спуститься, Имс. Хочу посмотреть ему в глаза.

У Имса у самого терпение давно вышло в ноль, и его не приходится долго уговаривать.

***

Имс чертит круг старательно, как школьник, скрывая напряжение и собственную дьявольскую жажду, потом его кровь смешивается с кровью Артура и выкладывает рубинами крупных густых капель на полу веранды руну лагуз.

Им удаётся погрузиться, но Имс чувствует: неглубоко. Картинка им обоим уже знакома: лес и болото, шёпот вокруг, шуршание змей в густой траве, только теперь их встречает ещё и ковёр цветущего багульника – его пушистые белые сияющие звёздами зонтики источают ядовитый, дурманящий запах.

Однако вокруг них тишина – никто не приходит, никто не стремится навстречу, никто не горит желанием ответить им, принять их в свое царство. Никто не стремится связать их вечными узами и подчинить своей власти, никто не ценит их жертву. И Имс в очередной раз чувствует себя глупым ребёнком. Всё не так, как он себе представлял. Никто не жаждет их крови, никто не нуждается в них, да и это было бы смешно: тот, кого они ожидали увидеть, никогда ни в ком не нуждался, все всегда нуждались в нём, и с тысячелетиями ничего не меняется.

Наконец Имс не выдерживает и зовет Асписа, а потом снова прибегает к ножу. Осока и багульник жадно всасывают его кровь, по-животному хлюпая, и он морщится: Аспис просто так, на голос, не приходит, ему тоже нужны жертвы, пусть и мелкие. Имс искренне надеется, что его кровь восстанавливается быстро.

Аспис в чёрном плаще, в высоких ботинках, растрёпанные волосы забраны в хвост, на щеках – полосы тёмной краски, он весь какой-то помятый, небрежный, даже надменный, глазами с Имсом не встречается, гоняет во рту какую-то былинку, молчит.

Имс смотрит на него, смотрит долго, потом берёт за горло и прижимает к дереву. Злость расходится от него почти видимыми кругами.

– Что ж ты прячешься от меня, гадюка ты болотная, а? Я готов дать тебе так много, Аспис, а ты слово обронить боишься? Поздороваться брезгуешь?

Аспис шипит и одновременно застревает взглядом на лице Имса, на его губах – натуру не изничтожишь, Имс чувствует, как он одновременно и сопротивляется, и льнёт к рукам. Это хорошо – значит, у Имса над ним тоже есть власть.

– Где он? – уже мягче спрашивает Имс и ослабляет хватку. – Как найти его?

– Он дал вам выбор, – наконец Аспис поднимает свои бесконечные чёрные ресницы. – Но он вам может не понравиться. – И рот шута колет на две части улыбка – то ли злая, то ли сочувствующая: не разберёшь. 

– Выкладывай давай, – ворчит Имс и убирает руки.

Артур просто стоит, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит на них обоих.

– Вы можете вернуться в Москву и жить долго и счастливо, но тогда вы забудете обо всём, что случилось, и никакой магии в вашей жизни не останется. Это раз. Вы можете остаться здесь, внизу, и стать духами этого места, жить вечно, бродить по болотам и садам, встречать попадающие сюда души – живых и мёртвых, бесконечно разгадывать местные загадки и самим стать загадками. Это два. И три – он даёт вам возможность прожить много жизней в разных мирах, но каждый раз вы будете оказываться незнакомы, вы будете встречаться и узнавать друг друга заново, и вы можете как полюбить друг друга, так и возненавидеть, а можете просто пройти друг мимо друга и никогда не воссоединиться. И да, если вы выберете третий вариант – в каждой из этих реальностей вам нужно будет найти самого Локи и вместе с ним восстановить баланс в этом конкретном пласте времени и пространства. Он – путешественник по вселенным и предлагает вам присоединиться к нему, но выставляет условия.

– Баланс? – прищурившись, спрашивает Имс. – Что он подразумевает под «балансом», интересно?

Аспид ухмыляется во всю ширь, и Имс слегка ёжится.

– Он огонь, если всё вокруг замерзло. Он холод, есть всё вокруг горит. Он хаос и разрушение, если жизнь пожрал застой. Он – путеводная нить, если всё запуталось. Он смерть – если мёртвые решают вернуться. Он – бесконечность для тех, кто слишком ценен для этого мира, чтобы сгинуть бесследно. Он – врата, и ты это знаешь, Имс.

– А скажи-ка мне, дорогуша, – спрашивает Имс наудачу, не особо надеясь на ответ, – то, что мы видели во снах… Это вот что было? Прошлые наши жизни? Наглядный макет третьего варианта – как он будет выглядеть, если мы согласимся на него? Или уже случившееся будущее, потому что мы сделали выбор?

Аспис даже глаза щурит от удовольствия.

– Конечно, это был наглядный образец, без сомнения. Но кто сказал, что им не могло стать ваше будущее? И кто сказал, что в этом варианте будущего вы не могли вернуться в свои прошлые жизни с какой-то целью? Ты ещё не понимаешь, Имс. Время – это шар. Или, если хочешь, твоя любимая лестница Пенроуза. Всё зависит от угла зрения.

– Значит, перепутье, как обычно… Налево пойдёшь – коня потеряешь, направо пойдёшь – себя потеряешь, а прямо пойдёшь – будешь всю дорогу и голоден, и холоден, и много бед на свою голову накличешь… Так, проводник?

– Тебе виднее, Имс, – не поддаётся Аспис.

– А ведь он знал, что мы выберем? – снова спрашивает его Имс, но смотрит при этом на Артура. – Ведь знал изначально, гадёныш рыжий?

Губы Артура трогает улыбка, и для Имса всё решено.

– Тогда, – сладко шипит Асмус, – вот вам последний подарок: третью дорогу вы должны найти сами...

И он с хлопком исчезает в воздухе, только брызгает мерцающая, невесть откуда взявшаяся чешуя.

Имс только хлопает глазами, ошарашенный.

– Что?! И сколько мы будем её искать? Годами? И где её искать – здесь или наверху? И как?

И тут он слышит, как Артур тихо смеётся.

– Мы не будем искать её годами, Имс. Найди мне только терновый куст.

– Терновый куст? Это новая вариация сказки про лиса и кролика? Ещё бы я знал, как он выглядит...

Артур вздыхает и оглядывается по сторонам.

– Посмотри за спину, Имс. Это он и есть. Отломи мне ветку.

Имс оборачивается и видит раскидистый зелёный куст, покрытый яркими синими ягодами, похожими на сливы и будто бы покрытыми воском. Он осторожно отламывает колючую веточку.

– Похоже, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Артур, – слегка уязвлённо бурчит он, и тогда Артур снова улыбается – и Имс готов быть уязвлён сколь угодно часто.

Артур выбирает участок у пня, где почти ничего не растёт, и чертит на земле руну, похожую на шип. Потом настоящим терновым шипом колет себе палец, как принцесса – веретеном. Кровь попадает в бороздки рисунка, и руна становится сначала красной, а потом быстро чернеет, её контуры даже поблескивают и крошатся, как костровые угли.

– Что это? – спрашивает Имс, с опаской приближаясь, но Артур спокойно берёт его за руку.

– Это магия варлоков, – объясняет он как само собой разумеющееся. – Ты ведь не забыл, что я ей владею.

– Мне казалось, что ты – забыл.

– Да, верно, – Артур непривычно мягок, и Имс чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. – Но сегодня в твоём сне я вспомнил. Поэтому мы пройдём через любые врата. Молчи и закрой глаза.

Имс подчиняется и через секунду слышит, как Артур издает какой-то звук – шипение напополам со стоном порванной струны.

В голову Имса откуда-то приходит воспоминание, что чёрные руны варлоков должны быть не только начертаны, они обязательно должны быть озвучены, и колдовать может только тот, кто знает их звук – не произношение, а именно звучание, музыку.

Может быть, поэтому Артур в одной из своих жизней стал пианистом, успевает подумать Имс. И это последнее, что он успевает – перед тем, как его накрывает чернота.

***

– Максим Сергеевич! Максим Сергеевич!

Кто-то трясёт Имса за плечо, но голос доносится до него как сквозь вату.

Имсу кажется: он умер и пребывает в загробном мире. Всё мутное, белёсое, какой-то жиденький свет сочится сквозь ресницы, ни хрена толком не слышно, гадкие запахи, ощущения тоже так себе.

Только вот башка в загробном мире так зверски не трещит, а сейчас в неё точно загоняют молотком крепкие гвозди. И блевать так сильно тянуть не должно. И жажды такой тоже там вроде не наблюдается.

– Максим Сергеевич, вот рассол, а вот цитрамон, выпейте всё, что-то же должно помочь, – умоляет его кто-то, чуть не плача. – И угля активированного я тоже принёс, Максим Сергеевич, за нами машина придет через полчаса… Мы должны поехать, у нас же договорённость! Машину специально выделили!

Имс что-то мычит, глаза разлеплять полностью ему страшно: что он увидит? Какая машина? Куда поехать? Да к чёрту подробности – он вообще где?!! Он даже не помнит, кто он.

– Максим Сергеевич, зачем вы вчера мешали шампанское с водкой, я же предупреждал… – продолжает кто-то вселенский плач.

– Цыц! – хрипит Имс, наощупь забирает из чьих-то заботливых рук рассол, таблетки, всё, что для него припасено добрым человеком.

Потом, помедлив секунду, кладет эти дары на постель и бредёт, запинаясь на каждом шагу, в ванную (Имс не уверен, но от души надеется, что это она) – там его выворачивает в раковину долго и мучительно.

Потом он так же долго стоит под душем, чередуя кипяток и ледяную воду. Душ, кстати, так себе: третьесортный, с потёками ржавчины и осадками солей. Вообще всё здесь третьесортное, а кафельная плитка просто ужасна, напоминает прозекторскую. Тем не менее Имс вспоминает, что он в отеле.

После наконец выпитых рассола и таблеток он даже уточняет для себя: в отеле одного заполярного города в мурманских землях. Дурацкое название отеля он не помнит, конечно, там какая-то чудовищная пошлость.

А вот это почти коротко стриженое рыжеватое недоразумение с тонким лицом и огромными глазами на мокром месте – его ассистент Егор. Секретарь, помощник, если проще. И, насколько Имс помнит, он этого помощника периодически пытается завалить в постель. Ассистентик держится, но отпор даёт слабый, неуверенный, а иногда и томный, надави посильнее – всё получишь сполна. Имс пока играет с ним, как кошка с мышкой, так гораздо веселей и кровь горячит больше им обоим.

***

Вчера Имс смешал не только шампанское с водкой, но и водку с коньяком, поэтому гнусный запах, что он ощущал при пробуждении и принял за зловонные пары ада, исходит от него самого. Впрочем, после душа, чистки зубов, лекарств и чашки крепкого кофе уже не исходит. Имс быстро приходит в норму.

Топ-менеджера из головного столичного офиса на местном горно-обогатительном комбинате встречали с широкой душой, заодно устроив местному менеджменту новогодний корпоратив. Имс озвучил некоторые решения, выслушал некоторые жалобы, перерезал метафорически красную, а в действительности почему-то розовую ленточку, открывая новую лабораторию качества, послушно походил по цехам. Завод напоминал ему дряхлого дракона, который даже дышал уже со свистом и хрипами, а пламя вообще выдыхал с большой натугой. Из труб вырывались клубы желтоватого карамельно пахнущего дыма, а ещё периодически вокруг раздавались такие звуки, как будто ухала куда-то в пропасть целая железная гора.

Сегодня утром Имс должен был доехать до Печенги, а потом до Лаостури, где оценил бы состояние древнего монастыря, самого северного в мире. Его реконструкция стала темой новой благотворительной программы группы компаний, куда входил пресловутый комбинат, и обещала обеспечить охрененный пиар международного масштаба.

И да, он доедет и всё оценит. Всегда хотел побывать на Севере, есть в нём какое-то непостижимое очарование, до которого далеко всем тропикам и южным морям. Имс даже надеялся увидеть северное сияние – здесь оно наблюдалось часто.

***

Имс сначала тщательно одевался – пришлось постараться, чтобы капитально утеплиться, потом с усердием готовил к съемке любимый Nicon, безупречно служивший ему уже лет шесть, потом поприставал к секретарю, похлопав его по нежным щекам – стыд и рамки приличия были Имсу с юности неведомы.

А потом и машина пришла. Комбинат выделил вполне приличный внедорожник, новенький черный «инфинити»; Имс-то опасался, что придется ехать на каком-нибудь раздолбанном «уазике» лохматых годов.

Водителя Борю Имс припомнил – Боря привёз его в город из Мурманска, правда, на другой машине, забрал прямо с поезда. Такой большой столичной шишке, как Имс, негоже было трястись автобусом, да еще транзитным. А вот рядом с Борей на переднем сиденье сидел незнакомый Имсу молодой парень – одетый в чёрное, с экзотической для здешних мест внешностью: тёмные, чуть раскосые глаза, чёрные вьющиеся волосы, золотистая кожа.

Имс не раз замечал, что метисы красивые.

– Это ваш гид, проводник, – пояснил Боря. – На всякий случай! Вы ж хотели вроде ещё поснимать, сияние посмотреть! Я-то в поселке остановлюсь… Ну как в поселке. Там жизнь-то в паре дворов осталась…

– Да, скорее всего вам повезет, сегодня большая вероятность сияния, – негромко сказал гид, спрыгивая на землю и протягивая Имсу руку в замшевой перчатке. Голос у него был такой же приятный, как и внешность. Фигура под добротной дорогой одеждой тоже угадывалась приличная. – Артур.

– Имс, – машинально ответил Имс, потом спохватился. – Максим. Но неофициально все зовут меня Имс. Проще и короче.

– Вам подходит, – с непроницаемым лицом сказал Артур.

– Честно говоря, зачем нам проводник, не очень понимаю. Мы же не новые территории идём осваивать, не безвестными тропами в горы подниматься… Так, два посёлка, монастырь… За день управимся, тут расстояния небольшие между ними…

– Темнеет быстро, – возразил Артур. – И снега навалило. Да и вообще: вас наказано беречь!

– Максим Сергеевич, давайте примем местное гостеприимство, тем более вам точно себя нужно беречь, люди дело говорят, – поддержал его Имсов ассистент. Укорил таким образом за вчерашнее.

Имс решил не лезть в бутылку и забрался на заднее сиденье. Егор залез следом и будто бы невзначай прижался коленом к колену босса. Имс отстраняться не стал, но и ответных действий не стал предпринимать тоже. Если мальчишка решился, то пусть потрудится.

Он пришёл в самое великолепное настроение. Два красивых юноши, прекраснейшие виды, он уже предвкушал, какие фотографии сделает – Север не разочаровал!

Старинная Печенга в устье реки показалась ему сказочной. Когда-то посёлок основали рыбаки, поскольку рыбы здесь водилось видимо-невидимо, да и сейчас ею были богаты местные воды – тут тебе и озёра, и река, и море. Позже Печенга оказалась очень важной точкой на военной карте, здесь возникла база флотских ВВС, и до сих пор военных построек в посёлке виднелось в разы больше, чем жилых, только теперь всё ветшало и приходило в упадок: военные отсюда ушли. Жилые дома, от бревенчатых домиков с ветхими крышами до грубо построенных пятиэтажек теснились на берегу залива, где река Печенга впадала в море. В речном устье залив опреснялся и замерзал мятежными торосами, там и сям на заснеженном льду виднелись огромные валуны.

Луостари кто считал глухим ответвлением посёлка Печенги, кто – самостоятельным поселком, пятиэтажки здесь торчали вообще сиротливо, да и в них, редких, жизнь угасла почти везде, жилым остался по сути один двор, даже не пара, как обещал Борис. Сам монастырь выглядел россыпью деревянных игрушек на розово-сиреневом снегу (пока то да сё, день быстро покатился к закату). Однако, как объяснил Артур, если Имс ехал за древностью, то приехал зря.

– Этим строениям всего около одиннадцати лет, стопроцентный новодел… Честно говоря, зачем реконструкция новому монастырю, не понимаю. Вы бы лучше подумали, как вернуть жизнь в посёлок… А монастырь крепкий, красивый, модный, я бы даже сказал…

В монастыре Имса никто не ждал, даже больше – никто не слышал об инициативах крупного металлургического холдинга, внутри тут текла совсем иная жизнь, мало соприкасавшаяся с внешним миром. Имс нашел какого-то сонного служителя, тот выслушал его краткую приветственную речь, явно сдерживая зевоту, и провел по части монастырских владений, утомительно шаркая ногами. Имсу всё это наскучило через десять минут, и он поспешно попрощался. Настроение, конечно, испортилось, но не так чтобы очень.

– Артур, лучше покажи мне сам посёлок… Сделаю хотя бы фотографии, а потом, чем чёрт не шутит, расскажу по возвращению, что не туда мы смотрим…

– А вы большой топ? – спросил Артур, и ни капли насмешки не слышалось в его голосе.

Имс провёл языком по внутренней стороне щеки.

– Я директор по развитию. Сам понимаешь, что угодно можно назвать этим словом…

Они покинули скрывшийся за деревянной стеной монастырь, видимо, бывший сам по себе в этой снежной морской пустыне, повернули в посёлок, к тому самому жилому двору. В его центре стояла ёлка, обмотанная дешёвой мишурой, рядом желтела скромная детская горка, несколько пятиэтажек были покрашены в разные яркие цвета – зелёный, красный, розовый, жёлтый, но веселее от этого почему-то не становилось.

– Вообще-то этот посёлок раньше назывался Корзуново, – объяснил Артур. – Здесь же была военно-воздушная база нашего Северного флота, и в войну отсюда много эффективных полётов было сделано, а позже даже Юрий Гагарин здесь служил… ну, до космоса ещё, конечно…И посёлок назвали тоже в честь летчика – Ивана Корзунова. Вот, – Артур мягко тронул Имса за локоть, и того будто током прошило сквозь толстую куртку. – Видите, стоит самолет АН-2. Символизирует былые победы…

АН-2 действительно стоял посреди поселка, зелёный с синими крыльями, точно ещё пытавшийся взлететь изо всех сил, однако снега держали его крепко – снега и время. По бокам самолёта стояли ряды каменных бюстов с наполовину заснеженными грубыми лицами, похожими на львиные морды.

– Лётчики, небось? – ткнул в них Имс.

– Да, герои, – кивнул Артур.

Имс огляделся. На героев смотрели лишь пустые слепые глаза домов, выступавших крутыми утёсами из тьмы, старые кривые фонарные столбы да бескрайнее ночное небо.

– Гагарин, я вас любила, – вполголоса подытожил он.

Артур грустно улыбнулся.

Борис с Егором задержались у самолёта, о чем-то оживлённо споря, хотя о чём тут можно было спорить? О полётах в космос, вероятно, о былой славе, о чем ещё? У Имса возникло ощущение, что он прилетел на планету старых могущественных богов, но боги эти давно ушли, так давно, что никто не помнил даже их имён. Чем они жили? Какими силами обладали? Зачем что-то строили? Какие жертвы им приносили?

И вдруг он заметил в небе яркий зеленый хвост – такого насыщенного глянцевого оттенка, какого и под ЛСД не видел.

– Артур! – почти заорал он, и так привычно легло это имя на язык, так просто сложили его губы, что Имс сам от себя обалдел.

– О да, – низко сказал Артур, оказываясь рядом, как чёрный кот. – Это оно самое. Ваша мечта сбылась.

Имс вытащил из сумки свой Nicon и пропал. Вроде бы даже язык порой высовывал от удовольствия, как собака. Зелёные сполохи разворачивались по тёмно-синему вечернему небу сияющим шелком, свиваясь в причудливые фигуры, меняя оттенки от бирюзового до изумрудного, иногда обращаясь в прозрачный дым, а иногда достигая плотности зелёного жирного масла, кусками разваливающегося в сини, точно кто-то резал его огромным ножом.

А потом что-то хрустнуло сбоку. Имсово ухо просто отметило это, он не стал отвлекаться: ну хрустит и хрустит, просто снег, он здесь издавал непривычно громкие звуки на сильном морозе и в отсутствие вечных столичных шумов.

Чуть позже хрустнуло снова, уже громче, а ещё через пару секунд водитель Боря, высокий тучный мужик с огромными плечами, пудовыми кулаками и почти оперным басом, вдруг заголосил тонко, по-девчоночьи, а потом и вовсе сорвался на бесстыдный визг. 

Имс повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда нёсся этот визг.

Около макета самолета, широко расставив ноги и покачиваясь, стоял человек. Несмотря на мороз, он был в каком-то древнем ватнике нараспашку, в одном только валенке, без шарфа и без шапки. В том, как он стоял, виделось что-то очень-очень странное, но Имсов мозг, стремясь защитить хозяина, довольно долго шифровал полученную сетчаткой глаза информацию и утаивал правду.

Имс тупил даже тогда, когда смотрел на синее лицо (возможно, бедняга просто очень замерз, видно же, что какой-то бомж), с которого лоскутами свисала кожа (может, сильно поранился?), и на пустые чёрные глазницы (тут идеи кончились), откуда вытекла и глазная жидкость, и всякая когда-то тёкшая в теле кровь, так что теперь в них набивался снег, начавший слабо сыпаться с неба.

Мозг-цензор, наконец, сдался и с прискорбием сообщил Имсу, что стоящий перед ним человек – совершенно, наглухо, бесповоротно мёртв.

Причем уже очень давно.

***

По всем законам физики такое неуклюжее полуразложившееся тело должно двигаться очень медленно, но Имс только успевает моргнуть, а мертвец уже переместился метра на три ближе к ним.

Имс успевает моргнуть ещё раз, когда Артур делает два шага к мертвецу навстречу, зачем-то одновременно сдёргивая с руки перчатку.

В Имсе будто ревёт пожарная сирена, и в каком-то диком зверином порыве он бросается к сбрендившему проводнику, пытаясь спасти, оттащить, сберечь этого человека – он нужен ему самому, он ничей больше не будет, даже смерти Имс его не отдаст.

Он, конечно, не успевает понять странности своих панических мыслей, поскольку, когда хватает Артура в охапку, сознаёт, что опоздал со своей ролью героя-спасителя: мёртвый, вернее, _немёртвый_ валяется на снегу неподвижным кулем, а во лбу его гаснет электрическая синяя точка. Артур легко и непринуждённо справился сам.

– Оп-пачки, – шепчет Имс. – А я некромантов себе иначе представлял. Не такими симпатичными…

Артур натягивает перчатку, некоторое время молчит, а потом поднимает глаза на Имса, и, определенно, это самое прекрасное, что Имс видел в жизни. Бедный мозг прошивает тонкая игла, тело начинает бить крупная дрожь. В каком-то смысле Имсу сейчас хреновее, чем утром, в разгар адского похмелья, но в каком-то ему никогда ещё не было так дивно хорошо, потому что впервые всё вокруг обретает совершенно ясный смысл.

Тут Артур вдруг вздрагивает в его руках и ругается так, как Имс от него совсем не ожидал. Очень грязно.

Имс следует за его взглядом, и у него слов нет совсем. Улица полна мертвецами. Они медленно выходят из-за домов, из-за макета самолета и даже из-за той милой мишуристой ёлки во дворе. Сужают кольцо. Точь-в-точь фильм ужасов, Имс такого дерьма в жизни насмотрелся, но в жизни всё выглядит намного, намного дерьмовее.

– Как я понимаю, это жители поселка? – уточняет он, моментально сгребая в кучу вокруг себя Артура, Егора и Бориса, который, слава яйцам, перестал визжать, но близок к потере сознания, а Имсу бежать, волоча такую тушу, совсем не улыбается.

– И жители, и лётчики, и воздушные стрелки, и наземный персонал базы разных времён… Ещё с войны некоторые бродят… В сороковых здесь образовалась некая зона… Но сначала случаев было не так много. А когда участились, базу свернули.

– Почему же, чёрт побери, тут всё не зачистили, не засекретили, забором не обнесли? – шипит Имс, он действительно взбешён, хотя должен обливаться потом от страха.

– Пытались зачищать. Но трудно умертвить то, что уже умерло. Поэтому стали искать некромантов… Но нас очень мало.

– Ты один здесь, хочешь сказать? На всей этой территории?

– Есть ещё один, но он очень старый… склероз у него уже…

– Может, вы выясните все подробности в другой раз? – стуча зубами, стенает Егор. – Пиздец, что делать-то?!

Он напуган, под красивыми глазами разлилась синь, его колотит. Куда-то делась его шапка, капюшон пуховика спал на плечи, и Имс поднимает его обратно, чтобы парень не замёрз. На мгновение ему чудится, что по рыжеватым коротким волосам пробегают золотые огни и тут же исчезают; конечно, это морок, но в Имсовых глазах несколько секунд пляшут белые пятна, точно он посмотрел близко на лампу или на солнце в яркий день.

Имс крутит головой, встряхивается, потом вытаскивает из кармана нож и чертит на утоптанном уже снегу сначала круг, вовлекая в него всех своих людей, а потом пару рогатых знаков, тут же режет палец и капает на знаки кровью. Та замерзает блестящими ягодами.

Снег застывает в воздухе, как при съёмке с длинной выдержкой, в небе замирают зелёные змеи сияния, белоснежные долины вокруг искрятся, отражая зелень, всё движение в мире исчезает, и Имс поражается, как иногда прихотливо соприкасаются красота и смерть.

Зомби не шевелятся, точно примороженные – Имс выиграл своей группе, возможно, минут двадцать, когда можно обсудить, как действовать. Однако потом надо подниматься, Егор и Борис не смогут долго продержаться _внизу,_ измерение, где они сейчас находятся, очень _сумрачное_ , оно жрёт силы, а ещё здесь есть свои опасности, о которых Имс предпочитает пока не думать.

– Их слишком много, ни разу такого не видел, – произносит Артур. – Думаю, я могу справиться, но мне нужно время на наговор и руны, а пока нам нужно их как-то задержать. Нам нужен огонь, но у меня проблемы с огнем…

Имс чувствует, как игла, прошившая мозг, поворачивается, точно сверло, а потом исчезает.

– А я знаю, у кого есть огонь, – говорит он и хватает за шею своего помощника.

Тот смотрит недоумённо и испуганно. Нет, он должен смотреть недоумённо и испуганно, но как он на самом деле смотрит, Имс не может определить совершенно.

Он нажимает на рану на пальце, вынуждая её края снова разойтись, выдавливает несколько капель крови и обмазывает ими нежные полные губы Егора, а потом проникает пальцем в сам рот, заставляя облизать.

– Как давно мне этого хотелось, милый… – почти мурлычет Имс, и злость в его голосе звенит, как сам холод. – Но ведь я опоздал, да? Раньше надо было успевать?

Егор облизывается и вдруг нагло скалит зубы.

– Кто знает, Имс… Пока нам надо подумать о другом… Но ты мой фаворит, не скрою. Всегда выигрываешь, а говорил ещё, что карт в руках не держал…

– Поторопись, а то Борис вот-вот присоединится к тем красавчикам, что ждут нас снаружи…

Рыжий ухмыляется, выпрямляет спину, снова откидывает капюшон и легко шагает за пределы нарисованного Имсом круга – человек никогда не смог бы этого сделать без разрешения шамана, никогда.

Вокруг него разливается сияние, на которое обращают внимание даже мертвецы – начинают беспокоиться, издавая курлычущие, кудахтающие звуки, и Имс ощущает, как желчь снова подкатывает к горлу.

Рыжий юноша поднимает руку и кричит одно-единственное слово – ясно, звучно, но незнакомо. Огонь взметается от снега и весело бежит дальше, полный решимости наконец-то устроить немёртвым окончательный погребальный костер.

Имс носком ботинка стирает часть круга. Изумрудные сполохи на небесах снова движутся.

– Меня не будет рядом каждый раз, – склонив голову набок, говорит Рыжий. – А этот феномен, по моим сведениям, уже наблюдается и на других, пока ещё ближних территориях. Вы будете моими волками, пока не останется на земле ни одной подобной падали.

Огонь, радостно урча, жрёт трупы по кругу, а Рыжий достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет и закуривает. Имс узнает этот дым – сладкий и горький одновременно, потому что будит все чувства и воспоминания разом.

Борис лежит на снегу без сознания. Может, оно для него и лучше. 

Артур подходит к Имсу ближе и смотрит на рыжего юношу во все глаза.

– Говорят, что Хель – твоя дочь, это правда? – интересуется он, и Имс внезапно с каким-то неуместным весельем думает, что с его стороны это явно профессиональный перекос.

Рыжий хмыкает.

– Не может быть всё так просто. Допустим, я знаю кое-кого, кто стережет входы и выходы в те миры, откуда не возвращаются. Может, и сам знаю некоторые дороги туда, но это путь вора. Никто не знает, с чем мы имеем дело, когда заходит речь о вечной тьме. Ты, Артур, понимаешь это даже лучше, чем я. 

Но Имса интересует совсем другое.

– Хозяин приходит покормить и приласкать своих псов, даже если эти псы – волки. Будешь ли приходить ты?

Рыжий вдруг улыбается так ласково, что у Имса волоски поднимаются на всём теле.

– Конечно. Но каждый раз, приходя, я буду забирать себе часть вашей души. Если вы полюбили меня, вы принадлежите мне до последней капли крови. А вы ведь полюбили меня, не так ли?

– Да, – тут же, без паузы, говорит Артур.

Он смотрит завороженно, зрачки его серебрятся, и теперь Имс помнит, почему, и на концах ресниц сверкают снежинки.

– Допустим, – качает головой Имс.

Рыжий снова скалит зубы – ему очень, очень весело.

– Тогда, Имс, может быть, хотя бы в этот раз моё имя не оцарапает тебе уста. Хотя кто знает, ты же такой упрямый гордец, а любое подлинное имя связывает крепче любой клятвы. Как меня зовут, Имс?

Имс сглатывает, ему почему-то страшно, и в то же время его разрывает от желания, словно звук произнесённого имени будет равносилен жару объятий, его разрывает от жажды подчинить и подчиниться.

– Локи, – говорит он, прямо глядя на Рыжего. Но ему вдруг становится мало, и он повторяет нетерпеливо и жадно: – Локи!

Огонь облизывает ближайшую сосну, и она вспыхивает разом вся и трещит оглушительно, как петарда. И пламя, и тёмное небо, и серебряные снега, и холодное зеркало реки, и незамерзающие чёрные глубины залива – всё кричит и выпевает вместе с Имсом уже по-шамански, по-волчьи неистово и самозабвенно:

– Лооо-киии!


End file.
